Amor Peligroso
by OlgaxTomFelton1
Summary: Draco y Harry son encerrados... un secreto que Draco ha guardado durante años pondrá en peligro al moreno quien se encuentra de pronto sólo, sin varita y con un veela capaz de hacer lo que sea para conseguir lo que quiere SLASH HarryxDraco
1. Castigo

¡Bueno! Lo prometido es deuda… ¡aquí tienen el primer capítulo (que más bien es una introducción para entrar en materia) de mi nueva historia ! Espero que les guste y que me dejen muchos comentarios. Sepan que estoy escribiendo ya el cuarto capítulo de Amor Peligroso por lo que no hay que preocuparse por la velocidad de las actualizaciones (por el momento XD).

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta historia es **SLASH** (relación entre dos hombres), si no te gusta este tipo de temas te invito amablemente a salir de aquí. Además, contendrá **violación, violencia**, y situaciones de **angustia, **pero no sufran: saben que no soy dada a los finales tristes .

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro.

**Resumen**: _Tras una pelea entre los dos mayores rivales de Hogwarts, Harry y Draco, ambos son castigados por Dumbledore en una habitación encerrados y sin varitas, con la finalidad de que arreglen sus diferencias. Pero Dumbledore sabe que Draco ha guardado un secreto sobre él mismo desde que entrara en Hogwarts en su primer año. Lo que ignora el viejo director, es que ese secreto puede poner en serio peligro a Harry, quien se ve de pronto sólo, con un Malfoy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quiere y sin ninguna defensa. El moreno luchará con todas sus fuerzas para evitar sufrir la peor experiencia de su vida por culpa de Malfoy... La cuestión es… ¿Lo conseguirá? _

**AMOR PELIGROSO**

**Cap 1. Castigo **

Un día. Tan solo un día faltaba para que llegara la noche más esperada por los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo curso del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. La noche del treinta y uno de octubre, en otras palabras, la tan esperada noche de Halloween.

Desde que en el primer día de curso, Albus Dumbledore, el director de la escuela, había anunciado que en la noche de Halloween se celebraría el acostumbrado banquete en el que participarían todos los cursos y, a continuación, tendría lugar un baile de disfraces, en el que solo podrían participar de quinto curso en adelante, no se hablaba prácticamente de otra cosa.

El director había hecho hincapié en que, para poder asistir, era estrictamente obligatorio disfrazarse de algo, cosa que hacía aún más emocionante el baile, pues, así se pondría a prueba la originalidad de cada persona. Además de que, dentro de ese grupo de personas obligadas a disfrazarse, se encontraban también los profesores, algo que alegraba en sobremanera al alumnado.

0oººo0oº0ºo0ºo0ºo0oº0o0ººo0º0oºo0ºo0oº00oº0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºº

Harry acababa de terminar la última clase de ese día. Dos horas interminables metido en las mazmorras junto al profesor Snape y los insoportables Slytherins. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Cómo odiaba las clases de pociones! Si esa asignatura la impartiera otro profesor que no fuera Severus Snape, probablemente, se sentiría mucho más cómodo y las clases le gustarían infinitamente más. En fin, no podía hacer nada.

Al salir de la clase de Pociones, Harry se dirigió charlando efusivamente junto a sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Ron tenía su brazo derecho colocado amistosamente alrededor de los hombros de Harry mientras hablaba sobre quidditch, cuando, a medio camino de su destino, en el pecho del pelirrojo impactó un hechizo tan potente que lo arrojó contra el suelo, tirando fuertemente de los hombros de Harry, quien por poco se cae también.

Hermione ayudó a Ron a ponerse en pie mientras que Harry levantaba su mirada y buscaba con ella al causante de la caída de su mejor amigo. Su búsqueda no duró mucho tiempo, de hecho, no duró ni un segundo. Allí, a unos pocos metros de distancia, frente a los Gryffindors, había un grupo de Slytherins partiéndose de risa.

El líder del grupo era, sin lugar a dudas, un rubio platinado, situado al centro de sus compañeros, que era el único de todos que no reía. Al contrario. En sus ojos grises parecía que se había formado una terrible tormenta.

Furia. Ese era el sentimiento que reflejaban esos ojos, algo que confundió a Harry ¿Por qué estaría tan cabreado el Slytherin? Lo normal en él era carcajearse cada vez que fastidiaba a cualquier miembro del "trío dorado", justo como estaban haciendo los dos armarios que tenía por "amigos" y el resto de compañeros de Slytherin que tenía a su alrededor. En su mano derecha, tenía su varita apuntando hacia el frente, indicando que la había usado hacía tan solo unos momentos.

Así que había sido él ¿Eh? Ese estúpido arrogante era el que se había atrevido a maldecir a su mejor amigo. Pues estaba muy equivocado si creía que Harry iba a pasarlo por alto (aunque, Harry sospechaba que, ni mucho menos, el rubio creía que el moreno iba a pasarlo por alto.).

- ¿Qué coño te pasa, Malfoy? – gritó Harry después de haberse acercado al rubio y haberle dado un fuerte empujón.

- ¡Tú a mí no me toques, Potter! – con una mirada de profundo asco devolvió el empujón al moreno. Pero éste fue dado con tanta intensidad que arrojó al desprevenido Gryffindor contra el suelo. Harry nunca se hubiera esperado que el bajito y flacucho (aunque arrebatadoramente atractivo) Slytherin tuviera tanta fuerza en los brazos.

Entonces, Harry intentó sacar su varita y hechizar a ese estúpido arrogante, pero el rubio, ya que tenía la varita fuera, se le adelantó y lo maldijo de manera que la cabeza del niño-que-vivió golpeara irremediablemente contra el suelo, haciéndolo gemir de dolor. Suerte que Harry ya no llevaba gafas gracias a una poción que había comprado en el verano (la cual, había sido extraordinariamente cara), porque si no hubiera sido así, probablemente, a esas alturas, se las habría roto.

Ron trató de acercarse al rubio y maldecir al que había hecho daño a su mejor amigo, pero Harry, habiendo captado sus intenciones, y viendo que Crabbe y Goyle se ponían delante del rubio haciendo crujir sus nudillos amenazadoramente hacia el pelirrojo, gritó a Ron que se detuviera, que eso era cosa de él y que no quería que el otro lo ayudara.

A regañadientes, el pelirrojo aceptó la petición de Harry y se fue nuevamente junto a Hermione mientras el moreno se levantaba de suelo, y esta vez, con la varita alzada firmemente en su mano derecha, apuntando directamente a los dos "armarios" que protegían a Malfoy.

.- ¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? ¿Me tienes miedo? ¿Por qué no eres tú el que da la cara? ¿Necesitas que sean tus niñeras las que te protejan?– habló el moreno con sorna, intentando acertar a dañar el orgullo del rubio Y lo consiguió.

Harry había supuesto, correctamente, que el Slytherin no querría quedar como un cobarde frente a la mitad de Hogwarts. Aunque, en cursos anteriores, ya había demostrado que la valentía no era precisamente su fuerte. Pero ahora era distinto porque ya contaba con dieciséis años de edad, es decir, casi era un adulto, y, además, tenía un apellido importante al que honrar (Aunque, por momentos, profundamente dañado desde que Harry había enviado a Lucius Malfoy a Azkaban).

A esas alturas, una gran piña de alumnos, provenientes de todas las casas, se agolpaba alrededor de la pelea, y a cada segundo que pasaba se iba incorporando otro alumno más a disfrutar de tan espléndido espectáculo.

- ¡Crabbe! ¡Goyle! ¡Quítense de en medio! Voy a darle una lección al estúpido San Potter cara-rajada.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Tú una lección a mí? ¡JA! ¡Habrá que verlo! – contestó Harry orgullosamente.

Cuando los dos enormes Slytherins se colocaron detrás de Malfoy, Harry y Draco gritaron a la vez un potente _Desmaius_, que ambos afortunadamente consiguieron esquivar.

¡PLAF!

O, quizá, no tan afortunadamente.

Un grito ahogado por parte de los allí presentes y…

- Mierda – maldijeron los dos muchachos simultáneamente al percatarse de en quiénes habían golpeado sus hechizos.

Detrás de Draco, en el suelo, inconsciente y boca arriba, se encontraba la profesora McGonagall, la cual, se había intentado acercar para disuadir la pelea entre los dos mayores enemigos que habían pisado alguna vez Hogwarts, pero en el momento en el que Draco se había agachado esquivando el hechizo de Harry, éste había ido a parar sobre la mujer.

También, detrás de Harry, se encontraba desmayado sobre el piso, el profesor Snape, que había tenido la misma intención que McGonagall (claro que, incluyendo cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor).

.- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Qué alboroto es este? – los dos chicos pegaron un salto cuando una anciana voz, terriblemente familiar, sonó muy cerca de ellos, intentando abrirse paso entre la multitud.

Los ojos azules, habitualmente risueños tras las gafas de media luna, se abrieron asombrados al comprobar el estado en el que se encontraban dos de los profesores de Hogwarts. Rápidamente, su vista cambió una y otra vez de la dirección del el-niño-que-vivió al joven Malfoy.

.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? – preguntó el hombre con la voz más potente y fría de lo que Harry recordaba haberla escuchado nunca.

.- Malfoy, como siempre, vino con intención de fastidiarnos - señaló a Hermione y Ron - y yo lo único que hice fue defenderme – contestó el moreno de carrerilla.

.- ¡¡No es verdad!! ¡¡Él empezó la pelea!! – mintió gritando Malfoy en protesta.

Hermione y Ron aseguraron que era Harry quien decía la verdad, pero era inútil, ya que, los colegas de Draco, también le daban la razón al rubio.

.- ¡¡Silencio!! – Gritó Dumbledore cuando el ruido de muchas voces a la vez intentando explicar lo que había sucedido fue insoportable – quiero saber exactamente – siguió hablando calmadamente – qué hechizos han alcanzado a ambos profesores y cómo ha ocurrido.

.- _Desmaius_ – dijeron Harry y Draco al mismo tiempo. A continuación, Harry siguió explicando – nos agachamos tratando de esquivar las maldiciones, sin darnos cuenta de que los profesores estaban detrás de nosotros, y terminaron impactando sobre ellos, señor - terminó Harry, Draco simplemente asentía a todo lo que había dicho el moreno.

.- De acuerdo – habló finalmente Dumbledore tras unos minutos de silencio, soltando aire por la boca, intentando controlar su temperamento (y eso era algo de lo que asustarse, conociendo la paciencia que siempre había tenido Dumbledore) – estoy HARTO de estas peleas tan frecuentes entre ustedes dos, así que, he decidido bajarles veinte puntos a cada uno, y además, como castigo, no podrán asistir al baile…

.- ¡¡QUE!! – gritaron los dos muchachos horrorizados abriendo los ojos tanto que parecía que se les iban a salir de las órbitas.

.- ¡¡NO HE TERMINADO!! – Prosiguió Dumbledore, olvidándose de hablar calmadamente – además, tendrán que pasar desde hoy a las – miró su reloj – ocho de la noche encerrados en una habitación que yo elija. Pero no se crean que va a ser por separado, no… van a estar los dos JUNTOS y, por supuesto, sin varita- paró un momento para coger aire - por mí, como si primero se tienen que matar para llegar a arreglar sus diferencias, pero lo que yo no quiero es otra pelea de tal magnitud como la que han protagonizado hoy, que incluso ha llegado al punto de herir a dos de los profesores. Y den gracias a que no los expulse de Hogwarts de inmediato.

.- pero, pero… - intentó replicar Malfoy.

.- ¡¡SIN "PEROS" QUE VALGAN!! A no ser que deseen otros veinte puntos menos para sus respectivas casas y un viajecito de regreso a casa – y, entonces, sonrió sarcásticamente, algo que Harry jamás le había visto hacer, y dijo como si se tratara de los más normal del mundo - ¡Oh! Por cierto, la duración de su castigo es indefinida. Cuando yo considere que han decidido dejar de comportarse como animales y pasar a tratarse como personas civilizadas, les iré a buscar personalmente a la habitación.

.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUE?????!!!!!!! – gritaron los dos jóvenes, incrédulos, de una forma en la que parecía que les hubieran dicho que tendrían que besar al profesor Snape… Mejor pensado, tal vez besar al profesor Snape sería incluso más agradable.

.- Lo que han oído – dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente de nuevo.

.- P- pero ¿Cómo sabrá usted cuándo deberá levantarnos el castigo? – preguntó Harry, casi llorando de la frustración.

.- Oh… no se preocupen… créanme…. Lo sabré – entonces, despertó a Snape y McGonagall con su varita y les dijo que lo acompañaran a su despacho para explicarles lo sucedido, y cuando ya había empezado a caminar junto a los dos confusos profesores, se dio la vuelta y añadió – a las ocho, frente a mi despacho, esta noche - y se fue, dejando a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts con la boca y los ojos completamente abiertos, sin poderse terminar de creer a lo que acababan de sentenciar a dos de sus compañeros.

0ºo0ºoo0º0ºoo0ºº0o0oºo0º0oo0ºo0ººo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oº0oº0o0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0o0oº0oºo

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Bueno… sólo me queda esperar que les haya gustado esta pequeña introducción y, por supuesto, si es así, tengan la amabilidad de dejarme algún review… no me importa si tan solo escribe una palabra en él … lo importante es saber si lo han leído.

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1


	2. Odio y Deseo

¡Hola ! Primero que nada, quiero decirles que estoy gratamente sorprendida de que el fic tuviera tan buena acogida. Gracias infinitamente por sus comentarios. Espero que les siga gustando. Por cierto, estoy terminando de escribir el capítulo cuarto

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta historia es **SLASH** (relación entre dos hombres), si no te gusta este tipo de temas te invito amablemente a salir de aquí. Además, contendrá **violación, violencia**, y situaciones de **angustia, **pero no sufran: saben que no soy dada a los finales tristes .

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro.

**Cap 2. Odio y Deseo.**

Resignación. Ese era el sentimiento que reflejaban los ojos tanto de Draco como de Harry una vez llegaron frente a la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore a las ocho, como habían acordado. Ni siquiera se habían dirigido la palabra para insultarse cuando se habían visto, sino que, simplemente, ambos se habían apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y la vista al suelo, esperando que Dumbledore hiciera su aparición, y les asignara la habitación en la que tendrían que convivir durante las siguientes horas.

.- Debo imaginar que ya habrán cenado ¿verdad? – preguntó el director nada más aparecer. Ambos jóvenes sólo asintieron silenciosamente – bien… síganme – ordenó el hombre.

Mientras caminaban siguiendo a Dumbledore, tanto Draco como Harry no dejaron de pensar en sus compañeros, los cuáles, justo antes de que ellos se marcharan, estaban duchándose para la ocasión, o enseñando felizmente sus disfraces, o maquillándose y demás, mientras ellos dos se dirigían hacia el castigo más inhumano que habían recibido en su corta vida.

Finalmente, Harry no se había podido poner el precioso disfraz de auror que se había comprado la semana anterior, cuando había ido a Hosmeade. Y Draco no había podido disfrazarse de un aterrador y, a la vez, hermoso vampiro. No era justo. Ellos habían aguardado con ilusión ese día, como todos los demás, y al final, les habían dado una patada en el trasero.

.- Hemos llegado – murmuró el hombre al que, en esos momentos, Harry odiaba más incluso que al rubio presumido que tenía al lado.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, ambos chicos quedaron, por décima vez en ese día, con la boca abierta. Era una habitación muy bonita. Aunque, eso sí, era más bien pequeña. Al menos, no los habían metido en una sucia y fría mazmorra, y les habían dado una habitación que parecía de lo más acogedora, aunque tuvieron la sensación de que estaba más ambientada para una parejita que iba hacer el amor, que para dos alumnos a los cuales se los había castigado.

En el centro de la habitación había una enorme cama de matrimon… un momento… ¡¡QUÉ!!

.- Profesor – dijo Draco más alto de lo que en realidad pretendía - ¿Cómo es que no tenemos una cama para cada uno?

.- ¡Oh! Pues eso fue idea precisamente del profesor Snape, que pensó que el castigo surtiría más efecto teniendo que compartirlo todo – Draco no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo ¿Su profesor favorito le había hecho esa faena realmente? – De hecho – siguió Dumbledore como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento – estaba tan furioso por lo que le habían echo ustedes dos que deseaba que lo pasaran lo peor posible. Aún no se los he dicho, pero el castigo completo lo estuvimos acordando entre tres personas: el profesor Snape, como ya he dicho, la profesora McGonagall, y, por supuesto, yo. Vamos, entremos y les seguiré explicando lo que deben saber.

Al entrar, un agradable calorcito los recibió. Hacía demasiado frío afuera como para despreciar esa maravillosa chimenea estratégicamente colocada para reconfortar a las personas que se encontraban en el interior del cuarto.

- Bueno, como ven, a mi derecha tienen una mesa con los alimentos que van a ingerir esta noche, si es que les entra hambre, y mañana en el desayuno, para las demás comidas (si es que hiciera falta tenerlos aquí durante tanto tiempo), un elfo doméstico las traerá – Harry y Draco dirigieron sus miradas a la pequeña mesa de madera en la que había un plato lleno de sándwiches de distintas clases. También había un cuenco lleno de frutas de todo tipo, además de dos grandes jarras de cristal que en su interior contenían lo que parecía ser respectivamente, zumo de calabaza y leche – hacia su derecha tienen el baño. Al lado de la cama ven un armario ¿verdad? Pues en su interior hay túnicas para dormir, túnicas de diario y varios tipos de capas, para que puedan elegir según sus gustos.

Dumbledore se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Justo antes de desaparecer, se volteó hacia los muchachos nuevamente y dijo:

.- ¡Ah! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué cabeza la mía! – Estiró su brazo y siguió – denme sus varitas inmediatamente… - de hecho, ninguno de los chicos se acordaba de que aún tenían la varita. Con más pesar del que Dumbledore se había imaginado, se las entregaron, mirándolas como si estuvieran despidiéndose de sus propias madres. – uuff… por poco dejo que se frían el uno al otro a base de hechizos. Dudo mucho que si los llegara a dejar más de una hora encerrados con sus varitas no fueran a terminar en la tumba, aunque claro, también podría ocurrir quitándoselas, pero es más difícil – dijo sonriendo burlonamente - Pues bueno, ahora sí que me despido. Que pasen ustedes una buena noche… o, quizá, debería decir,_ estancia _– y salió riéndose de su propio "chiste", cerrando la puerta mágicamente con un hechizo, mientras ambos muchachos murmuraban para sus adentros lo que parecía ser "viejo estúpido".

.- ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa, Malfoy! – Vociferó Harry en cuanto Dumbledore se hubo marchado - ¡Si no te gustara tanto joder a los demás, esto nunca habría pasado!

.- ¡Cierra la boca, cara cortada! ¡Si no hubieras tenido tantas ganas de hechizarme, yo no lo hubiera hecho!

.- Pero… ¡¡Si serás..!! – Habló Harry sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo - ¡¡Hechizaste a mi mejor amigo!! ¿Qué creías que iba a hacer después de eso? ¿De verdad pensabas que me iba a quedar mirando sin hacer nada?

.- ¡Pues eso te pasa por haberte dejado tocar como una zorra por el asqueroso brazo de la comadreja! – dijo refiriéndose al momento en el que el brazo de Ron rodeaba los hombros de Harry, justo antes de caer maldecido por el rubio.

En cuanto esas palabras abandonaron la boca de Draco, éste creyó que se iba a desmayar del susto. ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! ¿Cómo se le había escapado tal cosa? ¡Ahora Potter sabría que la razón por la que había maldecido a Weasley eran los jodidos celos que lo habían carcomido al ver cómo otra persona que no era él tocaba a SU Harry! ¡Mierda, mierda y mierda! ¿Por qué Potter lo estaba mirando de esa forma? Vale, lo sabía, haber dicho eso había sido una cagada ¡Pero no le gustaba que el moreno lo mirara tan fijamente! Con esa expresión de… ¿Estupefacción? ¿Horror? No sabía exactamente…

.- Malfoy… - murmuró Harry lentamente - ¿Qué dijiste?

.- ¡Olvídalo! – Dijo Draco, queriendo cambiar el rumbo de la "conversación" desesperadamente – Hechicé a tu amigo porque me dio la puta gana ¿Vale?

.- ¡No! ¡No vale! ¡No eres más que un gilipollas sin nada mejor que hacer que joder a los demás! ¿Por qué no vas y te compras otra vida con todo tu asqueroso dinero? – Harry sabía lo que había oído, aunque Malfoy ahora lo había querido negar ¿Qué había significado eso? ¿A Malfoy le molestaba que Ron tocara a Harry? ¿Por qué? ¿No era eso ridículo? No obstante, le daba muchísima rabia que el rubio hablara de su mejor amigo de esa forma y Harry no dudaría ni un segundo a la hora de defenderlo.

.- ¡Cierra la boca y pasa de mí! – Draco se había quedado callado unos segundos sin saber qué contestar, hasta que, finalmente, había dicho eso, queriendo terminar la "charla".

.- ¡No! ¡Pasa tú de mí! – dijo Harry justo antes de darse la vuelta y sentarse en la cama, para mirar las llamas que danzaban en la chimenea, dando por finalizada la discusión.

Draco tampoco dijo nada más. Se dirigió hacia el baño pues, todavía no lo había visto y tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era. ¡Qué sorpresa se llevó al entrar! Era un baño tan magnífico como el de los prefectos. Era grande y en el centro había una piscina pues, era tan enorme que no se la podía calificar como "bañera". Al fondo estaba el retrete y a su derecha el lavabo. En su mayoría, el baño era completamente de color blanco marfil. Precioso, la verdad.

Luego, volvió a salir y se dirigió a su lado de la cama, el izquierdo, ya que el moreno había elegido el otro, en el que estaba echado, mirando hacia el techo.

Ese viejo loco de Dumbledore. Ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de poner unas sillas alrededor de la mesa. No. El único sitio que había para sentarse era la cama, con lo cual, iban a tener que comer en ella o, si alguno lo prefería, de pie o en el suelo.

Pasaron los minutos. Los dos chicos echados en la cama de matrimonio. Casi sin darse cuenta, Draco volteó su cabeza hacia el lado en el que estaba el Gryffindor y comenzó a mirarlo detenidamente, fascinado, mientras él seguía con su vista fija en el techo. Pensó que estaba observando al ser más perfecto que había en toda la tierra. Era tan hermoso y, a la vez, tan odioso. Algo muy difícil de explicar le ocurría cada vez que Harry Potter se encontraba cerca de él.

Normalmente, cuando veía a Potter, un odio irracional crecía desde lo más profundo de su ser. Al mismo tiempo, un deseo descomunal lo abrasaba, como si tuviera fuego dentro de su cuerpo. Cada vez que lo veía, quería secuestrarlo y llevárselo con él a algún sitio donde nadie pudiera verlo, apartarlo de todos los que se hacían llamar sus amigos y que aprovechaban cualquier ocasión para tocar, abrazar e, incluso, besar en la mejilla al niño que vivió (incluyendo a la sangre sucia y a la comadreja), para que él pudiera disponer del moreno cuando quisiera y hacerle lo que el rubio deseara.

Sabía que, en gran medida, el odio irracional hacia Potter era producto del rechazo sufrido a manos del moreno en su primer curso, eligiendo como mejor amigo al pordiosero Ron Weasley. Eso había sido un duro golpe en su orgullo y, a la vez, se había sentido tremendamente desgraciado, como si le hubieran privado de algo tan elemental como el aire. Después de aquella experiencia, había intuido que desde que había hablado con Potter en la tienda de túnicas, al moreno no le había caído muy bien. Probablemente, Draco le hubiera parecido arrogante por su forma de hablar y de alardear.

Pero esa no había sido la intención del rubio, ni mucho menos, al contrario, De hecho, en cuanto había visto a Potter por primera vez, un irrefrenable deseo por llamar su atención, por sorprenderlo, por impresionarlo, por _enamorarlo,_ le había recorrido el cuerpo. Por eso había hablado de aquella manera, para causar admiración en el moreno, no desprecio. Hasta aquel momento, Draco nunca había hablado con ningún desconocido, tal como había hecho con Potter.

Una vez en el expreso de Hogwarts, había ido a hablar con el que se rumoreaba que era Harry Potter, y se sintió más que complacido y sorprendido al darse cuenta de que era el mismo hermoso niño con el que había hablado en la tienda de túnicas.

Entones, Draco estuvo seguro de que el guapísimo niño querría ser su amigo y le ofreció su mano sin miedo, pensando que el moreno la aceptaría gustoso. Pero cuando Potter lo rechazó, el nuevo mundo que el rubio había creado en su mente (en el que ambos eran Slytherins y los mejores "amigos" que se podían encontrar) se vino abajo y, desde ese momento, comenzó a odiarlo. Su rechazo le había dolido más que ninguna otra cosa en toda su vida ya que nunca había deseado tanto algo como a aquel niño.

Pero al llegar en su sexto año a la escuela y ver a Potter después del verano, sentado como siempre en la mesa de Gryffindor y charlando alegremente con sus amigos, sintió que de nuevo volvía a embargarle la misma sensación, el mismo deseo, que lo había asaltado la primera vez que lo había visto hacía cinco años, y que no había vuelto a sentir hasta ese momento. Pero ese deseo era algo diferente. Ahora, esa atracción se mezclaba con la misma intensidad que el odio que le había procesado durante tantos años.

0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº00ºo0ºo0ºº0oº0oº0oº0oººo0º0o0oºº0oº0oººo0ºo0º0o0oº0o0ºoº0o

De pronto, en su ensimismamiento, Harry sintió algo extraño. Algún tipo de magia lo estaba envolviendo. Movió su cabeza hacia el lado en el que se encontraba su compañero de castigo, intentando encontrar el porqué de aquella sensación, y lo que vio, lo dejó helado.

Se encontró con unos increíbles ojos plateados. Sí, plateados, no grises, como siempre habían sido los ojos de su enemigo. Su pelo, casi blanco, se desparramaba libre de gomina en la almohada. Pero, lo que más le llamó la atención, fueron sus perfectos labios, rojos y apetecibles, que parecía que incitaran a ser besados. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que el deseo que de pronto estaba sintiendo por Draco Malfoy podía ser debido a esa magia extraña que había notado que lo envolvía antes de girar su cabeza en dirección al rubio.

Y, de hecho, así era.

00oº0o0oº0oº0oº0oº0oºº0o0ºoº0oºº0oº0oº0oºo0º0o0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oºo0º0oº0oº0oº0

Por otro lado, Draco se encontraba en una situación similar a la del Gryffindor, solo que peor aún. Había pasado de desear a Potter a, simplemente, _necesitarlo. _Una incontrolable lujuria corría por sus venas. Harry estaba ahí, a su lado, sin varita, sin defensas, encerrado en una habitación de la que no podría salir en mucho, mucho tiempo, para que Draco hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Además, sabía que, en lo que se refería a fuerza física, Potter no le era rival. La razón era que Draco era un tipo de mago _especial_, diferente a los demás.

De repente, por alguna razón, recordó la causa por la que había sido castigado. Recordó la pelea y la razón de ésta, que la comadreja se había excedido al tocar a Potter y éste tranquilamente se había dejado manosear, y supo que el odio irracional que siempre había sentido cerca de Potter, empezaba a aflorar en su sangre de nuevo (llenando su mente con imágenes de asquerosos Gryffindors poseyendo y haciendo estremecer el cuerpo que solo a él le pertenecía) y se unía a la lujuria, formando una extraña mezcla que lo volvió loco.

En un santiamén, se había movido de su lado en la cama, para encontrarse sobre el cuerpo de Harry (un gemido de sorpresa abandonó los labios del moreno al no esperarse esa acción por parte del rubio) aplastado por el suyo propio contra la cama, y había apresado las muñecas de Harry por encima de su cabeza entre sus pálidas manos.

Antes de que el Gryffindor se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, la boca del Slytherin había apresado la del moreno en un beso demandante y posesivo. Tanto era así, que Draco mordió el labio inferior de Harry con tanta fuerza que hizo que un grito de dolor, ahogado por sus propios labios, brotara de la garganta del moreno, y, también, que el rubio notara el sabor metálico de la sangre del moreno en su propia boca.

Y _ le encantó._

0o0º0o0ºo0ºo0oºº00º0oº0ºo0oº0oº0ºo0oºoº0oº0oo0º0oºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0ººo0o0º0oº0oº0oºº

Cuando sintió que la boca del Slytherin hacía contacto con la suya propia, pensó que iba a morir de placer. Era, con diferencia, lo más placentero que había sentido en toda su vida. Muy lejos de lo que había podido experimentar al besar a Cho el año anterior. Aquel beso, en comparación con el que le estaban dando en ese momento, había sido tan solo como un apretón de manos.

Pero, antes de que le diera siquiera tiempo a responder al duro beso que estaba recibiendo, su labio inferior fue brutalmente mordido por el rubio, provocando un desgarrador grito de dolor que jamás fue emitido, ahogado por la otra boca, y que hizo que el placer se empezara a mezclar con el terror en su corazón y, entonces, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que, si era capaz de desear al mismo tiempo que temer aquel cuerpo, tenía que deberse a esa extraña magia que lo había envuelto desde que sintiera al rubio mirándole.

00oº0oº0o0ºo0ºooº0oº0oº0oº0oºoº0oºo0º0oºo0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0o0oºoº0º0o0oº0oº0oºo0ººo

_Odio y deseo_. Sentimientos que jamás había experimentado con esa intensidad. Ya, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar su propio nombre, su propia identidad. Sólo era capaz de concentrarse en el cuerpo que tenía apresado bajo el suyo. Lo quería. Lo _deseaba. _Pero, a la vez, quería _hacerle_ _daño. _Ya no era capaz de recordar el porqué de este último sentimiento, pero sabía que tenía que ser algo muy grave como para sentir ese odio tan profundo. Tenía que pagarlo. Lo que fuera que hubiera hecho _tenía _que pagarlo. Él se encargaría de hacérselo pagar.

0oº0oºº0oº0oº0o0º0o0oº0ºoo0ºº0oºo0ºo0oº0º0oº0oº0oºo0oººo0ºo0o0ºo0ººo0o0ºo0ººo0º0o

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

Ahora, sólo me queda desear que les haya gustado y esperar que me dejen muchos **reviews** . Ya saben… los **reviews** son los que hacen que una esté más animada y, en consecuencia, escriba más rápido.

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1


	3. El Veela

Son geniales. Todos ustedes. De verdad que sí. No saben cuánto les agradezco sus reviews

¡Ya tengo terminado el capítulo cuatro de Amor Peligroso !

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta historia es **SLASH** (relación entre dos hombres), si no te gusta este tipo de temas te invito amablemente a salir de aquí. Además, contendrá **violación, violencia**, y situaciones de **angustia, **pero no sufran: saben que no soy dada a los finales tristes .

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro.

**Cap 3. El Veela.**

Dumbledore se encontraba felizmente disfrazado de "chicle pegado a un zapato" en el Gran Comedor y atiborrándose a pastelitos de chocolate. No había dejado de notar las miradas burlonas y los ataques de risa que su disfraz provocaba en el alumnado. Pero él, lejos de molestarse, respondía con una amable sonrisa, sin preocuparse por nada.

El disfraz consistía en una de sus zapatillas para la playa pegada por la parte de su cabeza a la tela rosada, simulando un chicle, que rodeaba su cuerpo, excepto el rostro. Ese disfraz tan original se le había ocurrido, recordaba, un buen día de verano en el que había tenido puesta la misma chola que tenía pegada a la cabeza, paseando por la calle y… sí, se le había pegado un asqueroso y derretido chicle en el zapato.

Decidió sentarse y descansar su anciano cuerpo, mientras se servía una gran jarra helada de zumo de calabaza, y dirigía sus pensamientos hacia los chicos a los que hacía alrededor de una hora había encerrado en una habitación como castigo. Les había dicho que él sabría cuándo habrían arreglado sus diferencias para así dejarlos salir… ¡JA! Él no tenía ni idea de nada. Sólo lo había dicho para que no replicaran ¿Cómo iba a saber lo que ocurría allí dentro? ¿A caso era vidente?

No… esa misma noche, antes de irse a la cama, mandaría a algún elfo doméstico a comprobar el estado de los muchachos. Si estaban en perfectas condiciones los dejaría allí dentro hasta el día siguiente. Le parecía un castigo bastante largo hubieran o no hecho las paces.

Al principio, después de haberles sentenciado al castigo que tendrían que cumplir, había estado un poco preocupado por ellos, o mejor dicho, por Harry. Conocía el secreto que tan desesperadamente intentaba ocultar Draco, debido a su importante apellido y queriendo conservar su reputación de sangre-limpia. El rubio aristócrata era un veela o, al menos, en su mayor parte.

Sí, un _veela_. Una de esas criaturas mágicas tan asombrosamente hermosas y, al mismo tiempo, peligrosas. Para un mago con tanta experiencia como Dumbledore, era fácil adivinar que el aura que continuamente rodeaba a Draco Malfoy ese curso, que producía una desmesurada cantidad de alumnos que babeaban, lo miraran con lujuria o le dijeran enormes mentiras para impresionarlo, solo podía deberse a que era un veela que no había conseguido a su pareja todavía. Una vez que los veelas se unían con su compañero, entonces, eran capaces de controlar los encantos de veela.

Dumbledore también sabía que cada vez que los poderes de Draco se activaban, es decir, cada vez que un grupo de alumnos se ponía a babear y a decir cosas ridículas delante de él, era porque algún pensamiento _sucio_ cruzaba su mente, y esto, era sumamente gracioso a los ojos de Dumbledore.

Así ocurría con todos los veelas. Cada vez que pensaban en sus parejas involucradas con ellos en situaciones poco inocentes, soñando despiertos momentos eróticos protagonizados por ellos y sus parejas, las personas que estaban a su alrededor caían irremediablemente bajo su hechizo, sin que los veelas lo pudieran controlar.

¿Por qué Dumbledore estaba preocupado? Porque era bien sabido que los veelas sentían las emociones mucho más intensamente que los humanos, y saber que durante tantos años Draco y Harry habían sido enemigos, no lo tranquilizaba en absoluto. Su preocupación era que a Draco se le ocurriera hacer daño a Harry, porque, entre otras cosas, al ser un veela, poseía el doble de fuerza que cualquier ser humano, y si al veela se le ocurría dañar al moreno, éste no sería capaz de defenderse.

La única razón por la que, al final, Dumbledore se había relajado, llegando a la conclusión de que el Gryffindor no correría peligro alguno en presencia del veela eran las miradas que había observado que continuamente solía echar el rubio sobre Harry y que, normalmente, terminaban con un montón de alumnos alrededor de Draco pidiéndole matrimonio. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Harry Potter era la pareja de Draco Malfoy.

Sí, su _pareja_. Esa persona que Draco amaría durante el resto de su vida.

La obsesión que el rubio siempre había parecido tener con Harry podía deberse a eso. Por tanto, Draco no podía hacerle daño pues, iría en contra de sus principios como veela. Era imposible que un veela dañara a su pareja. Seguramente, ese odio que durante años había demostrado hacia el Gryffindor, había sido tan solo una fachada para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Entonces, Dumbledore había pensado que lo peor que podía ocurrir en aquella habitación era que se _unieran_ como veela y pareja, es decir, que _hicieran el amor_. De manera tierna y cariñosa, como lo hacían todos los veelas con sus parejas, expresándose su amor físicamente.

Merlín… qué equivocado estaba Dumbledore. Ya era demasiado _viejo_ y su _anciana_ cabeza no había recordado que un veela sentía las emociones de forma diferente a la de los humanos. Que podía _amar_, a la vez que _odiar_ intensamente a una misma persona, es decir, su pareja, en el caso de que ambos hubieran tenido una situación que propiciara a ello, precisamente como la de Harry y Draco. Un humano no podía (no, al menos, con la misma intensidad), pero un veela sí, y eso a Dumbledore se le pasó por alto. Que incluso, si ese odio hacia Harry hubiera sido una tapadera para ocultar su amor, finalmente, habría terminado odiándolo de verdad, porque una mentira o, en este caso, un sentimiento falso, que viene a ser lo mismo, repitiéndose constantemente, termina por convertirse en _verdad_. El veela podía acabar enloquecido y confundido, al punto de llegar cometer alguna estupidez que involucrara a su pareja.

00ºoº0oº0oºo0ººo0ºo0oº0ºo0ºo0ºo0o0º0oºo0ºo0º0o0oºo0º0oº0oºo0o0ºo0o0º0oº0oº0oºº0o

La túnica de Harry había sido, literalmente, arrancada de su cuerpo con la increíble fuerza de veela que poseía Draco, y ahora, estaba completamente destrozada, descuartizada en algún lugar de la habitación. Draco, con una mano, continuaba agarrando las muñecas de Harry por encima de su cabeza mientras que, con la misma mano con la que había arrancado la túnica, hacía lo mismo con la fina camisa de seda que cubría el pecho y torso de Harry.

Y lo que vio lo dejó sin respiración.

Esa visión era absolutamente perfecta. Torso bronceado, abdominales marcados, brazos lo suficientemente musculosos… y esos dos botones rojos en el pecho de Harry. Draco se moría por probarlos con su propia boca.

Entonces, bajó su cabeza hasta que sus labios estuvieron posados sobre uno de los pezones del moreno, que comenzó a lamer, chupar y morder con más fuerza de la que debería, pues estaba haciendo daño a Harry. Pero eso al rubio no le importaba. Sólo le importaba él mismo y lo que deseaba en aquel momento. Luego, lamió y chupó la piel situada en los alrededores de la clavícula de Harry, dejando sendos caminos de saliva a su paso.

Mientras tanto, el moreno apresado bajo el veela, sentía que el deseo seguía en su cuerpo, pero el terror era aún más intenso. Él había sido capaz de rechazar la maldición _imperius _años atráspor tanto, podía resistirse a los poderes de veela hasta un cierto punto, en un momento de verdadero miedo, aunque, obviamente, él no sabía que estaba luchando contra tales poderes.

Su boca no emitía sonido. Ni de dolor, di de protesta ni, mucho menos, de placer. Estaba _paralizado_. El _terror_ lo había paralizado. Notaba su vista borrosa porque sus ojos estaban aguados. Nunca le había ocurrido nada parecido y era mucho más horrible de lo que se hubiera podido pensar porque, lo peor de todo, no era que lo estaban forzando a dar más de lo que él racionalmente quería, lo peor era que, en el fondo, le estaba gustando, lo estaba _disfrutando, _gracias a los poderes de veela

Aquello era lo más cercano al sexo que había tenido en toda su vida. A su parte racional no le estaba gustando nada aquella experiencia pero, a su lado emocional, el de los deseos, quería concederle al rubio todos los caprichos que pudiera tener, como bien indicaba la erección que el moreno notaba aprisionada dentro de sus pantalones y su bóxer.

0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oºo0ºo0o0ººo0o0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0ººo0ºo0ºo0ºo00oº0oºo0ººo00º

No aguantaría mucho más, lo sabía. La dureza era evidente en sus pantalones. Tenía a ese hermosísimo chico debajo de él para que lo probara, lo degustara y lo tocara como que él deseara. Así que, todavía con una de sus manos agarrando las dos de Harry por encima de su cabeza, utilizó la otra para desabrochar el pantalón y bajar la cremallera.

.- N- no… por favor – consiguió pronunciar Harry a duras penas pues, los poderes de veela hacían que su cabeza diera vueltas. Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó a través de su rostro.

Draco estaba tan profundamente consumido por el deseo que ni siquiera entendió las palabras pronunciadas por el moreno. Tampoco es que le importaran demasiado pues, en ese momento, sólo tenía un deseo en mente: tocar la carne que le había sido negada hasta ese momento. Y así lo hizo. Más rápido de lo que se hubiera podido esperar, Draco metió su mano libre en el interior de los pantalones desbrochados y del bóxer negro, agarrando la erección palpitante del moreno.

.- ¡Ah! – Esta vez, un gemido, mitad sorpresa, mitad placer, abandonó los labios de Harry.

.- Sí… yo sé que te gusta – ronroneó Draco mirando al moreno con los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria y la voz ronca de placer.

A esas alturas, para el rubio ya sólo existía el deseo y la _lujuria_. Ya ni siquiera el odio irracional estaba presente en su cuerpo. Ahora lo único que quería era profanar a ese ser celestial. El maravilloso grito de placer había hecho que surgiera otro deseo en el corazón del veela: que ese chico _gimiera _placenteramente a cada caricia, demostrándole que disfrutaba con todo lo que le hacía el rubio tanto como él mismo.

0o0o0oº0oºo0º0oººo0ºo00oºo0º00ºoºo0ºo0º0oº0o0ºo0ººo0ºo0o0ººo0ºo0º0o0ºoo0º0oº0oº0

Las barreras que Harry había colocado alrededor de su mente inconscientemente para que los poderes del veela no lo afectaran como para dejarse llevar por la lujuria, desaparecieron en cuanto sintió el contacto de la mano del rubio en su miembro completamente erecto y necesitado de atención urgente.

Era una sensación indescriptible y Harry creyó estar en el cielo cuando la pálida mano comenzó a moverse lentamente, arriba y abajo, haciéndole experimentar su primera paja a manos de otra persona, que le hacía no poder parar de gemir y de susurrar palabras incoherentes.

Draco soltó las manos que hasta el momento había tenido apresadas, las cuales, rápidamente, se introdujeron bajo la túnica y la camisa que Draco aún llevaba puestas, donde comenzaron a acariciar la piel desnuda de su espalda como si su vida les fuera en ello

Y, entonces, cuando pensó que era imposible sentir más placer del que disfrutaba en ese momento, Draco acercó su boca hasta tener el miembro del Gryffindor delante de sus labios y, en un santiamén, se lo metió en la boca entero, comenzando una succión que volvió loco a Harry.

Sus manos salieron disparadas hacia la cabeza del veela, empujándola hacia su propio miembro, deseando que lo tomara más profundamente.

.- ¡Oh!... M- Merlín… ¡Joder, sí! – gritó extasiado el moreno cuando sintió la húmeda y cálida lengua del rubio haciendo círculos en torno a su pene. Comenzó a mover sus caderas desesperadamente contra la boca del veela.

Entonces, Harry agarró el pelo del rubio y tiró de él fuertemente hacia atrás, sacando su miembro de la húmeda cavidad para volverlo a introducir en una última y profunda embestida que llegó hasta la garganta del veela, y fue cuando, después de que una oleada particularmente intensa de placer lo invadiera, arqueó la espalda en un ángulo casi imposible y, pegando un grito agudo que retumbó en las paredes de la habitación, se corrió finalmente.

0oºo0ºo0ººo0º0oºo0º0oº0oº0oºo0ºo0º0oº0oº0oºo0º0oº0oºo0ºo0ºº0oºo0ºo0º0oº0oºo0ºo0oº

Delicioso. Había sido, simplemente, _delicioso_.

Ése era el primer miembro que degustaba en toda su vida y la sensación era, francamente, intoxicante. Extrañamente, sabía qué era lo que debía hacer, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía referencias y, por lo visto, parecía que lo estaba haciendo _realmente_ bien. Al menos, eso era lo que le indicaban los gemidos del moreno, que subían progresivamente de volumen.

Y entonces, cuando pensó que no podía existir nada más delicioso que el miembro que estaba probando en esos momentos, sintió que el cuerpo de la hermosa criatura se tensaba, al mismo tiempo que agarraba dolorosamente su pelo rubio, para terminar con un fuerte grito en la boca del veela, provocando que el propio Draco se viniera dentro de sus pantalones un segundo después.

No tenía experiencia sexual y eso había provocado que no hubiera podido evitar contenerse. Tan solo el haber probado el miembro del joven más hermoso del mundo, sumado al excitante tirón de cabellos con el que el moreno lo había sorprendido que, lejos de molestar al rubio, había hecho que se encontrara más caliente que en toda su vida, habían provocado que terminara por correrse sin que su propio pene siquiera hubiese sido tocado.

0ºo0º0oºo0ºº0oº0oº0o0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºoº0o0ºo0ºo0oº0oºo0ººo0ºo0o0ºo0ºoº0oº0o0ºo0º0oººo0

El éxtasis recorría todo su cuerpo. Quería llorar de alegría. Bailar de felicidad. Acaba de vivir la mejor experiencia que había tenido. Sentía la cabeza del ángel rubio apoyada en su pecho. Su mente continuaba sin trabajar correctamente pero se iba recuperando poco a poco. Su respiración se volvió a normalizar. Jamás se había sentido tan… _completo_ como en ese momento. Sentía que no le faltaba de nada. Lo tenía todo.

Su felicidad no duraría mucho tiempo.

Harry se quedó paralizado justo en el momento en que su cabeza volvió a funcionar correctamente de nuevo. Ahora no sentía esa magia extraña alrededor que le había hecho empezar a sospechar que era la culpable de que el moreno hubiera perdido los papeles bajo las caricias de su enemigo. Toda la felicidad que había podido sentir hacía unos segundos se había evaporado de su corazón.

¿Qué acababa de hacer? O, mejor dicho ¿Qué _acababan_ de hacer?

Recordó el temor que le había inspirado el Slytherin cuando lo había mantenido aprisionado contra la cama. También el brutal mordisco con el que había atacado su labio inferior, que ahora se encontraba hinchado y con restos de sangre seca. Además de sus propias súplicas para que no lo forzara a dar más de lo que él deseaba y la manera en la que había sido completamente ignorado.

Sintió un desagradable cosquilleo en el estómago. Supo que aunque se hubiera negado más firmemente a que el rubio lo tocara, no habría sido escuchado y hubiera seguido acariciándolo a su antojo. Se encontraba mareado, enfermo. Nunca hubiera creído que Malfoy se volvería loco de esa manera, llegando incluso a obligar a Harry a mantener un encuentro sexual (hizo caso omiso a la vocecilla en su cabeza que le decía que lo había disfrutado plenamente).

Quiso levantarse rápidamente, ocultar su desnudez y alejarse lo más que pudiera del rubio. Levantó sus manos y trató de empujarlo, apartarlo de su cuerpo. Pero no lo consiguió. Cuando por fin Harry se había dado cuenta de la magnitud de lo ocurrido, ya era demasiado tarde.

0oºo0ºo0ºº0oº0o0oºo0ºo0º0oº0oºo0º0oº0oº0oº0oºo0ºo0o0ººo0o0ººo0ºo0ºo0ºo0o0ººo00oº

Merlín… había sido algo _indescriptible_. Nunca se había sentido tan magníficamente bien en toda su vida. El sentimiento de alegría invadía cada célula de su cuerpo, y era algo increíble. No había nada en el mundo que le faltara. Ya lo había conseguido _todo_. Él había nacido sólo para llegar a ese momento. Y, ahora que había conseguido lo que había anhelado con más intensidad, su vida tenía todo el sentido que jamás soñó que tendría.

El veela se encontraba echado sobre el hermoso cuerpo moreno, tratando de regularizar su respiración, y más feliz de lo que nunca recordaba haberse sentido. Su rubia cabeza se hallaba sobre el pecho desnudo de la bella criatura. Fue entonces, cuando notó que el chico que estaba debajo de él trataba de apartar el cuerpo de Draco para poder levantarse.

Tan solo ese simple movimiento había hecho que el pene del rubio comenzara a despertar nuevamente y, según el moreno se retorcía más, Draco se había puesto más y más cachondo. Así que terminó por atrapar sus manos de nuevo e inmovilizarlas por encima de la cabeza del chico de ojos verdes, dispuesto a darle otro repaso, esta vez, más _a fondo_ que el primero.

.- ¡Malfoy! ¡Suéltame! – gritó horrorizado Harry cuando notó que aquella magia extraña que, ahora estaba seguro, lo había vuelto loco de deseo hacía sólo unos instantes, lo comenzaba a rodear de nuevo.

¿Malfoy? ¿Así se llamaba? Los poderes de veela comenzaban a funcionar otra vez y no le habían dado el tiempo suficiente para llegar a aclarar su mente. Sabía que conocía al joven que le había gritado que lo soltara, pero no sabía de qué. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que quería, deseaba, _necesitaba _hacerlo _suyo_. No había otra cosa que anhelara más en el mundo que a ese magnífico ser que tenía inmovilizado.

Tenía la impresión de que nunca conseguiría saciarse lo suficiente. Estaba _sediento _de sexo. Y no con cualquier persona, sino con él. Esa criatura había nacido sólo y exclusivamente para complacer los deseos de Draco. Estaba convencido de que era de su propiedad; de que jamás se iría de su lado; de que siempre estaría junto a él; y de que Draco tenía todo el derecho a impedirle que se alejara de él.

.- De eso nada… tú no te vas a ningún lado – dijo el rubio – eres _mío, _sólo mío_- _sentenció.

No… no se lo permitiría¿Quería alejarse de Draco? Ni hablar ¿Por qué no quería estar con el rubio? ¿A caso tenía algún otro amante? Sí, seguramente. Sólo el pensamiento hizo que el veela apretara dolorosamente el agarre en las manos del otro chico y que una expresión de absoluta furia atravesara su rostro. El ya conocido odio irracional comenzó a inundar su cuerpo de nuevo.

A un mismo tiempo, Harry volvió a sentir el temor llenando su corazón. No le gustaba el modo en que lo miraba Malfoy. Creyó que el rubio iba a matarlo. Sus ojos destilaban odio, el odio que le procesaban a Harry. Su mirada era peligrosa, amenazadora. El moreno supo al instante que lo peor estaba por llegar. Quiso gritar, pero el _miedo_ lo había paralizado.

Estaba _perdido_.

0ºoº0oº0oºo0ºo0ºoº0oº0oº0ºoº0oº0oº0ºoº0oº0ºo0oº0ºoº0oº0oº0oº0ºoº0oº0oº0ºo0ºoº0oº0oº

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Les advierto que el próximo capítulo contendrá violación.**

¡Ya está! ¡Misterio desvelado! La verdad es que era bastante obvio por lo que la mayoría de ustedes adivinaron que Draco era un veela.

Habrán notado los cambios de humor repentinos por parte de Draco. He intentado expresar que, al ser veela, tiene esa capacidad. Puede estar feliz en un momento y, un segundo después, enfadado. A veces quiere adorar a Harry y otras lo quiere dañar. Realmente está loco o más bien lo que tiene es un momento de locura. Todos los años de peleas con el que se supone que es el amor de su vida, su pareja, lo han enloquecido. Y ese es el resultado. Espero haberlo reflejado bien.

Bueno… y ahora esperar que me dejen muchos **reviews**... sí… no quiero que se olviden de que los sigo valorando tanto como siempre y son los que realmente le hacen a una seguir adelante con sus fics y no dejarlos nunca a la mitad .

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1


	4. Perdido

Sinceramente, con personas como ustedes, da gusto escribir . Gracias de corazón a todos los que me dejan reviews.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta historia es **SLASH** (relación entre dos hombres), si no te gusta este tipo de temas te invito amablemente a salir de aquí. Además, contendrá **violación, violencia**, y situaciones de **angustia, **pero no sufran: saben que no soy dada a los finales tristes .

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro.

**Cap 4. Perdido**

La idea de otro hombre poseyendo el cuerpo del chico que consideraba _suyo_. Tan solo pensar que el de ojos verdes tuviera un amante por el que había intentado apartar a Draco de su cuerpo hacía unos instantes, lo enfureció de una manera que, entre eso y los poderes de veela infectando su mente de lujuria, hicieron que el rubio perdiera completamente la cabeza.

Una de sus manos continuaba agarrando las dos de Harry por encima de su cabeza mientras que la otra terminaba de bajar los pantalones y la ropa interior del moreno, que habían permanecido enganchados en sus rodillas, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Los ojos y la boca del rubio se abrieron tontamente al observar con detenimiento y admiración el cuerpo del moreno.

Merlín… era _perfecto_. Absolutamente perfecto. No había ni una sola cosa de ese cuerpo que Draco cambiaría. Ni un solo fallo. Bronceado, bastante musculoso, delgado, piernas largas y hermosas, aunque su mirada en ese momento se dirigía más hacia la zona de la entrepierna que a ningún otro lugar.

.- Por favor… suéltame… déjame en paz – suplicó Harry, a quien los poderes de veela estaban comenzando a desorientarlo de nuevo.

.- Cierra el pico – dijo fríamente el rubio, dándose cuenta de que necesitaría atar las manos del moreno si quería follárselo como es debido.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna cosa que le pudiera servir de cuerda. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que su corbata serviría perfectamente, porque la del moreno no sabía dónde la había lanzado. Así que se echó sobre el otro chico, para mantenerlo inmovilizado con el peso de su propio cuerpo en lo que se desataba la corbata con los colores de Slytherin.

Cuando terminó de desanudarse la corbata cogió las dos manos de Harry y las ató con esfuerzo al poste de la cama. El moreno no había dejado de retorcerse, patalear y suplicar para que el veela lo dejara ir en el proceso. Estaba desesperado. Tenía miedo de lo que fuera que tenía pensado hacerle Malfoy. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba atado y a la completa merced del rubio creyó que iba a desmayarse del susto. Ahora no tenía escapatoria alguna. Estaba a la entera disposición del Slytherin. Sus ojos se aguaron de nuevo.

En tanto Harry le pedía una y otra vez que lo soltara, Draco se ponía a cada súplica más y más furioso, y también más cachondo, creciendo su deseo de tomar ese cuerpo. Quería borrar todo rastro de cualquier amante anterior. Mierda… si algún día se enteraba de quién era el gilipollas que se había atrevido a tocar a _su_ chico lo mataría con sus propias manos.

Decidió atrapar el pene flácido del moreno entre sus manos al tiempo que acercaba su boca hasta la del joven y le propinaba un duro beso que, de seguro, dejaría los labios de chico demasiado inflamados. Cuando comenzó a mover su mano sobre el miembro del Gryffindor, éste gimió de placer y Draco vio la oportunidad para introducir su lengua hasta la garganta del otro chico.

La mente de Harry volvió a nublarse de deseo en cuanto el rubio atrapó su erección de nuevo. El terror, en su mayor parte, desapareció. Se rindió a la lengua que invadía su boca una y otra vez y que le humedecía los labios. Dejó que los otros labios succionaran los suyos con una fuerza bruta, como para dejarlos morados. Cerró los ojos mientras la mano en su miembro aceleraba sus caricias y la fiereza del beso aumentaba. No. No era un beso. Era una batalla. Una lucha en la que el rubio le estaba dando una auténtica paliza.

.- Eres _mío- _susurró separándose unos milímetros de la boca del moreno.

.- Sí – acordó Harry, completamente perdido, nublado, rendido ante las caricias del veela.

.-_ Sólo_ mío – susurró de nuevo, justo antes de morder el labio inferior del moreno.

.- Sólo tuyo – respondió.

.- mío… mío… sólo mío – seguía repitiendo una y otra vez contra los labios de Harry entre beso y beso, acelerando aún más la velocidad de las caricias en el pene que ya se encontraba totalmente erecto.

Entonces, soltó el miembro del joven, recibiendo un gruñido de protesta por su parte, y llevó sus dedos a la boca del chico bajo él. Los introdujo en la húmeda cavidad y la cálida lengua del moreno se encargó de humedecerlos. Draco acercó su boca a la oreja izquierda de Harry y la lamió y mordió ligeramente, provocando que el Gryffindor gimiera.

Entonces, se separó del moreno y miró directamente a esos ojos verdes justo antes de atrapar sus piernas entre sus manos para levantarlas y separarlas, permitiéndole tener una visión perfecta de su entrada. Su miembro se endureció aún más ante el panorama. Llevó los dedos embadurnados de saliva hacia ese lugar prohibido e introdujo uno de ellos tentativamente.

Menudo error.

Harry había estado tan perdido, tan lleno de lujuria por los poderes de veela que no había comprendido lo que significaban los dedos del rubio en su boca. Realmente, no había sido consciente de lo que había hecho hasta el momento. Pero el largo dedo del rubio se abrió paso en su interior y Harry recuperó la razón.

Las barreras que luchaban contra los encantos de veela y que habían caído unos momentos antes regresaron con toda su fuerza.

Pero no la suficiente como para eliminar el deseo en el cuerpo del moreno.

Ahí estaba otra vez. _Terror_. El corazón de Harry latía a una velocidad de vértigo, golpeándose contra su pecho. Creyó que le haría un agujero en la piel y escaparía de su cuerpo despavorido. Esas eran las consecuencias del miedo que le inspiraba lo que sabía que Draco iba a hacer con él. Y, al mismo tiempo…

_Oh, por Merlín…_

Lo _deseaba_ desde el corazón de sus ser.

Su vista se volvió borrosa por tercera vez en la noche. Sus ojos contenían lágrimas no vertidas que, finalmente, acabaron escapando, deslizándose a través del rostro de Harry. Y lo peor de todo era que no estaba seguro de si era porque estaba _terriblemente_ asustado o porque, por el contrario, estaba _demasiado_ excitado.

Tal vez, era una mezcla de ambas cosas. Le _asustaba_ la idea de _necesitar_ al rubio de esa manera.

Se había quedado tan paralizado cuando Malfoy lo había invadido con su primer dedo que ni siquiera había llegado a decirle nada en protesta y, ahora, un segundo dedo acompañaba al primero. Harry sintió una punzada de dolor que lo hizo reaccionar finalmente.

.- ¡Para! Por favor… no sigas…– su voz temblando y su cara completamente mojada por sus propias lágrimas, intentando soltarse del agarre que mantenía sus manos firmemente inmovilizadas contra el poste de la cama - … No me hagas esto… – susurró con un hilo de voz.

Ya no importaba lo que Harry dijera o hiciera. Sus propios poderes habían sumido al rubio en un estado en el que ya sólo existía una idea en mente: Tomar el cuerpo que tenía justo debajo. No era capaz de comprender lo que significaba la humedad en el rostro de Harry. No entendía las palabras que el moreno le había susurrado. No se daba cuenta de estaba a punto de _violar_ a una persona.

Un tercer y último dedo se unió a sus dos compañeros dentro del pequeñísimo agujero de Harry. El moreno gritó de dolor. Nuevas lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos. Draco se mantuvo unos segundos introduciéndolos y sacándolos bruscamente. Hasta que, finalmente, decidió que había sido suficiente preparación. Durante el proceso, el miembro de Harry había perdido vigorosidad, aunque continuaba erecto.

Un profundo gemido de placer abandonó la boca del veela ante la simple idea de lo que iba a pasar unos momentos después. Lo deseaba tanto. Su miembro no podría estar más erecto de lo que se encontraba en ese instante y estuvo seguro de que si no hubiera terminado en ese momento de preparar al moreno se hubiera vuelto a correr nuevamente sin haber recibido ningún estímulo exterior en su miembro.

.- ¡NO! ¡Merlín… por favor! ¡No lo hagas! – suplicó Harry sacudiéndose en un último y desesperado intento porque el veela recapacitara en lo que estaba haciendo y se detuviera.

Nada. Draco no había entendido nada de nada. Mantenía su vista fija en el miembro de Harry mientras sus manos levantaban aún más las caderas del moreno, forzándole a mantener las piernas abiertas. Y fue cuando, en una rápida y profunda embestida, se enterró el cuerpo de Harry. Inmediatamente, dos sonidos inundaron la habitación.

Por un lado, Draco dio un potente gemido de placer, cerrando sus ojos en éxtasis.

Pero, por otro lado…

Harry lanzó un desgarrador grito de dolor.

O0ºoº0ºoº0oº0oº0oº0oº0º0ºoº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0ºoººo0oº0oººo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º

Quería guardar ese momento en su memoria para siempre. Estaba convencido de que ese era el mayor placer que jamás había sentido y que no existiría ninguna otra cosa que prefiriera por encima de ello. Aquello era como si estuviera en algún maravilloso sueño. El placer era inmenso. Estaba poseyendo al joven que lo volvía loco. Draco se sentía aún mejor que cuando había probado el pene del mismo chico. El veela supo que necesitaba al moreno tanto como el oxígeno en sus pulmones.

0ºo0ºo0oºo0ºoº0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oº0oº0o0oº0oº0oº0oº0oººo0º0oºo0º0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo00oºo0ºº00

En cuanto sintió el miembro de Malfoy atravesando su cuerpo pensó que moriría de dolor. Era insoportable. Todavía era peor que la maldición _cruciatus_, de eso, estaba seguro, porque este dolor no era sólo físico. Hacía muchísimo daño incluso aunque el miembro del rubio estuviera ligeramente lubricado por su anterior corrida, que lo había cubierto de semen.

Pero el dolor no se encontraba sólo en la superficie. Su orgullo estaba recibiendo un duro golpe también. Traición y humillación. Esos eran los sentimientos que le producía lo que Malfoy estaba haciendo con él. Había sido su rival prácticamente desde que lo había conocido. Pero una cosa es una riña entre niños o entre adolescentes, y otra muy distinta era hacer daño _en serio. _No era extraño que dos magos que no se soportaran se frieran a maldiciones, pero sí lo era que uno de ellos _violara_ al otro.

Pero eso no era lo peor de todo.

Los poderes de veela mantenían su miembro erecto. Si bien, era cierto que no con la misma firmeza que cuando el rubio lo había masturbado. Pero duro como una piedra, al fin y al cabo. El deseo no se había ido de su cuerpo pese al dolor que sufría. Y eso era algo que el moreno no se explicaba. A él no le gustaba sentir dolor ni que lo humillaran. Entonces ¿Porqué seguía sintiendo esa lujuria animal correr por sus venas? Precisamente esa era la palabra: _animal_. Era un deseo provocado por una fuerza exterior y sin sentimiento.

Draco se movía desesperadamente dentro y fuera de ese estrecho y cálido agujero. Pensaba que aquello era maravilloso. Sus embestidas eran rápidas y profundas, provocando que a cada movimiento el rubio gritara sumido en un mar de placer. Al contrario que el moreno, quien no dejaba de llorar y de quejarse a cada invasión.

Pero, por suerte para Harry, el veela estaba tan sumamente excitado que no necesitó demasiado tiempo para alcanzar el cielo y derramarse en el interior del moreno, con un grito primitivo que de no ser por la música en la fiesta del Gran Comedor probablemente se habría escuchado en todo el castillo.

Sus rodillas no pudieron sostenerlo y cayó sobre el tembloroso cuerpo del moreno. Sus sexos se rozaron y Draco pudo percibir la dureza del Gryffindor contra su propio pene. Entonces, se movió y, en menos de un segundo, había atrapado la erección de Harry en su boca de nuevo. Lo tomó con profundidad y dureza, hasta que el moreno alcanzó su segundo orgasmo en la noche, apretando sus puños atados.

0ºoº0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0oº00oºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºº0oo0ºº0o0oº0ºoº0oº0o0oººo0ºº0oº0o

Algo había ocurrido. Lo sabía. Él era un mago extraordinariamente poderoso. Era capaz de sentir magia muy fuerte sin haber estado presente en el lugar donde hubiera aparecido.

Y, además, estaba casi seguro de que sabía qué era lo que había pasado exactamente.

A decir verdad, nunca pensó que aquello ocurriría tan pronto. Teniendo en cuenta la tormentosa relación que habían tenido durante cinco años, Dumbledore creyó que hablarían primero, se perdonarían el uno al otro y, después de eso, se pondrían manos a la obra. Pero, con las escasas dos horas que habían pasado desde que los había dejado encerrados era imposible que les hubiera dado tiempo a hacer todo eso. Bueno, tal vez se habían dejado llevar por la pasión. Seguramente aquella era la razón por la que se habían unido tan pronto. Dumbledore sonrió de forma pícara.

Draco y Harry se habían unido como veela y pareja. De ahí había venido la magia que el director había sentido. Sus almas de humano y veela desde ese momento en adelante serían prácticamente una sola. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Ya habrían hecho las paces ¡Y de qué forma! El director de Hogwarts se alegró de no haberse confundido cuando había pensado que Harry era la pareja de Draco. Habría sido sumamente peligroso para el moreno estar en presencia de un veela que lo odiara de verdad.

En ese momento cambió su anterior idea de mandar a un elfo doméstico a comprobar el estado de los jóvenes y decidió acercarse a la habitación él mismo. Además, ya se encontraba cansado. A su edad, su cuerpo no era capaz de resistir como antaño. El resto de profesores se encargarían de la vigilancia en el Gran Comedor. Él pasaría por el cuarto en el que se encontraban Draco y Harry y les daría las buenas noches justo antes de dirigirse al suyo propio. Incluso, sabía que podría encontrar a sus dos alumnos en una situación un tanto _incómoda_ (para ellos, claro, no para el director) y, en el fondo, quería que fuera así. Tan solo el imaginarse las caras avergonzadas de los que _habían sido_ los peores enemigos de Hogwarts, su cuerpo se convulsionaba de risa.

Se despidió de los profesores que se encontraban más próximos a él según iba caminando hacia la salida, McGonagall, quien iba vestida de bashee, y el profesor Snape, disfrazado de murciélago ¿O era de Batman?

0ºo0ºoº0oºo0º0ºo0ºo0oº0oºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo00oºº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oºo0ºo0º0oº0oº0º0ºo0oººo0

Tenía los ojos cerrados y una inmensa sonrisa instalada en sus labios. Su cabeza se encontraba apoyada en el torso plano y duro del moreno. Intentaba disfrutar lo más que pudiera del momento vivido hacía unos instantes. Poco a poco, su mente se fue aclarando en tanto los poderes de veela se fueron apagando.

Entonces, sintió como si algo no fuera normal. Como algo estuviera mal. No se encontraba todo lo feliz que debería después de aquella experiencia. Se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo bajo el suyo temblaba. Levantó su cabeza para observar al joven que tenía debajo.

Y fue cuando la verdad se estampó en su cara como si estuviera iluminada en un enorme cartel.

Volvía a pensar correctamente. Recuperaba la razón. El momento en el que había enloquecido había pasado. Y, ahora, al ver las consecuencias de lo que había ocurrido mientras había estado bajo los efectos de su propia locura, se le encogió el corazón.

Ya recordaba su nombre, Draco Malfoy. Ya recordaba dónde estaba, en Hogwarts, encerrado en una habitación. Ya recordaba el porqué de esto último, estaba castigado. Ya recordaba el nombre del moreno. Harry Potter, quien estaba con las manos atadas al poste de la cama, sacudiéndose violentamente, llorando sin parar, y mirando fijamente hacia el techo. Draco bajó su mirada hasta posarla entre sus piernas…

Quiso morir.

Sangre y semen se entremezclaban en sus muslos.

Cerró los ojos y enterró su cara entre sus propias manos, sin poderse creer lo que había hecho.

¿Acaso lo había _violado_?

Oº0oº0ºo0ºoºo0ºo0º0o0ºoo0º0oº0oº0oºo0º0oo00ºo0oº0oº0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oº0o0ºo0o

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Como no me expliqué demasiado bien en el capítulo anterior les aclaro que Draco tuvo un momento de locura, pero ya pasó. Ya recuperó la cordura. Y, ahora, le toca afrontar la monstruosidad de haber violado a su propia pareja ¿Qué pasará?

**REVIEWS… por favor…**

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1


	5. Dolor

Ante todo, quisiera pedirles perdón por la tardanza, pero tengo una buena excusa. He tenido exámenes todos los días durante las dos últimas semanas, por lo que tenía el capítulo a la mitad y sin poderlo seguir. Aunque, como compensación, si no me equivoco, este es el capítulo más largo de Amor Peligroso hasta el momento. Ahora, tendré una semana sin exámenes (obviamente, Semana Santa) y luego comenzarán otra vez hasta finales de mayo. Sólo tengo que decir¡Qué estresante es la vida del estudiante! Les prometo que actualizaré más rápido la próxima vez, antes de que me comiencen de nuevo los exámenes. En fin, ustedes mándenme comentarios que siempre son buenos inspiradores .

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta historia es **SLASH** (relación entre dos hombres), si no te gusta este tipo de temas te invito amablemente a salir de aquí. Además, contendrá **violación, violencia**, y situaciones de **angustia, **pero no sufran: saben que no soy dada a los finales tristes .

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro.

**Cap 5. Dolor.**

Dumbledore se dirigía hacia la habitación de los dos alumnos castigados. Iba sonriendo. Se alegraba tanto de que por fin dejaran de ser enemigos. Las peleas que habían protagonizado aquellos dos desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts era de las cosas que más dolores de cabeza le habían producido. Haber tenido que aguantar las quejas de profesores y alumnos por culpa del inapropiado comportamiento de los dos rivales no había sido nada agradable. Por fin aquello acabaría.

Además, ahora Harry podría ser completamente feliz después de la tormentosa vida que había tenido hasta el momento ¿Quién mejor que un veela para proveer de felicidad a una persona? No sólo eran criaturas asombrosamente hermosas y con unos poderes sexuales increíbles sino que también amaban como la mayoría de los humanos no podían. Una vez que se daban cuenta de quién era su pareja no dejaban de adorar a esa persona hasta su muerte. Harry era uno de esos pocos afortunados.

.- _Son criaturas fascinantes, estos veelas_ – pensó Dumbledore realizando un sencillo hechizo que cambió su disfraz de chicle pegado a un zapato por una túnica normal.

O0ºo0ºoº0oº0º0ºoºo0ºoº0oº0oººo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ººoºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºº0oo0ºo0º0

No podía creer lo que había hecho. Le dolía el pecho. Se sentía enfermo. No era más que un monstruo. Un monstruo abominable que no merecía otra cosa que morir abandonado en algún páramo desierto. Sentía que iba a vomitar de un momento a otro. No era capaz de soportarlo.

.- Oh… Merlín… Harry, Harry… - en un momento como aquel, llamarle por su apellido habría sido una total falta de respeto – lo siento… lo siento muchísimo. Perdóname Harry… perdóname - la voz se le quebró.

El moreno no lo escuchaba. A través de la espesa capa de desesperación que lo invadía captó vagamente que el rubio trataba de disculparse con él. Pero Harry no le hacía caso. Estaba demasiado aterrorizado como para escuchar las palabras de disculpa de Draco. Además, en caso de que hubiese sido capaz de prestarle atención, tampoco lo hubiera perdonado. Lo que le había hecho era demasiado horrible, imperdonable.

Con la vista borrosa debido a las lágrimas inundando sus ojos, desató las manos de Harry del poste de la cama. El moreno se llevó las manos a la cara después de eso y cubrió su rostro bañado en lágrimas, avergonzado. Se sentía humillado por lo que le había hecho el rubio pero el sentimiento de humillación se intensificaba al saber que estaba llorando delante de él.

Draco se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y temblando de miedo, dolor y angustia se acercó al armario que había en el cuarto y cogió toda la ropa que Harry necesitaría para volverse a vestir por completo. Se movía como si estuviera en un sueño y lo observara todo desde un segundo plano. El mundo a su alrededor estaba difuminado. Parecía que no era él el que caminaba. Se acercó a la cama donde todavía se encontraba el moreno echado, sollozando ahogadamente a través de sus propias manos, que le tapaban la cara, y colocó la ropa sobre el lecho. Luego, corrió hacia la otra esquina de la habitación, convencido de que Harry lo querría lo más lejos posible de él.

Harry se vistió torpemente debido a sus manos temblorosas. Su cara hacía gestos de dolor a cada movimiento. Draco se sintió aún peor. _Realmente_, le había hecho daño. Merecía el peor de los castigos posibles. Aunque el moreno hipotéticamente lo llegara a perdonar en un futuro, Draco sabía que nunca podría perdonárselo _a sí mismo. _Jamás. Había dañado a la persona que más había querido en el mund… ¡¿QUE?!

Abrió sus ojos, asombrado de lo que acababa de descubrir. ¿La persona que más había querido en el mundo? Pero si él había sido su rival desde que había entrado en Hogwarts… … siempre lo había odiado… ¿O tal vez no¿Era posible que hubiera sentido algo por él de antemano¿Podría ser que en realidad le había gustado desde el principio? No estaba seguro… de lo que sí estaba convencido era de que en _ese preciso momento _lo amaba más que a nadie y la idea de haberlo dañado hacía que el propio cuerpo de Draco se convulsionara de dolor, una aflicción en su corazón que atravesaba su cuerpo hasta llegar a la superficie, haciéndole sentir un horrible dolor en su estómago, como si tuviera piedras en él, y una jaqueca horrible, como si estuvieran taladrando su cabeza.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose inundó la habitación después de lo que parecieron siglos para Draco, dando paso al rostro sonriente de Dumbledore, el _culpable_ de todo aquello. Si no hubiese sido por él, Harry no habría sufrido ningún daño. Draco sintió que nunca había odiado a nadie tanto como a Dumbledore justo en ese momento, con su estúpida sonrisa en la cara y sin tener puta idea de lo que había ocurrido allí dentro por su culpa.

.- _Idiota_ – le dijo una vocecilla sospechosamente parecida a la suya dentro de su cabeza – _Draco, tú y sólo tú eres el culpable de haber hecho sufrir a Harry._

0ºo0ºoº0oº0ºo0o0ºo00oº0oºo0º0oo0ºo0ºo0o0ºº0oº0oºº0oo0ºo0ººo0oº00oºo0º0oº0º0o0oºo

Tan pronto como se percató de la atmósfera tensa que rodeaba la habitación en la que acababa de entrar, la sonrisa se borró de su cara. Miró a los jóvenes, que estaban de pie y apoyados contra las paredes opuestas del cuarto. Observó los ojos de Harry, rojos he hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando, y los ojos aguados de Draco, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar. Aquello le causó una impresión horrible.

Entonces, posó su mirada sobre la cama destartalada y fue cuando se fijó en la mancha roja sobre el edredón. Su corazón se aceleró en tanto una terrible sospecha se instaló en su mente. Miró alrededor de la habitación. En el suelo pudo identificar una túnica, una capa, e incluso, unos bóxers. Todo completamente destrozado.

Fijó sus ojos azules tras las acostumbradas gafas de media luna en los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy. Y fue su mirada, avergonzada, desesperada y arrepentida la que terminó de confirmar sus sospechas. Ellos dos se habían unido, sí, pero uno de ellos no lo había hecho por voluntad propia.

El veela había _forzado_ a su pareja a unirse con él.

O0ºoº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oººo0º0o0oº0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oo0ºo0ºoºo0ºo0o0ºo0º

Su mirada había permanecido fija en el suelo desde que Dumbledore entrara en la habitación. Había dejado de llorar unos minutos antes de que el director del colegio abriera la puerta. Pero el sentimiento de angustia, traición y humillación no lo había abandonado. Seguía encontrándose peor que en toda su vida.

De pronto, recordó la razón por la que había acabado en peligro, en una situación que Malfoy no había desaprovechado. Dumbledore. El estúpido vejete idiota. Había sido _él _el que había dejado a Harry completamente indefenso, no sólo encerrado con el rubio sino que encima le había quitado la varita. Estaba convencido de que si la hubiera tenido consigo habría podido defenderse. Malfoy nunca había sido un rival en lo que a duelos de magos se refiere.

.- ¿Harry? – Preguntó el director vacilante, en un hilo de voz - ¿Estás bien?

Fue cuando decidió posar sus orbes verdes cargados de odio en los ojos azul celeste del director ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel viejo loco a preguntar si estaba bien? Sabía que el verdadero causante de su sufrimiento era Malfoy, pero Dumbledore no debería haber confiado tanto en la seguridad de Harry, por lo que también era, en gran parte, culpable. Y lo detestó… más, incluso que a Snape… tal vez más que a Malfoy, quien era el que, en primer lugar, lo había dañado. Pero es que Dumbledore encima venía con ese aire de preocupación y culpabilidad a preguntarle por su estado. Viejo estúpido. Harry no lo perdonaría nunca.

No pudiendo soportar mirar al director un segundo más sin acabar lanzándose sobre el anciano cuerpo y destrozarlo allí mismo, Harry decidió salir de la habitación, pasando justo al lado de Dumbledore y resistiendo la tentación de darle con su hombro, aunque si le lanzó una última mirada cargada de puro veneno. No se dignó a contestar a su estúpida pregunta ¿Qué si estaba bien¡Por supuesto que no¿Cómo iba a estarlo después de la situación que había vivido dentro de ese maldito cuarto?

Dumbledore no dejó de notar el modo de caminar de Harry, más lento de lo normal y cojeando, como si le doliera _algo. _El malestar en su anciano cuerpo no tardó en llegar. Él había sido quien había propiciado aquella situación. Si les hubiera dejado sus varitas tal vez nada de aquello habría sucedido. Parecía que se encontraba en medio de una pesadilla.

En cuanto el moreno abandonó la habitación sus ojos llegaron a parar directamente sobre el veela. Su espalda apoyada en la pared, su mirada en el suelo, una lágrima bajando por su rostro, mordiendo su labio inferior, su cuerpo temblando de arriba a bajo… y supo que no tenía que decirle nada, ni siquiera tenía que castigarlo o expulsarlo… El veela que había dentro de él se encargaría de que recibiera su merecido.

Dumbledore se marchó de la habitación y se dirigió a su despacho, dejando a Draco con su soledad y culpabilidad carcomiéndole el cerebro. Lo que no vio el viejo director fue cómo Draco cayó de rodillas al suelo, sollozando y temblando violentamente, cómo apoyó su cabeza y sus manos en el duro piso, comenzando a llorar amargamente, con una angustia y una tristeza que jamás había sentido.

Quería _morir_. No deseaba seguir viviendo. Su vida se había convertido en un auténtico caos. Y todo era por su culpa.

Tras horas y horas de llorar sin parar, Draco finalmente cayó dormido, completamente agotado, sin fuerzas, sobre el frío suelo de la habitación que se había convertido en su propio infierno.

0oºo0ºo0ººo0ºo0º0oº0oo0º0oºo00oº0oºoº0o0ºº0oºo0oº0o0ºoº0ºo0o0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ººo0º

Se había equivocado. Él. Dumbledore. Se había equivocado.

Siempre había estado muy seguro de lo que decía, de lo que hacía y de lo que pensaba y nunca imaginó que iba a llegar a cometer un error en algo como esto. Era cierto que había acertado al predecir que la pareja de Draco sería Harry. Pero nunca pensó que el veela se atreviera a violar a su pareja. Desde que los había castigado en aquel cuarto tuvo la esperanza de que se unieran y de que al fin dejaran de ser enemigos. Pero cuando había deseado que se unieran, nunca esperó que fuera de esa manera.

Era un auténtico idiota. Él. Que había creído que lo sabía todo sobre los veelas. Y es que, desde que supo que Draco Malfoy era un veela, comenzó a leer libros sobre ellos. Anteriormente, ya había sabido bastante sobre esas criaturas, pero se quiso informar aún mejor sabiendo que iba a tener que controlar a uno en su propia escuela. Parecía que no se había documentado lo suficiente. O tal vez sí, pero de alguna manera, incluso sabiendo que los veelas no sentían igual que los humanos, no pensó que el rubio iba a ser capaz de hacer aquella atrocidad.

Suspiró. Ahora no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer. La culpabilidad era infinita, pero con eso no se arreglaba nada. No sabía si debía hablar con Harry, disculparse y explicarle el porqué de lo que había pasado. Rápidamente, desechó la idea de su cabeza. Ahora, el Gryffindor lo odiaba. Y no lo culpaba. Tenía todo el derecho a odiarlo. Si no fuera por él y el estúpido castigo que se le había ocurrido, el moreno estaría en perfectas condiciones esos momentos.

Snape y McGonagall, quienes habían estado a favor de la propuesta de Dumbledore para que la detención de los dos alumnos fuera encerrarlos en la misma sala, no tenían culpa alguna de lo que había sucedido porque ellos no sabían de antemano que el rubio era un veela. Sin embargo, Dumbledore sí. Por lo que él si podía haber previsto lo que iba a pasar.

Más agotado que nunca, decidió ponerse su pijama e introducirse entre las ropas de la cama, decidido a dormir y esperar tener la mente más clara al día siguiente. Ya pensaría en lo que debía hacer.

0ºo0ºooºoº0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0o0ºo0ºoºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0oººo0oººoºoºo0oº

Todo su cuerpo gritaba de dolor. Caminaba muy lentamente hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Merlín. El viaje se le estaba haciendo eterno. Parecía que nunca llegaría. Su mente, desobedeciendo sus órdenes, volvió atrás, recordando el incidente con Malfoy. Lágrimas volvieron a escapar de sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Se sentía como una auténtica mierda. No valía nada. Hasta su enemigo se había desquitado con él usándolo como un juguete y dejándolo extraordinariamente dolorido. Lo había humillado y rebajado, como el despojo que era.

Agarró su propio pelo y tiró de él con fuerza, frustrado y desesperado, gimiendo de tristeza y dolor, deseando llegar lo antes posible a su cuarto, darse una larga ducha en la que pudiera frotarse el cuerpo a conciencia con la esponja y meterse en su cama, esperando poder dormir algo después de todo lo vivido.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su sala común vio estaba casi vacía. Los mayores se encontraban aún en la fiesta y los más pequeños habían ido a dormir. Tan sólo había un pequeño grupo de chicas y chicos de tercero y cuarto sentados en el rincón más alejado de la habitación. Ni siquiera se percataron de la presencia del tembloroso Harry mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos.

Ya en la cama, habiendo cumplido su deseo de lavarse por completo, descubrió que pese a lo ocurrido no le iba a costar demasiado dormirse, pues estaba tremendamente agotado. El último pensamiento que tuvo justo antes de dejarse llevar por el cansancio fue la imagen del veela.

ºo0o0ººo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0oº0ºo0ºo00º0ºo0o0ºº0ooº0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0ºo0ºoº0oº0oº0ºo0

Draco entró en el Gran Comedor para desayunar dos días después del castigo. En pocos minutos tendría clases. Su aspecto era francamente lamentable. Bueno, seguía siendo el tío más bueno de todo Hogwarts, no por nada era un veela, pero la diferencia con respecto a días anteriores era que tenía dos surcos oscuros que rodeaban sus ojos, una palidez más acentuada de lo normal y, en general, un aspecto decaído, como si prácticamente no hubiera dormido en dos días.

Y, de hecho, así era.

Cuando se había quedado dormido en el suelo de aquel cuarto infernal, se había despertado ya bien entrada la noche. A duras penas, se había obligado a levantarse para llegar a su habitación. No había pegado ojo durante el resto de la noche. Había colocado un hechizo silenciador en las cortinas que rodeaban su cama y se había dedicado a llorar hasta que había amanecido. Y durante el día anterior, había decidido no salir del dormitorio.

Había dormido en algún momento en el que la falta de fuerzas le había obligado, pero se había despertado al poco tiempo, gritando por culpa de las pesadillas. Eran sueños en lo que él mismo se dedicaba a violar, torturar e, incluso, matar a Harry. Draco sentía que estaba condenado a vivir amargamente. Lo necesitaba. Era la realidad. Para él el moreno era imprescindible. Era tan importante para seguir viviendo como su corazón, pulmones o cerebro. Soñar que él mismo lo asesinaba le provocaba un dolor que no era posible expresar con palabras.

Se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, saludando a sus compañeros y obligándose a sí mismo a servirse una tostada y untarla de mantequilla. A decir verdad, no tenía hambre. Tan sólo el olor a comida le revolvía el estómago. Pero tenía que comer algo o le daría una fatiga antes de que terminara la primera clase, pues no había comido absolutamente nada el día anterior.

Pero justo antes de meterse la tostada en la boca las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, dejando paso al joven más hermoso del mundo, en la opinión de Draco, e irremediablemente se le cayó la tostada al suelo, mientras miraba a Harry con el corazón en la garganta, deseando fervientemente que se encontrara bien.

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante una milésima de segundo, pero el moreno había desviado sus verdes ojos al momento para dirigirla hacia sus amigos, quienes estaban a su lado, acompañándolo. Draco sintió una leve punzada de celos por esto último. Le hubiera encantado ser él el que acompañara a Harry a comer todas las mañanas. A decir verdad, le hubiera gustado ser él el que estuviera junto al moreno en cualquier lugar y situación. Verlo despertar todas las mañanas, consolarlo cuando estuviese triste, hacerlo reír, besarlo hasta que el moreno supiera que no había nadie más en el mundo que lo amaba de la forma en la que Draco lo hacía…

Por poco comenzó a llorar de nuevo delante de todos los alumnos cuando se percató del estado del Gryffindor. No parecía estar en mejores condiciones que el veela. Las ojeras que desvelaban que no había dormido se podían distinguir en el rostro del moreno. Aunque, por lo demás, parecía estar bien. Ni siquiera tenía el labio inflamado por la mordida de Draco. Ni tenía magulladuras en el rostro. Probablemente hubiera utilizado alguna poción curativa.

Pero cuando el veela se fijó en sus ojos verdes más detenidamente deseó morir. Desde que había comenzado ese curso, Draco había notado que parte del brillo que siempre acompañaba esos ojos se había ido, probablemente por el dolor que el moreno sentía por la muerte de su padrino, pero ahora, definitivamente, el brillo se había extinguido por completo. Todo por su causa. Por haberle hecho daño. Por haberlo violado. Hablaba con sus amigos, pero sin prestar atención realmente a lo que decían, sonreía sin sonreír, revolvía su plato con huevos revueltos sin dignarse a comerlos. Era la imagen de un ser sin vida, sin alegría. Como si fuera un simple autómata.

Draco no pudo soportarlo más. Se levantó y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor. En cuanto llegó al cuarto de baño más cercano, se arrodilló ante un retrete, levantó la tapa y vomitó lo único que había tomado en dos días, agua. Luego calló sentado en el frío suelo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba violentamente. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

0oºoº0o0ººo0º0oºo0º0oº0oºo0º0oº0o0oººo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0oº0º0oºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo00oº

En el momento en el que el rubio salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, todos los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, preguntándose qué era lo que le había pasado al siempre frío Draco Malfoy, una persona que jamás perdía la compostura ni dejaba entrever sus sentimientos.

Harry, por su parte, notó que su cuerpo se relajaba instantáneamente. Haberlo visto por primera vez desde el castigo le había afectado más de lo que le hubiese gustado. Y cuando el rubio se había ido, para Harry había sido un gran alivio. Sabía que el Slytherin había estado observándolo desde que había entrado en el Gran Comedor. Harry sólo lo había mirado por un instante y eso había sido suficiente como para saber que no estaba preparado para tenerlo cerca de él.

Por otro lado… ¿Por qué Malfoy había salido corriendo¿A caso era porque no había soportado tener a Harry cerca tampoco¿Podría ser que en realidad estuviese realmente arrepentido de lo que le había hecho al moreno y que de verdad le afectaba haberlo dañado de la forma en la que lo había hecho? A lo mejor había alguna otra razón. Tal vez Dumbledore lo había amenazado con algo. Quizá lo expulsaría o lo castigaría, o ambas cosas, y por eso estaba tan afectado, no por haber abusado de Harry.

Fuera como fuese, el moreno seguía sintiéndose como una mierda. Como un juguete que había sido utilizado al antojo del rubio. Aquel cabrón le había robado la virginidad sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos. Lo que Harry no comprendía aún era cómo demonios él mismo había perdido la cabeza de la manera en que lo había hecho. No sabía de dónde había venido la magia que de seguro le había hecho empalmarse ante el toque del Slytherin.

Pero esas eran dudas que no quería consultar con nadie. Se sentiría muy humillado si tuviera que contarle a alguien lo que había pasado la noche del castigo. Era suficiente con que Dumbledore lo supiera… por cierto ¿Dónde se había metido aquel viejo chiflado? Seguramente estaría demasiado avergonzado por haber metido a Harry en aquella situación, por lo que habría preferido no dejarse ver.

.- _Mejor_ – pensó el moreno. Por nada del mundo querría ver el feo careto del director en aquel momento.

Ron y Hermione le habían insistido a Harry para que les dijera la razón por la que había estado encerrado todo el día anterior en su dormitorio. Querían saber si había pasado algo malo con Malfoy. Pero el moreno había alegado que lo único que le pasaba era que estaba cansado y quería que lo dejaran en paz. Por supuesto, ninguno de sus amigos le había creído, pero lo dejaron sólo, como era su deseo. Esa misma mañana, Harry había tenido la firme intención de no bajar a desayunar ni de ir a clases, pero ese día ni Ron ni Hermione le permitieron hacer lo que deseaba. Ambos lo obligaron a bajar a desayunar con ellos.

Bueno, al menos podía sentarse sin sufrir ningún dolor en su trasero. El día anterior había utilizado una poción curativa que anteriormente Madame Pomfrey le había entregado debido a sus estadísticas de acabar herido. Harry había untado la poción en su labio, mordido por Malfoy, y en las magulladuras que tenía en las muñecas, donde el rubio lo había atado, y en algunas otras partes de su cuerpo. Se las había provocado cuando había forcejeado con Malfoy. Y, finalmente, se había extendido la poción en el lugar que obviamente había salido más dañado que ningún otro en su cuerpo.

0oºo0ºo0ººo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo00ºº0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0ºº0oº0oºo0ºo0º0oº0oºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0º

Se encontraba totalmente enfermo. Se sentía mareado. Había pasado su primera hora de clase prácticamente durmiendo, pues había tenido Historia de la Magia y, entre el cansancio y la aburrida voz del fantasma que tenían por profesor, no había podido aguantar. Ahora, ya estaba en su segunda clase de la mañana, Transformaciones, y sentía que sus fuerzas no lo mantendrían en pie mucho tiempo más.

Y tenía toda la razón al pensar eso.

McGonagall pidió que cada alumno se levantara y colocara en su mesa los deberes que había marcado hacía unos días. Draco así lo quería hacer, pero cuando iba a llegar al escritorio de la profesora su vista se nubló y le faltó el aire. Cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza contra el mismo y quedó allí tendido, inconsciente.

0ºo0oº0oºo0ºo0º0oºo00oºo0ººo0ºoºo0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0ºo0º0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0oºo0º0oº0oºo0ºo0º

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Qué le habrá pasado a Draco¿Por qué ese desmayo repentino? Sé que estarán pensando¡Pues porque no ha comido nada en casi dos días! Pero les diré que hay otra razón: el haberle hecho daño a Harry, su pareja, es algo que el veela en él no puede soportar. Ésa es su manera de castigarlo, y aún se pondrá peor.

En fin, seguiré insistiendo en que me dejen reviews

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1


	6. Malas Noticias: Un Veela en Peligro

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta historia es **SLASH** (relación entre dos hombres), si no te gusta este tipo de temas te invito amablemente a salir de aquí. Además, contendrá **violación, violencia**, y situaciones de **angustia, **pero no sufran: saben que no soy dada a los finales tristes.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro.

**Cap 6. Malas Noticias: Un Veela en Peligro.**

Antes de que se terminara la mañana, a la hora de la comida, todos y cada uno de los alumnos, profesores, fantasmas y retratos que había en Hogwarts conocían la noticia del día: Draco Malfoy se había desmayado en la clase de Transformaciones y había sido llevado a la enfermería, donde Madame Pomfrey lo estaba atendiendo. Nadie sabía si ya había recuperado la consciencia o no.

Y Harry no iba a ser menos que los demás. A decir verdad, fue uno de los últimos en enterarse. Hermione era la que se lo había contado justo cuando había llegado al Gran Comedor a comer. Y, por alguna extraña razón, su estómago se había contraído dolorosamente ante la noticia. Hizo caso omiso a esto último. Miró a su alrededor.

Prácticamente todas las alumnas de Hogwarts, sentadas en las mesas de sus respectivas casas, comentaban este hecho con un deje de tristeza en sus voces. Decían cosas como que deseaban ser ellas las que cuidaran del rubio mientras estuviese débil, también comentaban que esperaban que no fuera nada grave o simplemente se dedicaban a medio lloriquear por lo que le hubiera podido pasar. No querían que al chico más guapo de todo el colegio le ocurriera nada malo.

Harry se encontró a sí mismo queriendo acallarles la boca a todas esas chismosas que decían tonterías sólo porque Draco Malfoy era _guapo_. Qué estupidez. Existían más cualidades a parte de la belleza física (¡¿Con esto estaba admitiendo que el Slytherin era atractivo?!) Y no es que el rubio en su interior fuese una buena persona en absoluto. Si ellas supieran lo que había sido capaz de hacerle a Harry. Resopló burlonamente. Qué demonios estaba pensando. Pero si a ellas les _habría encantado_ haber estado en su lugar la noche del castigo.

Echando eso a un lado, Malfoy siempre había sido un niñato que se había dedicado a burlarse de todos los que fueran diferentes a él, a despreciar a los hijos de muggles y, en general, a hacerle la vida imposible a todo aquel que no estuviera dentro de su círculo de "amigos". Dicho en otras palabras, se metía con todos los que no fueran Slytherins.

Además, era un envidioso de cuidado. Así se lo había demostrado a Harry durante todos los años que llevaban cursando en Hogwarts. Un cobarde, puesto que nunca se había metido con nadie sin asegurarse de que lo acompañaran Crabbe y Goyle para protegerlo. Un tramposo, habiéndose disfrazado en su tercer curso de dementor para hacer caer de la escoba a Harry o haciendo que su padre comprara escobas a todo el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin para que él pudiera formar parte de éste. Un arrogante, siempre creyéndose un ser superior. Un pelota repelente, continuamente lamiéndole los zapatos al profesor Snape. Un niñato mimado y caprichoso, ya que, desde siempre, cualquier cosa que había deseado su padre se había encargado de entregársela, comprando lo que hiciera falta y _a quien_ hiciera falta.

Y, quizá lo más importante (y lo peor de todo), hijo de un mortífago que en esos momentos se encontraba en prisión y que era bien sabido que había sido uno de los más allegados a Voldemort. Aunque uno podría pensar que un hijo no es su padre, por lo que no había que tachar de futuro mortífago al rubio porque su padre fuera uno de ellos, pero el problema era que Draco Malfoy siempre se había sentido muy orgulloso de lo que su padre hacía siendo un mortífago, así se lo había hecho saber a Harry. Por lo que, en este caso, el ejemplo del padre como sirviente del mago oscuro más temido de toda la historia, servía como ejemplo.

De esta forma, Harry se encontró a sí mismo muy ocupado durante toda la hora de la comida, odiando a Malfoy más que nunca, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que el rubio se merecía todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, y más aún.

0ºooº0º0oº0oº0oºo0º0oo0ºoº00ºoºo0ºo0º0oºo0º0oºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0o0ºo0ºo0ºoº00oºo0ºo0º

Pasaron cinco días. Cinco días en los que Harry tuvo una pequeña mejoría en su estado de salud. Ya le habían desaparecido las ojeras, aunque todavía seguía teniendo pesadillas de vez en cuando sobre la noche del castigo, y su piel había recuperado su color habitual. Pero seguía estando más distraído de lo normal. Su mirada continuaba vacía, sin vida, y ni Ron ni Hermione sabían ya cómo demonios preguntarle qué le estaba pasando para que de una vez por todas les contestara la verdad. Siempre que se preocupaban por el moreno, este les decía que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada. Ron y Hermione sabían perfectamente que su amigo les estaba mintiendo.

No se había vuelto a saber nada sobre el desmayo Malfoy. Ningún alumno sabía si el rubio habría recuperado la consciencia o no. Lo único que se conocía era lo evidente: que aún continuaba en la enfermería, ya que no se lo había vuelto a ver desde que se lo habían llevado allí.

A decir verdad, no ver a Malfoy por ningún lado había contribuido en que Harry físicamente se encontrara un poco mejor. Aunque, en el fondo, tenía cierta curiosidad por saber cómo estaba el rubio.

Su curiosidad no tardaría mucho en ser saciada.

Esa mañana, habiendo dado una hora de pociones y preparándose mentalmente para continuar con la otra hora que le tocaba, Albus Dumbledore apareció en la mazmorra, preguntándole al profesor Snape si se podía llevar a Harry del aula. A regañadientes, el profesor accedió a la petición del director, quien le había estropeado sus planes de divertirse un rato a base de insultos dirigidos al más idiota (en su opinión) de la clase (era una desgracia para Harry que Neville no hubiera conseguido el Extraordinario requerido para poder seguir con esa asignatura durante su sexto año).

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar frente a la puerta que daba a la enfermería, algo que extrañó al moreno en sobremanera. Entonces, el director miró alrededor, cerciorándose de que no había nadie cerca, y miró a Harry.

.- Señor Potter – dijo – tengo que hablar con usted de un asunto muy serio.

.- Sí señor – contestó el moreno sin poder evitar reflejar en su voz parte del resentimiento que le tenía al director desde que lo había castigado con Malfoy.

.- Primero, y ante todo… - respiró profundamente- tengo que pedirte disculpas, Harry – dijo con una mueca de tristeza en su anciano rostro – sé que realmente pidiendo perdón no se arreglan todas las cosas, pero no puedo hacer nada, ya no puedo enmendar mi error, y por eso te pido disculpas – colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Harry y siguió – no te pido que me perdones ahora… ni siquiera que lo hagas alguna vez… sólo quiero que tengas presente que verdaderamente lo siento, siento lo que ha pasado – hubo una pausa de un minuto, en los que Harry tuvo la sensación de que los ojos del director se aguaban.

.- Pero, desgraciadamente, mi estúpido error no ha terminado de traer consecuencias – dijo con el rostro muy serio de nuevo – está ocurriendo algo aún peor que lo que te pasó aquella noche, y todo por mi culpa – Harry levantó una ceja, no pudiéndose creer realmente que el castigo hubiera podido provocar algo peor que una _violación_ – sé lo que estás pensando y, para que lo comprendas, te daré primero la noticia y luego te explicaré cómo y por qué ha ocurrido – se tomó su tiempo para coger aire, separando su mano del hombro de Harry.

Cuando se sintió preparado, miró al moreno con una mueca de tristeza y culpabilidad tan infinitas que, muy a su pesar, Harry sintió una ligera punzada de compasión por el hombre. Puede que se hubiera portado como un idiota integral, pero parecía que estaba verdaderamente arrepentido de sus actos. Se había tragado todo su orgullo y se había disculpado ante el moreno. En opinión de Harry, eso decía mucho en favor de Dumbledore. No que lo fuera a perdonar en ese mismo momento pues, todavía necesitaba su tiempo para no ver a Dumbledore como el cabrón que lo había encerrado con un veela, pero era un buen comienzo para llegar a hacerlo.

.- Harry… Draco Malfoy… - paró un segundo, vacilante - se está muriendo – y soltó la bomba.

El corazón de Harry se paró en ese momento.

.- ¿Q-qué? – preguntó estúpidamente, deseando haber escuchado mal las palabras de Dumbledore.

.- Digo que, en cualquier momento, Draco Malfoy morirá – Harry tragó saliva con esfuerzo - Está extraordinariamente grave. Madame Pomfrey, incluso, está sorprendida de que aún siga con vida. No ha comido ni bebido nada en todo el tiempo que lleva inconsciente. Yo, ciertamente, he tardado demasiado tiempo para comprender lo que estaba pasando y llamarlo para hablar con usted. Otro estúpido error mío. Otro de tantos que en mis años de anciano he cometido. La edad no perdona, señor Potter. Pero eso no es ninguna justificación – Harry todavía no era capaz de reaccionar. Malfoy se estaba muriendo… muriendo… _muriendo, muerto, muerte. _De pronto, la imagen de su padrino cayendo tras el velo le vino a la mente, haciéndolo temblar de miedo. Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo.

.- Pero señor – contestó en un hilo de voz - ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que ha tardado demasiado en hablar conmigo¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

.- Pues todo, señor Potter. Usted tiene que ver en esto en su totalidad – colocó sus dos manos en los hombros de Harry – Él está muriendo por ti, Harry. Porque no puede soportar la idea de haberte dañado de la forma en la que lo hizo – Harry lo miró extrañado. Ningún ser humano se muere por algo así. No que el moreno supiera, al menos, y, aunque lo hubiera, Draco Malfoy definitivamente no era de los que se morían por haber hecho daño a otra persona, y menos si esa persona se llamaba Harry Potter – sé lo que estás pensando, Harry. Sé por qué estás tan extrañado. Pero hay una buena explicación para lo que está pasando – cogió aire de nuevo – El señor Malfoy es un veela o, al menos, en su mayor parte – el moreno abrió tanto la boca y los ojos en estupefacción, que si aquella conversación no se hubiera tratado sobre alguien que podía morir en cualquier momento, Dumbledore se habría reído ante la expresión del joven.

.- ¿Un veela dice? – susurró cómo si no creyera lo que se le estaba diciendo.

.- Sí… por eso todavía sigue vivo aún sin haber bebido nada en cinco días, porque al ser un veela, tiene más resistencia que un ser humano normal…y hay más – apretó el agarre de sus manos en los hombros de Harry – tú eres su pareja. Su compañero – suspiró - El compañero de un veela es la única persona que éste amará en su vida. La pareja de un veela es todo su mundo, su vida, su amor, y la idea de perder a esa persona puede volver locos a los veelas e, incluso, matarlos, como está ocurriendo ahora mismo con el Señor Malfoy - ¿Su pareja¿Él¿Harry Potter¿El enemigo de Malfoy desde que se habían conocido? No… tenía que ser un error... eso no era posible - Draco es quien se está dejando morir – siguió hablando Dumbledore - Es él quien se está _suicidando_. Hemos intentado realizar hechizos para nutrirlo mientras no pueda comer ni beber, pero su cuerpo los rechaza porque él mismo ha decidido morir – Harry trataba de asimilar todo lo que el director de Hogwarts le estaba diciendo, pero era demasiado. Su corazón latía más rápido que nunca y el pecho le estaba matando de dolor.

.- No puedes imaginar el dolor que le supone a un veela que alguien o algo dañe a su pareja. Normalmente, matan al causante del sufrimiento de su pareja. Pero, en este caso, él mismo ha sido el que te ha herido, por lo que se está matando _a sí mismo._ Ahora, él está convencido de que debe morir. Piensa que lo que ha hecho es imperdonable. Además, quiere que tú seas feliz, por lo que el veela en él llega a la conclusión de que el único modo de que tú puedas estar a salvo y feliz es con su muerte.

Horrible. Todo lo que Dumbledore le decía era horrible. Sí. Era cierto que él mismo había deseado que le ocurriera algo insoportable a Malfoy para que sufriera como él había sufrido ¿Pero _morir_? No… por favor, no… _No_ podía morir. Se le aguaron los ojos. No lo entendía. Debería odiarlo, debería detestarlo. No debería importarle tanto la muerte de una persona (o veela, para el caso) que lo había _violado_. Él y sólo él se lo había buscado. Eso era de lo que el moreno quería convencerse. Pero falló estrepitosamente porque la idea de que Draco muriera hacía que él mismo quisiera morir. Lo sumía en una agonía inexplicable y le hacía pensar que en cualquier momento sus piernas cederían y él caería al suelo.

.- Señor – dijo ya con lágrimas deslizándose a través de su rostro - ¿Por qué …?

.- ¿Por qué te sientes así, tan desgraciado¿Por qué te entristece tanto la idea de que el señor Malfoy muerta? – Harry asintió sin sorprenderse siquiera de que el director tuviera esa facilidad para leerle el pensamiento - Muy simple, querido niño. Aunque no fuese por tu propia voluntad, ambos quedaron unidos la noche del castigo. Sus almas quedaron ligadas. Si Draco Malfoy muere, tu otra mitad, literalmente, morirá con él. Parte de tu alma se irá para siempre, lo que, naturalmente, duele. Por eso te resulta tan horrible la idea de que el señor Malfoy pueda fallecer – Harry dirigió su vista al suelo. Dos lágrimas cayeron de su piel y fueron a parar al piso. Luego, levantó su cabeza de nuevo.

.- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? – dijo con la voz ronca y temblorosa.

.- Ésa es la peor parte – dijo el director, separando nuevamente sus manos de los hombros del Gryffindor y mirando hacia el suelo – No lo sé.

.- ¡¿Cómo dice?! – gritó Harry más asustado que nunca en su vida.

Dumbledore lo miró a los ojos de nuevo y se mantuvo callado durante un rato.

.- Realmente, _no_ lo sé. No sé qué es lo que hay que hacer para que Draco Malfoy recupere las ganas de vivir. Ni siquiera sé si él podrá escucharte en su estado de inconsciencia. Es sólo que la gente suele decir que una persona en estado de coma es capaz de enterarse de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Por lo que he pensado que… – suspiró y luego siguió –… que podrías hablar con él para convencerlo de no morir. Tal vez pueda escucharte.

.- ¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso¿Qué le digo?

.- Eso es algo que vas a tener que averiguar por ti mismo. Yo no lo sé. Di lo que creas que pueda hacerlo querer vivir de nuevo… no sé – puso una mano en su frente, acariciándose las sienes, frustrado – Pero una cosa sí es segura. En el caso de que mi plan pueda funcionar, tú eres el único que puede salvarlo. Si es verdad que puede oír lo que se dice alrededor de él, tú eres la única persona que puede convencerlo de que la vida vale la pena, porque, para él, _tú_ eres la _vida_.

Todo eso dejó a Harry completamente impresionado. No podía imaginarse a sí mismo siendo la única persona por la que Malfoy recuperaría las ganas de vivir. Le costaba creerse que Malfoy lo quisiera de esa manera, lo necesitara de ese modo. Además, estaba el hecho de que había abusado del moreno aquella noche y ninguna persona que quisiera a otra le haría lo que el rubio le hizo a él.

Quizá, ahí estaba su respuesta: ninguna _persona_. Pero Malfoy era un _veela_ y tal vez había una buena explicación por la que el rubio, aun amando a Harry más que a nada en el mundo, lo había dañado. Lo que estaba claro era que se había arrepentido de sus actos, si no, no estaría muriéndose por su causa.

Harry tomó una decisión en ese momento.

.- Todavía tengo muchas preguntas, dudas, como, por ejemplo, por qué soy precisamente yo su pareja, pero ahora tenemos que entrar - dijo firmemente, abriendo las puertas de la enfermería – no tenemos un minuto que perder. La vida de una persona está en peligro.

.- Me siento orgulloso de ti, Harry – dijo Dumbledore, mirándolo con admiración. Harry no contestó, aunque en el fondo se sintió halagado. Incluso cuando ese mismo hombre era el que había tenido la estúpida idea de encerrarlo con un veela, todavía era capaz de hacer sentir bien al moreno escogiendo las palabras acertadas.

0ºoº0oº0o0oº0ºo0oºº0o0oºº0oº0º0oº0oºo0º0oºo0º0oo0ººo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0ººo00oºo0ºoº0º0o

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE

Como este capi al final me salió enorme, lo he dividido en dos partes. La parte que falta ya está hecha, sólo tengo que revisarla un poco y añadir alguna cosa y es sólo de unas tres páginas. Es el monólogo de Harry cuando se queda sólo junto al veela inconsciente. Tendrá que buscar las palabras adecuadas para convencer a Draco de que tiene que despertar ¿Lo conseguirá? Puede que ustedes me convenzan con sus maravillosos reviews de publicar esa segunda parte prontito, prontito XDDD

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1


	7. Malas Noticias: Súplica

En el rincón más alejado de la habitación había una especie de habitación, aislada del resto de la enfermería por unas cortinas mágicamente colocadas

¡¡Aquí tienen la segunda parte del capítulo seis !!

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta historia es **SLASH** (relación entre dos hombres), si no te gusta este tipo de temas te invito amablemente a salir de aquí. Además, contendrá **violación, violencia**, y situaciones de **angustia, **pero no sufran: saben que no soy dada a los finales tristes.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro.

**Cap 6. Malas Noticias: Súplica.**

En el rincón más alejado de la enfermería había una especie de mini habitación, aislada del resto del cuarto por unas cortinas mágicamente colocadas. Dumbledore hizo un hechizo con su varita para abrir una brecha en la tela. Harry entró a través de ella. En cuanto traspasó la cortina, lo primero que vio fue a Narcisa Malfoy. Estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama de Draco, _llorando_. Sollozaba y temblaba. Se secaba una y otra vez sus ojos con el pañuelo que tenía en la mano. Era la imagen de una madre destrozada ante la inminente muerte de su hijo.

.- Hola – susurró Harry suavemente. Ella pegó un pequeño brinco en su silla, pues no lo había oído entrar. Narcisa se puso en pie y lo miró a los ojos.

.- Por favor – dijo con la voz rota – sálvalo. No dejes que mi único hijo muera – aparentemente, el director ya le había contado su plan de llevar al moreno a la enfermería para tratar de hacer despertar al rubio (deseaba desesperadamente que Dumbledore no le hubiera mencionado nada acerca de la violación)

Pero lo que más le sorprendió a Harry de todo aquello era la obvia preocupación y tristeza por su hijo, aun sabiendo que era un veela y, además, homosexual. El moreno siempre pensó que una familia como la de Draco Malfoy no admitiría algo así. Se figuró que lo despreciarían, lo desterrarían de su familia si descubrían que no era completamente humano. Más aún siendo homosexual.

De hecho, así habían actuado muchos miembros de familias sangre pura. Él lo había visto en el árbol genealógico de los Black. La manera en la que habían borrado del mapa a todo aquel que representara una vergüenza para la familia. Aunque, pensándolo bien, los padres de Draco debían de tener algo de sangre veela porque, si no era así, ¿Cómo es que Draco era uno de ellos? Pero una cosa era tener algo de sangre veela en las venas y, otra muy distinta, era llegar a _ser _un veela.

Por lo visto, Narcisa Malfoy quería a su pequeño por encima de todo eso. Harry dudaba que Lucius Malfoy aceptara la condición de su hijo de la manera en la que lo hacía Narcisa. Probablemente, él si despreciaría a su hijo. Incluso, tal vez, lo desheredaría. El moreno estaba completamente seguro de que por parte del señor Malfoy no se podía esperar ese amor incondicional a su hijo por encima de todo lo demás como por parte de su mujer.

La señora Malfoy salió de la habitación, no sin antes haber palmeado la espalda de Harry cariñosamente para animarlo a hablar. Era _extraño_. Su marido había sido encerrado en Azkaban por culpa de Harry, y ahora ella lo trataba con cariño. La fidelidad de aquella mujer estaba más con el hijo que con ninguna otra persona. Como tenía que ser, en opinión del moreno.

Harry sintió cierto aprecio por ella. Aquello demostraba que no era tan mala persona como Harry siempre había pensado. En realidad, el moreno había creído que cualquiera que fuera cercano a Lucius Malfoy tenía que ser una mala persona por fuerza. Parecía que no tenía que ser necesariamente así. Y Draco… bueno… aún tenía que conocerlo mejor si quería juzgar justamente su corazón. Aunque haberse aprovechado de Harry no era precisamente la señal de una persona honesta. Pero estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad al rubio para que le demostrara sinceramente que no era como su padre…Claro que, primero tenía que conseguir despertarlo.

Su estómago se encogió dolorosamente.

Dumbledore desde fuera había pronunciado el hechizo que había hecho que la brecha se cerrara, dejando al moreno sólo con Malfoy en la habitación. Por primera vez desde que había entrado allí, dirigió sus ojos hacia la cama en la que se encontraba el veela. Quiso llorar de nuevo, pero aguantó, parecía tan vulnerable…Se acercó al lecho para mirar mejor al rubio.

Tenía que admitir que, aunque a él nunca le habían gustado los hombres antes, éste era particularmente hermoso. Y, en esos momentos, con la respiración pausada y completamente inmóvil en la cama parecía un verdadero ángel caído del cielo. Su pelo rubio, casi blanco, se desparramaba suavemente en la almohada. Harry sintió deseos de pasar sus manos por ese cabello que parecía tan sedoso y suave. Sus rubias cejas estaban perfectamente delineadas, y sus pestañas eran muy largas y muy rizadas, aunque había que apreciarlas de cerca, ya que eran casi blancas. Sus labios estaban perfectamente perfilados, rojos y apetecibles. Su nariz era perfecta. Era pequeña y proporcionada y tenía alguna peca que otra. Era la imagen de un extraordinariamente guapo chico de dieciséis años.

.- B-buenos días… Malfoy… – suspiró y bajó su mirada. Luego la volvió a posar en el rostro del joven durmiente – Draco… – rectificó

Ahora que había llegado el momento, no sabía lo que decir. ¿Qué le dice uno a un veela moribundo para que recupere las ganas de vivir?

.- La verdad es que no… No tengo ni idea de… No sé cómo puedo salvarte – dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana que se encontraba sobre la cama del rubio y miró los jardines de Hogwarts – Yo… tú… quiero decir… - tragó saliva – Siento tanto lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros… - dijo finalmente, retorciendo sus manos - y no sólo me refiero a la noche de Halloween, sino a todos los años que hemos pasado juntos en Hogwarts: las peleas, los insultos, las humillaciones y las burlas que nos hemos dirigido cada uno… – paró de hablar unos segundos.

.- Y ahora… resulta que soy tu pareja… la pareja de un veela – miró al suelo de nuevo – no sé cómo ni por qué pudiste haberme elegido a mí como compañero, pero el caso es que lo soy, y ahora, además, estamos unidos – sus ojos se posaron en el rostro del hermosísimo joven – y no voy a decir que no me hicieras daño aquella noche – suspiró – pero si ahora te dejas morir, me harás más daño del que jamás me podría hacer nada ni nadie – dijo intentando que su voz no se quebrara – si mueres, moriré detrás de ti – Se dio cuenta de que cada palabra que había dicho era totalmente cierta.

Se acercó aún más a la cama en la que se hallaba la criatura más bonita que Harry había visto en su corta vida. Ahora tenía a Draco justo debajo de él. A cada segundo que pasaba, el moreno se sentía más y más triste. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y le costaba tragar su propia saliva. Ver al rubio tan indefenso lo ponía enfermo.

.- Por favor… _por favor_… despierta… no te mueras… no me dejes más sólo que nunca… no ahora… todas las personas que tienen la desgracia de acercarse a mí, acaban falleciendo – ahora, la voz sí se le quebró y comenzó a sollozar. La inminente muerte del rubio le dolía más de lo que jamás le había dolido nada en su vida, más incluso que la de su padrino y supo que probablemente esto se debía a la unión, porque él había querido a Sirius como si fuera su propio padre – si despiertas, podremos hablar… no sé… tratar de arreglar nuestros problemas… pero si te mueres, no nos darás esa oportunidad a ninguno de los dos. Y seré la persona más desgraciada he infeliz del mundo. No podría soportar la culpa de ser el causante de tu muerte – Harry sintió de que el mundo se hundía a su alrededor.

.- Si de verdad me quieres, no te dejarás ir – dijo alargando la mano y acariciando un sedoso mechón de cabello rubio – Yo estoy dispuesto a hablar… a arreglar las cosas contigo… pero para que eso pueda suceder, tú también tienes que poner de tu parte – una lágrima calló de su nariz y fue a parar a la mejilla derecha del rubio. Harry tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, donde estaba el hermoso rostro del veela – te lo pido de nuevo… _Por favor_, abre los ojos… no te mueras – Harry secó su propia lágrima de la mejilla del veela, pasando uno de sus dedos gentilmente a través de la suave piel. Ese mínimo contacto con la piel del rubio había sido indescriptiblemente agradable ¿Sus poderes de veela seguían actuando a pesar de estar en coma?

Ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Ahora era decisión del rubio. Si él quería despertar, lo haría, pero si después de que Harry le hubiera suplicado que no muriera, aún decidía hacerlo, pues no había nada que el moreno pudiera hacer.

.- Me voy ya… deseando que despiertes dentro de poco… hasta luego – no quiso decirle "adiós" sino "hasta luego" porque implicaba que se verían más tarde y eso era lo que Harry esperaba con todo su corazón. Como no le quedaba nada más que decirle al veela, decidió marcharse.

Pero, antes de hacerlo, miró una vez más al rubio y tuvo la horrible impresión de que jamás volvería a verlo con vida. Fue tal su desesperación, que tuvo que despedirse de él de algún modo. Lo vio allí, echado, tan hermoso, san tranquilo, tan… _indefenso,_ que no pudo contenerse. Acercó su rostro al del veela, y cuando estuvo separado a sólo unos milímetros de él, cortó la distancia que los separaba, uniendo sus labios dulcemente a los de su perdición. A la persona que lo había humillado de la manera más horrible que hubiera podido imaginar, pero también, a la persona que, de alguna forma, _necesitaba_ más que a nada en el mundo.

El contacto fue suave y lleno de sentimiento. No era amor. Era… tal vez, tristeza, necesidad y… _compasión_. El rubio moriría siendo tan joven y por culpa de Harry. Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que no era exactamente su culpa. Draco era el que había perdido el control de sus actos en la noche del castigo, no Harry. Bueno, Harry sí que había perdido el control, pero por culpa de los poderes del rubio. Porque Draco no se había sabido controlar.

Pero Harry tenía la mala costumbre de atribuirse la culpa de las muertes que ocurrían a su alrededor. Él era el culpable de la muerte de sus padres, pues Voldemort lo había querido a él, no a ellos. Luego, Cedric Diggory había muerto cuando la copa del Torneo de los Tres Magos, que era en realidad un traslador, los había llevado a aquel cementerio. Pero había sido a Harry a quien realmente habían buscado, así que también había sido su culpa. Más tarde, el fallecimiento de Sirius Black. Si Harry no se hubiera dejado engañar por Voldemort, su padrino aún seguiría vivo. Y, por último, Draco se estaba muriendo porque amaba a Harry de tal forma que no podía soportar haberle hecho daño. La verdad es que, con todo lo que le había pasado a Harry, era lógico que se creyera culpable de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Desde que había llegado a Hogwarts no había sido nada más que un niño al que le había caído una carga demasiado pesada en los hombros.

Cuando separó sus labios del rubio se dirigió hacia la cortina que lo aislaba del resto de la enfermería y la agarró. Luego la sacudió para que Dumbledore supiera que había terminado. Al momento, la brecha que lo había dejado entrar se abrió de nuevo, y él salió corriendo a toda prisa y sin mirar a nadie. Captó vagamente la voz de Dumbledore y de Madame Pomfrey llamándolo, pero él hizo caso omiso.

Cuando se hubo alejado lo que a él le pareció suficiente de la enfermería, entró en una habitación cualquiera de los cientos y cientos de cuartos que había en Hogwarts, y se encerró allí dentro, poniendo un hechizo de silencio.

Lloró. Lloró amargamente. Gritando de rabia unas veces. Golpeando la pared y los muebles que pudo otras, hasta hacerse sangre en los puños. Luego, acabó tendido en el suelo, mirando hacia el techo y sin dejar de sollozar ni gemir de dolor.

La culpabilidad regresó con toda su fuerza. Siempre tenía la culpa de que todos sus seres queridos murieran. De acuerdo, Malfoy no había sido exactamente un ser querido hasta el momento en el que su alma quedó ligada a la del rubio. En realidad, el moreno sabía que el suyo no era un amor de verdad. Su amor era forzado, al igual que la unión aquella noche del castigo. Pero aún así, dolía. Dolía como el demonio. Y a él le hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad de enamorarse del rubio sinceramente, sin tener en cuenta la unión.

Y Draco debía de amarlo de verdad ¡Estaba muriendo por él! Si no lo quisiera, no querría suicidarse por haberle hecho daño ¿Verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué le había hecho aquello en la noche de Halloween? Tal vez, siendo él un veela, había una buena explicación. Esa era otra cosa que se había apuntado mentalmente para preguntársela posteriormente a Dumbledore, o a Draco… si es que despertaba alguna vez.

No asistió ni a la comida ni al resto de las clases de la tarde. Permaneció en aquella habitación sólo, llorando, sufriendo y sintiéndose el ser más desgraciado de la tierra. Draco iba a morir y nada podría consolar a Harry después de eso. Estaba condenado a vivir siendo un desgraciado para siempre.

0ºo0oº0oººo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0ººo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0ooº

Se sentía extraordinariamente débil. Le dolía todo. Y estaba muy cansado, agotado. Su conciencia había regresado a la realidad después de haber estado soñando, y tenía la impresión de que el sueño que había tenido no había sido muy bueno. Estaba extrañamente triste, como si en el sueño le hubiera ocurrido alguna desgracia ¿Qué había soñado? No era capaz de recordarlo en ese momento.

Merlín… tenía una sed del demonio. Si no le daban agua pronto, se deshidrataría.

Abrió los ojos ¿Dónde se encontraba? Desorientado, miró hacia su lado derecho. Allí, había una mujer. Estaba durmiendo en una silla. Tenía la cabeza hacia atrás… por eso le había costado tanto reconocerla. Finalmente, supo quién era esa persona.

.- ¿Mamá? – susurró Draco con la voz ronca.

De pronto, empezó a rememorar lo que había soñado. Recordó una voz deliciosamente grave y cálida. Y la tristeza que sentía cada vez que la recordaba era lo que le había transmitido esa persona.

_Si mueres, moriré detrás de ti._

_Si de verdad me quieres, no te dejarás ir._

_No _había sido un sueño. Esa voz… Conocía esa voz. Era la voz de Harry Potter. Era la voz de su _pareja_. No quería que Draco muriera. Le había suplicado que despertara. Le había ofrecido una segunda oportunidad.

Draco se sintió flotar de felicidad.

º0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0oº0ºo0º0ooº0o0ºo0ººo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0o0ººo0o0ºo0º

FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE

¡Yujuuu! ¡Draco despertó! ¡Estoy casi segura de que la mayoría de ustedes está exultante de felicidad por este hecho! (No sé si habrá alguien a quien le hubiera gustado que Draco se hubiese muerto XD… digo "la mayoría" por si a caso)

Ahora los interrogantes son ¿Cómo será el primer encuentro entre Harry y Draco después del estado inconsciente del rubio? ¿Harry, finalmente, será capaz de perdonarlo? Y supongo que ustedes se preguntarán más cosas… ahora mismo eso es lo que se me ocurre XDD

Como siempre, antes de irme, les pido que no se olviden del correspondiente **comentario **

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1


	8. Pesadilla

Eeehhh ¿Cómo? ¿Que quieren matarme? ¡Esperen! Antes de hacer algo de lo que se puedan arrepentir, piensen una cosa: si me matan ahora, jamás sabrán el final de este fic XD

Ahora en serio. Necesitaba estas vacaciones. Éste ha sido mi último año de instituto y ha sido tan extremadamente agobiante que, una vez terminé, no quería hacer nada de nada. Y por eso no he publicado hasta hoy. Pero ahora ya intentaré llevar mi ritmo normal de actualizaciones.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Muchos de ellos exigiéndome que publicara de una buena vez. Muchas gracias también por su infinita paciencia.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta historia es **SLASH** (relación entre dos hombres), si no te gusta este tipo de temas te invito amablemente a salir de aquí. Además, contendrá **violación, violencia, **y situaciones de **angustia,** pero no sufran: saben que no soy dada a los finales tristes. 

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro.

**Cap 7. Pesadilla.**

.- ¿Puedo llevarme al señor Potter, Profesora McGonagall? – Dumbledore estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta que daba acceso al aula de Transformaciones.

.- Pero sólo quedan diez minutos hasta que toque la campana… - protestó la mujer echando una ojeada al reloj que lucía en su muñeca- De acuerdo – aceptó finalmente - Señor Potter, pregúntele a alguno de sus compañeros los deberes de hoy.

.- Sí señora – contestó Harry mientras guardaba en su maleta las plumas, la tinta y el pergamino que había estado utilizando.

.- Sígame, por favor – le pidió Dumbledore cuando el moreno salió de la habitación tras el director de Hogwarts.

Harry se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras seguía a Dumbledore a través de los pasillos de la escuela. Tenía que ser algo importante como para que el hombre se atreviera a interrumpir una clase de la severa profesora McGonagall. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban dirigiéndose hacia la enfermería. Su corazón se disparó.

Malfoy. Era algo relacionado con el veela.

Dumbledore paró de caminar cuando llegó frente a la puerta que daba acceso al lugar en el que se hallaba el rubio Slytherin. Se giró hacia Harry y, entonces, el moreno se percató del estado lamentable en el que se encontraba el director: Tenía unos profundos surcos negros bajo sus ojos azules, su piel estaba amarillenta y parecía más viejo que nunca.

.- Harry, siento comunicarte que Draco Malfoy ha fallecido – susurró en un hilo de voz.

El moreno no hizo nada. Sólo permaneció quieto, mirando fijamente al director como si estuviera esperando que le dijera que aquello era una broma, que había otra razón por la que lo había llamado. Pero al observar atentamente los azules irises, se dio cuenta de que no estaba bromeando en absoluto.

_.- No puede ser, eso es mentira… - _pensó desesperadamente. Entonces, abrió la puerta de la enfermería bruscamente y empezó a correr hacia el interior. Cogió su varita y abrió un agujero en la cortina que daba acceso al rincón donde había permanecido el veela durante toda su estancia en la enfermería.

Y lo vio.

El cuerpo inmóvil de Draco Malfoy yacía sin vida en una cama. Su cara más pálida que nunca, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios amoratados.

_Muerto._

Harry sintió un dolor agudo en su estómago, el mayor dolor que había sentido en toda su vida, y supo que estaba a punto de morir.

0oº0ºo0ºº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oººo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0oº0ºo0ºo0ºo0

.- Harry – Escuchaba una voz familiar - Despierta – Esa voz se encontraba muy lejos, apenas podía oírla – Despierta, Harry.

Entonces, el moreno abrió sus párpados y se encontró mirando directamente hacia los ojos azules de su mejor amigo. Le tenía agarrado por los hombros y le zarandeaba suavemente.

.- ¿Qué ha pas…? ¿Dónde…? - Murmuraba Harry incoherentemente.

.- Tranquilo Harry. Todo está bien. Sólo ha sido un sueño – Susurraba el pelirrojo tranquilizadoramente.

.- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó el moreno después de unos minutos de silencio en los que pudo aclarar sus ideas y comprender que se encontraba en el dormitorio de Gryffindor.

.- No lo sé. Murmurabas en sueños. Decías "¡No! ¡Por favor!" y también "¡No puede ser verdad!" una y otra vez. Parecías poseído. Nos despertaste a todos. Me preocupé, pensé que debía hacer algo. No podía dejarte ahí, gritando y sufriendo, sólo por un estúpido sueño. Supuse que debía despertarte.

.- ¿En serio? Bueno, muchas gracias por despertarme, Ron ¿Pero por qué iba yo a grit…? – Dejó a mitad la frase que iba a decir cuando, en un destello de comprensión, recordó la horrible pesadilla que había sufrido hacía sólo un instante. Porque, había sido una pesadilla ¿Verdad?

.- ¿Señor Potter? – Tanto Harry como Ron se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz. Era… ¿Dumbledore? Acababa de entrar en la habitación de los chicos de sexto año de Gryffindor. Neville, Seamus y Dean, aunque sorprendidos por el extraño inquilino, saludaron al director, mientras éste se acercaba con decisión hacia la cama del Niño- Que – Vivió.

.- ¿P-profesor? – tartamudeó Harry, incrédulo.

.- ¿Puede acompañarme, señor Potter? Hay algo que quiero mostrarle.

El corazón del moreno se disparó en su pecho. Era doloroso. Se sentía como si estuviera reviviendo su sueño. Temblando, se levantó de la cama y siguió al hombre fuera de la habitación. Suponía que cambiarse el pijama sería algo estúpido, teniendo en cuenta que debía ser más de media noche, nadie lo vería y, además, probablemente Dumbledore tuviera que decirle algo para lo que no hacía falta estar bien vestido.

A mitad de camino tuvo que parar y apoyarse en la pared. Le faltaba el aire. Malfoy… no, no podía ser. No dejaba de asaltarle el terrible presentimiento de que el rubio había… No, por Merlín, no sería capaz de soportarlo. Si le había pasado algo al veela él moriría. Estaba seguro. Igual que en su sueño.

"_Harry sintió un dolor agudo en su estómago, el mayor dolor que había sentido en toda su vida, y supo que estaba a punto de morir" _

El recuerdo de la pesadilla que había sufrido momentos antes le produjo un terror indescriptible. Un miedo que jamás había sentido. Ni siquiera en el cementerio cuando Voldemort había regresado, ni luchando contra el basilisco, ni siquiera en el Departamento de Misterios, cuando se había enfrentado a una horda de mortífagos y al mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

No, este miedo iba mucho más allá de todo eso porque en aquellas ocasiones podía defenderse, podía salir victorioso de aquello. Pero, esta vez, si el veela había muerto, él no podría hacer nada por evitarlo. Ya había intentado salvarle cuando había hablado con él a solas, pero eso tan solo había sido una idea del director, ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta si aquello funcionaría. Tal vez sus esfuerzos para convencer al rubio de que la vida valía la pena no habían servido de nada. Quizá había fallecido.

Y esa idea le hacía desear la_ muerte._

Cuando el director se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento del moreno, dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el joven, preocupado.

.- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó ansiosamente.

Harry lo miró. Era una de esas miradas cargadas de dolor. De esas que penetran a cualquiera que sea víctima de ellas. Por eso, el anciano sintió el dolor que el propio Harry estaba experimentando. Era insoportable.

.- Por favor, dígame qué ha pasado – suplicó el moreno, sus ojos sospechosamente húmedos.

La angustia que habían trasmitido esas simples palabras se introdujo en el corazón del director. Éste se acercó aún más al moreno y colocó su mano derecha en el hombro del chico, en un gesto tranquilizador. Dumbledore supo que Harry conocía que la razón por la que había irrumpido en la habitación de Gryffindor había sido el veela. Y el director también supo que el otro se esperaba lo peor.

De ahí ese dolor tan grande que había sentido tanto en las miradas como en las palabras de Harry. Era completamente lógico. Su alma estaba ligada a la del veela, y la sola idea de perderlo podría volverlo loco. Aún habiendo sido una unión forzada por el rubio. Dumbledore se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión que tranquilizó al moreno.

.- No se preocupe. Él está bien. De hecho, hace como una hora que ha recuperado la conciencia- Dumbledore revolvió juguetonamente la ya de por sí alborotada melena de Harry, feliz y aliviado de que aquella terrible historia que se había iniciado por su culpa no tuviera un final trágico – Mi idea de que hablaras con él funcionó. No ha hecho más que preguntar por ti desde que ha despertado.

Harry liberó de sus pulmones el aire que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo. Poco a poco, fue procesando lo que el director le acababa de decir. _Él está bien. Él está bien. _Y, de golpe, sintió que un inmenso calor inundaba su corazón de dicha. Una felicidad que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin experimentar. Sonrió. Y esa sonrisa transmitió al director toda la alegría que mostraban sus ojos verdes.

Dumbledore sintió la magia. El alma de Harry estaba llena de vida. Estaba repleta de felicidad. No era de extrañar. Descubrir que su otra mitad no iba a abandonarla la volvía loca de alegría.

0oº0oº0oººo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oºo0ºo0ºº0oºo0º0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0º0oºo

Nada más entrar en la enfermería, Harry, sorprendido, divisó al veela, quien estaba charlando con su madre. Supuso que desde que el rubio había despertado lo habían trasladado a una de las camas normales, dejando el pequeño rincón separado del resto de la habitación por aquellas cortinas. Cuando Malfoy se percató de la presencia de Harry, dejó de hablar y miró al moreno a los ojos.

Discretamente y sabiendo que ellos necesitaban tener una charla a solas, Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey y Narcisa Malfoy dejaron la habitación. Por suerte, no había ningún otro alumno a parte de Draco en la enfermería. Así no habría nadie que los molestara o que los pudiera interrumpir.

Al principio, el lugar permaneció en un silencio sepulcral, ambos jóvenes mirándose a los ojos, ninguno de ellos seguro de lo que decir. Entonces, las manos blancas del veela se movieron extraordinariamente rápido, escondiendo su rostro de la vista de Harry. El moreno observó sorprendido las convulsiones que el pálido cuerpo empezó a sufrir. Un momento después, pudo escuchar los sollozos ahogados que provenían directamente del lugar en el que se encontraba el veela.

Harry tragó saliva.

Malfoy estaba _llorando_.

Su llanto tenía varios motivos: vergüenza, dolor, culpabilidad, humillación… Ver al moreno de nuevo, después de lo que le había hecho, había sido demasiado para él. Draco nunca pensó que se derrumbaría de esa manera una vez que viera a Harry de nuevo. Lo había perdonado, así que supuestamente no había motivo para llorar. Pero ¿Cómo demonios se lo iba a perdonar a sí mismo? Era un monstruo. Lo que había hecho no tenía perdón. Había _abusado_ de él. Le había robado algo suyo, algo único, algo que debía haber sido especial. La primera vez de una persona tenía que ser algo inolvidable, bonito. Sin lágrimas, sin dolor. Sólo amor… y placer.

Pero no había sido una experiencia horrible sólo para Harry. El rubio había perdido su virginidad _violando_ a otra persona, y no es que fuera la mejor forma de tener una primera relación sexual. Siempre recordaría aquello como la peor experiencia de su vida, habiendo maltratado a su propia pareja. Pero había sido culpa de su parte veela. Había tomado posesión de su cuerpo y por ello había perdido la cabeza. Si su parte humana se hubiera dado cuenta en algún momento de lo que realmente estaba haciendo, de lo que realmente implicaba someter al otro chico a su voluntad, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido seguir con aquel abuso.

¿Y si el Gryffindor realmente no lo había perdonado? ¿Y si, cuando él había estado inconsciente, Dumbledore lo había obligado a mentir para que de esa forma Draco no muriera? No, no podía ser. Él había podido sentir su dolor, la angustia en el alma del moreno, que suplicaba porque su otra mitad no lo abandonara. Era imposible que aquello hubiera sido sólo una actuación. No, sus palabras, sus lágrimas, su _beso_ habían sido gestos sinceros.

Draco sintió el calor de un cuerpo muy cerca del suyo. Entonces, una mano le acariciaba la cabeza y otra lo rodeaba y lo apoyaba contra un pecho duro y firme. El rubio aspiró profundamente, captando el inconfundible aroma de su pareja. Era el olor más exquisito que alguna vez había tenido el placer de captar. Y, entonces, sus manos se aferraron al cuerpo de Harry y hundió su rostro en el pecho del moreno. Siguió llorando.

.- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – hipaba el rubio entre sollozos.

.- Shhh – Harry movía dulcemente sus manos a través de su cabello y su espalda – Sabes que te he perdonado, no pasa nada – lo consolaba el moreno con el corazón en un puño al ver el estado en el que seguía el veela ante la idea de haberlo dañado. Era realmente extraño. Él le había hecho muchísimo daño y, aún así, Harry no quería que sufriera.

.- No, no merezco que me perdones, soy un monstruo, un monstruo y me siento tan mal por lo que te he hecho – seguía insistiendo Draco hablando ahogadamente contra la túnica de Harry – merezco morir.

.- ¡Calla! ¡No digas eso! ¡No es verdad! Te he perdonado. Entiendo lo que ha pasado. No pudiste controlarlo y, aunque sabes que para mí fue horrible, yo estoy dispuesto a arreglar las cosas porque sé que si tu lado humano se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo, habría parado – el moreno seguía acariciándolo - Quiero ser tu amigo.

Draco dejó de sollozar y siguió temblando y llorando en silencio.

.- ¿Mi amigo? – Harry no estaba seguro de si el veela sonaba aliviado o, más bien, disgustado. Tal vez era una mezcla de ambas. Aliviado de saber que Harry hablaba con toda la sinceridad del mundo cuando decía que lo había perdonado, pero decepcionado al saber que él sólo quería ser su amigo.

.- No puedes pedirme más. No por ahora, al menos – susurró el moreno dejando de acariciarlo unos segundos.

Draco separó su rostro de la túnica de Harry y sólo dejó apoyada su frente. El rubio tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

.- ¿Y crees que alguna vez podrás quererme? – Dijo tan bajito que Harry casi no pudo entenderlo – quiero decir… ¿Cómo algo más que un amigo? - Pasaron unos segundos en los que sólo se escucharon las respiraciones de ambos y los hipidos del veela.

.- No lo sé – susurró sinceramente, con la voz ronca, mirando hacia algún punto a su derecha.

Finalmente, Draco se separó de Harry. Sus miradas entraron en contacto. Harry no pudo evitar sentir que le faltaba el aire cuando vio los ojos rojos e hinchados del Slytherin. Expresaban dolor, aunque también, resignación.

Y, aún así, era tan _hermoso_.

Resistió el impulso de lanzarse sobre el veela y comenzar a besarlo hasta la asfixia. Parecía tan indefenso, tan adorable. Ése era el don de los veelas. Eran criaturas bellísimas que daban la impresión de ser vulnerables e inocentes. Pero lo cierto es que eran extraordinariamente peligrosas, especialmente cuando veían amenazada la integridad física o emocional de su pareja.

Aunque, en el caso de Harry y Draco, esto había sido una excepción, ya que el que había atentado contra la integridad física de la pareja había sido el propio veela. Y, por eso mismo, Draco había pagado las consecuencias, y aún seguía martirizándose a sí mismo.

Draco suspiró conteniendo un sollozo. Si amistad era lo único que El-Niño-Que-Vivió podía darle, él lo aceptaría. Prefería mil veces eso a que el moreno lo odiara como siempre había hecho. Estaba decidido. Haría lo imposible para que ambos llegaran a ser buenos amigos. Eso era lo único que deseaba.

Por el momento.

0ºo00oº0oºoº0o0ºo0ººo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oº0oºo0ºo0ºoº00oºoº0oº0oº0oº0o0º0oºº

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

¡Bueno! ¡Ahí está! Y espero de todo corazón que la espera haya valido la pena. No se olviden de dejarme **reviews** aunque sean criticándome por haber tardado tanto XD

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1


	9. Hermione

¡Hola! Bueno, aunque no he sido especialmente rápida en publicar esta vez, por lo menos lo he hecho muchísimo más deprisa que la última vez, estarán de acuerdo conmigo ¿No? XD

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta historia es **SLASH** (relación entre dos hombres), si no te gusta este tipo de temas te invito amablemente a salir de aquí. Además, contendrá **violación**, **violencia**, y situaciones de **angustia**, pero no sufran: saben que no soy dada a los finales tristes.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro.

**Cap 7. Hermione.**

Draco tuvo que permanecer en la enfermería una semana más bajo los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey quien consideraba que hubiera sido una total irresponsabilidad por su parte dejarlo salir antes de lo que ella estimaba necesario, tal y como Draco le había pedido, porque quería cerciorarse de que se había recuperado por completo del largo periodo de tiempo que había permanecido en coma sin alimentarse ni hidratarse. Además, ella deseaba comprobar por sí misma que éste comía con normalidad de nuevo. De esa manera, como había dicho ella, evitarían más sorpresas desagradables.

Así que Draco, a pesar de encontrarse perfectamente bien y de haberle suplicado que lo dejara salir una y otra vez, había sido obligado a seguir aguantando el infinito aburrimiento que sentía allí dentro día tras día, exceptuando claro, los momentos en los que Harry iba a visitarlo, es decir, todos los días a la hora de cenar, cuando el moreno se presentaba en la enfermería y comía junto a Draco (los días en los que no tenía quidditch se quedaba casi toda la tarde con él)

Habían charlado sobre trivialidades durante todo aquel tiempo, no habían vuelto a nombrar el tema veela y todo lo relacionado con ello. En su lugar, Harry se quejaba de los dificilísimos deberes de Transformaciones y Pociones (Draco le ayudó a hacer estos últimos, explicándole algunos conceptos que el moreno no tenía nada claros), del continuo acoso de su mejor amigo que no dejaba de preguntarle por qué estaba desapareciendo últimamente (dicho sea de paso, le llamaba la atención que Hermione no se hubiera unido a Ron en su tarea de intentar sonsacarle a Harry lo que estaba haciendo), y, a veces, simplemente hablaban sobre cosas tan simples como el tiempo que se avecinaba o la calidad de la comida que los elfos domésticos habían preparado algún día determinado.

Draco no había hablado mucho, demasiado ocupado en extasiarse con la visión de su pareja. Le encantaba su forma de hablar, le gustaba su manera de caminar, adoraba su forma de reír, suspiraba felizmente cada vez que Harry se pasaba la mano por la cabeza y sacudía su, ya de por sí alborotada melena, en un gesto inconciente, pero que a Draco le parecía de lo más sexy. Le había hecho alguna que otra pregunta relacionada con sus gustos o sus costumbres, simplemente queriendo conocer un poco mejor al moreno. Aunque, en realidad, Draco descubrió, sorprendido, que sabía más de su pareja de lo que había pensado.

Lo que más le gustaba era volar (desde luego, esto no había sido ningún secreto para Draco) y el rubio tuvo la oportunidad de halagarlo diciéndole que, aunque por obvias razones nunca se lo había comentado, él opinaba que Harry era el mejor volador sobre escoba que jamás había visto.

.- De hecho, estoy seguro de que si te lo propones, en poco tiempo Víctor Krum parecerá un jugador del montón a tu lado – había dicho Draco mirándolo con los ojos brillantes, idolatrándolo.

Por supuesto, Harry sabía que el veela estaba exagerando debido a su amor por él y a sus deseos de hacerle un cumplido para que, de esa forma, recibiera una sonrisa agradecida del moreno. Pero no le importaba. Se sentía profundamente halagado de cualquier forma.

Era increíble. El Gryffindor nunca pensó que Draco Malfoy pudiera llegar a ser así de interesante, amable y atento. Harry sabía que el veela jamás se había comportado de esa forma con nadie excepto con él. Viniendo de una familia de sangre pura, rica y de renombre (ahora dañado, excepto desde el punto de vista de los Slytherins, por el encarcelamiento de Lucius) él se había convertido en el líder de de su casa.

Hasta los de séptimo año lo admiraban, se reían de sus burlas y querían ser como él. Estaba acostumbrado a mangonear a sus más allegados y a burlarse del resto, pero jamás en su vida había mostrado adoración por nadie. Bueno, había llegado a admirar a su padre, pero nada que ver con la forma en la que idolatraba al moreno. Harry se sabía querido y eso le hacía sentirse feliz.

0ºo0oº0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0º0oo0º0o0oººo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0º0oºo0ºo0º0oo0ººo0º

.- Estoy hecho polvo, me voy a la cama – comunicó Ron exhausto, después de un profundo bostezo.

.- Espera tío, que subo contigo – dijo Harry contento de que su mejor amigo hiciera el comentario.

Se habían quedado hasta muy tarde en la sala común terminando los deberes que les había mandado la profesora McGonagall. Por supuesto, Hermione los había acabado hacía horas, y sólo estaba allí para acompañarlos (y corregir sus deberes, por supuesto). El resto de sus compañeros de Gryffindor se habían ido a dormir.

.- Harry, necesito hablar contigo un momento – dijo Hermione apresuradamente cuando el moreno comenzaba a subir las escaleras rumbo a su dormitorio.

.- ¿En serio? ¿No podemos dejarlo para otro momento? – preguntó Harry de manera somnolienta, mirando a su pelirrojo amigo en busca de ayuda.

.- Déjalo Hermione, anda, que estamos cansados – dijo Ron, frotándose los ojos con los puños.

.- Vete subiendo Ron, ahora te alcanzo – habló Harry ante la peligrosa mirada de su amiga.

.- Está bien ¿De qué quieres hablar? – preguntó el moreno una vez se hubo sentado en el sofá de nuevo y su amigo hubo desaparecido escaleras arriba.

.- Llevo unos días queriéndote decir que sé exactamente lo que estás haciendo y a dónde estás yendo últimamente.

.- ¿Qué…? – Balbuceó Harry – No sé de qué me estás hablando – mintió, apartando la mirada de los inquisidores ojos castaños.

.- Venga, no me mientas. Sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo. Cada vez que desapareces sé que vas a la enfermería para estar con Malfoy.

Harry se quedó mudo de la impresión. No sabía qué contestarle a su amiga. La miraba con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

.- Pero… ¿Cómo…?

.- ¿Que cómo lo sé? ¡Vamos, Harry! ¡No soy estúpida! Y tú deberías haber sabido mejor que nadie que tarde o temprano descubriría lo que estaba pasando – paró un momento y volvió a hablar al ver que Harry abría la boca – No, Ron no sabe nada, no se lo he dicho, y él no es que sea muy agudo en descubrir por sí mismo este tipo de cosas – el moreno cerró la boca: le había contestado a la pregunta que ni siquiera había llegado a formular.

Durante un rato se hizo el silencio. Ambos amigos mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

.- ¿Y bien? – dijo Hermione al ver que el otro no decía nada.

.- ¿Y bien qué? – respondió a la defensiva.

.- ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto? ¿Por qué te vas con él? ¿Por qué te escondes?

.- No lo sé – el moreno suspiró – pensé que no estarían de acuerdo con esto. Pensé que tal vez me dejarían de hablar y ya no querrían ser mis amigos.

.- ¿Con esto? – Preguntó Hermione - ¿Qué es exactamente _esto_?

.- Una... _amistad – _Sabía que no era la palabra correcta. A Draco le había dicho que ellos eran amigos, pero estaba claro que lo que había entre ellos no era algo tan simple. Draco lo amaba, lo adoraba abiertamente. La relación que habían comenzado desde hacía unos días se trataba, básicamente, de halagos e indirectas que el rubio le lanzaba a Harry, mientras éste le sonreía y hablaba de cualquier trivialidad. A eso no se lo podía llamar _amistad_ ¿Verdad?

.- Pues te equivocaste con respecto a eso de que no querríamos ser tus amigos – Harry levantó una ceja – De acuerdo, tal vez Ron no lo acepte, al principio, pero, a la larga, ambos te apoyaremos ¡Somos tus mejores amigos! Y no vamos a dejar de serlo sólo porque hayas entablado una amistado con un arrogante, ególatra, mimado, embustero…

.- ¡Hermione! – exclamó Harry, alarmado.

.- Vale, puede que no lo encaje tan bien como me gustaría. No entiendo bien cómo es posible que se hayan hecho amigos – admitió la castaña -¿Qué hay de todas las jugarretas y las burlas que nos ha hecho durante años? ¿Qué hay de lo de Buckbeak? ¿Y sobre que su padre es un mortífago?

.- ¿Lo ves? He ahí la razón por la que se los he ocultado – dijo Harry acusadoramente – Si he decidido perdonarlo por todos los años que nos ha estado fastidiando, tendré mis razones ¿No crees?

.- Lo sé, pero resulta difícil aceptarlo, aunque sabes que lo haré. Y deberías haber confiado en que lo haría, deberías haber confiado en mí… en nosotros – dijo refiriéndose tanto a ella como a Ron.

Harry se sintió culpable pero, al mismo tiempo, feliz. No se había enfadado con él realmente, no había dejado de hablarle, ella lo apoyaba. Bueno, por descontado que con Ron sería más difícil, pero ella le había hecho entender que él también lo acabaría apoyando. Y ahora que Harry lo pensaba detenidamente, ella tenía toda la razón, porque el pelirrojo era un verdadero amigo y no terminaría una amistad como la suya sólo porque el moreno hubiera decidido darle una oportunidad a Malfoy, independientemente de todo lo que les había hecho pasar durante cinco años.

Durante unos minutos, ninguno dijo cada, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

.- Me he estado preguntando si Malfoy tuvo algo que ver en la pequeña depresión que tuviste hace poco y que te duró varios días, porque, si mal no recuerdo, los síntomas empezaron justo después de tu detención con él – dijo Hermione acertadamente.

Harry calló durante unos momentos, reconsiderando si debía mentirle. Al final, descartó esa idea: le había demostrado que podía confiar en ella y, además, si la castaña descubría que le había mentido de nuevo, podría enfadarse tanto que dejaría de hablarle, y él no quería estar peleado con Hermione.

.- La verdad es que sí – susurró el moreno sin poder evitar un estremecimiento ante el recuerdo de lo ocurrido durante la noche de su castigo conjunto, bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos y siguió hablando – pero no voy a contarte lo que ocurrió – cuando Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, el moreno siguió hablando – No por ahora, al menos. No insistas por favor.

.- Vale, no insistiré por el momento, pero confío en que me lo cuentes algún día – el moreno asintió - Bueno, el caso es que eso pone fin a una teoría que he estado reconsiderando desde que has empezado a desaparecer que explicaría por qué pasas tanto tiempo con él – Hermione se rió de su propia ocurrencia, la que ahora consideraba estúpida – aunque una parte de esa teoría la sigo manteniendo.

Harry no sabía por qué, pero el corazón le empezó a latir más deprisa de pronto. Tuvo la desagradable sensación de que Hermione podía estar más acertada de lo que ella misma suponía.

.- Ah… ¿sí? – Dijo el moreno, esforzándose en mantener una voz que pretendía ser casual - ¿Y qué teoría es esa?

.- Bueno… Estoy casi segura de que Malfoy tiene sangre veela – el moreno sintió como si el corazón se le hubiera subido a la garganta – De hecho, pienso que _es _un veela. No completamente, por supuesto, si no, no podría haber venido a Hogwarts, pero creo que tiene más de veela que de mago – ante la expresión de su amigo, que ella interpretó incorrectamente como incredulidad, ella siguió hablando - Si no fuera así ¿Por qué los estudiantes se ponen a babear y a decir estupideces cuando están cerca de él? Yo misma he llegado a perder el control ¿Te acuerdas al principio de este curso cuando le dije que sería la próxima Ministra de Magia? – Harry vio que las mejillas de su amiga se encendían, y era comprensible. En aquella ocasión, Malfoy se había reído de ella a sus anchas, y luego estuvo durante días contándoselo una y otra vez a sus colegas de Slytherin, haciendo ridículas pantomimas.

.- ¿Sabías que voy a sustituir al actual Ministro de Magia? ¡Seré la Ministra más joven de toda la historia mágica! – decía el rubio con voz de pito, levantando una mano y dando saltitos como Hermione solía hacer cuando sabía la respuesta a alguna pregunta de clase. A Pansy Parkinson se le saltaban las lágrimas de la risa cada vez que Draco imitaba a Hermione de forma acertada pero cruel. Los Slytherin estuvieron burlándose de ella durante, por lo menos, tres semanas.

Draco había expresado claramente su repulsión sobre el hecho de que una asquerosa sangre sucia estuviera interesada en él. El Slytherin sabía perfectamente que todo aquello había ocurrido por culpa de sus encantos de veela, que se habían disparado al ver a Harry, quien había estado al lado de Hermione para la mala suerte de la castaña, pero a Draco le encantaba burlarse de los demás y no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como aquella (por fortuna para Ron, en aquella ocasión no los acompañaba porque, si hubiera sido así, probablemente él también hubiera dicho cualquier tontería). Y, aunque muchos otros alumnos habían dicho estupideces delante del veela para impresionarlo, Draco le tenía un especial odio a Hermione, por lo que había sido más cruel con ella que con ningún otro.

Aunque, con Neville y Seamus, tampoco había sido muy indulgente, que digamos. Unos días después de lo ocurrido con Hermione, a la salida de una clase de Encantamientos, Harry caminaba junto a ellos de camino a su siguiente clase (Hermione había permanecido en el aula más tiempo, preguntando dudas al profesor, y Ron había ido corriendo al baño) cuando fueron alcanzados por Malfoy y Parkinson, quienes también cursaban esa asignatura.

FLASH BACK

.- ¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Has decidido finalmente plantar a la comadreja y a la sangre sucia? Entiendo que hayas querido cambiar de amigos, pero ¿Eliges a esos dos perdedores? ¿Al mestizo irlandés y a al gordo inútil? – dijo el rubio burlonamente. Parkinson rió estruendosamente.

Harry se dio la vuelta y miró al rubio a los ojos, dispuesto a darle una respuesta furiosa. Fue entonces cuando, para sorpresa del moreno, escuchó la voz de Neville a su espalda.

.- ¿Sabías que voy a jugar como golpeador en la selección inglesa de quidditch en el próximo mundial? – Harry miró a Neville, extrañado.

.- ¡Eso no es nada! Yo voy a salir en la portada del próximo número de _Corazón de Bruja _porque me han proclamado Dios del sexo – El moreno se estremeció cuando vio la clarísima mirada de lujuria que el irlandés le lanzó al Slytherin.

.- ¡Cállense! ¿A quién demonios le importan esas cosas? Draco, yo me voy a convertir en la bruja más rica del mundo – dijo alguien con un voz irritantemente chillona, alargando su mano y agarrándose al hombro del rubio, mirándolo con una cara demasiado estúpida incluso para tratarse de Pansy Parkinson.

.- ¡Es lo que me faltaba! – Exclamó el veela quitándose a Parkinson de encima y mirando a Seamus y a Neville con un deje de repulsión - ¿Primero Granger y ahora ustedes dos? ¡Puaj! ¡Creo que voy a vomitar! – y se largó riéndose estruendosamente. Desde ese momento, los dos compañeros de Harry tuvieron que soportar las mismas burlas que había aguantado Hermione.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ahora que pensaba en ello, se dio cuenta de que aquellos con los que Draco había sido especialmente cruel en sus burlas eran amigos del moreno.

Harry, viendo el estremecimiento y la cara de absoluta furia de su amiga, quien aún estaba rememorando los "mejores momentos de Draco Malfoy", comprendió que ella se volvía a preguntar cómo demonios el moreno había llegado a ser amigo de alguien así, con todo lo que el rubio les había hecho pasar a lo largo de los años. Para Hermione, Draco Malfoy era… _malvado_. Y, a decir verdad, para Harry también lo había sido hasta hacía unas dos semanas, en las que su concepción del rubio había cambiado radicalmente.

Pasado un rato de incómodo silencio entre ambos, Harry habló de nuevo.

.- Y ¿Cuál es esa otra teoría que has descartado? – preguntó el Niño-Que-Vivió conteniendo el aliento.

.- ¡Ah, eso! – Hermione le dirigió una sonrisita culpable – puede que tengas ganas de matarme cuando te diga esto – soltó una risita nerviosa – pensé que tal vez… Que era posible… Que no era del todo improbable…

.- ¡Hermione! – Exclamó el moreno con una mirada impaciente.

.- Bueno, que podías ser su pareja, ya sabes, su compañero por toda la eternidad… Todo eso que decían los libros sobre veelas y sus parejas que estudiamos el año pasado para los TIMOS – aclaró ella, pensando que tal vez el moreno no entendería de lo que estaba hablando.

Harry casi se desmaya del susto. Un segundo después, comprendió que su amiga lo estaba mirando inquisitiva al ver la expresión de su cara. Quiso enmendar su error riendo de manera exagerada. Entonces, Hermione levantó ambas cejas y abrió mucho los ojos y Harry se dio cuenta de que su fama de malísimo mentiroso no era sólo un rumor. Supo que Hermione se había percatado perfectamente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

.- Joder… - Harry dio un pequeño sobresalto. Ella _jamás_ decía una palabrota – No me lo puedo creer – susurró mirándolo como si el que estuviera delante de ella fuera el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

.- ¿Eh? ¿Q- qué cosa? – tartamudeó Harry bastante patéticamente.

.- ¡Lo eres! ¡Eres su… _pareja_! – ahora lo señalaba con un dedo acusador- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – la castaña se llevó las manos a la boca.

.- _¡Hermione! – _Susurró el moreno suplicantemente - Habla más bajito, por favor, que vas a despertar a toda la torre.

.- Es- es… _increíble_ – aún con las manos en su boca, comenzó a mover su cabeza negativamente, como si no creyera la conclusión a la que ella misma había llegado.

.- Lo sé – Admitió Harry finalmente, dando un profundo suspiro – Yo tampoco me lo podía creer cuando me enteré.

.- Pero Harry, hay una cosa que no entiendo – susurró la castaña, pasados unos minutos en los que su incredulidad inicial pasó a convertirse en confusión – Si tú eres su pareja… bueno ¿Qué demonios ocurrió cuando tuvieron la detención conjunta de la noche de Halloween? Porque, tú mismo acabas de admitir que él tuvo que ver en tu depresión posterior… ¿Fue por eso? ¿Fue simplemente porque te enterarte de que eras su pareja y no lo pudiste soportar?

Otra vez, el corazón de Harry decidió que el tórax era un lugar demasiado pequeño para él y para sus frenéticos latidos. Suspiró profundamente y se tapó la cara con sus manos.

.- ¿Harry? – murmuró la chica, preocupada por su amigo.

El moreno alargó una de sus manos y le hizo un gesto a su amiga que daba a entender que necesitaba un momento para recomponerse. Ella guardó silencio y aguardó pacientemente durante los minutos en los que Harry permaneció con su rostro tapado.

.- No… no fue exactamente por eso por lo que estuve decaído en los días siguientes – susurró tan bajito que su voz sonaba ronca y, añadiéndole que sus manos tapaban su boca, a Hermione le costó entenderlo.

.- ¿Entonces qué…?

Harry se descubrió el rostro y miró a la castaña, sin decir nada más, consciente de que, de un momento a otro, la cara de su amiga mostraría comprensión. Él sabía perfectamente que ella descubriría por sí misma lo que él no le había contado. Tal y como había descubierto todo lo demás. Sólo era cuestión de segundos.

Y entonces, Harry oyó el ruidoso gemido de Hermione, quien se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizada.

.- Harry… yo… dime por favor que me equivoco… que no pasó lo que creo que pasó… - respiraba airadamente - ¿Te… _forzó_ a unirte con él? – la mirada que le devolvió el moreno hizo comprender a la castaña que lo que había ocurrido era exactamente lo que ella creía. De un momento a otro, se levantó, fue hacia la habitación de las chicas diciéndole a Harry que la esperara un momento, y volvió portando un libro en su mano. El moreno lo reconoció enseguida. Era el libro que ella se había empeñado en comprar por su cuenta el año anterior, al haber encontrado fascinante el tema de los veelas cuando escogían a un mago o a una bruja como pareja, en lugar de elegir a uno de sus semejantes, que era lo que ocurría en la mayor parte de los casos. El título decía así: _**La Misteriosa Unión Entre Veelas y Humanos.**_

En esta ocasión, ella se sentó al lado de Harry. Entonces, abrió el libro por una de las páginas iniciales y el moreno se inclinó a leer lo que había escrito en ella.

_**Veelas: ¿Parejas de Ensueño o Criaturas Peligrosas?**_

0ºoº0ºo0oº0oº0oº0o0o0ººo0ºo0o0o0ºoº0o0ºoº0o0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºoºo0ºo0ºoºo0º0oºo

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

El siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo escrito, sólo me queda revisarlo y añadir alguna cosa, por lo que les aseguro que como muy tarde, lo publicaré este fin de semana

Por Dios déjenme un **review** que no les cuesta nada de nada… tardo yo muuucho más en escribir cada capítulo que ustedes dejando un simple comentario de dos palabras.

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1


	10. Amor Peligroso

¡Bueno! ¡Lo prometido es deuda! ¡Aquí estoy con el capítulo nueve de AP ! Tengo que agradecerles sinceramente sus maravillosos comentarios, que me animan a continuar con la historia día tras día, que me hacen saber que merece la pena ocupar mi tiempo en esto...

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta historia es **SLASH** (relación entre dos hombres), si no te gusta este tipo de temas te invito amablemente a salir de aquí. Además, contendrá **violación, violencia**, y situaciones de **angustia, **pero no sufran: saben que no soy dada a los finales tristes.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro.

**Cap 9. Amor Veela.**

_**Veelas: ¿Parejas de Ensueño o Criaturas Peligrosas?**_

_La respuesta a esta cuestión es irracionalmente sencilla si la persona que se preste a contestarla es un experto en el tema veela. _

_La falsa creencia que desgraciadamente se ha extendido a lo largo de toda la comunidad mágica es la promesa de que tener un veela como pareja es poco menos que alcanzar la felicidad eterna. Todo aquel que sea capaz de afirmar esto, está indudablemente equivocado. _

_La relación entre un mago/bruja y un veela es muchísimo más complicada que la que se puede dar entre dos veelas o dos humanos. Esto se debe a que la concepción del mundo de un veela es completamente distinta a la de cualquier mago. Éstas criaturas ven, sienten y piensan de una forma distinta a la que nosotros lo hacemos. _

_1. __Amor Veela._

_Uno de los temas más interesantes es aquel que está relacionado con el sentimiento de amor en un veela. A diferencia de nosotros, un veela está destinado a amar a una y sólo una persona (o veela) durante toda su vida. Por esa razón, éste es un amor obsesivo y, en los casos en lo que la pareja sea un humano, a menudo es dañino, tanto para el propio veela como para las personas que se encuentran alrededor de su pareja. Incluso, en ocasiones extremadamente raras, este amor puede ser perjudicial para la propia pareja. _

_a) Cuando el Amor Veela perjudica al propio veela._

_**Suicidio y auto-castigo. **_

_La mayor parte de los seres humanos pensaríamos que este es un nivel muy extremo. Pero para cualquier relación entre un humano y un veela, el auto-castigo por parte del veela es algo absolutamente normal para él cuando piensa que ha dañado a su pareja de cualquier forma (lo que el veela considera como "dañar a su pareja" puede abarcar desde, empujarla accidentalmente sin siquiera llegar a hacerle daño, hasta haberle gritado en algún momento de enfado)._

_Los casos en los que los veelas han acabado por suicidarse al darse cuenta de que nunca podrían estar junto a sus parejas son tristemente muy numerosos. Tradicionalmente, estos casos se debían a la firmeza de las antiguas familias de magos de mantener la llamada "limpieza o pureza de sangre", por lo que los padres arreglaban matrimonios concertados a sus hijos o hijas con otros magos/brujas para impedir que se unieran con los veelas. _

_Otra razón por la que muchos veelas se han suicidado ha sido la muerte de sus compañeros, ya sea de forma natural o accidentalmente (más adelante, encontrarán otros casos en los que ha habido veelas que se han suicidado). _

_b) __Cuando el Amor Veela perjudica a las personas cercanas a su pareja._

_**Agresiones y Asesinatos**__. El problema del Amor Veela es que se convierte en algo tan obsesivo que pasa a ser paranoico. Esto implica que el veela considere a cualquier persona que se acerque a su pareja una amenaza. Abarca dos sentidos: amenaza entendida como alguien que pretende dañar a la pareja o entendida como alguien que intenta __robarle__ a la pareja. Esto ha dado lugar a varios tipos de agresiones de diferente naturaleza y, en los casos más extremistas, a asesinatos. Naturalmente, el veela será enviado a prisión dependiendo de la magnitud del delito cometido y, en el caso de que su pareja hubiera podido impedir que cometiera el crimen, ésta sería enviada también a prisión, ya que se conoce que las parejas de los veelas tienen la capacidad de controlar sus acciones(haremos hincapié en esta habilidad en futuros apartados). No obstante, si se demuestra que el individuo al que ha atacado el veela realmente ha intentado dañar a su pareja, el veela no será condenado._

_c) Cuando el Amor Veela perjudica a la pareja._

_**Violaciones y Asesinatos**__. Como ya se ha dicho anteriormente, estos son casos muy aislados. Sólo se conocen dos casos a lo largo de los siglos en los que el veela ha llegado ha cometer la tremenda atrocidad de matar a su propia pareja y tres en los que el veela ha forzado a su pareja a unirse, utilizando sus encantos de veela (encontrarán más detalles sobre los encantos de veela más adelante). Para llegar a este punto, los veelas han tenido que enloquecer primero, sometidos a una presión imposible de soportar para ellos cuando sus parejas los han rechazado. Para cuando los veelas recuperan algo de cordura y se dan cuenta de lo que han hecho, se matan. En los cinco casos ya mencionados, lo veelas se suicidaron, no pudiendo soportar la tristeza y la angustia con la que fueron castigados después de haber cometido estos crímenes. _

_A pesar de este último apartado, el peor delito que puede cometer un veela es dañar a su propia pareja, por ello, queremos hacer hincapié en que el veela ha tenido que enloquecer previamente para llegar a hacer algo así. Es por ello que estos casos son tan poco numerosos. Para un veela, su compañero lo es todo. Su vida y su mundo quedan reducidos a la vida y al mundo de su pareja. La idolatran más allá de lo racional, más allá de lo que cualquier humano puede amar, exceptuando los casos en los que el alma del humano queda ligada a la del veela, entonces la necesidad y la adoración de la pareja hacia su veela irá en aumento, hasta que llega a ser tan imprescindibles la vida del veela para la pareja como a la inversa. _

.- Es esto. Lo que ha pasado entre ustedes es exactamente esto – el artículo seguía más adelante, pero Hermione interrumpió su lectura cuando habló, señalando el apartado en el que ponía: _c) Cuando el Amor Veela perjudica a la pareja._

.- Supongo… aunque ahí dice que se vuelven locos cuando su pareja los rechaza, y no es como si yo lo hubiese hecho nunca… es él el que, desde que nos conocimos, ha tenido como pasatiempo favorito hacerme la vida imposible – dijo Harry.

.- Sí que lo rechazaste… tú me lo contaste ¿Recuerdas? – Ante la mirada confusa de su amigo, Hermione suspiró ruidosamente y habló de nuevo – La primera vez que vinimos a Hogwarts, con once años, en el vagón de tren ¿No me contaste que Malfoy te había dicho que no te juntaras con la "gente equivocada", refiriéndose a Ron y a su familia? ¿No me contaste que luego te ofreció su mano para que se la estrecharas y así él te pondría al corriente de las "familias adecuadas"?

.- Ya… pero, en realidad, no es que se me ofreciera como veela ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero? Él sólo insultó a Ron y a su familia y luego me ofreció su amistad, nada más, y no es que lo hiciera muy amablemente, la verdad, porque en el proceso le lanzó a Ron una mirada de puro asco que me enfadó muchísimo.

.- Harry… sólo tenía once años ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué se te declarara o algo? ¡Por supuesto que sólo te ofreció su amistad! ¿Y no te das cuenta de por qué insultó a Ron ni de por qué lo miró mal?

.- Eh… bueno, porque él ya conocía a través de su padre la familia de la que procedía Ron, y para ellos los Weasley eran… son traidores a la sangre – Harry se corrigió al darse cuenta de que, aunque Draco lo quisiera, seguiría teniendo los mismos prejuicios contra los hijos de muggles y contra familias como las de los Weasley. Sintió un desagradable peso en su estómago, como si alguien de pronto hubiera puesto una piedra en el lugar ¿Aceptaría Draco a Ron y Hermione ahora que ellos dos eran amigos? Si Draco no era capaz de aceptarlos, si lo oía insultándolos o algo por el estilo, si tenía que decidirse finalmente por el veela o por sus mejores amigos, creía tener claro que jamás encontraría unos amigos como Ron y Hermione, y ellos serían su primera elección (hizo caso omiso al hecho de que acababa de leer un artículo en el que decía claramente que estando ya unido un veela, éste sería imprescindible para Harry).

.- ¡No! ¡No es esa la razón por la que lo insultó! Claro que no le gustaban los Weasley porque su padre ya se había encargado de que eso fuera así pero, siendo un veela, en aquel momento, su prioridad eras tú, Ron le importaba un comino, pero hubo algo que lo superó… que le hizo perder el control e insultar a Ron. Él había estado contigo a solas en el vagón, él se había hecho tu amigo, él estaba justo en el lugar que Malfoy quería ocupar, es decir, lo más cercano a ti que pudiera ¿No te das cuenta?

.- ¡La razón por la que perdió el control fueron los celos hacia Ron! – comprendió Harry finalmente, dándose una palmada en la cabeza.

.- Exacto… - la castaña sonrió – Y luego, encima, lo rechazaste y estoy segura de que en ese momento quedó destrozado, pero él activó su propio mecanismo de defensa en el acto. A partir de entonces, su blanco de tortura favorito fuiste tú, y todos aquellos allegados a ti.

.- Lo sé… Entonces… desde ese momento empezó a odiarme ¿No?

.- No exactamente… o sí… pero no tal y como tú piensas… el odio hacia ti fue precisamente ese mecanismo de defensa del que te acabo de hablar… bien podría haberse cogido una depresión y haberse suicidado, como muchos veelas hubiesen hecho. En vez de eso, él lo que hizo fue convencerse a sí mismo de que no te necesitaba en absoluto. Y te odiaba porque lo habías rechazado y él te amaba. Y te odiaba porque no quería amarte y, aún así, no podía evitarlo. En realidad, todo esto sería muy romántico si lo del castigo nunca hubiera pasado – Hermione paró un momento - Y, después de ti, las personas a las que Malfoy más parecía odiar eran Ron y yo misma ¿Por qué?

.- Por los celos también – contestó Harry.

.- Claro – afirmó la castaña – Nos odiaba porque estábamos precisamente desempeñando el papel que él deseaba.

.- Pero, de todas formas, cercanos o no a mí, él siempre se ha metido con todos los que no pertenecen a Slytherin.

.- Sospecho que probablemente eso viene de lo mismo… por supuesto que él ya era un niño mimado y lleno de prejuicios, tal y como lo habían educado sus padres, si es que a eso se le puede llamar _educación_, pero eso de tener tanta rabia dentro siempre… tantas ganas de fastidiar y hacer el mal… todo eso me hace pensar que él lo que buscaba era una forma de desahogar su rabia y que los demás se sintieran como él se sentía respecto a ti. No creo que haya sido completamente feliz desde que te conoció, pero había algo le ayudaba a sentirse mejor, y ese algo era fastidiar a todo el mundo y, sobre todo, a ti. Además, pienso que de esa manera Malfoy quería conseguir que, de alguna forma, siempre lo recordaras, que tuvieras tu atención puesta en él constantemente, que no te olvidaras de él. Apuesto a que, cuando tenía la posibilidad, no dejaba de hablar de ti a sus padres, amigos o familiares. Naturalmente, insultándote y descalificándote, pero, aún así, sin dejar de pensar en ti.

.- Pues, ahora que lo pienso, prácticamente todas las veces que lo he escuchado hablar sin saber que yo estaba cerca, me ha nombrado.

.- ¿Ves? ¡Ahí lo tienes! Además, pienso que, ahora que se han reconciliado, dejará de fastidiar a todo el mundo. A partir de ahora, probablemente se dedicará a espantar a aquellos que se acerquen a ti a una distancia más cercana de lo que él considere prudente.

Harry sonrió. Entonces, otra pregunta le vino a la cabeza.

.- Oye…si Draco me quería ¿Cómo es que se puso a fardar en la tienda de Madame Malkim, cuando lo conocí por primera vez?

.- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta lo que me has contado sobre eso, estoy completamente segura de que él no quería restregarte nada en la cara. Lo único que deseaba era impresionarte. Quería conseguir que él te gustara. Pero el problema es nuevamente la educación que ha recibido, por lo que no acertó en la manera de conquistarte. Por supuesto, lo que te dijo habría conquistado a niños que fueran como él, Pansy Parkinson, Goyle, etc. Pero no a alguien como tú. Malfoy nunca había tratado con ninguna persona que fuera… _decente_, por decirlo de alguna manera, por lo que él no tenía ni idea de que estaba consiguiendo justo el efecto contrario de lo que pretendía. Sin darse cuenta, consiguió que te cayera mal, en vez de haberte impresionado, que era lo que él deseaba.

.- Joder… sí que son complicados lo veelas – se quejó Harry.

.- Ya lo has leído – contestó Hermione – Su concepción del mundo es completamente distinta a la nuestra.

.- ¿Y por qué es precisamente ahora cuando todo el mundo se siente atraído por él? ¿Por qué antes no ocurría si él siempre ha sido un veela?

.- Harry, eso deberías saberlo tú… para algo te pasaste estudiando horas y horas el año pasado – dijo su amiga reprochadoramente – Los dieciséis años es la edad en la que los encantos de veela comienzan a aparecer. Con el paso del tiempo, este poder va haciéndose más fuerte, hasta llegar a su máximo potencial cuando los veelas tienen entre veinticinco y veintiocho años. De hecho, me parece que no me equivoco al afirmar que Malfoy cumple a principios de junio ¿Verdad? Lo digo por la cantidad de regalos le llevan las lechuzas por esas fechas.

.- Sí… Me acuerdo de escuchar a los Slytherins felicitándolo… fue más o menos a principios de junio.

.- Pues si es así, él recibió sus encantos de veela antes de que terminara el curso. Si no fuimos capaces de notarlo es porque todavía eran muy débiles, pero después de dos largos meses de verano, tuvieron tiempo suficiente para incrementarse significativamente.

.- ¡Caramba, Hermione! ¿Cómo puedes saber tanto sobre ellos? Chica, cada día tu inteligencia me sorprende más y más – susurró impresionado.

.- Bueno – ella sonrió halagada - en realidad casi todo lo que te he dicho sólo han sido suposiciones basadas en todo lo que he leído sobre veelas.

.- Ya… "sólo suposiciones"… lo que pasa es que tus suposiciones son _siempre_ acertadas.

.- Oye ¿Me puedes aclarar una cosa que no comprendo?… - preguntó sonriendo abiertamente ante el cumplido de Harry - El desmayo que tuvo Malfoy y el tiempo en el que estuvo en la enfermería… - no necesitó terminar la frase, ella sabía que Harry lo entendería.

El silencio cayó de nuevo y todo rastro de sonrisa en el rostro del moreno se esfumó.

.- Se estaba muriendo… sí – contestó el moreno secamente, pasados unos segundos.

.- Pero… no murió. Ha despertado. Tú has estado con él ¿Cómo es posible? ¿No se supone que un veela no es capaz de soportar dañar a su pareja? ¿No se suicidaron los tres veelas conocidos que forzaron la unión con sus parejas?– preguntó confusa.

.- Bueno… - Harry volvía a sentirse miserable. Sólo el pensamiento de haber estado a punto de perder a Draco le dolía de una forma imposible de expresar con palabras. Miró a Hermione, quien se sorprendió al detectar las verdes esmeraldas un tanto acuosas – Dumbledore tuvo una idea…

Y él se lo contó. De hecho, acabó por contarle _todo_. Obviamente, no con pelos y señales, pero sí le explicó a su amiga cómo se había sentido durante y después de la violación. Lo que había sufrido y lo humillado y rebajado que se había sentido. Y que, más tarde, cuando Dumbledore le contó que Draco se estaba muriendo y la razón, había sufrido aún más, sintiéndose culpable.

Harry le dio las gracias a Hermione por haberle hecho entender, por haberle aclarado por fin por qué Draco había forzado la unión. Esto no quería decir que el rubio no fuera culpable de lo que había hecho, pero disminuía un poco la gravedad del asunto.

El moreno se desahogó libremente con su mejor amiga, sabiendo que ella lo apoyaría y lo entendería. Aliviado, además, de saber que ella incluso entendía el comportamiento Draco debido a que sabía muchísimo sobre veelas. Había leído cuantiosos libros sobre ellos porque siempre le habían parecido unas criaturas muy interesantes.

Para cuando habían dado por finalizada su charla, eran las tres de la madrugada y, aunque Harry estaba exhausto, le costó muchísimo dormirse, recordando toda la conversación con Hermione. Cuando por fin logró conciliar el sueño, su subconsciente le jugó una mala pasada: tuvo una pesadilla, reviviendo la violación que había sufrido la noche del castigo. Para cuando se despertó, parecía que no hubiese dormido nada.

0ºo0º0oººo0o0ººo0º0oo0ºo0º0oºo0ºoº0oº0o0ººo0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0º0o0oºo0ººo0ºo0o0ºo0ºo0ºº0

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Y ahora, como siempre, les pido que me dejen algún **review**

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1


	11. Celos

Pues nada, parece que estoy inspirada XD seguro que a muchas de ustedes eso les alegrará. Se suponía que no podía publicar hasta después del 15 de diciembre porque ese día tengo mi primer parcial de la universidad y tengo que estudiar mucho. Pero aquí me ven XD De lo que estoy segura es de que nadie se puede quejar del ritmo de actualización XD.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta historia es **SLASH** (relación entre dos hombres), si no te gusta este tipo de temas te invito amablemente a salir de aquí. Además, contendrá **violación, violencia**, y situaciones de **angustia, **pero no sufran: saben que no soy dada a los finales tristes.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro.

**Cap 10. Celos.**

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Harry entró en el Gran Comedor junto con Ron y Hermione, escuchó el revuelo que se había formado en la mesa de Slytherin. Los tres amigos miraron curiosamente hacia la zona, interesados en la razón por la que había una piña de alumnos de esa casa hacia la mitad de la mesa, todos de pie y sonriendo. Entonces, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeando a alguien.

.- ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo un chico con voz profunda.

.- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! – exclamó otro.

.- Se te ha echado en falta – era la voz de una chica.

.- Draco, cariño, he intentado ir a visitarte a la enfermería, pero la estúpida de Pomfrey no me ha dejado – dijo una voz irritante y chillona que Harry identificó inmediatamente como la de Pansy Parkinson. No se la podía ver entre tanta gente – Y dime… ¿Ya te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que te ayude a sentarte?

.- No, Pansy – dijo una voz fría desde el centro del tumulto – Puedo sentarme perfectamente yo solito, gracias – un joven rubio y extremadamente guapo se abrió paso entre sus compañeros, que no dejaban de palmearle la espalda y de decirle lo encantados que estaban de verlo, hasta que por fin se hizo visible. Draco sonreía satisfecho por la atención recibida por parte de sus compañeros de Slytherin.

.- _Tiene una sonrisa preciosa – _se encontró pensando un sorprendido Harry.

Antes de sentarse en el banco de su casa, Draco levantó la vista y la posó un momento en los ojos verdes, ensanchando su encantadora sonrisa.

.- ¡Harry! ¡Vamos! – Le llamó Ron tirándole del brazo - ¡Tengo hambre!

Inmediatamente, la sonrisa que un segundo antes había adornado el rostro del veela fue sustituida por una mirada de furia que iba dirigida hacia el lugar en el que el brazo del moreno estaba siendo atrapado entre las manos del pelirrojo. Harry no tardó ni medio segundo en soltarse de su amigo. Ante el brusco movimiento, Ron le miró dolido y sorprendido.

.- Es que me duele el brazo – mintió Harry – debe ser por tanto entrenamiento de quidditch – Ron asintió, satisfecho con la respuesta de su amigo. Al moreno no se le pasó por alto el gesto de comprensión de Hermione, quien estaba mirando a Draco. Entonces, los tres fueron a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor.

.- ¿Qué creen que le pudo haber pasado al hurón? ¿Por qué habrá estado tanto tiempo en la enfermería? – preguntó Ron a sus dos amigos mientras se preparaba un bocadillo alarmantemente grande.

Harry y Hermione compartieron una mirada de complicidad que el pelirrojo no pudo notar, demasiado ocupado en asegurarse de que su bocadillo tuviera todos los ingredientes posibles.

.- No lo sé – contestó el moreno. Aunque quería contarle la verdad a Ron, no era prudente hacerlo en una mesa atestada de alumnos en la que cualquiera podría escuchar su conversación.

Entonces, miró al rubio y el rostro del moreno se oscureció. Sintió un dolor punzante en su estómago. Ese dolor se unió al sentimiento de injusticia que se había formado dentro de él. Era algo muy desagradable.

La repelente de Pansy Parkinson, quien estaba sentada al lado de Draco, se había acercado al rubio hasta quedar separada por sólo unos milímetros, su mano apoyada en la cara del rubio para impedir que alguien pudiera leer sus labios, parecía estar contándole al oído algo que, por lo visto, era muy divertido, por la sonrisa burlona del rubio.

Entonces ¿Su mejor amigo no podía agarrarlo del brazo en un desesperado intento porque caminara pero Parkinson quien, claramente, deseaba que Draco fuera su novio, podía acercarse a él de esa forma, podía tocarlo, y podía apoyar su frente en el hombro del veela mientras ambos reían, justo como estaba ocurriendo en ese momento? Harry no pudo dejar de notar que ella parecía buscar cualquier excusa para poder tocar a Draco.

Sintió una mano apretando su hombro. Miró hacia el lugar. Era Hermione, quien miraba con desagrado la escena que Harry había estado observando.

.- No te preocupes, Harry – le dijo muy bajito para que Ron no la oyera. El pelirrojo estaba al otro lado del moreno zampándose felizmente el enorme bocadillo que se había preparado – Háblalo con él y ya está – miró al moreno – Creo que Malfoy está acostumbrado a ese comportamiento por parte de Parkinson, por lo que no creo que se dé cuenta de que de esa forma puede molestarte – ella bufó y empezó a negar con la cabeza – Esa chica no tiene dignidad. Lleva años besando el suelo que Malfoy va pisando. Pobre desgraciada. No tiene ninguna posibilidad.

.- ¿No la tiene? – Más que una pregunta, parecía una burla hacia la afirmación que había hecho Hermione. Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

.- ¡No me digas que crees que ella puede quitarte a Draco! – Dijo estupefacta - ¡Eres su pareja! ¡Él no va a querer a nadie más que a ti!

.- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Él y yo sólo somos amigos! ¡Me importa un rábano si deciden salir juntos! – mintió el moreno descaradamente, cogiendo el zumo de calabaza, como si nada de aquello le importara. La castaña sonrió comprensiva.

.- ¡Ah! ¡Sí, es verdad! _Sólo amigos. _Bueno, en el _hipotético _caso de que Draco te interesara, te aseguro que no tendrías que preocuparte por Parkinson ¿Vale? – afirmó divertida Hermione.

El moreno asintió y bebió de su zumo de calabaza. El dolor que había sentido en el estómago había disminuido considerablemente después de las palabras de su mejor amiga. Pero, aún así, el sentimiento de injusticia seguía en su corazón. Le parecía mal que el veela pudiera ser tan estricto respecto a los amigos de Harry pero que el rubio pasara por alto que él estaba haciendo precisamente lo que le molestaría tanto que hiciera su pareja.

0oºº0oº0oº0oºo0o0ºo0o0ººo0ºo0ºo0ooº00o0ºoº0oº0oºo00ºoº0oº0oº0oºo0º0oº0oo0º0oºº0o

.- Veo que Madame pomfrey te ha dejado salir de la enfermería – dijo Harry a la hora de la comida, en la que él y Draco habían entrado en una habitación vacía para poder hablar un rato.

.- Sí, esta misma mañana – contestó el veela – tenía ganas de hablar contigo – lo dijo muy seriamente.

.- Sí, yo también – dijo el moreno sabiendo la razón por la que el rubio quería hablar con él.

.- ¿Qué hacías esta mañana con Weasley? ¿Por qué tuvo que agarrarte de ese modo? Ya le he visto otras veces tocándote ¿Es que hay algo entre ustedes dos que no me hayas contado? – A Harry no le gustó en absoluto su tono de voz. Era peligroso. Sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta por primera vez de que estaban solos desde la noche del castigo. Además, recordó la pelea que habían tenido Harry y Draco y por la que los habían castigado: había sido porque Ron había pasado uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Harry.

.- Esa pregunta es estúpida – El moreno habló desafiante, ignorando el miedo que en realidad sentía – Ron y yo sólo somos amigos. Él me quiere a mí como a un hermano, y ya está. No sé cómo es que te enfadas de esa forma por una tontería así – el veela gruñó – Pero Parkinson, sin embargo, – siguió Harry como si no lo hubiera oído - siempre ha querido contigo algo más que amistad, y tú lo sabes, y aún así, dejas que te manosee a su antojo. Y encima tienes la cara de venir y reprocharme lo de Ron – dijo Harry enfadado.

Sintió una punzada de felicidad debido a los claros celos en la voz de su pareja. Harry tenía razón. Draco sabía perfectamente que Pansy quería salir con él y también era consciente de sus coqueteos y _toqueteos_. De hecho, ella solía asegurar que ellos dos eran pareja. Draco nunca lo había desmentido porque nunca le había molestado realmente. Para él, eso se había convertido en algo natural. Además, estaba el hecho de que su padre siempre había deseado que él se casara con Pansy Parkinson, a pesar de que sabía que era un veela y que ya tendría una pareja destinada. Ahora se daba cuenta de que tendría que evitar que ella se comportara como siempre había hecho porque, entonces, Harry se enfadaría con él. Y eso era lo último que quería.

.- De acuerdo – contestó el veela finalmente – No dejaré que ella siga comportándose así. Pero tú también me tienes que prometer que no dejarás que te toquen.

.- No es lo mismo, Malfoy – el tono amargo con el que había pronunciado su apellido se coló en el corazón de Draco como una cuchilla helada – _Ella _coquetea continuamente contigo, pero ninguno de mis amigos lo hacen. No voy a alejarme de mis amigos hasta tal punto que no puedan ni darme un abrazo si quieren.

.- Pues entonces no te prometo nada con respecto a Pansy – contestó fríamente el rubio.

.- Como quieras – dijo Harry tan fríamente como el veela, caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación. Antes de salir giró su cabeza y habló – por cierto, Hermione sabe lo que ocurrió la noche del castigo, sabe lo que eres, y sabe lo que yo soy para ti.

.- Oh… así que ya se lo has contado a la _Sangre Sucia _¿No?

.- No vuelvas a decir esa palabra – dijo Harry apretando sus dientes, furioso. Draco hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Harry y siguió hablando.

.- ¿Cuándo se lo contaste? ¿En qué momento? ¿Dónde? ¿Lo sabe también la _comadreja_ o ustedes dos hablaron a solas? – Su voz destilaba veneno – Y ahora supongo que ella te habrá dicho que te alejes de mí.

.- Para tu información, todo lo descubrió ella sola. Además, al contrario de lo que piensas, ella me ha ayudado a comprender tu comportamiento en la noche del castigo. Pero veo que no ha servido de nada. Sigues siendo el mismo niñato mimado y caprichoso. No quiero verte más – y, tras decir esas duras palabras, salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

0ºo0º0oºo0o0ºo0o0ºoº0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0ºo0oººo0º0oo0ºoº0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºoº0ºo0oº0ºo0º0oº0oº

.- ¿Harry? ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Hermione cautelosamente cuando Harry entró hecho una furia en el Gran Comedor a la hora del almuerzo. Ron lo observaba sorprendido. El moreno gruñó.

.- Nada importante – mintió. Miró a Hermione significativamente y ella supo la razón por la que su mejor amigo no dejaba de gruñir. Ron no quiso decir nada. Por experiencia propia sabía que no debía insistir cuando Harry estaba cabreado. Ya le preguntaría más tarde qué había pasado, porque uno no entraba echando pestes al Gran Comedor porque sí. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la hora de la comida era un momento en el que los alumnos solían estar contentos ya que podía saciar su hambre y olvidarse por un rato de las clases.

.- Termina rápido de comer, antes de que Ron lo haga, y ven conmigo a hablar antes de nuestra siguiente clase – le susurró Hermione.

Harry asintió. Inconcientemente levantó su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin, sabiendo que no encontraría a un chico tan extraordinariamente atractivo que cortaba la respiración.

0ºo0oº0ºo0oººo0ºo0oº0oº0ºº0o0oºo00oºº0oºo0ºo00oºoº0oº0ºo0oº0º0º0oº0oºoº0ºo0º0oºo0

.- Harry, entiendo tu enfado – le dijo la castaña una vez el moreno le hubo contado lo que había pasado. Se encontraban en un pasillo desierto – Pero tienes que darte cuenta de una cosa. A parte de que Malfoy es un veela y que cosas como estas ocurrirán más a menudo, lo cual no implica que no debas pararle los pies y dejarle las cosas claras, ustedes han sido enemigos durante cinco años y eso es muchísimo tiempo. Eso no se puede pasar por alto así como así. Es lógico que peleen y, me atrevería a decir, que habrá muchísimas más peleas, más de las normales entre un veela y su pareja. Es sólo que tienen que aprender a aceptarse mutuamente y a entenderse. Es algo complicado en dos personas que llevan cinco años maldiciéndose y haciéndose la vida imposible. Lo extraño sería que no discutieran. De hecho, me había extrañado que durante la semana en la que estuviste con él en la enfermería no hubiera ninguna rencilla. Aunque, probablemente, esto se deba a que no podía haber problemas de celos porque él no te veía cerca de nadie más – dijo esto último más para ella misma que para el moreno.

.- Joder Hermione – se quejó Harry – ¿Me estás diciendo que esto es normal y que tengo que acostumbrarme a ello?

.- No seas mal hablado – le reprochó la castaña - Y… sí, más o menos, pero no será para siempre. Cuando se conozcan mejor sabrán como comportarse el uno con el otro – ella suspiró – Harry, me alegra que me hayas defendido ante su insulto pero, aunque te aseguro que no aprecio a Malfoy en lo más mínimo, entiendo su comportamiento como veela y decirle que no quieres verlo nunca más fue algo exagerado.

.- ¿Tú crees? – dijo el moreno, mirándola como si estuviese loca.

.- Sí – contestó Hermione firmemente – Ahora estará destrozado. Figúrate esta situación: tú eres la persona que más le importa en este mundo, más incluso que él mismo (y eso ya es decir si a quien nos estamos refiriendo es a Draco Malfoy), te ha forzado a unirte con él y eso le dolió tanto que estuvo a punto de suicidarse, sin contar con todos los años de odio anteriores… pues bien, él ahora esta aterrorizado de perderte por todo ello… por eso me ha insultado y por eso a insultado a Ron, porque en su mente de veela, nos ve a ambos como un peligro. Sabe que somos personas muy cercanas a ti y le aterroriza que nos puedas elegir a alguno de nosotros por encima de él – le explicó la chica.

.- Bueno… - Harry suspiró - ¿Y qué puedo hacer?

.- Por ahora nada, espera a que él te busque – Harry abrió la boca para decir algo – Créeme, lo hará. Él ahora debe de sentirse muy desgraciado y estará deseando hablar contigo para que lo perdones. Sólo ten en cuenta esto Harry: por más que te moleste lo que te diga y por más que nos insulte a nosotros, ten presente que el te adora por encima de todo y hace lo que hace por miedo a perderte. Te repito que en lo personal jamás he tragado a Malfoy, pero te quiere y, una vez hayan arreglado sus problemas, puede hacerte feliz. Y yo quiero lo mejor para ti, porque tú eres como un hermano para mí y no deseo otra cosa sino que encuentres la felicidad y si tiene que se con Draco Malfoy, al menos estoy segura de que nunca te romperá el corazón porque jamás dejará de amarte.

0oºo0º0oºo0º0oºo0ºo0o0º0ºo0ºoº0oº0ooº0oº0o0ºoºo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0o0ºº0oºo00oººo0oº0º0

El enfado le duró muy poco. Minutos después de que Harry se hubiera marchado furioso de la habitación, Draco se arrepintió de todo lo que había dicho. Y se sintió miserable. Quería correr tras Harry, agarrarse a sus rodillas, y suplicar que lo perdonara.

No quiso ir a comer, no tenía hambre. Esa tarde tuvo dos horas de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras en las que Harry no le devolvió la mirada ni una sola vez, aunque Draco no había dejado de observarlo. A la hora de la cena, Harry seguía actuando como si Draco no existiera. El moreno no actuaba de esa forma porque estuviera enfadado, que era lo que Draco creía, sino porque se sentía avergonzado de su reacción en aquella habitación.

Draco supo que esa tarde le tocaba entrenamiento de quidditch porque Harry le había dicho a Weasley que se diera prisa o llegarían tarde, y siendo Harry el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, daría muy mal ejemplo.

Tomó una decisión. Iría a hablar con él después del entrenamiento de quidditch. Estaba dispuesto a arrastrarse y a suplicarle que lo perdonara. Su orgullo le importaba una mierda. En lo que se refería a Harry, prefería perder su dignidad a que el moreno estuviera furioso con él. Se obligó a comer unos trozos de pollo: No quería que le diera un desmayo antes de suplicar el perdón del Niño que Vivió.

0oº0oº0oº0ºoo0º0oººo0o0ººo0º0oº0oo0ºo0ºo0ºo00oºo0ººo0oº00oºo0ºo0ºo0o0º0oºo0o0ºoº

.- ¿Te queda mucho, Harry? – preguntó Ron impaciente. Habían terminado el entrenamiento de quidditch y ya todos los jugadores se habían marchado al interior del castillo. Sólo quedaban Ron y Harry en los vestuarios – Es que todavía tengo que hacer la redacción para Snape.

.- No pasa nada Ron – contestó el moreno quien todavía estaba duchándose - vete ya, yo te alcanzo dentro de un rato.

A decir verdad, Harry había tardado más de lo normal en recoger y guardar todas las pelotas de quidditch y también estaba siendo especialmente lento en ducharse. Había hecho todo aquello a propósito. Eso era justo lo que quería, que Ron se marchara y lo dejara sólo. Había visto a Draco a lo lejos cuando había dado por finalizado el entrenamiento de quidditch y supo que el rubio había ido para hablar con él.

Cuando el moreno por fin salió de la ducha, Ron se había marchado. Harry se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió al exterior. No se molestó en peinarse el pelo ¿Para qué? Siempre acababa igual de desastroso. No tuvo que caminar demasiado cuando Draco apareció delante de él.

Incluso en la oscuridad que los rodeaba, sólo atenuada por la luz de la luna y de las estrellas, Harry pudo notar que el veela, aunque increíblemente atractivo, estaba más pálido de lo normal en él. Sintió un desagradable retortijón en su estómago. El rubio abrió la boca y pareció que iba a decir algo, pero el moreno fue más rápido. Puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del veela, rozándolos suavemente, impidiendo que emanara sonido alguno de la boca de Draco.

El roce del dedo de su pareja contra sus labios le puso la carne de gallina. Era maravilloso. Era celestial.

Harry notó que eran prácticamente de la misma estatura. Acercó su cuerpo al del rubio y lo abrazó. La sorpresa de Draco duró un segundo y entonces él le estaba devolviendo el abrazo.

.- Lo siento – susurró el veela suavemente en el oído de Harry.

.- No, yo lo siento – el moreno le devolvió el susurro – fui demasiado duro contigo.

.- No es cierto, tenías toda la razón. Dije cosas que no debería haber dicho – dijo con la desesperación reflejada en su voz - Pero es que acostumbrarme a tus amigos es…

.- Difícil – terminó la frase Harry.

.- Sí – confirmó el rubio – para mí es difícil. Pero haría lo que fuera por ti y te prometo que me esforzaré por aceptarlos.

.- Gracias – murmuró suavemente. Acariciaba la espalda del Slytherin con ambas manos. Éste le devolvía las caricias.

Y así permanecieron lo que pudo ser minutos u horas, no les importaba. Abrazados. Dándose calor y consuelo mutuo.

.- Hueles muy bien – afirmó Draco sonriendo cuando iban caminando hacia el interior del castillo.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

00oºo0º0oo0ººo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0º0o0o

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Pues nada, como siempre, espero que les haya gustado y que sean tan amables de dejarme un bonito review

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1


	12. El Partido

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta historia es **SLASH** (relación entre dos hombres), si no te gusta este tipo de temas te invito amablemente a salir de aquí. Además, contendrá **violación, violencia**, y situaciones de **angustia, **pero no sufran: saben que no soy dada a los finales tristes.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro.

**Cap 11. El Partido.**

.- ¿A dónde me llevas?

.- Ya lo verás… Tú ponte esa estupenda capa de invisibilidad que tienes y sígueme – susurró Draco.

.- De acuerdo – contestó el moreno. No era conveniente que a los dos jóvenes los vieran juntos si lo que deseaban era mantener su _amistad_ oculta.

Era viernes por la tarde. La promesa del fin de semana llenaba de alegría a ambos muchachos que podrían permanecer juntos durante un periodo más largo tiempo porque, entre las clases y los entrenamientos de quidditch, que se habían incrementado a medida que la fecha del primer partido se acercaba, apenas habían podido verse durante la semana.

.- ¿Pero no me puedes decir, al menos, dónde vamos? – preguntó de nuevo Harry, ya desaparecido bajo su capa.

.- No. Es una especie de… sorpresa – dijo misteriosamente el veela.

Harry no insistió más y continuó caminando al lado del rubio. La confusión del moreno aumentó cuando se percató de que se dirigían hacia las mazmorras. Harry no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando pasaron de largo la pared que él recordaba como la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin. Draco finalmente detuvo su avance a unos pocos metros de distancia de la misma, frente a lo que parecía una simple armadura.

.- _Dragón Dorado _– Harry no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto cuando, después de que el veela dijera esas palabras, la armadura cobrara vida y se apartara del lugar en el que había estado para dejar tras de sí lo que parecía un pasadizo – vamos – dijo Draco – ya te puedes quitar la capa, si quieres.

Caminaron unos pocos metros hasta que llegaron al final del pasadizo.

.- ¿Pero qué…? – susurró Harry, desconcertado.

.- Bonito ¿Eh? – contestó sonriendo, mirando con un aire de infinito orgullo la expresión del moreno.

Se encontraban en una hermosa habitación. Parecía la Sala Común de Slytherin pero en pequeño. Todo decorado con tonos verdes, negros y plateados. Una enorme cama de matrimonio ocupaba el centro de la sala. A su derecha, un sofá colocado frente la chimenea encendida. A su izquierda, una mesa con dos sillas y una puerta que debía conducir al baño.

.- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó estúpidamente Harry, sin poder pensar en otras palabras que decir.

.- ¿A caso no es obvio? ¡Este es mi nuevo dormitorio! – contestó con una clara nota de orgullo en su voz.

.- ¿Dormitorio? – lo miró Harry, confuso - ¿Y eso? Que yo sepa, nadie tiene dormitorios propios en Hogwarts.

.- En realidad, los prefectos de todas las casas solían tenerlo, aunque de eso hace ya más de un siglo – explicó Draco – pero resulta que al final los jefes de las casas se dieron cuenta de que si éstos tenían su propia habitación no podrían controlar a los demás alumnos que, al fin y al cabo, es para lo que se eligen a los prefectos.

.- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

.- Me lo contó Dumbledore – dijo caminando hacia la cama para echarse en ella. Colocó sus brazos bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada y miró a Harry – Me dijo que me permitía tener mi propia habitación por mi condición de veela. Dijo que podría ser peligroso para mí estar con mis compañeros en la misma habitación porque pueden perder el control y abalanzarse sobre mí. Pero yo pienso que es su patética forma de pedir perdón porque él sabe perfectamente que, en el caso de que alguno intentara echárseme encima, yo tendría fuerza de sobra como para deshacerme de él.

Harry asintió, dándole la razón y permaneció callado unos minutos admirando el nuevo dormitorio de Draco.

.- Joder… Tu propia habitación… ¡Qué suerte! – dijo el moreno.

.- Bueno… sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras, así que ésta es tu habitación también.

.- Gracias – susurró sonriendo hacia el veela.

Una agradable sensación ya conocida se instaló en el pecho del rubio. Draco se sintió hechizado con su sonrisa. Su pareja era tan hermosa. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su estómago. No podía apartar los ojos del moreno. De pronto, se encontró así mismo quitándole la ropa con la mirada. Deseaba ver su cuerpo desnudo. Una vez más.

Harry no se había dado cuenta de la mirada lujuriosa del rubio cuando se dio la vuelta con intenciones de mirar el baño. No había dado ni dos pasos. Entonces, sintió unos fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban por detrás.

Ese momento de deseo se vio truncado cuando Draco notó al moreno tensarse bajo su abrazo. Éste miraba hacia la cama fijamente. El veela lo soltó tan bruscamente que parecía que se hubiera quemado. Permanecieron unos minutos de la misma forma. Draco, con el corazón desbocado, mirando sin ver la espalda de su pareja, mientras un desagradable nudo de culpabilidad se formaba en su garganta. Harry continuaba mirando hacia la cama.

Se sentía estúpido. No era más que un cobarde. ¡Draco sólo lo había abrazado, por las barbas de Merlín! Aunque, eso sí, más fuerte que de costumbre. Le había recordado a la noche del castigo en la que el rubio lo había inmovilizado utilizando su propia fuerza, de una manera muy parecida a como lo acababa de hacer. Había sido consciente de que ambos estaban solos, en la habitación del rubio y miró hacia la cama, que le recordó a otra muy parecida en la que había pasado uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Y para rematar, una voz en su cabeza le había dicho que si el veela quisiera repetir lo que había ocurrido en Halloween, podría hacerlo: no había nada ni nadie que se lo pudiera impedir. Estaban _solos._

Pero Draco lo había soltado, y ahora lo podía escuchar respirando muy fuerte tras él. Se dio la vuelta. El rubio tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto entre su estómago y su pecho. Se fijó mejor, y se percató de la humedad en los ojos del veela. Sabía que Draco se había dado cuenta de todo lo que el moreno había sentido en el momento en el que lo rodeó con sus brazos, y también sabía que se sentía indudablemente culpable. En medio de aquel remolino de sentimientos, escuchó la débil voz del rubio.

.- Lo siento, Harry.

Sabía que se estaba refiriendo al abuso de la noche del castigo. Fue entonces cuando él mismo comenzó a sentirse culpable. Él había causado que el rostro del rubio estuviera ahora húmedo por las lágrimas. Lágrimas de verdadero, auténtico arrepentimiento. Lágrimas de alguien que había sufrido muchísimo al ser consciente de haber dañado a su amor.

Harry se acercó al veela y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, justo como acababa de hacer el otro, demostrándole que confiaba en él.

.- Lo sé… sé que lo sientes – susurró en su oído – Perdóname por haber reaccionado tan mal.

.- No tengo nada que perdonarte… Es lógico que hayas actuado así… lo que te hice fue monstruoso y nunca, nunca me lo voy a perdonar.

.- Shh… No digas eso – dijo el moreno apretando su abrazo – Tienes que perdonarte, y yo tengo que confiar más en ti… Sé que no vas a volver a repetirlo y sé que te arrepientes… ¡Casi te mueres! Por favor, no sigas torturándote – rozó la frente del veela con sus labios y éste se estremeció.

.- Eres increíble, Harry… eres _perfecto, _y te quiero – aunque sabía que el moreno no le correspondía de la misma forma, se sintió mejor al haberle dicho esas palabras.

.- Lo sé -susurró el moreno en su oreja.

0oº00ºoo0ºo0ºoº0o0ºoºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºoºo0º0oºo0oº00ºooº0o0ºº0oo

Durante la siguiente semana, la tensión que siempre rodeaba al castillo cuando un partido de quidditch estaba próximo iba en aumento, y más cuando era el primero de la temporada en el que era conocida la especial rivalidad de sus contrincantes: Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Teniendo ese sábado el partido de quidditch, Harry y Draco tuvieron que entrenar en esa semana más que en ninguna otra en lo que llevaban de curso, por tanto, a penas se vieron. Y eso, especialmente para el veela, era una auténtica tortura.

El día antes del partido, los dos chicos se reunieron en la habitación de Draco después del entrenamiento de éste. Sólo pudieron estar juntos un rato porque estaban agotados y necesitaban dormir para estar en plena forma al día siguiente, pero el suficiente como para poder bromear un poco.

.- Eres mi pareja… Pero no por eso voy a dejarte ganar… lo tienes claro ¿Verdad? – Dijo Draco en una voz traviesa que invitaba a que el moreno replicara – Mañana voy a vencerte.

.- Ya, ya… - contestó juguetón – Eso es lo que has dicho cada año que nos hemos enfrentado, y te recuerdo que _siempre_ te he ganado.

.- Bah… pura suerte – le dio un suave empujón al moreno – Mañana te demostraré quién es en realidad el mejor en quidditch.

.- Eso lo veremos – de pronto, su rostro se ensombreció – Pero ¿Qué pasaría si te ganara? ¿Te enfadarías conmigo?

.- No, claro que no – contestó el rubio sin vacilación – Yo quiero ganar. Pero si ganas tú claramente no es que me vaya a gustar. Aunque tampoco me voy a enfadar contigo, ni te voy a odiar como otros años. Simplemente me cabrearía conmigo mismo por no haber sido mejor que tú. Oye ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tú te enfadarías si yo te ganara?

.- Por supuesto que no – dijo Harry acariciando los mechones rubios – Aunque dudo que me ganes – dijo en tono burlón, queriendo volver a provocar a Draco.

0º0oºo0º0oo0ºo0ºo0oº0ºo0ºo0ºo0ooº0o0ºo0ºo0ºo0ººo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0oº0º0oo0ººo0º0o0

Cuando el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor al completo entró al día siguiente en el Gran Comedor para desayunar, lo primero que escucharon fue aquella horrible canción que Draco Malfoy se había inventado en su quinto curso para poner nervioso a Ron y que jugara de pena. Los cánticos provenían, como era de esperar, de la mesa de los Slytherin, donde el equipo de quidditch de esa casa estaba ya desayunando.

Harry buscó con la mirada a Draco y se alegró de encontrarlo comiéndose una tostada, sin participar en la canción que el moreno odiaba tanto. Aunque le dolía pensar que precisamente él era quien la había inventado un año atrás.

.- Harry, ven a sentarte aquí – le dijo dulcemente Ginny, quien ese año jugaba como cazadora. De hecho, era un excelente cazadora, probablemente, la mejor del equipo. Al moreno le extrañó que no se sentara junto a su novio, Dean, pero no le dio mayor importancia y se sentó con ella - ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Listo para darles una paliza a esas serpientes, capitán? – dijo sonriendo.

.- Claro – contestó Harry - ¿Y tú?

.- Desde luego – ella le pasó un brazo por los hombros y apretó cariñosamente. Muy cariñosamente, quizás. Harry rápidamente buscó con la mirada a Draco, recordando los terribles celos que le habían entrado cuando Ron lo había agarrado del brazo. Por suerte, parecía que el veela no había visto nada y Harry respiró aliviado. Tampoco parecía que Parkinson se estuviera excediendo en confianzas con el veela. De hecho, desde su pelea, parecían mucho más distanciados. No tenía ni idea de lo que el rubio le habría dicho, pero fuera lo que fuese, había funcionado.

0oºoº0oº0oº0o0º0ºo0ºo0oº0oº0o0ºo0ºo0o0oº0o0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºoºo0ºo0oº0oº0o0

.- ¡Y comienza el partido! – Harry levantó la cabeza hacia la zona del comentarista cuando una voz conocida resonó por todo el campo. Era Colin Creevey, un chico de Gryffindor que era su fan número uno y que había pertenecido al Ejército de Dumbledore el año anterior – ¡Weasley en posesión de la quaffle!

Harry se permitió un momento de distracción antes de empezar a buscar la snitch para mirar el juego. Ginny volaba a toda velocidad hacia la portería de Slytherin. Entonces, cuando la pelirroja se vio rodeada de jugadores del equipo contrario, le pasó la quaffle a Katie Bell, pero fue en vano, porque una buggler la golpeó y la dejó caer.

En ese momento fue cuando Harry desvió la mirada y encontró a Draco ya concentrado en buscar la snitch, dando vueltas alrededor del campo. Se habían mirado un momento con complicidad justo antes de empezar el partido y parecía que en mucho rato no volvería a ver los ojos grises y entendía por qué. Draco podía quererlo más que a su propia vida, pero seguía siendo muy orgulloso y no le gustaba nada perder y el hecho de que siempre hubiera perdido frente a Harry no lo atenuaba en absoluto. Estaba claro que Draco quería, _deseaba_ ganar.

.- ¡Gol de Slytherin! – no había empezado ni a buscar la snitch cuando la voz de Colin sonó alrededor del campo, acompañada de los quejidos de las tres cuartas partes del público y de los cánticos de "A Weasley vamos a Coronar" de la zona bañada en verde y plateado. Miró a Ron y se preocupó al notar el color verduzco en su rostro. Se acercó a él.

.- Tranquilo, Ron. No te preocupes. Sólo tienes que relajarte… Sabes que eres un gran jugador – dudó de que sus palabras lo hubieran reconfortado cuando el pelirrojo ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos. Decidió que tenía que encontrar la snitch cuanto antes si Ron iba a jugar tan penosamente como en sus comienzos. De vez en cuando observaba a Draco para saber si había vislumbrado la pelotita dorada, y seguía en su búsqueda frenética.

.- ¡Gol para Gryffindor! – Harry levantó un segundo los ojos. Ginny había sido la autora del gol, quien levantaba el puño eufórica.

Media hora después de que hubiera comenzado el partido, parecía que Ron había recuperado su confianza porque había conseguido parar los últimos intentos de gol por parte de Slytherin. Gracias a eso, Gryffindor iba ganando ochenta a setenta, aunque ambos equipos estaban bastante igualados porque su mejor amigo había tardado mucho en recuperar la confianza.

Harry siguió con su búsqueda alrededor del campo. Entonces, el corazón se le subió a la garganta cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que Draco descendía a toda velocidad hacia la parte baja de uno de los aros de gol de Slytherin, donde Harry vio por primera vez en ese partido el destello dorado que no podía ser otra cosa que la snitch.

Deseando que no fuera demasiado tarde, se apresuró a descender tras el rubio. Supo que el griterío había aumentado y que Colin ahora hablaba más alto que en lo que llevaban de partido, pero no entendió una sola palabra. Ahora sólo tenía una cosa en mente: ponerse a la misma altura que Draco.

El rubio ya alargaba la mano, a punto de atrapar la snitch, y Harry se encontraba demasiado lejos todavía como para poder impedirlo. Entonces, por suerte para el moreno, la snitch se movió hacia arriba, saliendo del alcance del veela. Harry no desaprovechó esta situación. En un segundo, ya se encontraba tras la pelotita dorada, esperando poder atraparla.

Una buggler lanzada desde el equipo contrario hizo que el moreno se tuviera que desviar de su objetivo el tiempo suficiente como para que Draco lo alcanzara. Ambos, a la misma altura, alargaron sus brazos, intentando alcanzar la snitch dorada. Ésta volvió a cambiar su trayectoria y se precipitó hacia el suelo, seguido por los dos jugadores.

Eso fue la perdición de Draco, porque Harry era muy bueno en ese tipo de maniobras, precipitarse contra el suelo y luego ser capaz de frenar, evitando el impacto, pero al rubio no se le daba tan bien. No le importó. Estaba demasiado concentrado en ganar. Iba a la misma velocidad que su pareja, acercándose a la snitch. En el último momento, Harry logró adelantarse a su rival tan solo unos centímetros, pero los suficientes para alargar la mano y conseguir atrapar la pelotita limpiamente. Logró frenar y aterrizar suavemente.

¡CRACK!

Para Draco había sido demasiado tarde.

0º0oºo0ººo0ºo0º0oºo0o0ºo0ºoºo0º0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºoºo0º0oº0oºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0ººo0oº

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Sí. Sé que he tardado mucho. Lo siento. Lo bueno es que gran parte del siguiente capítulo ya está escrito porque iba a formar parte de éste, pero al final decidí dejarlo ahí.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, les quiero mucho. Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen más comentarios.

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1


	13. Aceptación

Durante unos segundos se hizo un silencio sepulcral en todo el campo

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta historia es **SLASH** (relación entre dos hombres), si no te gusta este tipo de temas te invito amablemente a salir de aquí. Además, contendrá **violación, violencia**, y situaciones de **angustia, **pero no sufran: saben que no soy dada a los finales tristes.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro

**Cap 12. Aceptación.**

Durante unos segundos se hizo un silencio sepulcral en todo el campo.

Harry sólo podía escuchar los latidos de su desenfrenado corazón mientras se abalanzaba sobre el lugar donde había caído Draco. Estaba tan tenso que los dedos del puño en el que tenía atrapada la snitch estaban blancos. Con su mano libre agarró el hombro del rubio y lo zarandeó.

.- ¿Draco? ¡¿Draco?! – dijo angustiado. Al momento, el rubio abrió los ojos. Le sonrió.

.- Parece que has vuelto a tener suerte, pero ambos sabemos que soy el mejor – dijo con la voz algo ronca. Harry soltó todo el aire que ni siquiera sabía que había estado conteniendo y rió. Rió de alivio y alegría.

.- Entonces ¿te encuentras bien?

.- Sí… Me duele un poco la cabeza pero… oh – Harry se dio cuenta del porqué de la sorpresa del veela. Se había pasado la mano por la cabeza y ahora estaba ensangrentada. El corazón se le subió a la garganta de nuevo.

.- ¡Apártese, Potter! – Era el profesor Snape. Harry respiró más tranquilo. Snape nunca le había caído bien, pero sabía que cuidaría del rubio. El profesor le pidió al Slytherin que girara el cuello para ver el corte que se había hecho en la cabeza – tómate esta poción, Draco ¿Te has hecho daño en alguna otra parte de tu cuerpo?

.- Bueno, en general estoy molido. Me duelen todos los huesos. Me he dado un buen golpe ¿Sabe? – Dijo bromeando. Tenía la suficiente confianza con su profesor de pociones como para permitírselo.

.- Sin duda – Harry habría jurado que vio un atisbo de sonrisa en la cara de Snape – Pero todo se te irá en cuanto te la bebas – dijo señalando la poción que le acababa de dar – Aún así, quiero que me acompañes a la Enfermería a ver a Madame Pomfrey.

.- Vale.

Cuando Harry pudo ver que el rubio se levantaba por su propio pie, respiró bastante aliviado. Todos los demás se sintieron libres para comenzar a gritar y a celebrar la victoria por parte de la casa Gryffindor o a lamentar la derrota de Slytherin. A nadie le había extrañado el comportamiento de Harry con respecto a Draco, ya que todos lo achacaban a que él era así. Si había alguien en peligro o que se había hecho daño, Harry era demasiado noble como para dejarlo a su suerte, aunque éste fuera su rival. A todos les parecía una actitud admirable, excepto a los Slytherin, que la encontraban repulsiva.

Aunque, claro está, ninguna persona pudo escuchar la conversación amistosa entre Harry y Draco. Ni cómo el moreno llamaba al Slytherin por su nombre. Si hubiera sido así, entonces sí habrían comenzado los murmullos de desconcierto alrededor del campo.

Una ola de personas se acercó a Harry para abrazarlo, tocarlo o estrecharle la mano. Primero había sido el equipo de Gryffindor al completo, y luego, el resto de sus compañeros. Le extrañó que Ginny le abrazara y le diera dos besos, uno en cada mejilla. Ella nunca había sido tan cariñosa con él.

Ese debería haber sido un momento grandioso para Harry. Debería haberse sentido eufórico y haber agradecido las felicitaciones con una sonrisa sincera. Pero no se sentía feliz y sonreía forzadamente, estaba demasiado preocupado por Draco. Hermione, siendo su mejor amiga y conociendo la verdad acerca del rubio, había notado el estado de Harry. No se podía decir lo mismo de Ron. El chico no era tan perspicaz como ella.

.- ¡Vamos a la sala común a comenzar la fiesta! – Gritó Ron, animado. Su comienzo en el partido había sido desastroso, pero había logrado recuperarse y habían ganado. Y él había formado parte de esa victoria.

.- Vete yendo tú con los demás Ron, Harry se encuentra un poco mareado y va a ver a Madame Pomfrey – El moreno intentó que no se le notara la incredulidad. No había nadie más inteligente que su amiga, desde luego. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa y él se la devolvió, agradecido.

.- ¿Te encuentras muy mal, Harry? – Preguntó el pelirrojo dejando de sonreír y mirando a su amigo, preocupado.

.- No, tranquilo… es sólo que me siento un poco débil porque no dormí muy bien – La verdad es que no había mentido del todo. Realmente le había costado mucho dormirse la noche anterior con los nervios previos al partido reconcentrados en su estómago.

0oº0oºo0ººo00oºº00ºoºo0oº0o0ººo0ºo0º0oo0º0ºoºo0ºo0ºo0ºoºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0o0ºoº0oº0ºo0ºo

.- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – le preguntó a Hermione cuando Ron ya se había marchado con todos los demás a celebrar la victoria de Gryffindor. Ellos ya habían tomado el camino hacia la Enfermería.

.- ¿Que no estabas de humor para una fiesta? ¿Que preferirías ir a la Enfermería a ver a cierta persona? – Dijo ella con bastante ironía, divertida – Pues hombre, lo supuse cuando tu veela se estrelló contra el suelo - Harry no pudo evitar empezar a reírse. Aunque era una risa bastante nerviosa. Todavía estaba preocupado por Draco.

Cuando llegaron a la Enfermería, el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin junto con algunos compañeros de esa casa, se encontraban delante de la cama de Draco, observando cómo Madame Pomfrey realizaba varios hechizos para comprobar que el rubio estuviera bien. Harry se preguntó si esos Slytherins estaban allí porque realmente se preocupaban del líder de su casa, o sólo por compromiso y por hacerle la pelota. El moreno sospechaba que la segunda opción era la más acertada.

Entre ellos estaba Pansy Parkinson, quien se encontraba sollozando estúpidamente. Estaba claro que Draco se encontraba perfectamente bien. La herida de la cabeza ya se le había cerrado. A pesar de haber perdido el partido, estaba sonriendo al saberse el más popular dentro de su casa y comprobar cuánta gente estaba allí por él. Si se preocupaban realmente de él o no, lo traía sin cuidado. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Se había sorprendido al comprobar que la derrota de Slytherin casi no lo había molestado, a diferencia de sus compañeros, quienes sí que parecían afectados. Su obsesión había sido siempre Harry. Bueno, seguía siéndolo. La diferencia era que en otros años había estado obsesionado con ganarle. Daba igual en qué. Sólo ganarle. Sobre todo en quidditch. Pero desde hacía bien poco su obsesión había cambiado. Ahora quería _tener_ a Harry. Que el moreno fuera suyo. Por eso ahora ya no encontraba tan horrible haber perdido un partido de quidditch frente a él. Para él ahora había cosas más importantes.

La sanadora terminó de revisar al rubio. Le dijo que no tenía ninguna lesión interna. Se podía ir. Por lo visto, la poción de Snape había actuado a la perfección. En cuanto Madame Pomfrey desapareció por la puerta de su despacho, Pansy se lanzó sobre el veela, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y comenzó a darle un montón de besos, en la mejilla, en la boca, en la barbilla o en donde pudiera. A Draco no parecía importarle. Seguía sonriendo, mirando hacia sus compañeros que también se fueron acercando y fueron palmeándole el hombro. Algunos le guiñaron el ojo, señalando a Pansy.

Harry lo entendió. Los Slytherins creían que Draco y Pansy eran pareja. No le extrañó. La actitud de ambos, sobre todo la de Pansy, era la de dos personas que son novios o que, al menos, mantienen algo más que una amistad ¿Quién dejaba que lo besaran en la boca sin tener al menos un lío con la otra persona? Una vez más, tuvo una desagradable sensación en el pecho, como si alguien hubiera cogido su corazón en un puño y hubiera comenzado a apretar. Hermione, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, acarició la espalda de su amigo tranquilizadoramente.

Estaba seria. Muy enfadada. Naturalmente, no le gustaba que hicieran daño a su mejor amigo, y menos el hurón egoísta de Malfoy. Sí, ella lo había defendido en alguna ocasión, pero eso era porque pensaba que el rubio no llegaría tan lejos abusando de la confianza de su pareja. Hermione sabía perfectamente que él no sentía ningún interés por Parkinson. Era un veela, por tanto, la única persona que le importaría en su vida sería su pareja. Pero eso no justificaba que dejara que Parkinson lo abrazase y lo besase de esa forma. Debería darse cuenta de que su comportamiento dañaría a Harry.

.- Draco, cariño ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Preguntó Pansy melosamente con su irritante voz aguda, todavía abrazada a Draco.

.- Perfectamente – contestó sonriendo.

Harry no pudo evitar tener que apartar un momento la vista de tan desagradable visión. Su rostro expresaba asco. El asco que le tenía a aquella condenada bruja que no podía mantener sus manos ni sus besos apartados de _su_ veela. Sí, semanas atrás le había dicho que sólo serían amigos, pero el rubio sabía perfectamente que ellos eran mucho más que sólo amigos ¡Merlín, sus _almas_ estaban _unidas_ por toda la eternidad! Por más que el moreno hubiera querido negarlo cuando le había dicho al rubio que no sabía si podía quererle. Las cosas eran así. Y, aunque no creía que todavía se hubiera enamorado de Draco, sabía que le gustaba. Ya era hora de aceptarlo. Le gustaba y era _suyo_.

Cuando, después de lo que parecieron siglos para el moreno, Pansy se separó de Draco, éste echó un vistazo alrededor de la Enfermería.

Encontró los ojos de Harry.

La sonrisa que había adornado su rostro desde que Harry había llegado a la Enfermería se congeló al ver la expresión en la cara del moreno.

Asco y _celos_.

.- Vamos Hermione – Dijo el moreno en una voz fría que le puso los pelos de punta. Tiró de su brazo con dureza. Ella vio con temor la expresión de profundo asco de su amigo, y luego miró al rubio justo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de la Enfermería, arrastrada por Harry.

Lo que había visto la había dejado sin respiración.

La mirada del veela expresaba arrepentimiento. Pero, sobre todo, _dolor_.

0o0º0oº0oºo0ºoºo0º0ºoºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo00oººo0ºo0ºo0ºo00oºo0ºo0ººo0º0oºo0º0oºo0

.- Mi amor ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Pansy. Había visto a Potter con Granger en la puerta de la Enfermería. Estaba segura de que habían ido allí para fardar delante de Draco y restregarle su victoria. Y parecía que realmente habían conseguido afectarlo – Ese estúpido de Potter junto a su novia sangre sucia – dijo con odio mirando hacia la puerta – Tú no les hagas cas… ¡Ah!

Fue un visto y no visto.

Ningún humano podía moverse a la velocidad que lo había hecho Draco. La había cogido por el cuello hasta levantarla del suelo. El grito de terror de la Slytherin no lo había desalentado en absoluto. Entonces, ella se quedó inmóvil, muda por el miedo. El miedo que le provocaban los ojos del rubio. Nunca unos ojos habían expresado tanto odio. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas completamente, rodeadas por un hilillo de plata. _Plata_, no gris. Daba miedo. Pansy supo que el rubio la iba a matar.

Los demás Slytherins se habían quedado inmóviles, aterrorizados. De alguna manera, sabían que si se acercaban a Draco no sobrevivirían. Era un miedo completamente irracional. Muchos comenzaron a correr y se alejaron de la Enfermería. Nadie sabía que Draco era un veela. Por tanto, ninguno sospechó que ese terror irracional que irradiaba era debido a su auténtica naturaleza. Un veela furioso era una de las criaturas más terroríficas del mundo.

.- Primero. Nunca, _jamás_ vuelvas a insultar a Harry Potter – Le dijo tan bajito que sólo ella pudo entenderlo, con una voz tan fría que mandó escalofríos al cuerpo de la chica – Él es mucho mejor de lo que tú nunca podrás ser – La cara de Pansy se estaba poniendo roja y casi no podía respirar – Y segundo. No soy tu amor, ni tu cariño, ni tu Draquito, ni ninguno de los horribles adjetivos por los que tienes la costumbre de llamarme. Ya hablé contigo hace poco sobre ese asunto – su odio hacia la chica era tan grande en ese momento que apretaba los dientes mientras hablaba, tratando de controlarse para no hacer algo de lo que luego se pudiera arrepentir. No porque ella le preocupara, sino por miedo a terminar siendo expulsado y apartado de su pareja – _No _te quiero y nunca te querré. Te lo he dicho. Me da igual lo que tú sientas por mí – era cruel y lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Ella era la culpable de que Harry se hubiera marchado enfadado y dolido. Tenía que pagarlo. Le daba igual si la chica caía en una depresión o algo parecido después de aquello. Sólo le importaba Harry. _Sólo Harry_ – No vuelvas a abrazarme ni a besarme ni nada parecido. Además, a partir de ahora sólo te vas a dirigir hacia mí utilizando mi nombre o mi apellido ¿Ha quedado todo claro? – Pansy tenía lágrimas en los ojos y la cara completamente roja, no podía respirar y además el rubio le estaba haciendo un daño terrible en el cuello con sus dedos de acero. Aún así, hizo el esfuerzo monumental de asentir con la cabeza. Entonces, la soltó.

Él salió de la Enfermería a toda velocidad.

Ella se quedó en el suelo, llorando.

Los Slytherins que habían presenciado la escena permanecían inmóviles, mirando hacia la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo. No comprendían qué era lo que le había pasado al líder de su casa.

0oºo0ºo0ºoº0º0oº0o0oº0oººo0ºo0ºooº0o0oººo0º0oº0oº0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0oº0º0oo0º0oº

Corría. Corría con toda su alma. Se desplazaba a tal velocidad que ningún humano en el mundo podría igualarlo. Estaba utilizando su fuerza y su resistencia de veela. Pero también su intuición. Y eso fue exactamente lo que le permitió llegar hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba su pareja. Un pasillo que debía de conducir hasta la sala común de Gryffindor.

Draco nunca había conocido la ubicación de la Torre de Gryffindor. Si había llegado hasta allí era porque había seguido un instinto que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. De alguna forma, podía percibir el lugar en el que se encontraba su pareja e ir a su encuentro. Aunque supuso que el que se encontraran a menos de un kilómetro de distancia ayudaba también. No creía que hubiera podido hacer eso si hubieran estado demasiado alejados.

.- ¡Harry! – Gritó el veela. Fue cuando el moreno se percató de su presencia. Granger estaba a su lado. Ambos se dieron la vuelta. Cuando Harry lo miró a los ojos, su corazón se estremeció de dolor. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Había dañado a su pareja de nuevo. Aunque sólo fuera emocionalmente. Lo leía en sus profundos ojos verdes.

.- ¡¿Qué quieres?! – Preguntó agresivamente el Gryffindor.

.- Espérame, por favor. Déjame hablar contigo – Dijo suplicante.

.- ¿Hablar? – Río irónicamente - ¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿De cómo todo lo que te pido te importa una mierda? ¿De cómo _yo _te importo una mierda? – Ni Harry ni Draco lo notaron, pero Hermione, decidiendo que era mejor dejarlos solos y deseando que nadie apareciera y los interrumpiera, desapareció discretamente por el pasillo.

.- No Harry, no es eso – Su voz temblaba. No podía evitarlo. Sentía que estaba a punto de perder a su pareja de nuevo. No sería capaz de soportarlo – Yo sólo…

.- ¿Tú sólo qué? – Lo interrumpió Harry. Su voz destilaba veneno - ¿Tú sólo te dejabas besar y toquetear por Parkinson? Si querías estar con ella sólo tenías que decírmelo y yo me habría apartado. Pero jugar conmigo no. No te lo permito. No soy el juguete de nadie – Mientras pronunciaba esta última frase, su voz se quebró. Estaba rememorando el momento en el que sí había sido el juguete de Draco. Y ahora lo había vuelto a ser, aunque de otra manera. En el castigo, había herido su cuerpo y sus sentimientos. Ahora, sólo sus sentimientos.

Draco entendió qué era lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza a su pareja. Y no pudo soportarlo más. Se echó a llorar. Tapó su cara con las manos y bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose un monstruo de nuevo. No merecía el perdón de Harry, nunca lo había merecido. Se odiaba a sí mismo.

.- Es verdad. No lo eres. No eres ningún juguete. Aunque te haya tratado como tal en la noche de Halloween. Algo que nunca me perdonaré – Su voz sonaba ahogada a través de sus manos y a Harry le costó entenderlo – Pero ahora no. Te prometo que no estoy jugando contigo – Entonces, se destapó la cara de nuevo y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos - Yo ya había hablado con Pansy – su voz temblaba mucho - Te juro que ya había hablado con ella. Le dije que no se acercara a mí. Pero, cuando estaba en la Enfermería no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. De verdad que no me di cuenta. Yo ya se lo había dicho. Le había dicho que no me interesaba y que me dejara en paz. Y se lo he vuelto a decir. En cuanto te fuiste se lo dejé muy claro. Ya no lo volverá hacer nunca más. Sabe que le haré mucho daño si se atreve. Se lo he hecho entender – Por alguna razón, Harry se estremeció cuando el rubio mencionó esto último. Si era verdad lo que decía ¿Qué le habría hecho Draco a Parkinson? Sabía que los veelas eran muy peligrosos (lo había vivido en carne propia), sobre todo cuando sus parejas resultaban dañadas – Yo te quiero, Harry. Lo sabes. Sé que lo que hice en Halloween no tiene perdón y que sólo es culpa mía. Pero esta vez no quería hacerte daño. Ella no me interesa. La idea de estar con ella me resulta repulsiva. Sólo te deseo a ti. _Sólo _te quiero a ti. Te quiero. Te quiero. Daría mi vida por ti. No lo dudaría ni un segundo. Sólo quiero que seas feliz. _Deseo _hacerte feliz – Se puso de rodillas en el suelo y siguió mirando a Harry. Sus lágrimas bajaban libremente por su rostro.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclararse las ideas. Respiró profundamente. Luego, dirigió otra vez su mirada hacia la de Draco y sonrió. Le creía. Sabía que había sido sincero. Esas lágrimas, ese dolor _tenía _que ser sincero. Harry lo había sentido. Se acercó a Draco. Con sus pulgares apartó las lágrimas del hermosísimo rostro del rubio. Entonces, colocó las palmas de sus manos a cada lado de la cara de Draco y, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura, unió sus labios a los de _su_ veela por primera vez.

Al menos, él lo sentía como si hubiese sido la primera vez. Quería borrar de su memoria lo que había sucedido durante el castigo como si nunca hubiera pasado. Quería empezar de nuevo.

No fue más que un ligero roce. Una suave caricia. Pero Draco lo sintió como el mejor beso de su vida. Dulce. Cargado de sentimientos. Un beso que traía consigo la aceptación de una disculpa y la demostración de una confianza que en realidad pensaba que no merecía, a pesar de desearla con toda su alma.

Cuando Harry se separó de él, Draco mantuvo sus ojos cerrados durante más de un minuto, saboreando el momento. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, encontró los de su pareja, cargados de un sentimiento que nunca había visto en los ojos de Harry ¿Pudiera ser que al fin se hubiera enamorado de él? No estaba seguro, y tampoco pensaba preguntar. No quería estropear el momento.

Con sus brazos rodeando los hombros del otro y en un silencioso acuerdo mutuo, caminaron juntos hacia la nueva habitación de Draco. Harry se había encargado de cubrirlos a ambos con la capa de invisibilidad, por lo que nadie pudo verlos. Hablaron durante toda la tarde. No salieron del cuarto. Comieron de los dulces que la madre del rubio le había enviado hacía poco. Luego, por la noche, vestidos tal y como estaban, cayeron dormidos en la cama de Draco. Cogidos de la mano. Fue la primera vez que durmieron juntos. Y fue la mejor noche de sus vidas.

0oºo0º0ºoº0o0oºoº0º0oºo0ºo0oº0o0ºo0º0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0ººo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0º0oº0oºº0o0o

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Bueno, como les prometí a muchos a través de los reviews, he publicado este fin de semana. Espero que me recompensen con unos lindos comentarios

No creo que tengan que esperar mucho para el siguiente capítulo. Estoy realmente inspirada. Tengo claro lo que pasará a continuación.

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1


	14. Nuevos Descubrimientos

Hola

Hola!! Como les he dicho en el anterior capítulo, estoy inspirada , por lo que no estoy tardando mucho en subir nuevos capítulos. Ojala me recompensen por ello con unos reviews.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta historia es **SLASH** (relación entre dos hombres), si no te gusta este tipo de temas te invito amablemente a salir de aquí. Además, contendrá **violación, violencia**, y situaciones de **angustia, **pero no sufran: saben que no soy dada a los finales tristes.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro

**Cap 13. Nuevos Descubrimientos.**

Era feliz. Se sentía cómodo en aquel lugar. No sabía de dónde provenía la agradable calidez que lo embargaba por completo y que lo hacía desear permanecer justo como estaba en aquel momento para siempre. No quería abrir los ojos. Tampoco deseaba moverse. Se encontraba perfectamente tal y como estaba.

Poco a poco, su mente fue aclarándose. Abrió los ojos. Inmediatamente, éstos se encontraron con los de la persona que lo miraba fijamente, justo a su derecha. Draco le sonreía. Estaba echado de lado. Su codo estaba apoyado en el colchón y su cabeza en su mano.

.- Buenos días, dormilón – Le susurró el rubio cariñosamente.

.- Buenos días – dijo Harry, recordando cómo era que había acabado durmiendo en la habitación del veela - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

.- No lo sé – contestó sinceramente el rubio, alargando su mano libre para apartar delicadamente un mechón de pelo negro azabache de la cara de su pareja.

.- ¿Has estado mirándome desde que despertaste? – Dijo sonriendo, conociendo la respuesta de antemano.

.- Desde luego – Sus ojos grises brillaban con adoración - Podría estar contemplándote durante horas sin cansarme en ningún momento.

.- Eso es muy dulce… Tú no solías ser así. Hay que ver lo que tu parte veela te ha cambiado – Harry le guiñó un ojo. Draco sólo rió, acercándose al moreno hasta que pudo sentir su respiración en la cara. Realmente le encantaba el dulce aroma que desprendía su pareja. No era el olor de un perfume ni nada parecido. Era, simplemente, Harry – Oye… hablando de tu lado veela, todavía no me has contado cómo es que eres uno de ellos – El moreno comenzó a acariciar delicadamente el cabello rubio de Draco.

Durante unos minutos, Draco no dijo nada, cerrando los ojos y limitándose a disfrutar de las caricias que le prodigaba su pareja. Era algo francamente delicioso. En realidad, cualquier contacto con Harry era muy placentero. Sobre todo si era el moreno el que iniciaba el contacto, demostrándole que poco a poco iba confiando en él más y más.

.- Fue mi madre la que me contó que era un veela – comenzó el rubio – Me lo confesó en el verano antes de comenzar nuestro primer año en Hogwarts. Me acuerdo que después estuve dos días sin salir de mi cama, deprimido. Tú sabes la importancia que las familias como la mía dan a la pureza de sangre. Que yo fuera un veela indicaba que era un híbrido. Que mi sangre no era pura.

.- Pero, a pesar de eso, desde que pusiste un pie en Hogwarts no has hecho más que dejar claro que tu sangre es pura y que odias a todo el que no provenga de una familia de magos – Dijo confuso el moreno - Además de considerar traidores a la sangre a las personas que sí provenían de magos pero que no pensaban como tú.

.- Cierto – Afirmó Draco – Después de esos dos días de depresión llegó la negación. Actué exactamente igual que mi padre cuando se enteró de lo que yo era: lo negué. Sabía a través de mi madre que si un mago tenía sangre de veela, ésta no despertaba hasta justo un año antes de la mayoría de edad, a los dieciséis años, por lo que pensé que todavía no estaba todo perdido. Que tal vez el medimago que me atendió cuando no era más que un recién nacido se había equivocado – paró un momento, pensativo - El medimago le dijo a mis padres que desarrollaría una parte veela pero, mientras que mi madre lo aceptó sin preocuparse demasiado, mi padre se enfadó de tal manera que le lanzó unos cuantos _cruciatus_, llamándolo mentiroso y diciéndole que cómo se atrevía a insinuar que su familia no era pura de sangre. Luego lo amenazó diciéndole que si se atrevía a contar a alguien que su hijo era un veela, lo mataría. En aquella época Quien-Tú-Sabes estaba en el cenit de su poder, por lo que mi padre podía hacer algo así sin sufrir ninguna consecuencia. Fue mi madre la que me contó todo esto.

.- Entonces, supongo que cuando tu madre te dijo lo que eras, lo hizo a escondidas de tu padre ¿No?

.- Desde luego – afirmó el rubio – Me hizo prometer que no le diría a mi padre que ella me había contado aquello. Si él se hubiera enterado, no sé lo que habría sido de mi madre. Pero ella me quería, bueno, me quiere – rectificó sonriente – y desea lo mejor para mí, y contarme la verdad es una de esas cosas. De esa forma, estaría preparado para lo que vendría. El pasado verano, cuando me di cuenta de que el gen veela se estaba haciendo patente en mí, al fin acepté lo que era y empecé a buscar libros sobre veelas para descubrir todo lo que pudiera sobre ellos. Por supuesto, yo ya sabía unas cuantas cosas de las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas como, por ejemplo, que sólo tienen una pareja en toda su vida. Admito que pensar en ello me asustó. Me parecía insólito que mi felicidad dependiera de sólo una persona. Era demasiado horrible para mí ¿Y si la pareja que mi parte veela escogía me rechazaba? – Draco se estremeció, sólo la idea lo ponía enfermo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que él casi había perdido a su pareja – Aunque ni Hagrid ni Grubbly-Plank nos dijeron que si un veela no conseguía a su compañero, se volvería loco y se moriría. Cuando lo descubrí en uno de los libros, me quedé temblando. Luego está el asunto de la agresividad de los veelas para proteger a sus parejas, y no me refiero sólo a los que pudieran dañarlas sino a los que les parece que quieren robárselas. Mucho veelas han acabado en la cárcel por matar a personas inocentes que tal vez ni siquiera buscaban nada con su pareja. Todo eso lo he leído, pero lo he vivido en carne propia – Draco lo miró directamente – cuando una persona, cualquiera, se ha acercado a ti durante este año, he deseado matarla. No quiero asustarte, pero es así. Tus amigos están continuamente abrazándote y Granger, además, te ha besado en la mejilla. Y yo sé que son tus amigos y que los quieres como si fueran tus hermanos, pero no lo puedo evitar, simplemente, no lo controlo.

.- Bueno yo… Lo tendré en cuenta. Pero no me pidas que me aleje de mis amigos. Ellos son los únicos que desde que entré en Hogwarts han estado ahí, apoyándome y animándome en los momentos de bajón – Por la forma en la que el rubio bajó la cabeza y por la expresión de su cara, supo que algo de lo que había dicho lo había molestado.

.- Lo entiendo. No te voy a pedir que te alejes de ellos. Yo quiero tu felicidad y sin ellos no serías feliz – habló finalmente mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo – Me dan una envidia…

.- ¿Por qué? Ahora me tienes – dijo sorprendido.

.- Porque, como has dicho, han estado contigo siempre, haciéndote feliz y animándote cuando lo necesitabas. Y yo lo que más quiero en el mundo es hacerte feliz. Y estuve durante años haciendo justo lo contrario, tratando de hacerte desgraciado. Y no sé por qué. He pensado sobre ello y es algo totalmente irracional. Cada vez que te veía, y sobre todo si estabas con Granger y Weasley, sentía rabia. Deseaba hacerles la vida imposible. En fin, el caso es que me has odiado durante años, mientras que a ellos los has querido. Eso es lo que me da envidia. Te conocen mejor que yo. Los quieres más – Dijo amargamente.

.- No te preocupes, acabarás por conocerme muy bien. Y seguro que acabaré queriéndote como tú me quieres a mí – lo tranquilizó Harry. Draco le sonrió, agradecido por sus palabras - Y creo que tengo una explicación para lo otro, para esa rabia irracional. Al menos, es la explicación de Hermione, y yo todavía no la he visto equivocarse – Entonces, le contó lo que su amiga le había dicho sobre el porqué durante años Draco no pudo dejar de molestarlos. Se debía a que Harry había elegido a Ron por encima del rubio.

El veela supo que la amiga de Harry tenía toda la razón cuanto rememoró esa segunda vez que se vieron, estando Weasley con Harry. Le entró un extraño dolor de estómago que incluía esa rabia de la que habían estado hablando. Era cierto. Aquel odio era el rencor que había sentido hacia Harry por haber rechazado a Draco y los celos hacia Weasley por haber tomado el lugar que tendría que haber sido suyo.

.- Sí… Parece que me conoce mejor que yo.

.- Más bien, conoce la forma de actuar de los veelas. Es que ha leído mucho sobre ellos. Aunque Hermione siempre ha tenido ese curioso don – Dijo divertido – También a mí me ha hecho pensar alguna vez que me conoce mejor que yo mismo.

No hablaron durante unos minutos, cada uno dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

.- ¿Sabes? Todavía no me has dicho de dónde procede tu sangre de veela – le recordó a Draco.

.- Ah… Es verdad – asintió el rubio – Pues la verdad es que, hasta el verano pasado, no sabía de dónde procedía mi parte veela. Como te he dicho, al principio no lo acepté, por lo que no me molesté en preguntar a mi madre con respecto a eso. Pero antes de empezar este curso, cuando ya me había aceptado a mí mismo, sí lo hice. Ella ya había buscado por su cuenta la información que necesitaba, así que pudo contestarme – Draco paró un momento, cogió aire y empezó a hablar de nuevo - Mi tatarabuela por parte de madre se casó con un veela italiano porque éste la había dejado embarazada. Una cosa así en aquella época, y más dentro de una familia de renombre, era un escándalo, por lo que los padres de ella actuaron rápidamente, escondiendo la verdadera naturaleza de él y haciéndolo pasar por un mago pura sangre. Además, lo obligaron a tomar el apellido de la familia de ella: _Black_. Pero obviamente ninguno de los dos se amargó por esta situación, ya que podían estar juntos para siempre como veela y pareja. No se dejaron ver mucho en público para que la sangre veela de mi tatarabuelo no lo delatara. Ya sabes, a lo mejor algún hombre podría haberse acercado a su pareja y él, llevado por su instinto veela, habría cometido alguna locura – Harry asintió, comprendiéndolo - Por el lado paterno, tanto mi madre como yo sospechamos de dónde podría provenir el gen veela, aunque no es seguro del todo. Creemos que mi bisabuelo se enamoró de una medio veela durante un viaje a Australia. En este caso fue él mismo quien le hizo creer a sus padres que ella provenía de una importante estirpe de magos australianos. Así que se casaron, tuvieron hijos y aquí estoy.

.- Pero… Todo eso… Me parece que no explica lo tuyo – Dijo Harry desorientado – Quiero decir… No sé si sabías que Fleur de la Cour tenía una abuela veela.

.- No lo sabía, pero intuía que alguien de su familia debía serlo.

.- Exacto. Podemos percibir que tiene sangre de veela, pero nada que ver con la que tienes tú. Y eso que tiene una familiar veela mucho más cercana que tú.

.- Lo sé, es raro – Admitió Draco – Mi madre me dijo que había una posibilidad entre mil de que yo fuera un veela. Sin embargo, yo fui esa una. Sí que había probabilidades de que tuviera algún rasgo veela, teniendo en cuenta que mi madre lo tenía al ser ella rubia y muy guapa mientras que sus hermanas eran morenas y no tan hermosas como ella, al igual que sus padres. Lo heredó de su abuelo, que ha su vez lo heredó de su padre. Pero no se puede saber con exactitud si ese gen ha hecho aparición en mi padre porque, aunque él es rubio, mis abuelos y sus hermanos también. Podría ser rubio simplemente por una cuestión genética que nada tiene que ver con la sangre veela. Así que si no lo heredé de él, habrá sido de mi abuelo o de mi bisabuela, pero el caso es que en mí se hizo patente el gen veela por ambos lados porque si no, no habría podido ser un veela. Soy casi uno completo. Tengo todas sus características, excepto que puedo hacer magia como cualquier mago. Y hasta ahora no me he convertido en ningún bicho volador cuando me he cabreado. Así que por fuerza tengo también una pequeña parte humana.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Entonces, Harry levantó su muñeca izquierda, donde llevaba su reloj, y rompió el silencio.

.- Me tengo que ir ya – Dijo sin mucho entusiasmo – Los chicos se preguntarán dónde me he metido, y no sé si Hermione ha dicho alguna excusa que funcione. Lo bueno es que la mayoría o estarán dormidos o recién levantados por la fiesta. No habrán tenido demasiado tiempo para salir a buscarme. O eso espero – Draco trató de disimular la desilusión en su mirada. Había estado muy cómodo hablando con Harry. No quería que se fuera.

El rubio se olvidó de todo eso cuando, antes de irse, el moreno se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y unió sus labios a los de él. No había sido más que un roce, como el que habían compartido el día anterior, pero bastó para que Draco se encontrara feliz durante todo ese día.

0º0oº0oºo0ºo0ºoº0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0oºo0ºo00ºoºo0o0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0o0ºo

.- Harry ¿Ya te encuentras bien? Justo ahora iba a ir a la Enfermería – Era lo que le había dicho Ron nada más entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor. Ante la cara de desconcierto de Harry, Hermione se apresuró en hablar.

.- Sí. No queríamos que te quedaras sólo después de haber derrotado a Slytherin. Pero por lo que se ve, parece que Madame Pomfrey ya te ha dejado salir de la Enfermería – Harry se esforzó en mantener una expresión neutra, para no delatar a su amiga ni a sí mismo. Era increíble. De verdad que no había nadie más inteligente que ella.

.- Sí. Me encuentro estupendamente. Pomfrey me ha dado una poción vitamínica y vuelvo a estar recuperado – Harry le sonrió a Hermione, agradecido por su encubrimiento.

.- ¡Hey! ¡Harry! ¿Cómo está nuestro buscador favorito? – Katie Bell le palmeó el hombro amistosamente – ¿Cómo te fue la noche en la Enfermería? – Harry rió.

.- Pues seguro que mucho más aburrido que por aquí.

.- Seguro que sí – asintió, divertida. Se despidió y salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Seguramente iría a desayunar.

.- Tengo hambre – se quejó Ron – ¿Y si vamos al Gran Comedor?

.- ¿Por qué no vas y alcanzas a Katie? Además, Dean y Seamus ya bajaron. Puedes sentarte con ellos. Nosotros vamos ahora – dijo Hermione. El pelirrojo iba a protestar, pero ante la mirada de ella, decidió que era mejor no contradecirla. Aunque no le hacía gracia que sus amigos hablaran de algo sin incluirlo a él. Bueno, ya más tarde los presionaría para que no lo dejaran al margen. Pero, por el momento, su prioridad era desayunar.

.- ¿Cuándo le piensas contar a Ron lo tuyo con Malfoy? – Le susurró la castaña una vez que Ron había desaparecido a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda. Harry se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente.

.- Dentro de poco – dijo sin mucho convencimiento – Espero a que se dé una buena situación. Es que tengo un poco de miedo… ¿Y si deja de hablarme para siempre? No sé qué esperar de él. Es muy impulsivo y cabezota.

.- Lo sé. Pero estoy segura de que más vale que se lo digas mientras puedas porque de lo contrario, podía enterarse por otros medios, y eso sería peor – le explicó – Conociéndolo, supongo que al principio le costará aceptarlo, pero lo hará porque es tu amigo y te quiere. Lo que no debes contarle es lo de la noche de Halloween. Iría a matar a Malfoy sin atender a razones. Yo quise hacerlo cuando me enteré, pero me contuve porque he leído mucho sobre veelas y conozco su proceder. No se puede decir lo mismo de Ron, sin embargo.

.- Tampoco pensaba contárselo – Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Por alguna razón, se sentía extremadamente humillado sólo al imaginar que Ron llegara a enterarse de lo que Draco había hecho con él en Halloween - Te prometo que dentro de poco le digo lo nuestro – Ella asintió, satisfecha.

0o0ºoº0oº0o0ºoo0ººo00oºo0º0oºoº0oº00ºo0ºoo0ººo00ºoº0oºo0º0oº0oº0oºoº0o0ºo0ºo0ºoº0

Pronto, Hermione descubrió que uno no podía fiarse de la palabra de Harry Potter. Había dejado a Ron y a Harry solos en varias ocasiones, para que el moreno pudiera sincerarse con su amigo. Pero no sirvió de nada. No se había atrevido a contarle que era la pareja de Malfoy. Y ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de reprender a Harry porque éste trataba de evitarla a toda costa, procurando no quedarse sólo con ella.

Por otro lado, Harry se había encontrado especialmente agobiado en las últimas semanas. Tenía que distribuirse el tiempo de manera que pudiera entrenar, estudiar, estar con sus amigos el tiempo justo como para no seguir despertando sospechas en Ron y estar con Draco el tiempo suficiente como para que no se quejara (aún así, no dejaba de recriminarle que pasaba poco tiempo con él ).

Pero había algo más. Ginny parecía encontrar a cada momento una excusa para poder abrazarlo, tocarlo o hablar con él. Aunque sólo lo hacía cuando estaban en la sala común. Harry se sentía aliviado de que no lo hubiera hecho delante de Draco. Estaba seguro de que el rubio se pondría furioso si se enterara. Y no quería pelearse con él de nuevo.

Llevaba algún tiempo notando el extraño comportamiento de la pelirroja, pero no le había dado demasiada importancia porque, al fin y al cabo, tenía novio, y además, Harry nunca había mostrado ningún interés especial en ella. Años atrás se lo había hecho saber. Pero hacía unos días había visto a Dean Thomas, el supuesto novio de Ginny, cogido de la mano de una Hufflepuff bastante guapa que Harry no conocía. El moreno le preguntó a Hermione si sabía algo sobre Ginny y Dean y ella le dijo que habían dejado de salir hacía unas semanas. En realidad, había sido la chica la que había cortado la relación. Le había dicho a Hermione que era porque había otro chico que le gustaba, aunque no le había dicho quién era.

Y Harry tuvo una mala impresión sobre eso. O Ginny estaba más cariñosa con él porque al dejar de tener novio se sentía libre de coquetear con todos los chicos, o realmente había vuelto a estar interesada en él. Y Harry sospechaba que la segunda opción era la más acertada. Él la quería como a una Hermana. Nada más. Siempre le había caído bien. Era simpática, valiente y guapa. De hecho, una buena cantidad de chicos babeaban cada vez que la veían pasar (a Harry le resultaba muy graciosa la forma en que Ron fulminaba con la mirada o insultaba a cualquiera que permaneciera mirando el trasero de su hermana más tiempo del necesario). Pero Harry no. No podía verla como tal. La consideraba como de la familia, de la misma forma en la que veía a Ron y a Hermione.

Así que con tanta cosa en la cabeza, estaba más tenso de lo normal. Aunque también se sentía feliz por la forma en que su relación con Draco iba mejorando cada día más.

Harry sabía que su atracción por el rubio había aumentado considerablemente en las últimas dos semanas. Más específicamente, desde que había aceptado que Draco le gustaba, el día del partido de quidditch. Ambos se habían sentido más relajados que nunca el uno con el otro. Bromeaban entre ellos, hablaban o estudiaban juntos. Harry no había vuelto a dormir en la habitación del veela porque había decidido que mientras que Ron no supiera nada de lo suyo con el rubio, no se iba a arriesgar.

Precisamente esa tarde se encontraban discutiendo aquella situación.

.- Pero _Harry_ - lloriqueaba Draco – Quiero que duermas _aquí_, conmigo – Por enésima vez, Harry rodó los ojos y suspiró, sonriendo.

.- Ya te he dicho que no puede ser ¿Qué pasaría si a Ron le diera por ir a buscar a McGonagall y decirle que no estoy en mi torre?

.- Pero Granger sabe que estarás conmigo. Puede mentirle y decirle que estás en la Enfermería, como en la noche del partido – Harry se masajeó las sienes, mitad divertido, mitad frustrado por el comportamiento del veela.

.- _Draco_ – Dijo recalcando bien su nombre – Admito que Ron no es muy avispado – El rubio levantó la ceja y abrió la boca, un insulto en la punta de la lengua, pero Harry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que interrumpió los planes de Draco de ridiculizar a Ron – Pero hasta él se daría cuenta de que algo raro pasa si estoy en la Enfermería cada dos por tres. Y peor aún, sabría que Hermione conoce la verdad y que le está mintiendo. Ella es inteligente. Antes que pelearse con Ron, preferirá sincerarse con él – Draco sabía que el argumento de su pareja era muy bueno y completamente lógico. Pero el _quería_ estar con su pareja. No le importaba nada más.

.- Haaarryyyy, _pooorfaaaaa_ - pataleó igual que un niño pequeño. Harry encontró la escena de lo más tierna y graciosa al mismo tiempo, por lo que empezó a reír.

Tenía que admitir que ese Draco posesivo y caprichoso era muy atractivo. Ponía ojitos de cordero degollado y hacía pucheritos. Era adorable y, al mismo tiempo, muy sexy.

.- Eres monísimo – Dijo con dulzura. El rubio frunció el ceño y se hizo el ofendido, pero Harry sabía que no iba en serio.

.- Yo _no_ soy mono. Yo soy un _hombre_ muy masculino – El moreno se acercó al otro chico y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Draco se relajó al instante, rodeando el cuerpo del moreno con sus brazos.

.- Claro que sí – Le afirmó cariñosamente.

En realidad, Harry pensaba que entre sus berrinches de niño mimado, sus ropas caras y ajustadas, y su manía de ir siempre impecablemente aseado y peinado, no era precisamente un ejemplo de masculinidad. En realidad, debería haber sido bastante evidente que era homosexual. Claro que, con el rumor que durante años había circulado por toda la escuela, que aseguraba que Draco y Parkinson en pareja, la gente había supuesto que el rubio no era más que un pijo rico y presumido, sin sospechar su homosexualidad.

Sabía que aquel rumor que implicaba a Draco y a Parkinson era verdad en cierta parte. Hacía unos días Harry le había preguntado sobre ello y Draco le había dicho que en su cuarto año, durante el baile de Navidad, la había besado por primera y última vez. Fue cuando descubrió que no le interesaba. A partir de ahí, ella consideró que eran novios y así se lo había hecho saber al mundo. Pero aunque él le había dicho que no estaban saliendo juntos, ella no quiso escucharlo y Draco no insistió porque, mirando el lado bueno, su padre no lo molestaría con respecto a eso. Lucius siempre quiso que el rubio se casara con Pansy, para así unir las fortunas y el poder de ambas familias. Y, por supuesto, para mantener la pureza de sangre.

El rostro de Harry se había ensombrecido al llegar a este último punto, pero Draco le había asegurado que jamás había tenido intención de casarse con ella. Incluso antes de saber que él sería su pareja, había tenido claro que ella nunca sería su novia, y menos aún, su esposa.

.- _Durante un año y medio, a partir del baile de Navidad, pensé que yo era asexual – _Estaba recordando lo que Draco le había dicho entre risas – _Mientras que el resto de mis compañeros de Slytherin hablaban de lo buenas que estaban algunas chicas, a mí no me atraía nadie. No deseaba a nadie, ni a mujeres ni a hombres. Ni siquiera a ti. No conscientemente, al menos, porque supongo que en el subconsciente sí que me gustabas – _Había dicho pensativo -_ Lo único que sabía es que te odiaba. Y no sabía por qué exactamente. Por supuesto, todo eso cambió cuando te vi a principios de este año por primera vez. Bueno, no del todo. Por alguna razón, te seguía odiando. Pero al mismo tiempo te quería, te deseaba. No podía dejar de pensar en ti. Para bien o para mal. Sobre todo cuando estaba en la cama o cuando me duchaba – _En ese punto, el veela le había dirigido una mirada significativa. Muy a su pesar, Harry enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello – _Aunque en esas situaciones siempre pensaba en ti (y pienso) para bien _– había confesado sin ningún pudor, con una sonrisita traviesa adornando su rostro.

.- _Entonces ¿Nunca te has acostado con nadie? – _Había preguntado Harry todavía ruborizado, obviamente suprimiendo lo que había ocurrido en la noche del castigo. Draco lo había entendido y había bajando la cabeza. Avergonzándose una vez más de lo que le había hecho a su pareja aquel fatídico treinta y uno de octubre.

.- _No. Nunca._

_.- Yo… Siempre pensé que tú y Parkinson…_

_.- Aaargg… - _lo interrumpió el rubio, asqueado_ - No sigas, Por Merlín, que voy a echar la pota –_ Harry había comenzado a reírse y ya no había podido parar hasta mucho tiempo después. Draco se había reído con él.

Pero Draco no había sido el único aquel día en contar su prácticamente inexistente vida amorosa anterior. Después de haberle confesado todo aquello, el rubio exigió que Harry se sincerara con él. Había opuesto un poco de resistencia al principio, pensando que no era prudente contarle a un veela extraordinariamente celoso, posesivo y peligroso las posibles relaciones que hubiera podido tener. Pero al final cedió ante el alegato de Draco, quien le había echado en cara que su sentido de justicia era nulo porque mientras que él le había contado hasta el último detalle, él no soltaba prenda.

Finalmente, le contó su desastrosa relación con Cho Chang, la Ravenclaw con la que había salido una vez el año anterior. Aunque hubo un momento en el que los ojos del veela se oscurecieron por la furia contenida, Harry se sorprendió de que no se hubiera mostrado tan peligroso como las dos veces en que Ron lo había tocado y había desatado la cólera del veela. Luego descubrió que la razón era que él ya había sabido de su relación con la Ravenclaw. El año anterior, Parkinson se lo había ido a contar con lágrimas de risa en los ojos después de haberlos visto juntos en Hogsmeade y haber ridiculizado a Harry allí. Y todo el colegio había sabido de su posterior pelea con Chang porque había ocurrido en una cafetería abarrotada de gente que luego no dudó en ir contando por ahí la situación en la que se había encontrado el-niño-que-vivió.

Después de eso, el rubio sabía que Cho había evitado a Harry toda costa. No se habían dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez en aquel curso. Por eso ella no le preocupaba especialmente. Cierto que cuando la veía quería hacerle daño por haberse atrevido a besar a _su_ Harry. Pero aquello era agua pasada. Se sentía mucho más amenazado por cualquier Gryffindor que entrara en continuo contacto con su pareja. Todo tenía que ver con lo que le dictaba su instinto.

Y, aunque todavía no lo sabía, en este caso, su instinto no se equivocaba.

0oººo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oºo0ºo0º0ºo0oº0ºo0oº0oº0oº0o0ºo0oº0oº0o00oººo0oº0o0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºº0º

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Este capítulo es, sin duda, el más largo de Amor Peligroso y espero que les haya gustado. Sé que no es tan emocionante como otros, pero hacía falta. Además, por eso lo he hecho largo. Y hay otra cosa buena en este capi. Me habían dicho por ahí que le hacía falta un poquito de humor, y no podía estar más de acuerdo, pero el problema es que, hasta ahora, la historia no estaba como para echarse a reír entre violaciones, intentos de suicidios y celos descontrolados XD. Pero al fin, en este capítulo, sí lo he hecho. Si no puede ser una pequeña carcajada, espero haber conseguido, al menos, alguna sonrisa. Y por último, quiero decirles que, aunque cuando empecé a escribir este fic no había leído los dos últimos libros de Harry Potter, como ya lo he hecho (Olga trata de ignorar el epílogo desesperadamente), no voy distanciarme demasiado de la historia original, por lo que voy a empezar a incluir Horrocruxes.

Antes de marcharme, quisiera reiterarles que los comentarios me hacen feliz Gracias.

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1


	15. Ginny

La temperatura había comenzado a descender estrepitosamente a finales del mes anterior

No, no es que ya se me haya ido la inspiración, es que he estado casi todo el mes de junio de viaje en Londres, por eso no he publicado antes. Lo bueno es que allí he seguido escribiendo cuando tenía ratos libres, por lo que gran parte del siguiente capítulo ya está escrito. No tardaré más de una semana en publicarlo

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta historia es **SLASH **(relación entre dos hombres), si no te gusta este tipo de temas te invito amablemente a salir de aquí. Además, contendrá **violación, violencia**, y situaciones de **angustia, **pero no sufran: saben que no soy dada a los finales tristes.

**Disclaimer**:Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro.

**Cap 14. Ginny.**

La temperatura había comenzado a descender estrepitosamente a finales del mes anterior. Ahora, a casi dos semanas para que llegara el día de Navidad, tanto las calles de Hogsmeade como los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban cubiertos por un espeso manto de nieve. Era un paisaje muy hermoso, además de muy propio para aquella época del año. El gran inconveniente era el espantoso frío que hacía.

El fin de semana anterior muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts habían tenido la oportunidad de visitar Hogsmeade a pesar de las bajas temperaturas. Como siempre, Harry había ido acompañado de Ron y Hermione. Había disfrutado las golosinas que había comprado en Honeydukes y la cerveza de mantequilla que se había tomado en Las Tres Escobas, en compañía de sus amigos. Aún así, no había sentido toda la felicidad que le hubiera gustado. Había notado un vacío en el estómago. Le faltaba algo. Y ese algo era Draco.

El rubio lo había pasado bastante peor que Harry. No había dejado de echar de menos al moreno. Todo era culpa de su parte veela. Quería estar con su pareja a todas horas y un día entero alejado de ella le había sentir como si se hubiera clavado una aguja especialmente grande.

Aunque no había estado sólo en ningún momento. A pesar de que ni Pansy, ni Crabbe ni Goyle estuvieron con él, tenía a casi todos los compañeros y compañeras de su casa comiendo de su mano. Se había unido a un grupo de chicos un año mayor que él y éstos lo habían recibido orgullosamente.

Pansy no se le había vuelto a acercar desde que él la había amenazado, demasiado asustada del rubio. Y desde que el veela había comenzado a desaparecer para encontrarse en secreto con Harry, Crabbe y Goyle se habían buscado a otro chico para que hiciera el papel de Draco, el líder de los tres. Era Theodore Nott, hijo de un mortífago, igual que él.

A decir verdad, a Draco esto no le importaba lo más mínimo. Se había cansado de aquellos dos. Ya no le servían para nada. Cuando había tenido ganas de fastidiar a alguien (al principio de ese mismo curso, sin ir más lejos) le habían sido de mucha utilidad. Sobre todo cuando había ido a meterse con Harry y sus amigos. Sabía que Weasley era el más propenso a perder los estribos, por lo que tener a sus propios matones había sido muy práctico.

Pero todo eso había ocurrido cuando su prioridad había sido divertirse con el sufrimiento ajeno. Ahora, su primer objetivo en la vida había cambiado. Su mayor deseo era hacer feliz a su pareja y conseguir que lo amara tanto como lo hacía el veela.

El momento más desagradable para Draco ese día fue cuando había ido a las Tres Escobas a tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla con algunos Slytherins y había visto a Harry al otro lado de la sala riendo con sus amigos, y no sólo con Granger y Weasley, sino con aquellos que habían formado parte de la lista que había confiscado Umbridge de la sala Multipropósito el año anterior.

Sintió un retortijón que nada tenía que ver con las golosinas que había comido en Honeydukes.

Estaba celoso y sentía envidia.

No había sido porque estuvieran tocando a su pareja ni excediéndose con ella. Era porque la mayor parte de ellos habían sido amigos de Harry mucho antes que él, habían bromeado con su pareja antes que él, algunos habían luchado a su lado en el Ministerio de Magia a finales del curso anterior. Unos cuantos, incluso, habían hechizado al propio Draco para proteger a Harry en el tren de regreso a casa.

Su estómago dio otra sacudida.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, menos entendía cómo lo había perdonado. Le había hecho tantas cosas horribles. Lo había engañado para que lo expulsaran, había intentado que echaran al semigigante para molestar a Harry, lo había hechizado en más de una ocasión (Draco se estremeció), lo había insultado a él y a sus padres fallecidos. Y, lo peor de todo, lo había forzado a unirse con él.

Draco tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Tenía que compensar a su pareja por todo el mal que le había causado. Necesitaba suavizar el nudo de culpabilidad que se le formaba en el estómago cada vez que recordaba cualquiera de las cosas que le había hecho y que habían provocado que la vida del moreno hubiera sido más difícil de lo que ya era.

Al día siguiente exigió a su pareja que se quedara con él durante todo el día. Lo había extrañado tanto y había sentido tanta envidia hacia sus amigos que quería ser él quien le hiciera pasar un buen rato esa vez.

.- Quítate la camisa – Harry lo miró, un poco tenso. Draco se dio cuenta de lo brusco que había sido y de lo que podría implicar lo que acababa de decir – Es que me gustaría hacerte un masaje en los hombros y en la espalda – aclaró. Harry lo seguía mirando con un poco de desconfianza.

.- Eh… No, gracias. No hace falta – dijo, algo nervioso.

.- Por favor – Insistió el veela – Te prometo que no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras. Sólo un masaje. Verás que te va a encantar – Harry permaneció en silencio durante casi un minuto.

.- De acuerdo – Contestó finalmente, decidiendo que podía y _debía_ confiar en el rubio.

0ºo0ºoº0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oºo0o0ººo0ºo0ºo0o0ºoº0o0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º

Draco se quedó sin respiración.

Harry se había quitado la camisa y ahora el rubio podía ver el pecho y el torso desnudo de su pareja. Le estaba costando muchísimo controlar sus poderes de veela y estuvo a punto de cambiar de opinión y de pedirle al moreno que volviera a ponerse la camisa al pensar que no podría contenerse y que se terminaría lanzando sobre Harry.

Pero entonces respiró profundamente. Se obligó a mantener la calma. No iba a echarse atrás. No ahora que había conseguido que su pareja confiara más en él.

Draco comprobó, divertido, que las mejillas del moreno estaban rojas. No lo había mirado a los ojos desde que se había quitado la camisa, demasiado avergonzado.

0oº0ºoº0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0oº0ºo0ºo0

Cuando sus dedos tocaron la piel de Harry, comenzando a masajearla, sintió un cosquilleo que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, llenándolo de alegría. Hubo un segundo en el que incluso volvió a replantearse si debía seguir adelante, si era prudente tentar a su lado veela.

Pero entonces escuchó cómo la respiración de su pareja se ralentizaba y empezaba a suspirar y gemir suavemente. Esto, al contrario de lo que se hubiera podido pensar, en lugar de hacerle temer de nuevo que pudiera perder el control, lo que hizo fue tranquilizar al rubio al darse cuenta de que con eso él tenía suficiente.

Acariciar a su pareja mientras ésta suspiraba de placer era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse satisfecho.

Por el momento.

0oº0º0oºo0ºoº0º0oo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0º0oºoº0o0

Aquel entrenamiento había sido, con diferencia, el peor que habían tenido durante el curso. Excepto Harry, todos los integrantes del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor estaban demasiado relajados después de haber derrotado a Slytherin como para esforzarse lo que debían. El moreno no había dejado de gritar, enfadado con todos ellos por su actitud. Como castigo, cuando las dos horas de entrenamiento se habían pasado, les obligó a seguir en el campo.

Pero Harry finalmente tuvo que darse por vencido cuando, en el momento en el que parecía que sus broncas tenían efecto sobre los jugadores, se puso a nevar copiosamente y el moreno tuvo que suspender el entrenamiento. Aunque había otra razón por la que ese entrenamiento había resultado especialmente desagradable para Harry. Ron le había dicho aquella tarde que estaba harto de que tanto él como Hermione le ocultaran cosas, por lo que había decidido evitarlos a toda costa.

Siendo el moreno capitán del equipo de quidditch no había tenido más remedio que escuchar las instrucciones de los ejercicios que estaban haciendo. Y, en algún momento, se había visto obligado a preguntar alguna duda a Harry, aunque lo había hecho de malas maneras.

De hecho, Ron acostumbraba a esperar a Harry en el vestuario cada vez que finalizaba un entrenamiento, ya que el moreno era siempre el último en terminar de bañarse y vestirse porque tenía que recoger las pelotas de quidditch, además de planear el siguiente entrenamiento en función de lo que habían hecho en el último. Pero el pelirrojo estaba tan enfadado que ese día ni siquiera lo esperó.

Hermione, justo después de que Ron les hubiera retirado la palabra, le había echado en cara a Harry que la culpa de que el pelirrojo estuviera enfadado con ella era suya y que si él no iba a contarle la verdad, ella lo haría. No estaba dispuesta a permanecer peleada con Ron por culpa de Harry. Y el moreno sabía que ella tenía todo el derecho a decirle aquello.

Decidió que esa misma noche, cuando llegara a la sala común de Gryffindor, le confesaría a Ron su relación con Draco. Así, aunque se enfadara, vería que confiaba en él. Sólo esperaba que no se lo tomara demasiado mal.

0ºo0oºo0ºoº0o0ºo0ºoº0o0º0oºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0oºoºoºo0ºoº0oº0oº0oº0oº0ºo0ºoºº0ºo0oº0ºo

Draco estaba desesperado por ver a su pareja. Caminaba impaciente en círculos alrededor de su habitación para calmar la ansiedad. En realidad, siempre que quedaban tenía las mismas sensaciones justo antes de ver al moreno. Pero ese día estaba tardando más de lo normal. Ya llevaba casi media hora de retraso. No lo soportó más.

Decidió salir a buscarlo él mismo.

0oºoº00oºo0ººo0ºo0o0ºo0ºº0oo0ººo0ºo0ºo0ºo0oºo0ºo0ºoº0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºº

.- Hola, Harry.

Había terminado de ducharse y se encontraba en ropa interior cuando oyó una voz conocida. Era Ginny. Estaba frente a él, a unos pocos metros. Ella lo miraba un poco cohibida, pero con evidente agrado.

.- ¿G- Ginny? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó torpemente, aún sorprendido de la presencia de la pelirroja.

.- ¿No es obvio? Te estoy esperando – contestó sonriente – Por cierto, bonitos bóxers – Dijo señalando la prenda negra. Harry sintió que el calor se reconcentraba en su cara. Sabía que se había sonrojado.

.- No deberías estar aquí – Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, ignorando el comentario de la chica y recuperándose de la sorpresa inicial – Si Ron se entera, me mata. Y luego te mata a ti – Ginny rió, aunque lo cierto era que Harry no estaba bromeando. Ella volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa en la boca.

.- No tiene por qué enterarse – Alegó – Además, llevo tiempo queriendo decirte algo, pero no ha habido manera de encontrarte sólo, así que he aprovechado la ocasión.

.- De acuerdo – Se rindió Harry, poniéndose los pantalones – Dí lo que tengas que decirme y vete.

Parecía que Ginny iba a hablar cuando cogió aire y abrió la boca un segundo. Pero al parecer cambió de opinión porque la volvió a cerrar. Entonces, dio unos pasos hasta quedar más cerca del moreno de lo que a éste le hubiera gustado. Ella bajó la cabeza un momento. Cuando la volvió a subir, Harry se percató de su sonrisa nerviosa y del color que habían adoptado sus mejillas, idéntico al de su pelo.

.- ¿Sabes? Hay momentos en los que las palabras sobran. Momentos en los que las cosas se dicen mejor con _acciones_. Éste es uno de esos momentos.

Entonces, Ginny hizo algo que Harry jamás hubiera esperado.

Lo _besó._

0oºoº0ºo0oºoºo0º0oºoº00ºoo0ºoº0oº0oºoº00oºoº0oº0oºoº0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºoºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo

Cuando estaba a punto de salir a los terrenos del colegio, se encontró con Weasley. Parecía enfadado y Draco pudo comprobar en unos segundos que no se había equivocado. A pesar de que llevaban semanas sin pelearse (Draco lo había evitado porque quería que su pareja fuera feliz y sabía que si él se peleaba con su mejor amigo, Harry se enfadaría y se entristecería) en cuanto lo había visto, había pagado su enfado con él, insultándolo.

.- ¿Mira a quién tenemos aquí? ¡Pero si es Malfoy, el increíble hurón botador! – Dijo con burla, calmando su frustración con el rubio.

Naturalmente, Draco no pensaba quedarse callado y dejar que la comadreja se metiera con él sin ninguna consecuencia. Una cosa era abstenerse de ir a insultarlo porque sabía que a Harry no le gustaría, y otra muy distinta era que el idiota fuera el que buscara pelea con él y que Draco se quedara sin hacer nada.

.- ¿Mira a quién tenemos aquí? ¡Pero si es la comadreja! ¡La que vive en una cloaca con un montón de comadrejitas! – Escupió fríamente, refiriéndose a toda su familia y a la casucha de mierda en la que vivían.

Esto enfureció mucho más al pelirrojo, quien en un momento había sacado su varita. Pero Draco había sido igual de rápido. Ahora ambos se apuntaban hacia el pecho con sus respectivas varitas. Quedaron en silencio unos minutos, mirándose desafiantemente a los ojos.

.- Ya me las pagarás – Dijo con odio Ron. Había cambiado de parecer con respecto a la pelea. Mirando con profundo desagrado al rubio, comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del castillo, sin dejar de apuntar con su varita al Slytherin.

.- Eso lo veremos – Dijo arrastrando las palabras. Cuando Weasley hubo desaparecido, se dirigió hacia el exterior del castillo y caminó hacia los vestuarios donde seguramente estaría Harry. Un irritante pitido en el oído, producto de la reciente discusión, lo acompañó todo el camino.

Cuando llegó a los vestuarios, oyó una voz femenina desagradablemente familiar.

_.- Otra comadreja – _Pensó desdeñosamente ¿Se había equivocado? ¿Era ese el vestuario de las chicas? Salió de nuevo y se fijó en la inscripción que indicaba que ese era el de chicos.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Se adentró en el lugar.

.-… palabras sobran. Momentos en los que las cosas se dicen mejor con _acciones_. Éste es uno de esos momentos.

Y entonces los vio. Harry estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y Weasley estaba a sólo unos centímetros de él. La vio acercarse más a su pareja. Ella colocó sus manos en los hombros del chico.

Y ocurrió. Se _besaron_.

Miles de dolorosas sensaciones inundaron todo su cuerpo. Era como si millones de agujas se clavaran en su piel y como si alguien agarrara su corazón en un puño y comenzara a apretar hasta hacerlo trizas. Era como si un montón de piedras hubieran aparecido en su estómago y como si alguien hubiera extirpado la fuerza de sus piernas y estuviera a punto de caer al suelo. Era inexplicable. Le hacía querer morir. Gritó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

.- ¡TÚ! ¡PEDAZO DE PUTA! ¡¿QUÉ COÑO TE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

Harry se separó lo más rápido que pudo de la pelirroja. Abrió los ojos con horror al ver la expresión en la cara de Draco. Supo que estaba a punto de cometer alguna locura, del tipo que los veelas celosos solían hacer.

0o0º0oº0oº0oº0oºo0ºoº0oº0o0ºº0ooº0o0ººo00oºo0ººo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0oºº0oº0oºo0º0º

Parecía que el dolor remitía un poco y dejaba espacio a otro sentimiento. Odio. Quería matarla. Quería despellejarla allí mismo. Quería que ella sintiera el mismo dolor que él estaba sintiendo. Lo pagaría. Desde luego que lo pagaría.

Draco, cegado por la furia, se abalanzó sobre ella, dispuesto a hacerle el mayor daño posible. Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera darse cuenta, Harry la había atrapado por el hombro y él se había puesto en su lugar, haciendo que Draco cayera sobre el moreno y que ambos se precipitaran contra el suelo.

Harry gimió de dolor cuando su cabeza chocó contra el piso. Draco, a pesar de su furia, no pudo evitar el desagradable pinchazo en su estómago al ver a su pareja sufrir.

.- ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? – El moreno había cerrado los ojos, mareado - ¡Idiota! ¡No tenías que haberte interpuesto en mi camino! – Entonces, el rubio levantó la mirada y la fijó frente a él, donde se encontraba Weasley.

Toda la furia volvió a reconcentrarse en su estómago cuando en su cabeza volvió a repetirse la imagen de su pareja besándose con ella.

.- ¡¿Cómo coño te has atrevido a besar a _mi_ pareja?! ¡Guarra! ¡Desapareceré tu asquerosa cara de la faz de la tierra! – Estuvo a punto de levantarse e ir por ella de nuevo, pero Harry lo había atrapado por los brazos y se había movido hasta quedar sobre el veela. Éste quedó aprisionado entre el cuerpo de su pareja y el suelo.

.- ¡Ginny, corre! ¡Vete! – Ella no podía articular palabra. Estaba _aterrorizada_. No era sólo por las amenazas de Malfoy. Era su _mirada_, su expresión. Esos ojos la habían paralizado de miedo.

.- ¡Suéltame, Potter! – Escupió su apellido con odio, sintiéndose dolido – Es una estupidez que intentes proteger a tu novia, sabes que no puedes conmigo – Y en un movimiento brusco, empujó al moreno hacia un lado con su increíble fuerza de veela y se liberó de su agarre, logrando ponerse en pie.

Sus ojos se posaron directamente en los de la chica. Ella gritó de terror. Era el terror irracional que provocaba un veela especialmente cabreado y celoso. De él emanaba una fuerza oscura que la rodeaba y que la hacía pensar que le pasarían cosas horribles. Era una sensación muy parecida a la que provocaba un dementor.

Draco dio un paso hacia ella, pero algo tiraba de su brazo y detuvo su avance. Era Harry. Esos ojos verdes lo miraban suplicantes.

.- Por favor, deja que se vaya. No le hagas daño – Los ojos del veela se estrecharon.

.- ¿Por qué iba a hacerte caso?

.- Porque ella no sabe nada de ti, de nosotros… No sabe nada…

.- Me importa una mierda. No hay nada que me pueda disuadir de darle su merecido a esa asquerosa – No quería atender a razones.

.- Dices que me quieres y que harías lo que fuera por mí. Si le hicieras daño, me demostrarías que has mentido sobre tus sentimientos por mí – Era un golpe bajo y Harry lo sabía. Pero funcionó. Draco sólo pudo atinar a mirarlo con confusión y a abrir la boca y cerrarla varias veces, antes de soltarse del agarre del moreno y alejarse hacia el interior del vestuario. Estaba de espaldas y tenía las manos en la cara, pero Harry supo que estaba llorando porque su cuerpo se convulsionaba.

Ginny simplemente no podía creer todo lo que había oído. Era imposible. Aquellos dos no podían tener nada juntos. Se odiaban, siempre se habían detestado. Además, a Harry le gustaban las mujeres ¿Verdad?

.- Vete, por favor – Repitió el moreno en un susurro, mirándola con una disculpa en sus ojos – Luego hablamos.

Ella asintió. Necesitó un momento para lograr que sus piernas respondieran a las órdenes de su cerebro. Se precipitó hacia la salida. Pero no llegó a dejar el vestuario. Se escondió tras una pared y asomó la cabeza, queriendo observar lo que ocurriría a continuación. Necesitando saber si el amor que sentía y que siempre había sentido hacia Harry era posible.

El moreno se acercó a paso lento al veela, que continuaba de espaldas a él. Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros del otro chico, rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, deseando darle consuelo.

No había estado preparado para el repentino movimiento del rubio quien, en unos pocos segundos, se había soltado del agarre de Harry, se había dado la vuelta y había atrapado al moreno por los hombros, estampándolo contra la pared sin mucha delicadeza, dejándolo inmovilizado.

.- Eres un madito cabrón – Dijo con la voz rota - ¿¡A qué demonios estás jugando!? ¡Habla! – Sus ojos, rojos e inundados en lágrimas, se le salían de las órbitas. No sólo estaba cabreado, estaba _asustado_. Aterrorizado de perder a su pareja. Harry pudo controlar el miedo que el rubio le infundía y convencerse de que no le haría daño cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado marchar a la pelirroja porque él se lo había pedido.

.- No estoy jugando contigo. Ella no me interesa para nada. La quiero como a una hermana y ya está. Nunca saldría con ella – Hablaba con voz suave, aparentando una tranquilidad que en realidad no sentía – Sin embargo, tú sí que me gustas. Tú eres muchísimo más interesante. Para mí no hay ni punto de comparación. Eres tan guapo, tan fuerte, tan inteligente, tan atento conmigo… Eres todo lo que podría desear – Entonces, en un movimiento completamente inesperado por parte de Draco, echó su cabeza hacia delante y atrapó sus labios en un beso demandante y apasionado. Succionó y lamió su labio inferior a conciencia. Draco se había quedado momentáneamente sin respiración. Cuando logró reaccionar abrió su boca para dejar paso a la lengua de Harry. Ambos suspiraron de placer cuando sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a enroscarse y a acariciarse sin descanso.

Las manos de Draco automáticamente dejaron de agarrar los hombros de Harry y pasaron a acariciar la piel desnuda de su espalda y su pecho. Era todo tan bueno, tan perfecto. Gimió dentro de la boca de su pareja cuando una de las manos de ésta se introdujo bajo su camisa y comenzó a acariciar su espalda mientras que su otra mano revolvía su platinada cabellera. Sus cuerpos se chocaban y se restregaban, a la par que sus bocas. Era tan excitante.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que en un rincón de la habitación había una chica que lloraba en silencio, apoyada contra la pared y colocando su mano sobre su pecho, como si quisiera agarrarse su destrozado corazón. Unos minutos después, Ginny abandonaba los vestuarios, dirigiéndose hacia el interior del castillo.

0oº0ººo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oo0ºo0ºoºo0º0oººo0ºo0º0o0ºooº00oºoº00oºo0ºoº0oº0o0º0oºo0ººo0ºo

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Ginny me da pena. A diferencia de Parkinson, ella sí que está enamorada de Harry. Para Pansy, Draco no era más que un trofeo que había que conseguir. Por favor, no me maten por lo que le he hecho a Ginny: Ella lo superará.

No se olviden, si tienen alguna duda, por pequeña que sea, si ven que he dejado algún cabo suelto, si hay algo que se me ha pasado, no duden en decírmelo. De esa forma, tal vez pueda mejorar la historia

Agradezco muchísimo los comentarios.

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1


	16. Ron

Cuando entró en la sala común de Gryffindor, a pesar de que intentó no llamar la atención de nadie, no pudo evitar que Ron y Hermione se fijaran en ella y en su extraño comportamiento

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta historia es **SLASH **(relación entre dos hombres), si no te gusta este tipo de temas te invito amablemente a salir de aquí. Además, contendrá **violación, violencia**, y situaciones de **angustia, **pero no sufran: saben que no soy dada a los finales tristes.

**Disclaimer**:Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro.

**Cap 15. Ron.**

Retazos de lo que había visto en los vestuarios continuaban haciendo eco una y otra vez en su cabeza. Lo que más se repetía era el momento en el que Harry había comenzado a _besar_ a Malfoy, y cómo este le había respondido con desesperación y placer. Era doloroso. Pero no eran sólo imágenes lo que se repetía en su cabeza. Todo lo que Harry le había dicho a Malfoy lo tenía grabado en sus oídos y no dejaba de escucharlo una y otra vez.

_.- Ella no me interesa para nada._

Entró en la sala común de Gryffindor con la firme intención de subir a su cuarto, echarse en su cama, y seguir llorando sin que nadie notara su dolor. Pero sus intenciones se vieron truncadas cuando su hermano la interceptó a mitad de camino.

.- ¿Ginny? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

_.- La quiero como a una hermana y ya está. Nunca saldría con ella._

Ella no quería que Ron la mirara a la cara. Pero él se acercó más, levantó su barbilla con dos de sus dedos y la obligó a mirarlo. Los ojos de Ginny, rojos e hinchados, la delataron. Antes de que alguien más pudiera percatarse del estado de su hermana pequeña, la cogió de la mano para sacarla de la sala común y llevarla a un pasillo vacío.

.- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Le preguntó Ron a Ginny con evidente preocupación.

.- Nada – Mintió la pelirroja fijando su mirada en el suelo.

_.- Tú eres muchísimo más interesante. Para mí no hay ni punto de comparación._

.- Ya, claro… _Nada – _Notaba la impaciencia de su hermano. Lo cierto es que siempre había sido muy protector con ella – Dime la verdad - Ella no dijo nada - ¿Por qué has estado llorando? – Ginny se convulsionó y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Ron no sabía que hacer – Por favor, dime qué ha pasado – le suplicó sin poder soportar ver a su hermana tan triste.

.- Y-yo… E- él… - balbuceó la chica sin poder pronunciar palabra.

.- ¿Él? ¿Quién es _él_? - Preguntó agresivamente – Espera… Has estado todo este tiempo en los vestuarios ¿No? Tú seguías allí cuando yo me fui ¿Verdad? – Ginny no dijo nada. Sólo bajó la mirada y se negó a contestar a su hermano. Ron ató cabos - ¿Has visto a Harry? – Ginny levantó la cabeza de nuevo. Miraba a su hermano con los ojos como platos. No fue capaz de disimular su sorpresa. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde como para rectificar, asintió derrotada.

.- Él no… Y luego… - Se llevó las manos a la cara y ahogó un sollozo – Harry no me quiere – Dijo finalmente – Quiere a… a…. – Rompió a llorar de nuevo.

Ron necesitó un rato para procesar las palabras de su hermana. Estaba confundido. Eso quería decir que a Ginny le gustaba Harry, otra vez. Había pensado que ese enamoramiento que había tenido con Harry hacía un par de años había terminado. Pero parecía que no. Y, una vez más, no le correspondía. Pero si estaba llorando así es que había tenido que ser muy cruel con ella.

.- ¿A quién? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

.- ¡Déjame en paz! – Gritó sin querer decir nada más. No lo soportaba. Quería irse y estar sola. No quería que su hermano siguiera atosigándola con más preguntas.

.- ¡Ginny! ¡GINNY! – Ron la llamó unas cuantas veces pero ella ya se había ido corriendo hacia el interior de la sala común.

Si esa tarde había estado cabreado, ahora ya estaba que se le salía la bilis por la boca. Estaba _furioso_ ¿Cómo se había atrevido Harry a hacerle daño a su hermanita? Iría por él y le exigiría una explicación. Eso haría.

Se dirigió apresuradamente hacia el exterior del castillo.

0oº0oººo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0o0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºoººoºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oo0ººo0

Los dos chicos estaban sentados en el suelo. La espalda y la cabeza apoyada contra la pared. Trataban de recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración. Poco a poco, sus pulsaciones se fueron ralentizando. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, la mirada perdida en algún punto frente a ellos. Entonces, Draco giró su cabeza y sus ojos encontraron a Harry, todavía sin camisa, relajado, con la boca abierta, los labios rojos y algo inflamados y con el pelo revuelto.

.- Merlín… Eres _sexy_ ¿Lo sabías? – Murmuró el rubio sin aliento.

.- Lo sé – Contestó sonriendo y todavía mirando al frente. Draco rió.

.- Creí que la modestia era algo muy Gryffindor, pero veo que estaba equivocado – Ahora fue el turno de Harry para reírse. El moreno decidió mirar a Draco. Pero no era una mirada como las que le solía echar, ésta era más profunda y se paseaba por todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron un poco.

El veela intuía el aspecto que debía ofrecer en aquel momento. Muy similar al de Harry, sólo que con su camisa y su túnica puestas e intolerablemente arrugadas, producto de las actividades recientes.

.- Bueno… ¿No me vas a devolver el cumplido? – Dijo juguetonamente, acercándose unos centímetros a Harry, los suficientes como para que hombros y piernas se tocaran. El moreno sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior y acercando su boca a la oreja de Draco. El rubio sintió que su garganta se secaba.

.- No creo que necesites que te suban más el ego – Dijo contra su oído, en una voz sensual que envió escalofríos por toda la columna vertebral del veela. Entonces, atrapó con sus dientes el lóbulo de su ojera. Apretó ligeramente, lo suficiente como para que el rubio emitiera un gemido ahogado. Luego lo acarició con su lengua y siguió succionándolo con sus labios.

Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa que apretar las palmas de sus manos contra el duro y frío suelo de baldosas y pasarse la lengua por sus labios resecos mientras su respiración se aceleraba de nuevo. Controlar sus poderes de veela le costaba más de lo que podría expresar, pero valía la pena.

La lengua de Harry dejó la oreja del rubio e hizo un camino de saliva a través de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su barbilla, donde se detuvo unos instantes y dejó paso a su boca, que la succionó y la mordió hasta que Draco comenzó a lloriquear de placer. Harry decidió que había torturado su barbilla lo suficiente y su lengua se movió de nuevo hasta que llegó a los labios abiertos y necesitados del rubio. Los lamió a conciencia y luego introdujo su lengua en la boca de Draco. Éste no tardó en responder al beso.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Harry había ido moviéndose de su posición inicial hasta acabar abrazado al veela. Lentamente, lo separó de la pared y lo fue llevando hasta el suelo, su cuerpo sobre el de Draco, encajando a la perfección, como dos piezas de un puzzle. Atrapó con sus manos las muñecas del rubio y las subió por encima de su cabeza. Su boca abandonó los labios del veela, quien emitió un quejido de disconformidad pero que en un momento se convirtió en un grito de placer cuando la boca de Harry comenzó a chupar y a ensalivar la sensible piel del cuello de Draco.

Éste estaba inmovilizado contra el suelo por el cuerpo y las manos de Harry. Se dejaba hacer dócilmente. Y le _encantaba_. Nunca habría pensado que someterse a su pareja le iba a excitar de esa manera. Draco pegó un grito más fuerte que los anteriores cuando Harry mordió rudamente un punto en la piel de su cuello. Eso dejaría marca. Le había dolido, sí. Pero lo puso aún más _caliente_. Adoraba lo que Harry le estaba haciendo. Deseaba que nunca pudiera parar.

.- _Escúchame_, Draco. Ahora voy a soltar tus manos, pero _no_ las puedes mover – El tono grave y autoritario de Harry lo encendió aún más. Mientras asentía soltó un gemido, desesperado por saber qué pasaría a continuación.

Y lo supo enseguida.

Harry prácticamente le había arrancado la túnica. Y ahora, con mucha más paciencia, desabrochaba la camisa del rubio, botón a botón. Draco vio cómo el moreno se pasaba la lengua por los labios, mirando con evidente lujuria cada porción del pecho y torso del rubio que iba descubriendo. Cuando terminó de desabrochar la camisa, tiró de ella hacia arriba y la dejó enredada en las muñecas del rubio, inmovilizadas sobre su cabeza.

El moreno lo miró a los ojos un segundo, una sonrisa traviesa jugando en su boca. Un momento después, había atrapado uno de sus pezones con los dientes. Draco habría jurado que en aquel momento pudo ver estrellitas de colores. Harry utilizaba su boca para acariciar, besar, mordisquear y chupar su pezón. Su mano acariciaba y pellizcaba el otro. El veela no podía dejar de retorcerse y de arquear la espalda. Era simplemente _delicioso_. Su pareja trasladó sus labios al otro pezón, al que prodigó las mismas caricias.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Harry ya había abandonado sus pezones y bajaba con su lengua a través de su estómago. Cuando encontró su ombligo se entretuvo un rato más, metiendo y sacando su legua en un ritmo acelerado que provocaba que Draco no pudiera parar de suspirar y de susurrar palabras ininteligibles.

Y entonces, la lengua de Harry estaba en el bordillo de sus pantalones. Draco estuvo a un paso de correrse en ese mismo momento, pero logró contenerse. Vio cómo la mano del moreno se acercaba a su abultada bragueta.

º0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºoºo0ºo0ºo0ºoºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºoºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºº

El instinto se había apoderado de Harry. Además del deseo y la lujuria. Sus acciones no se debían a los poderes de veela. Bueno, una pequeña parte sí, pero sabía que el rubio se había estado controlando para que no se salieran del todo de su control. Tenía la cabeza algo ida por los poderes que Draco no lograba contener en su totalidad, pero aún así era consciente de todo lo que hacía. Seguía siendo dueño de sus actos.

Mientras compartía ese maravilloso momento con Draco, aprendió algo de sí mismo. Le _encantaba_ tener el control. De alguna forma, eso hacía que sus miedos se disiparan. Saber que era él el que decidía cuándo seguir y cuándo parar, lo hacía sentir seguro.

Además de extremadamente _caliente, _como bien demostraba el bulto en sus pantalones.

Ese Draco sumiso, que suspiraba y gemía a cada caricia, que cerraba los ojos y se retorcía, dejándose llevar por todo lo que el moreno le hacía, provocaba que Harry se excitara de una forma imposible.

¡Oh, Merlín! Era tan adorable. Sentía como si tuviera que protegerlo. Como si fuera una criatura indefensa, que necesitara de su calor y protección. Pero al mismo tiempo era tan condenadamente _sexy_.

Pensaba aprovechar esa situación al máximo. En ese momento, sentía que no tenía límites. Que podría llegar hasta el final.

0º0oºoº0oº0ºo0oº0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0oº0oº0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0ººo0º

.- Espera – Susurró ahogadamente el rubio. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era que Harry siguiera con sus atenciones. Pero había algo que lo preocupaba demasiado como para poder ignorarlo – Déjame respirar un momento. No sé si lo que haces es voluntariamente o es porque he dejado que los poderes de veela se salgan demasiado de mi control. En cualquier caso, necesito que te pares para saberlo.

.- Escucha, estoy haciendo esto porque quiero. _Deseo_ tocarte. _Te_ deseo – Dijo sonriendo juguetonamente y metiendo ligeramente su pulgar a través de la tela de los pantalones del rubio. Éste gimió audiblemente.

.- Por supuesto que dices eso ahora – Respiraba con dificultad debido a su excitación - Puede ser porque te he hechizado sin querer…

.- No te preocupes, deja que yo…

.- ¡No! ¡Espera! Necesito saberlo. No puedo… No puedo dejarte seguir sin estar seguro… Si te vuelves a enfadar conmigo - Casi se le aguaron los ojos sólo al imaginar que perdía a su pareja definitivamente - Si me acabas abandonando, yo… - Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Harry había atrapado su labio inferior entre sus dientes y había comenzado a tirar de él suavemente. Luego sacó su lengua y lo lamió, y después la introdujo en la boca del rubio. El moreno pasó sus manos a través de los brazos inmovilizados del rubio hasta llegar a sus muñecas, que seguían encima de su cabeza, donde se topó con la camisa que él mismo había dejado enredada para que actuara a modo de cuerda. Se besaron apasionadamente, olvidándose de coger aire, olvidándose incluso de que había un mundo exterior a parte de ellos mismos.

.- Pero ¿Qué mierd…?

Harry detuvo abruptamente el beso que había estado compartiendo con Draco cuando escuchó la incrédula voz de su mejor amigo a su espalda. Giró la cabeza tan rápido que sintió un dolor agudo en el cuello acompañado de un desagradable crujido.

.- ¿Ron? – Susurró sin aliento el moreno.

Los ojos muy abiertos del pelirrojo miraban estupefactos la escena que tenían delante. Harry sintió que Draco se movía rápidamente debajo de él. Lo miró un momento y vio que se estaba quitando la enrollada camisa de las muñecas. El moreno se apartó del rubio y se puso de pie, frente a Ron. Éste pasaba alternativamente su mirada de Harry a Draco, ambos desnudos de cintura para arriba y respirando agitadamente.

Su rostro, que hasta el momento había reflejado la más absoluta sorpresa, fue cambiando de expresión. Hasta que se transformó en puro _asco_, acompañado de un preocupante tono verdoso en la piel de su cara. Entonces, volvió a cambiar de expresión. _Furia._

Harry se sintió inquieto en aquel momento. No sabía qué esperar de Ron.

.- _Potter – _Escupió su apellido con tanta repulsión que Harry sintió náuseas – Eres… ¡Eres un puto maricón de mierda! ¡Y un traidor! ¿Ahora te follas a los mortífagos? - El moreno simplemente se había quedado sin habla. No podía creer que su _mejor amigo_ le acabara de decir aquello. Dolía como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago. O varios - ¿Qué coño fue lo que le hiciste a mi hermana?

.- Cuidado con esa boca sucia que tienes, Comadreja – Susurró Draco en un tono tan amenazante que a Harry se le encendieron todas las alarmas en la cabeza – Yo que tú, me iba ahora mismo, si no quieres que me haga una bufanda nueva con tus tripas – Ron dirigió su mirada de odio hacia el veela, quien estaba de pie al lado de Harry. Tardó un rato en contestar. Al parecer, buscando las palabras adecuadas (y asustado ante la amenaza que le acababa de hacer el rubio, además del miedo irracional que provocaba el veela cuando estaba cabreado, pero contra el que Ron luchó con fiereza)

.- Todo esto es culpa tuya, hurón asqueroso ¿A caso le has hechizado? – Dijo señalando a Harry. Draco rió sarcásticamente.

.- Eso te encantaría ¿Verdad? Así tu diminuto cerebro no tendría que asimilar que Harry está conmigo por voluntad propia – Antes de que Ron pudiera contestar, Harry había agarrado a Draco por el brazo y lo había alejado del pelirrojo. Luego él se acercó a Ron hasta quedar a sólo un paso de separación.

.- Ron, yo… Sé que te lo tendría que haber dicho, pero…

.- ¿Habérmelo dicho? ¿El qué? ¿Que te gusta chupársela Malfoy? – Casi al instante de haber pronunciado esas palabras, Draco se había abalanzado sobre él y lo había estampado contra la pared más próxima detrás de Ron. Con una mano lo cogió por la corbata. La otra mano la había echado hacia atrás con el puño cerrado, apunto de darle un puñetazo en la cara.

.- _¡Petrificus Totalus!_

Los brazos de Draco se pusieron rígidos y se pegaron a su cuerpo. Luego cayó hacia atrás petrificado, como si fuera una estatua. Ron buscó con la mirada a la persona que lo había salvado de llevarse una buena paliza. Harry estaba en frente de él, con la varita en la mano, como si la acabara de utilizar.

.- Vete, por favor – Le pidió el moreno.

Ron no dijo nada. Dirigió su mirada hacia el chico petrificado en el suelo. Luego miró a Harry de nuevo. Entonces, se dio la vuelta y se marchó del lugar.

º0oº0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0oºo0ºo0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oo0º0oººo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0oº

Un momento después, Harry deshizo la maldición que había lanzado contra Draco. Éste se mantuvo unos minutos sin moverse. Cuando se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, lo miró con tanto dolor y tanta rabia que el cuerpo del moreno se estremeció. Aún así, reunió el valor necesario como para acercarse a él, agacharse ligeramente y tratar de apoyar la mano sobre su hombro. Pero Draco se la había apartado de un manotazo.

.- No. Te. Atrevas. A. Tocarme – Dijo tan despacio y con tal tono de advertencia que Harry, asustado, retrocedió a su posición inicial, alejándose del rubio.

Sentía tanto haberlo hechizado. A Harry le había dolito tanto como a Draco. O más. Él no había tenido la intención de herir los sentimientos del rubio. Pero había tenido que hacerlo. Harry había reaccionado rápido cuando el veela se había tirado sobre Ron. Había corrido hasta llegar al banco sobre el que estaba su varita y la había utilizado contra él. Había pensado que esa vez sus palabras no servirían para convencer al rubio de que no le hiciera daño a Ron, aunque hacía poco habían logrado apaciguarlo para dejar que Ginny se fuera.

Pero había creído que pedirle que dejara marchar también al pelirrojo habría sido demasiado para un veela furioso. Y más estando tan cerca de arrearle un puñetazo a Ron. No quiso correr riesgos. A pesar de las cosas horribles que le había dicho, él quería al pelirrojo. Había sido su primer y mejor amigo, y lo había apoyado durante todos los años que había pasado en Hogwarts. A excepción de aquella pelea que tuvieron en su cuarto curso.

Draco se levantó del suelo y buscó con la vista su camisa y su túnica. Cuando las cogió, se las puso. Luego caminó hacia la salida. En todo momento se había mantenido en silencio y no había mirado a Harry ni una sola vez.

Harry se quedó solo en la habitación, hecho polvo.

0º0oºo0º0ºo0oººo0º0oº0oo0ºo0º0oºo0º0oºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0º0o0ºoºo0º0oº0o0º

Mientras terminaba de vestirse, luchó por no dejar que las lágrimas que se amontonaban en sus ojos se escaparan. Parecía mentira que unos minutos atrás hubiera estado tan contento, bromeando con Draco y luego disfrutando de unos besos y unas caricias con él. Ahora se sentía tan desgraciado.

Le habría encantado poder quedarse a dormir en la habitación de Draco para así alejarse de Ron y dejarle algo de espacio y tiempo para que se tranquilizara. Pero ahora el veela también estaba cabreado con él. Lo había estropeado todo. Sabía que tendría que haberle dicho a Ron la verdad sobre su relación con Draco desde que se lo había contado a Hermione. Pero lo había dejado pasar, con la excusa de que quería encontrar la situación apropiada. Y ahora estaba pagando su estupidez y cobardía ¿No se suponía que los Gryffindors eran valientes? ¿No se suponía que _él _siendo el niño-que-vivió y habiéndose enfrentado a Voldemort varias veces tendría que ser valiente? Estaba claro que no. Se había comportado como un auténtico cobarde.

0º0oº0oºo0º0oº0oº0o0ºo0ºo0oº0ºoo0ººo0ºo0º0oºoo0º0oººo0ºo0º0oºo0oº0º0oºo0o0ºo0oº0º

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Bueno... Respiremos todos juntos profundamente. Ha sido un capítulo algo corto, pero intenso, pasando del total éxtasis a la más absoluta angustia. En fin, no afilen sus cuchillas demasiado porque a mí Ron me gusta, y esto no va a acabar ahí.

Ahora, una vez más, les pido que me dejen algún comentario y me digan que tal les ha parecido este capítulo. Se los agradecería muchísimo .

Por cierto, ya tengo una parte del siguiente capi escrita porque iba a formar parte de éste, pero al final decidí cortarla. El caso es que no tardaré mucho en publicar la continuación del fic, una semana más o menos.

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1


	17. Dos Palabras Mágicas y Una Dulce Navidad

¿Harry

La verdad es que he tardado un poco más en publicar de lo que sinceramente creí en un principio. Pero bueno, tampoco ha sido una eternidad. De todas formas, este capítulo es más largo que el anterior, y, normalmente, cuanto más largo, más tardo en publicar. Además que he estado con el rollo del papeleo de la universidad, y muchas sabrán cómo es de fastidioso, pero ya he terminado con eso.

Una vez más digo que no tienen por qué preocuparse porque sigo estando inspirada y sé lo que ocurrirá a continuación. No tardaré mucho. A lo sumo, yo diría que dos semanas (por no decir una, pero por si me sale más largo de los esperado no lo digo)

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta historia es **SLASH **(relación entre dos hombres), si no te gusta este tipo de temas te invito amablemente a salir de aquí. Además, contendrá **violación, violencia**, y situaciones de **angustia, **pero no sufran: saben que no soy dada a los finales tristes.

**Disclaimer**:Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro.

**Cap 16. Dos Palabras Mágicas y Una Dulce Navidad.**

.- ¿Harry? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Era Hermione. En cuanto había puesto un pie en la sala común de Gryffindor la chica lo había interceptado – Ron acaba de pasar por aquí, hecho una furia. Se fue directo a su habitación ¿Tiene algo que ver contigo?

Harry, frustrado, se pasó las manos por la cara y la cabeza. Miró a su amiga sin saber qué decir. Ella no necesitó nada más para darse cuenta de que había acertado.

.- No tienes buena cara – Afirmó la chica – Anda, ven conmigo – Le dio la mano y se dirigió hacia uno de los sillones más alejados de la sala común, arrastrando a Harry tras ella, buscando intimidad para poder hablar con su amigo sin que nadie pudiera escucharlos – Venga, cuéntame – Le dijo cuando estuvieron sentados cómodamente.

Y Harry lo hizo. Le habló de su encuentro con Ginny, de lo que había pasado después y de la situación en la que Ron lo había encontrado con Draco. Hermione no lo había interrumpido, dejando que su amigo se desahogara con ella.

.- Y ahora, los dos están furiosos conmigo – Terminó amargamente.

.- Bueno… - Ella suspiró – Sí que es una situación complicada… Pero creo que no debes darle muchas vueltas a todo eso. Está claro que Ron perdió los papeles (Aunque motivos no le faltaron) pero ya se calmará, ya lo verás, y entonces, podrán hablar. Hay que darle tiempo. Eso es todo.

.- ¿Estás segura?

.- ¿Sinceramente? No. Pero él te quiere y no creo que vaya a terminar con su amistad contigo para siempre. O eso espero.

.- Lo siento tanto Hermione. Ahora estará enfadado contigo también por mi culpa.

.- Sí, por _tu_ culpa – Afirmó la chica en tono acusador – Ya te dije que tendrías que haber hablado con él, que si no lo hacías las consecuencias serían peores, y aquí lo tienes – Después de decir esto, su expresión volvió a mostrar la comprensión y el apoyo del principio - Luego está Ginny – Siguió como si Harry no la hubiera interrumpido - Sabes que con ella también tendrás que tener una conversación y aclarar las cosas - Harry simplemente asentía a todo lo que su amiga le decía – Y con respecto a Draco… Bueno, eres su pareja, te necesita. Así que, aunque ahora esté enfadado contigo, te buscará. Supongo que explicarle por qué lo hechizaste no estaría de más.

.- Vale – Susurró Harry – Merlín, me siento tan mal – Dijo angustiado, tapándose la cara con las manos. Ella le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros y siguió consolándolo hasta que ambos se fueron a dormir un par de horas después.

Harry a penas pegó ojo esa noche. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Cuando se levantó al día siguiente, Ron ya se había ido de la habitación. Sintió un desagradable pinchazo en el estómago. Trató de no pensar en su amigo ni en Draco mientras se preparaba para asistir a las clases. Al entrar en el Gran Comedor, lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada a Draco.

En el momento en el que lo miró a los ojos, Harry notó que el nudo que tenía en el estómago se acrecentaba. Estaba más pálido de lo normal, tenía ojeras y su mirada reflejaba una tristeza infinita que atravesó el cuerpo del moreno como un cuchillo. Se sentó junto a Hermione y comenzó a comer taciturno. Ron estaba con Seamus y Dean. No se molestó en mirar a Harry ni una sola vez. Ginny no apareció.

0oºo0ºo0ºº0oºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºoº0ºo0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0ºoººo0ºo0º0º0oo0ºo0ºo0ºo

.- Draco… – Susurró Harry cuando el rubio lo sorprendió justo antes de entrar en el Gran Comedor a la hora de comer.

.- Ven – Le indicó sin mirarlo y casi sin mover los labios para que nadie los descubriera.

Siguió a Draco hasta una de las muchas aulas vacías que había en Hogwarts.

En cuanto entraron, Harry sintió cómo el otro chico se tiraba sobre él. Draco comenzó a besarlo furiosamente, utilizando mucho su lengua y sus dientes para endurecer el beso. Sus manos se introdujeron bajo la túnica y la camisa de Harry y comenzaron a estrujar su piel. Draco emitió un gemido ahogado por la boca del moreno cuando éste último lo correspondió apasionadamente.

Pocos minutos después, el rubio se separó del otro, asustado de perder totalmente el control de sus poderes de veela. El único sonido que se oyó en la habitación durante un largo rato fue el de las aceleradas respiraciones de ambos.

.- Supongo que estarás satisfecho – Dijo Draco con voz temblorosa. Su mirada era la misma que la que Harry había visto aquella mañana. Cargada de tristeza. Aunque también había un poco de resignación. Tragó saliva, nervioso.

.- ¿Satisfecho? ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó sin tener ni idea de a dónde quería llegar Draco. Tuvo una mala impresión.

.- Soy tu _esclavo_ – Dio un manotazo contra la pared – Soy tu puto esclavo.

.- No lo entiendo – Dijo sinceramente Harry.

.- ¿No lo entiendes? Yo te lo explicaré. No importa lo enfadado que pueda estar contigo, no importa lo mucho que me hagas daño o que me humilles. Yo siempre volveré a ti porque soy un veela y te _necesito_. Y tú, a pesar de ser _San Potter_, te aprovechas de eso, por supuesto – Dijo con una voz fría que Harry sabía cubría una inmensa tristeza. Cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, incómodo. Los nervios volvían a reconcentrarse en su estómago.

.- Eso no es verdad. No me aprovecho.

.- ¿No? ¿Y qué hay de lo que me hiciste ayer? Me lanzaste una _maldición_. Me _humillaste_ delante de esa jodida comadreja – Dijo acercándose más a Harry. Su mirada ahora era pura furia – Y mírame ahora. Aquí estoy, contigo. Aún así he venido a buscarte. Aún así te he besado. Cuando lo que debería haber hecho es alejarme de ti y no volver a hablarte nunca más. Pero _no_ puedo. Simplemente, no puedo. A pesar de que sigo cabreado contigo, _tengo_ que tocarte. No tengo opción - Harry simplemente estaba sin respiración. Draco hablaba con un tono de amargura que era imposible de describir con palabras. Y él era el culpable de su sufrimiento.

.- Draco…

.- No me respetas. Ni lo harás. Nunca – Lo interrumpió el veela - Tampoco me querrás. Sólo permanecerás a mi lado por la unión, no porque estés sinceramente enamorado de mí – Había bajado la mirada al decir esto último y había cerrado los ojos. No era capaz de soportar sus propias palabras.

.- Escucha – Harry lo agarró por los hombros y endureció el tono de su voz – Eso que dices una chorrada. Te respeto y… - Tragó – Te _quiero_. _Estoy_ enamorado de ti.

.- Mientes – Susurró con los ojos inundados en lágrimas – Si me quisieras, no lo habrías hecho – Harry sabía que se refería a la maldición que le había echado.

.- Lo hice _precisamente_ porque te quiero. Y no quiero tener que alejarme de ti ¿No te das cuenta de lo que habría ocurrido si te hubiera dejado cometer alguna locura? Podrías haber ido a Azkaban. Y yo detrás de ti por haberlo consentido. Y si no hubiera sido así, de todas formas, nunca te habría perdonado. He sido capaz de perdonarte por haberme hecho daño a _mí_, pero no si se lo hubieras hecho a Ron ¿Habrías preferido que me hubiera alejado de ti para siempre, incapaz de perdonarte por haber dañado a Ron? Sabes que es mi mejor amigo y que es importante para mí.

.- Sí, claro… Un amigo que te llama traidor y maricón de mierda ¿Para qué enemigos si se tienen amigos así? – El sarcasmo estuvo patente en cada una de las palabras.

.- Mira quién fue a hablar. Tú me hiciste algo mucho, _mucho_ peor y, aún así, te perdoné – Le dijo Harry con determinación. No es que realmente quisiera echárselo en cara para que se sintiera mal y se culpara de ello de nuevo. Después de todo, como le había dicho, lo había perdonado. Pero se había visto obligado a decirlo. _Debía_ hacerle entender que no había tenido otra opción.

Draco abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces. Sus ojos ahora expresaban el pánico que estaba sintiendo al recordar cómo había abusado de Harry. El moreno tenía razón. Él era su pareja y lo necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo. Y aún así lo había forzado a unirse con él. Le había hecho muchísimo más daño del que le había hecho Weasley. Si había alguien que no tenía derecho a formar parte de la vida de Harry, ese era precisamente Draco.

.- Tienes razón… – Admitió avergonzado, bajando la cabeza.

Harry sólo sonrió y lo abrazó consoladoramente. Draco no tardó en devolverle el abrazo. Durante unos minutos, se hizo el silencio. El moreno había comenzado a acariciar la rubia melena de Draco mientras su otro brazo permanecía rodeando su cintura. Éste apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, giró su cara hasta que su nariz se encontraba tocando el cuello de su pareja y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias y del aroma de Harry. Nunca se cansaría de aspirar su perfume natural.

.- ¿Lo dijiste en serio? – Susurró ahogadamente contra el cuello del moreno.

.- ¿El qué? – Preguntó sin detener su mano a través de la cabeza de Draco.

.- Que me quieres.

.- Completamente en serio – Dijo sin un asomo de duda -Te quiero.

Draco sonrió. De repente, la vida le parecía más bonita. Sentía como si realmente mereciera la pena vivirla, a pesar del sufrimiento, porque las cosas buenas eran mejores. Era como si algo en su estómago hubiera cobrado vida y hubiera empezado a bailar de alegría, llenándolo de pensamientos y recuerdos felices. Supo que siempre recordaría ese momento. El día en el que su pareja le había dicho sinceramente que lo quería.

.- Yo también te quiero – Susurró quedamente.

No quiso estropearlo. No se movió. Sólo dejó que Harry siguiera masajeando su cabeza, mientras Draco lo abrazaba como si se tratara de un salvavidas.

En cierto modo, lo era.

0ºº0o0ºo0oº0oº0oº0oº0ºoº0oº0oº0oº0oºo0ºo00oººo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºoºo0ºo0ººo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºº

Percibía unos labios suaves que rozaban los suyos. También las caricias de unas agradables manos en su pecho. Se sentía como si estuviera en el paraíso. Quería saber qué era lo que lo hacía sentir de aquella manera. Abrió los ojos.

.- Buenos días, tío bueno – Unos espectaculares ojos grises le devolvían la mirada – Feliz Navidad – Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Harry necesitó un momento para ubicarse. Recordaba haberse quedado en la habitación de Draco la pasada noche. Habían llegado las vacaciones de Navidad y ninguno de sus compañeros de sexto de Gryffindor se había quedado en la escuela, por lo que no había problema en que durmiera con el veela.

.- Feliz Navidad – Levantó la cabeza y le dio un pequeño beso al rubio que estaba justo encima de él.

.- Estoy impaciente por abrir los regalos ¿Tú no? – Dijo Draco, apartándose para que su pareja pudiera incorporarse.

.- Supongo… ¡Joder! – Fue su grito de sorpresa cuando, al sentarse, miró alrededor de la habitación. Estaba _repleta_ de regalos. Apenas había algún hueco en el suelo para poder caminar. Estaban esparcidos por doquier. Incluso en la mesa había una pequeña montaña de regalos.

Draco rió al ver la reacción de su pareja. Sabía que prácticamente ningún chico estaba acostumbrado a recibir tantos regalos. Era una de las ventajas de provenir de una familia adinerada. A demás de que a sus padres siempre les había encantado contentarlo y darle todo lo que pedía. Y más.

.- La verdad es que no me esperaba tantos regalos. Quiero decir, siempre recibo un montón, pero la mitad provienen de mi madre y la otra, de mi padre. Pero como este año mi padre está en Azkaban… – Harry pudo notar el tinte amargo en su voz al decir esto último – Supongo que mi madre se encargó de regalarme por los dos.

.- ¿Y eres de esos que los cuenta uno por uno y si no te parecen suficientes, exiges que te compren más? – No pudo evitar que todos esos regalos le recordaran un poco a su primo Dudley.

.- Bueno… Solía hacerlo – Le dijo sinceramente, incluso sabiendo que Harry no aprobaría ese comportamiento. No quería mentir a su pareja.

.- Eres un niñato mimado ¿Lo sabías? – Al contrario de lo que Draco había pensado, la voz de Harry estaba impregnada con cariño – Aunque tengo que admitir que, de alguna manera que no consigo entender, _a ti _te hace más sexy – El rubio rió y besó ligeramente los labios de su pareja.

.- Por su puesto. Yo _soy_ sexy – Dijo pasándose los dedos por el cabello de forma coqueta - Pero si este año no me hubieran regalado nada, no me habría quejado. Tú llenas mis expectativas con creces. Tú eres el mayor regalo – Harry sintió un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago.

.- ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Draco Malfoy? – Dijo burlonamente.

.- Anda, cállate… Sé que adoras que te diga esa clase de cursilerías porque eres un mojigato. Como todos los Gryffindors, en realidad.

.- ¡Hey! Yo _no_ soy un mojigato. Ni tampoco los de mi casa – Protestó Harry.

.- Claro que lo eres – Contestó con cariño – Eres _mi_ mojigato.

Siguieron bromeando durante un rato, felices de poder estar juntos el día de Navidad.

0oº0oºoº00ºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºoºo0º0oºo0ºo0º0oºo00oºoº0oº0oº0o0ºo0º0oºoº0ºo0º0o0oºº0o

.- No digo que esa túnica no sea bonita, porque sí lo es. Lo que quiero decir es que está claro que es de niño rico ¿O no?

.- Bueno… Eso es lo que soy ¿Verdad?

Hablaban del último regalo que Draco había abierto. Su madre le había obsequiado con una túnica de gala de color verde oscuro. Era francamente bonita y parecía muy cara. Al tacto, la tela con la que estaba hecha parecía líquida. Harry no había tocado nada parecido hasta ese momento. A pesar de que se había metido con el rubio porque eso era algo que lo divertía muchísimo, le hubiera gustado tener una túnica parecida a aquella. En otro color, claro.

Varios minutos antes, Harry había propuesto ir a buscar sus regalos a la sala común y llevarlos a la habitación de Draco para así abrirlos juntos. El rubio le había dicho que era imposible traer todos los regalos de un solo viaje. Por supuesto, Draco sabía que casi todos recibían menos regalos que él, pero nunca se imaginó que la diferencia fuera tan grande. Cuando entró a su habitación de vuelta de la Torre Gryffindor, Harry llevaba sólo tres regalos en sus brazos. Prefirió no hacer ningún comentario.

Draco era el que había comenzado a abrir los regalos. Harry le había dicho que prefería esperar hasta que él terminara. Ese día había descubierto que le encantaba ver el brillo de emoción en los ojos del veela cada vez que habría un paquete. Parecía un niño pequeño y lo encontraba absolutamente _adorable_.

Hasta ahora, su madre le había regalado zapatos, un reloj de oro, libros, golosinas, varias túnicas de diario, plumas… Se veía que todo era de lo mejor. Harry se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente.

.- ¿Quieres que me la pruebe? – Le dijo Draco con una sonrisa pícara – Espera… ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó poniéndose serio.

.- ¿Qué? – Había sido cogido de sorpresa. No había querido que Draco notara su malestar – Nada, nada. Ya sólo te queda ese regalo por abrir ¿No? – Dijo refiriéndose al paquete que estaba al pie de la cama del rubio, intentando desesperadamente cambiar de tema.

.- No. Pero me queda otro más. El tuyo – Draco señaló el único regalo que quedaba encima de la mesa. Harry sonrió forzadamente.

.- ¿Qué te parece si primero abrimos todos los regalos y luego te pruebas esa túnica para mí? – Draco esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. Harry respiró. Había conseguido distraer al rubio.

.- De acuerdo, pero abriré tu regalo al final de todo.

El último paquete resultó ser una colección de libros sobre veelas. Algo muy práctico no sólo para Draco, sino para el moreno también. Ya tendrían tiempo de echarles alguna ojeada durante las vacaciones.

El primer regalo de Harry era de parte de Hagrid. Le había enviado unos pastelitos que, como siempre, ni se dignó en probar, conociendo las habilidades culinarias del semigigante. Ni siquiera tuvo que advertir al rubio de que no los comiera porque él no tocaría nada que proviniera de Hagrid. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que Draco siempre sería el mismo niñato mimado y quisquilloso. _Su _niñato mimado y quisquilloso. Eso lo hacía sonreír estúpidamente.

Harry se sorprendió al descubrir que el segundo obsequio provenía de la señora Weasley. Era uno de los jerseys que todos los años le hacía a mano, rojo y con una "H" negra bordada en la parte delantera. Pero como esas navidades Ron se había marchado con su familia sin invitarles ni a él ni a Hermione, pensó que ese año su madre no se molestaría en regalarle el jersey. Sintió una oleada de cariño hacia la mujer que lo consideraba como a un hijo.

Cuando abrió el último de los regalos, que provenía de Hermione y, para su sorpresa, de los gemelos Weasley, tanto Draco como Harry se congelaron al ver su contenido.

El paquete contenía una tarjeta adjunta. "_Para que pases unas navidades __deliciosas__". _

Había varios tipos de juguetes eróticos. Esposas acolchadas, creadas especialmente para que el usuario no se hiciera daño en las muñecas; una especie de pulsera que Harry al principio no supo para qué era hasta que se fijó en la etiqueta, en la que explicaba que era un anillo para el pene; una variedad de lubricantes, de diferentes olores y sabores; un recipiente de plástico que contenía chocolate líquido, fabricado para poner con precisión el chocolate en el lugar deseado; un antifaz rojo sin ranuras para no ser capaz de ver nada ¡Incluso, había una correa como las que se utilizaban para sacar a los perros de paseo! Pero había algo más. Algo que hizo que Harry sintiera su cara arder.

Un vibrador con forma de una enorme polla. Era lo que más llamaba la atención de todos aquellos objetos.

_.- Nota mental: ser más amable con Granger en el futuro _– Pensó Draco, absolutamente encantado con el último de los regalos del moreno.

Harry no sabía dónde esconderse. No podía creer que Hermione le hubiera hecho un regalo como aquel. Conociendo a los gemelos Weasley, no era de extrañar que se les hubiera ocurrido obsequiarle con una cosa así. Pero ¿_Hermione_? ¿Ella le habría contado lo suyo con Draco a Fred y a George?

Rápidamente, desechó esa idea. Ella no había pasado la Navidad en casa de los Weasley, así que ¿Cómo podría habérselos contado? Además, Hermione nunca le haría algo así. Tal vez les sugiriera que le regalaran esos objetos como broma… O algo así. Eso esperaba.

Decidió dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza y esperar a que regresara a Hogwarts para poder resolver sus dudas adecuadamente.

.- Bueno… No sé si serán unas navidades deliciosas pero, desde luego, serán _interesantes_… - Dijo juguetonamente Draco, quien estaba detrás de Harry. Lo sintió rodear su cuerpo con los brazos y besar su nuca ligeramente

.- Acompáñame – Le susurró en el oído.

Harry hizo lo que le pidió. Siguió al rubio hacia la salida de la habitación.

.- ¿Qué…? – Draco rió ante la expresión de su pareja. Tenía la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.

El pasillo que se encontraba justo antes de la salida hacia las mazmorras estaba inundado de más regalos. Harry pensó que ésos también se los había mandado la señora Malfoy a su hijo.

.- Dios mío… Sí que se colman de regalos – Susurró el moreno.

.- Éstos no son para mí – Contestó Draco. Harry lo miró extrañado. El rubio le sonrió.

.- ¿Tú…?

.- Sí, yo – Lo cortó - Ya es hora de que disfrutes de la vida y de los regalos que te mereces. Eres mi pareja y, siempre que esté en mi mano, tendrás todo lo que siempre has debido tener. Todo lo que, como mi fantástico novio, te corresponde.

.- Pero… Sabes que no me hacen falta tantos regalos – Por alguna razón, se sentía incómodo ante la idea de que Draco le comprara tantas cosas. No estaba acostumbrado a tantos regalos. Se sentía extrañamente egoísta. Como si no tuviera derecho a disponer de todo aquello habiendo tanta gente en el mundo que no tenía nada.

.- Lo sé… Nunca has sido tan… _superficial_ como yo. Esa es una de las cosas que me encantan de ti. Pero realmente quería hacerlo. Siento como si te lo debiera después de todos estos años de peleas e insultos – Harry lo miró y le sonrió ligeramente, alargando una mano y acariciando su cabello rubio.

Según iba abriendo los regalos, Harry descubrió que Draco se había encargado de comprarle un vestuario nuevo. Nunca le había dicho nada acerca de las ropas que llevaba, demasiado grandes y viejas al haber sido heredadas de su primo (Draco no sabía esto último), pero estaba claro que, aunque no lo había expresado abiertamente, no le hacía gracia que su pareja vistiera con tan poco _glamour_. A Harry nunca le había importado especialmente, por eso no se había molestado en comprar ropa por su cuenta.

Había de todo. Desde varios pares de calcetines hasta dos túnicas de gala de tan buena calidad como la que había recibido el rubio. Una de ellas era especialmente bonita, de color negro, que emitía destellos plateados. Era un poco Slytherin, pero no le importó.

Cuando Harry creyó que había terminado de abrir todos los regalos, Draco le enseñó una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul marino que llevaba en la mano. El moreno la cogió agradecido y la abrió. Dentro había dos cadenas de oro. De cada una colgaba un diminuto dragón.

.- Mi madre me las regaló antes de empezar este curso – Le explicó el rubio – Me dijo que uno era para mí y el otro era para la persona con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida. Mi pareja. Tú – Harry se quedó sin habla durante un largo rato. Sintió un agradable calor envolverle todo el cuerpo.

.- Muchas gracias – Dijo cuando recuperó la capacidad de formar palabras coherentes.

Cada uno le puso la cadena al otro delicadamente. Felices, se cogieron de la mano y juntos caminaron hacia el interior de la habitación de nuevo, con idénticas sonrisas embobadas.

Entonces, fue el turno de Draco de descubrir lo que Harry había comprado para él.

.- No sabía qué regalarte… - Dijo Harry, poniéndose nervioso por segunda vez - Yo... Lo siento si no te gust… - Draco no lo dejó terminar de hablar. En lugar de eso, se había abalanzado sobre su pareja y había comenzado a besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento.

.- Ya te he dicho que _tú_ eres el mayor regalo – Le dijo contra sus labios - Pero me encanta. Aunque tengo curiosidad por saber cómo conseguiste esta foto – Harry sonrió traviesamente.

.- Hermione…

.- Ya… ¿Se escondió detrás de una pared o algo?

.- Más o menos… En realidad, fue detrás de una armadura… Le debo un _gran_ favor – Draco sólo rió. Harry le besó de nuevo.

Su regalo había consistido en una fotografía en la que ambos se besaban como si quisieran comerse al otro. Ésta estaba metida en una bola de cristal llena de agua y purpurina blanca. Cuando se agitaba parecía que estuviera nevando en el lugar en el que ellos se estaban besando. Debajo de la bola había un aparato de metal para poder colocarla sobre una superficie plana. Además, había una pequeña placa en la que las letras "H" y "D" se entrelazaban y no se sabía exactamente dónde terminaba una y dónde empezaba la otra.

Pasaron el día juntos y aquel fue probablemente el mejor día de Navidad que Harry había pasado nunca. Por supuesto que las navidades que había pasado en La Madriguera habían sido memorables, pero allí no había estado con el chico al que quería.

Caminaron a través de los jardines de Hogwarts, alejándose del castillo lo más que pudieron para que ninguno de los pocos alumnos que había en la escuela los descubriera.

Pero, aunque Draco no lo sabía, Harry todavía le tenía preparada una sorpresa más. Algo con lo que le demostraría lo mucho que confiaba en él y lo muy enamorado que estaba del veela. Había decidido darle el último de sus regalos aquella noche.

Esperaba que fuera el mejor de todos.

0ºoº00ºoº0oº0oº0oº0o0oº0oºº0oº0oº0oº0oºo0o0ºo0ººo00ºoºo0º0oºo0ºo0oºº0oºo0ºo0º0oºo

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Huumm… Es un capítulo más bien romanticón. Creo que ya era hora de darles algún respiro a estos dos. En la primera parte, quise reflejar lo mucho que Draco sufre en realidad al ser consciente de que no tiene otra opción que volver a Harry siempre, a pesar de que éste le haga daño. Espero haberlo reflejado bien y haber logrado ponerles en la piel del veela. Les agradecería una vez más que me dejaran un comentario y me dijeran qué tal…

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFeton1


	18. Placer

Sintió cómo Harry lo agarraba de la túnica y cómo estampaba su espalda contra la pared

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta historia es **SLASH **(relación entre dos hombres), si no te gusta este tipo de temas te invito amablemente a salir de aquí. Además, contendrá **violación, violencia**, y situaciones de **angustia, **pero no sufran: saben que no soy dada a los finales tristes.

**Disclaimer**:Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro.

**Cap 17. Placer.**

Draco se encontraba en un estado de éxtasis absoluto. Echado sobre la cama, los ojos cerrados, las piernas y los brazos abiertos, dejándose hacer… y lo mejor de todo, Harry encima de él, pegado a él, besando cada centímetro de su estómago, pecho, torso, cuello… Bebiendo de él, probándolo, saboreándolo y disfrutándolo.

El moreno lo había sorprendido lanzándolo contra la cama en cuanto habían llegado a la habitación del rubio justo después de la cena. Una cena pacífica por el reducido número de personas y muy agradable. Comida típica de esas fechas y vestidos bastante elegantes, sin llegar a ser de gala, dejando de lado los uniformes de la escuela.

Pero ahora, Draco estaba medio desnudo. Harry se había encargado de ello. Después de todo, las ropas del rubio habrían sido un completo estorbo para lo que Harry tenía planeado. Quería lamer, besar y morder su piel hasta que no hubiera duda alguna de que el chico bajo él era completamente _suyo_.

Harry dejó de pellizcar uno de los pezones de Draco y deslizó su mano hacia abajo lentamente, acariciando la pálida piel con adoración. La otra pasaba tiernamente a través de los mechones rubios. El moreno levantó su cabeza del cuello del veela, donde su boca había estado ocupada en hacerle unos cuantos moretones. Fijó sus ojos verdes en los de su acompañante, sonrió con picardía y, entonces, Draco pegó tal grito que, si alguien hubiera rondado cerca de la sala común de Slytherin, lo hubiera escuchado casi con seguridad.

La mano de Harry había agarrado la erección del rubio a través de sus pantalones.

El moreno acariciaba su polla, mirando con placer las reacciones de Draco, que no dejaba de gimotear, retorcerse y arquearse. No pudo resistirlo más. Inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante y directamente metió su lengua en la boca abierta del veela, ahogando los deliciosos sonidos que salían de esos dulces labios. Aumentó la dureza del beso al mismo tiempo que la de sus caricias.

Harry dejó de pasear su otra mano por el pelo de Draco y la llevó hasta el cierre del pantalón del rubio. Pero no logró desabrochar el botón porque, antes de que pudiera intentarlo, Draco se había sentado bruscamente, apartando la mano de Harry de su pantalón.

Supo al instante qué era lo que había ocurrido. Ya había pasado anteriormente, aquel día en los vestuarios, justo antes de que Ron los descubriera.

Antes de que Draco pudiera hablar, el Gryffindor puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del veela, acallando lo que fuera que iba a decir.

.- Estoy completamente seguro – Afirmó el moreno – No es por los poderes de veela porque ya lo tenía planeado… Este es el otro regalo que quería darte hoy – Dijo sonriendo con picardía. Sin dejar que respondiera, sustituyó el dedo por su boca, que devoró la de Draco sin contemplaciones, al tiempo que se situaba sobre él para echarlo en la cama una vez más y dejarlo atrapado entre su cuerpo y el colchón.

Draco cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, gimiendo profundamente. Ya no tenía fuerzas para intentar detener a su pareja. Los poderes de veela escaparon completamente a su control. Sintió los dedos de Harry trabajando en el botón y en la cremallera de su pantalón. Draco levantó las caderas ligeramente para que Harry pudiera quitarle la prenda.

El moreno volvió a acariciar su erección por encima de los boxers negros. Harry abandonó el interior de su boca y comenzó a lamer sus labios, bajando muy lentamente con su lengua, pasando por su barbilla, su cuello, su pecho, su estómago… hasta que llegó al borde de la prenda negra. Habría jurado que la respiración del rubio se cortó por un segundo.

Cuando la boca del moreno rodeó el bulto en los boxers del veela, Draco arqueó la espalda de una forma casi imposible y gimió de una manera tan sensual que hizo que la polla de Harry pegara un respingo.

Esa lengua cálida y _mojada_ acariciaba la hombría del rubio a través de los boxers y Draco no podía hacer otra cosa que retorcerse y aferrarse con sus manos fuertemente a la colcha.

.- ¡Oooohhhh! ¡JODER!

Y si antes había pensado que había llegado al paraíso, estaba muy equivocado. Todas esas sensaciones no tenían ni punto de comparación con lo que estaba experimentando en ese preciso momento. Harry prácticamente le había arrancado los boxers y, sin más preámbulos, se había metido su polla en la boca.

Era como si hubiera comenzado el concierto de la música más hermosa del mundo en sus oídos. Sentía como si se elevara del suelo y comenzara a flotar. Era increíble. Era una sensación de libertad, de felicidad, del más puro éxtasis… y _gratitud_. Su pareja le estaba dando el mejor regalo que jamás había recibido. Era como mil navidades juntas, una detrás de otra. Era como un millón de cumpleaños.

Sentía cómo su pareja lo succionaba como si deseara tragárselo. Notaba cómo su lengua lo humedecía. No lo pudo controlar. Sus caderas se empezaron a levantar solas y empujaron contra la boca de Harry. Este colocó sus manos a cada lado de la cintura del rubio, frenando un poco las embestidas del veela.

.- Sísisisisisisissssi… ¡Dios, Harryyyyyy! – Ese fue el último y desesperado grito del veela justo antes de ver una luz tan cegadora que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. Sintió tal corriente atravesando todo su cuerpo que su espalda se arqueó dolorosamente y no pudo apoyarla en la cama de nuevo hasta que se hubo liberado por completo.

Harry seguía chupando a pesar de que Draco ya había alcanzado el orgasmo. Cuando decidió que ya había sido suficiente, abandonó la polla del rubio y se incorporó. Moría por ver el estado en el que había quedado reducido su amante. No pudo detener la sonrisa de superioridad cuando comprobó con satisfacción que había alcanzado su objetivo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. La mayor parte de las hebras rubias estaban desparramadas en la colcha, pero tenía algunos mechones pegados a la frente por el sudor. Su boca abierta, tratando de regularizar su respiración. Su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente. Al contrario que Harry, estaba totalmente desnudo. Tenía varias marcas en el cuello, en la mandíbula y en el pecho. La sonrisa del moreno se ensanchó. Su boca había hecho un _magnífico_ trabajo. Sus brazos y sus piernas estaban abiertos y laxos sobre la cama.

Le pareció la imagen más sexy que había visto en su vida. Todavía no podía creer que Draco lo hubiera elegido a él como pareja. Era tan increíblemente atractivo, y su pelo brillaba de una modo tan antinatural y tenía una sonrisa tan arrebatadora que habría podido tener comiendo de su mano a _cualquiera_. Pero _Harry_ era su pareja. Y se lo agradeció. Quiso besarlo de nuevo. Quiso demostrarle lo agradecido que estaba.

.- Te quiero tanto… - Susurró contra sus labios justo antes de atraparlos con su boca y comenzar a succionarlos.

El rubio tardó un poco en corresponderlo esta vez. Le había costado muchísimo recuperarse. Habían sido demasiadas sensaciones juntas y por Merlín que no estaba acostumbrado. Pero ya se acostumbraría, vaya que si lo haría.

Entonces, Draco atrapó a su pareja por los hombros e invirtió los papeles. Quedó encima de Harry y el moreno permaneció atrapado entre su cuerpo y la cama. Draco dirigió sus manos directamente hacia sus pantalones, imaginando que debía estar al límite. Pero, cuando consiguió desabrocharlos e introducir una de ellas en los boxers, atrapando su polla húmeda y completamente dura, Harry pegó un grito y un respingo, apartando al rubio de su cuerpo.

Se levantó de la cama a toda velocidad y fijó sus ojos verdes en los grises. Draco pudo vislumbrar una disculpa en ellos justo antes de que desviara su vista y se diera la vuelta, dándole la espalda al Slytherin.

Era un idiota. Tenía a ese guapísimo veela a su entera disposición. Sabía que Draco estaba completamente loco por él. Haría cualquier cosa que Harry le pidiera. Él mismo se lo había dicho. Quería cuidarlo, protegerlo, besarlo, abrazarlo… darle _placer_. Y, aún así, Harry no había podido evitar que se le formara un nudo en el estómago cuando el veela había tocado su erección, justo como lo había hecho en la noche de Halloween.

Precisamente ese había sido el problema. Había revivido con demasiada nitidez aquel momento en el que Harry le había suplicado que se detuviera y Draco, demasiado consumido en su propia locura, junto con los poderes de veela, había hecho caso omiso, y había obligado a Harry a mantener aquel encuentro sexual.

Escuchó a Draco levantarse de la cama un momento después. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

.- Ven… Volvamos a la cama – Le susurró suavemente en el oído – Esto se puede hacer sin que yo tenga que tocarte… Sólo tienes que decirme lo que te gustaría que hiciera…

Harry no contestó. Tampoco se movió.

.- ¿Te gustaría… verme mientras me masturbo? – Dicho esto, llevó una de sus manos hasta su propia entrepierna y comenzó a moverla rítmicamente arriba y abajo. Su otro brazo estaba alrededor de Harry. Draco se dio cuenta de que la respiración del moreno se estaba empezando a entrecortar. Lo sintió voltearse hasta que lo tuvo mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo. Su expresión de incredulidad casi hizo reír al rubio.

La mirada de Harry bajó a través de su cuerpo hasta que se posó donde Draco estaba acariciando su polla roja e hinchada. Notó su boca y su garganta secas. El rubio dio dos pasos de espaldas y chocó contra la cama detrás de sus rodillas. Se dejó caer. Abrió sus piernas y dobló sus rodillas, asegurándose de que su pareja tuviera un primer plano perfecto, en el que pudiera observar todos los detalles, y siguió pajeándose, acelerando la velocidad a medida que sus gemidos aumentaban de volumen.

Harry estaba tan sorprendido que se quedó unos minutos sin hacer nada. Sólo miraba. Y le _encantaba_. Encontraba la situación insoportablemente sexy. Pero no entendía a dónde había querido llegar Draco con eso de que lo podían hacer sin que él lo tocara. Decidió acercarse hasta que quedó de pie al lado de la cama, justo encima del veela.

.- ¿Me acompañas? – Dijo con una voz tan sensual que Harry sintió que su polla dolía. Vio que el rubio llevaba su mirada hasta el bulto que sobresalía a través de la cremallera del pantalón - ¿Por qué no te liberas tú mismo? – Entonces, lo comprendió.

Despacio, muy despacio, fue moviendo sus dedos a través de su cuerpo por encima de las ropas hasta llegar a su bragueta, donde introdujo su mano y sacó su erección, tan roja e hinchada como la del rubio. Se la apretó ligeramente y comenzó un vaivén desde la base hasta la punta. Su mano libre se introdujo en la camisa para pellizcar sus pezones, tal y como Draco estaba haciendo.

Juntos fueron excitándose cada vez más y más. Sus respiraciones se aceleraban prácticamente al unísono. Cuando Harry sintió que sus piernas ya no podían sostenerlo, Draco se movió hacia un lado para dejarle un hueco a su pareja en la cama. Harry se sentó en ella y siguió observando cómo se acariciaba el chico que estaba echado, al mismo ritmo que él.

Sin detener la velocidad de su mano, Draco habló entrecortadamente.

.- ¿Q-quieres… follarme? –

.- ¿Q-qué? - E hizo algo que Harry no se había esperado, pero que lo dejó sin respiración. Draco se dio la vuelta, se levantó sobre sus manos y sus rodillas, y dejó que Harry tuviera una vista perfecta de sus fantásticas nalgas.

.- ¿Quieres follarme? – Repitió. Había girado su cabeza y miraba a Harry con esos enormes y preciosos ojos grises... no, grises no… _plateados_. Por un momento, Harry estuvo tentado de aceptar la invitación. Pero sacudió su cabeza a tiempo y dejó que su lado racional lo impidiera.

.- No… es decir, sí… pero no… - Dijo con muy poca coherencia. Parecía que Draco estaba a punto de echarse a llorar - ¡No me malinterpretes! – Dijo Harry, angustiado – Quiero. Créeme. _Quiero_. Por supuesto que quiero. Pero no así. No tan precipitado. No cuando… - Harry paró un momento y miró las redondeadas nalgas del veela, tan perfectas, tan apetecibles, tan maravillosas – Te has dejado llevar por el momento… Quiero que me lo propongas cuando tengas la mente completamente despejada y lo hayas pensado bien… Además, no quiero hacerte daño… Hay que hacerlo despacio, con tiempo… No quiero hacerte sufrir como… - A pesar de que no terminó la frase, Draco supo qué era lo que iba a decir.

Harry no quería hacerlo sufrir como el propio Draco le había hecho sufrir a él. El estómago del veela se retorció una vez más ante el recuerdo de la noche del castigo. Se giró y se sentó en la cama, abatido. Sus ojos estaban húmedos.

Harry no quería que volviera a torturarse a sí mismo de nuevo. No le dio ni un segundo para respirar antes de lanzarse sobre sus labios. Lo besó tiernamente al tiempo que lo echaba sobre la cama una vez más.

Cogió la mano de Draco y la llevó hasta la erección del moreno, superando en ese mismo momento el miedo a que lo tocara. Éste hizo lo propio con la del rubio. Un momento después, sus labios unidos ahogaban los gemidos del otro, mientras ambos se acariciaban con pasión.

Harry no creía que alguna vez se hubiera sentido como en aquel momento. La mano de Draco lo masturbaba arriba y abajo aceleradamente, al mismo ritmo que él acariciaba al rubio. Y era algo _indescriptible_. Parecía que en su estómago hubiera un millón de mariposas que hubiesen empezado a revolotear al mismo tiempo, causándole un cosquilleo de lo más placentero. Le hubiera gustado poder sentirse de aquella forma para siempre, pero sabía que el final estaba cerca. Ya no aguantaba. Tenía mucho calor, le costaba respirar y tenía agarrotados los dedos de los pies.

Un momento después, cerró los ojos fuertemente y gritó. Su propio gemido ahogó el de Draco.

Las fuerzas le fallaron y cayó sobre el rubio, agotado.

Estaba empapado en sudor, su ropa estaba manchada de semen y estaba más cansado de lo que podría expresar. Y, aún así, se sentía mejor que nunca. Sabía que tenía una sonrisa embobada en la boca. No podía evitarlo. Se sentía como en una nube. Libre. Como cuando volaba muy alto sobre su Saeta de Fuego. Pero mejor aún.

Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho húmedo de Draco. Sentía su respiración acelerada. Se percató de que los brazos del rubio se movían para terminar rodeando su cuerpo. Suspiró. Se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos.

Ya no los volvió a abrir hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando despertó, supuso que todavía era temprano, ya que a penas entraba luz por la ventana. Draco estaba a su lado, pegado a él. Hubo algún momento en la noche en el que habían cambiado de posición. Tal vez habría sido el propio Draco. Harry recordaba que se había dormido encima de él. Probablemente lo hubiera aplastado y él se hubiera movido.

La habitación olía a sudor y a sexo. Harry se dio cuenta de que ese olor le encantaba. Le hacía evocar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior una y otra vez, y provocaba que su sexo comenzara a despertar de nuevo.

Sacudió la cabeza. Lo primero que debían hacer era darse una buena ducha. Juntos.

Harry sonrió traviesamente. Acercó la cabeza a los labios de _su_ veela y comenzó a chuparlos y a lamerlos. Primero el labio superior y, luego, el inferior. Draco, con los ojos cerrados todavía, emitió un gemido ronco. El moreno aprovechó e introdujo su lengua en la caliente y húmeda cavidad. Un momento después, los ojos de Draco se habrían.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Harry lo cogió por los hombros y lo llevó junto con él fuera de la cama. A Draco le estaba costando corresponder al beso, todavía adormilado. Harry prácticamente lo arrastró hasta el baño, sin dejar de acariciarlo ni besarlo.

Se separó un momento del veela para abrir el grifo del agua y desnudarse por completo, tal y como estaba Draco. Luego, volvió a atrapar al rubio y lo metió con él en la ducha.

Esa mañana no fueron a desayunar, demasiado ocupados en repetir lo de la noche anterior… en un lugar más _húmedo_.

0oºo0ºº0oº0oºo0º0oº0ooº0oº0oºo0ººo0o0ºo0ºoº0oº0oº0o0ºoº0oº0oº0oº0oº0o0º0oº0ºo0o0º

.- ¡Hermione! ¡Ya has regresado! – Exclamó Harry, contento de ver a su amiga otra vez después de casi una semana.

Draco y Harry se encontraban en los jardines de Hogwarts. Habían salido del castillo para dar un paseo al aire libre, aprovechando que seguían de vacaciones y que a penas había alumnos en la escuela. Entonces, para sorpresa de ambos, vieron a la chica caminando hacia la entrada, de vuelta de sus vacaciones.

.- ¡Ah! ¡Hola, Harry! – Le sonrió al moreno – Malfoy – dijo a modo de saludo. Draco sólo movió un poco la cabeza, devolviendo el saludo. El moreno no pudo evitar una sonrisa de agradecimiento hacia los dos. Sabía que ambos hacían un gran esfuerzo por tolerarse porque querían a Harry.

.- Creí que te quedarías con tus padres hasta que terminaran las vacaciones…

.- Sí… yo también. Me ha gustado visitar a mis padres pero, sinceramente, al final ya resultaba bastante aburrido, así que he decidido volver antes a Hogwarts – Suspiró y su cara adoptó una expresión de resignación – No podía ser tan divertido como los otros años en La Madriguera ¿Verdad?

Harry bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzado y culpándose una vez más por lo que había pasado con Ron. La verdad es que lo echaba de menos. Sus bromas, su testarudez, sus ingeniosas jugadas en el ajedrez… Todo. Y no era justo que por su culpa el pelirrojo estuviera enfadado con Hermione también.

Hermione desvió su mirada hacia el Bosque Prohibido y no dijo nada durante un rato. Draco, notando la tensión que de pronto había surgido entre los dos amigos, decidió romper el incómodo silencio.

.- ¿Y cómo te pusiste en contacto con los gemelos Weasley? ¿Cómo acordaron el regalo para Harry? – Hermione tardó un momento en traer su cabeza de nuevo a la Tierra. Se rió un poco, observando con diversión el abochornamiento en su mejor amigo.

.- Fui un día al Callejón Diagón para visitar la tienda de Fred y George porque, de todas formas, pretendía regalarte algo de allí – Explicó, dirigiéndose a Harry – Ellos me preguntaron qué era lo que buscaba y les dije que no lo sabía, que quería algo para darte en Navidad. Entonces, me llevaron a una sala de acceso restringido – Sonrió traviesamente - Me enseñaron todo lo que tenían. Había infinidad de objetos para adultos. En teoría, los menores de edad no pueden comprar ni recibir esos objetos… Suerte que estemos hablando de Fred y George, a quienes las normas nunca les han supuesto un gran problema – Dijo soltando una carcajada - Y entonces, me preguntaron si tenías novia – Notó de pronto las miradas de ambos muchachos clavadas en ella.

.- ¿Qué les dijiste? – Preguntó ansiosamente el veela.

.- Yo… bueno, les dije que sí, que Harry tenía novia – Draco frunció el ceño y se puso tenso – No les iba a decir lo de ustedes ¿No? – Se excusó la chica, mirando a Draco a modo de disculpa. Harry cogió la mano del rubio y la apretó ligeramente, haciendo que el veela se relajara al instante.

.- Es comprensible – Dijo el Gryffindor.

.- Lo importante era que supieran que Harry tenía pareja. Aunque supongo que no es necesario tener novio para que a uno le regalen juguetes eróticos – Calló un momento, pensativa - Bueno, el caso es que, entre los tres, elegimos tus regalos – Terminó de explicar.

.- Cuando abrí tu paquete te juro que no me lo podía creer – Dijo Harry al cabo de unos minutos. No había tono de reproche en su voz. Más bien, parecía divertido. Abochornado, sí, pero divertido – Pensé: ¿_Hermione_? ¿Mi amiga? ¿Regalando juguetes sexuales? ¡Es imposible! – Dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza para otorgarle dramatismo a sus palabras - No puedo decir lo mismo de los gemelos, sin embargo. Es el tipo de regalos que ellos harían, para incomodar o para gastar una broma.

.- Ya – Asintió Hermione – Pero yo no lo hacía por gastarte una broma – Harry levantó una ceja – Bueno, un poco sí – Admitió riendo entre dientes – Pero había otra razón… Creí que sería el regalo perfecto y no sólo para las navidades… obviamente, Fred y George no lo sabían, pero yo también tuve en cuenta que el mes de febrero estaba próximo… y que sería una fecha ideal para darle buen uso a nuestro regalo navideño – Dijo levantando las cejas sugerentemente y dirigiéndole a Harry una mirada cargada de significado.

.- ¿Febrero? – Preguntó Harry, desconcertado - ¿Por qué febrero especialmente? Y marzo, y abril, y mayo… y cualquier mes del año ¿No?

Lo primero que hizo Hermione fue mirar a Draco con el ceño fruncido, extrañada. Éste giró la cara hacia Harry un momento, luego se mordió los labios y, por último, bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Hermione no se lo podía creer ¿Cómo le había podido ocultar una cosa así?

.- Entonces… Tú lo sabes ¿No?... ¿Y no se lo has dicho todavía? – Le preguntó al rubio, perpleja.

.- ¿Decirme? ¿Decirme qué? – Espetó aún más confuso, mirando alternativamente a Hermione y a Draco, que mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo. Le pareció distinguir un tono rojizo en las mejillas del veela. No parecía que Draco fuera a responder, por lo que se dirigió a la castaña de nuevo - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué me he perdido?

.- Bueno, verás… Es que no creo que yo… Es mejor que te lo diga él – Dijo señalando al rubio que al fin había levantado la cabeza. Comprobaron que, efectivamente, estaba colorado. Entonces, Draco susurró algo tan bajito que ni Harry ni Hermione pudieron entenderlo.

.- ¿Cómo dices? – Insistió el moreno.

.- _Celo_ – Dijo en voz alta esta vez, pronunciando con claridad cada palabra – Febrero es el mes en el que todos los veelas entran en celo.

0oº0ºoº0ºo0º0oº0o0ºoº0oº0o0oºoºoº0ºo0oº0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0º0ºo0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Pensaba terminarlo un poco más adelante, pero ese me pareció un final ideal, de esos que te dejan con ganas de más XD Bueno, he cumplido y he tardado poco más de una semana en publicar. No se preocupen que la próxima actualización será así de rápida

Creo que en todo fic sobre veelas tiene que haber una estación de celo. Le da cierto "toque" especial (y _caliente_) a la historia, por eso no había forma de que eso pudiera faltar en "Amor Peligroso" XD

En fin, espero que les haya gustado la escena de sexo…Yo sé que sí, eso siempre gusta XD Y ese final que te deja con ganas de saber qué le pasó a Harry después de escuchar lo del celo veela (yo me parto de risa sólo con imaginar su reacción jajajajajaj)

Por último, como siempre, no se olviden de dejar un review

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1


	19. Perversiones

¡Hola

¡Hola !

Primero que nada, sepan que tengo este capítulo listo desde el fin de semana pasado pero, entre que slasheaven tuvo problemas de conexión y que luego mi ordenador quedó inutilizado, me ha sido imposible publicar. Casi pierdo este capítulo y la parte del siguiente que ya tengo escrita, pero por suerte he logrado recuperarlos y he ocupado el ordenador de una amiga para poder publicar xD

En fin, que aquí lo tienen. Espero que les guste

**ADVERTENCIA:** Esta historia es **SLASH** (relación entre dos hombres), si no te gusta este tipo de temas te invito amablemente a salir de aquí. Además, contendrá **violación, violencia,** y situaciones de **angustia,** pero no sufran: saben que no soy dada a los finales tristes. 

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro.

**Cap 18. Perversiones.**

.- _Celo_ – Dijo en voz alta esta vez, pronunciando con claridad cada palabra – Febrero es el mes en el que todos los veelas entran en celo.

Durante unos segundos –que a Draco le parecieron eternos- Harry permaneció en silencio, con expresión indescifrable. Entonces, el moreno comenzó a reír histéricamente al punto de llegar a tener lágrimas de risa en los ojos.

.- Ya, claro… Dijo mirando al veela con infinita diversión – "Celo".

Draco no dijo nada. Permanecía quieto, mirando seriamente a su pareja, esperando pacientemente hasta que se diera cuenta de que no estaba bromeando. Poco a poco, la risa de Harry se fue apagando.

Abrió tanto los ojos que parecía se le iban a salir de las órbitas.

.- ¡Merlín! ¡No es una broma! ¿Verdad? – Exclamó mirando alternativamente a Hermione y a Draco. Ambos negaron lentamente con la cabeza y Harry sintió que las piernas no iban a poder soportar el peso de su cuerpo.

.- ¿E-estás bien? – Preguntó el rubio acercándose para sostener a su pareja, preocupado por la repentina palidez en su cara.

.- Escucha Harry… - Se oyó una voz femenina tras ellos – No es para tanto… mírale el lado bueno: figúrate la cantidad de sexo que vas a tener. No es como si lo fueras a pasar mal ¿No? – Dijo una muy divertida Hermione, quien ya se había recuperado de la sorpresa inicial al descubrir que Malfoy no le había contado nada a su pareja sobre la temporada de celo.

Harry pasó de una total palidez a un rojo chillón en sus mejillas.

0ºo0º0ºo0ºoº0oº0º00ºo0ºo0oºº0oº0oº0ºo0ºº0ooº0oº0º0ºoº0ºo0º0ºº0ºo0oº0ºoº0oº0ºo0º0º0o

_**Celo Veela**_

_Al igual que la mayor parte de criaturas –mágicas y no mágicas- los veelas entran en lo que se conoce como __**Temporada de Celo **__–caracterizado por un extraordinario incremento del apetito sexual- dos veces al año._

_**Febrero**__ y __**agosto**__ son los meses en los que los veelas comienzan a mostrar los síntomas típicos del celo. En cada caso, la temporada de celo se prolonga hasta tres semanas después de haber comenzado. Algunas veces, incluso, la primera semana del siguiente mes se haya todavía dentro de la temporada de celo. Todo depende del momento en el que los síntomas comiencen a manifestarse, ya sea a principios de febrero y agosto o a mediados de los mismos._

_Una de las cosas que diferencia la temporada de celo veela con la del resto de criaturas en que el deseo sexual se centra sólo en un sujeto, su pareja. Una vez dos veelas quedan unidos, al haber complementado sus almas, entran en celo al mismo tiempo._

_Durante las semanas que dura el celo, los veelas duermen y comen sólo lo necesario para poder dedicar todas sus energías y tiempo al acto sexual. En los breves periodos de celo en los que no mantienen relaciones, tienen pensamientos sexuales –incluyendo sueños eróticos- con sus respectivas parejas. Por esta razón, los veelas quedan totalmente incapacitados para hacerse cargo de ningún tipo de responsabilidad._

_Además, durante el celo, los veelas se vuelven mucho más __**posesivos**__ en lo que respecta a sus parejas. Los __**celos**__ hacia terceras personas se ven notablemente incrementados, por lo que prefieren pasar a solas las semanas que dura el celo. Por ello, muchos veelas aprovechan para irse de vacaciones a algún lugar solitario junto a sus parejas para poder disfrutar plenamente y con tranquilidad del sexo y para tratar de evitar problemas debido a los __**celos incontrolados.**_

_En definitiva, no se puede contar con un veela durante la temporada de celo._

Draco reprimió el impulso de echarse a reír. Su pareja estaba completamente colorada y miraba con los ojos graciosamente abiertos la página que ya se habría leído unas tres veces.

.- Hay algo que no entiendo – se negaba a levantar la vista para mirar al rubio a los ojos, demasiado avergonzado – Todo esto está muy bien para saber que, _efectivamente_, en febrero va a suceder esa cosa del celo… - calló un momento y Draco habría jurado que las mejillas del moreno se oscurecían aún más – Pero aquí no dice nada sobre veelas unidos con humanos. Yo no entraré en celo ¿Verdad? – Parecía bastante horrorizado ante la idea – Por fin, fijó sus ojos verdes en los grises.

.- No exactamente – Contestó Draco.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir con "_no exactamente_"? – Dijo recalcando las últimas palabras - ¿Sí o no? – Draco no contestó a su pegunta. En lugar de eso, le tendió algo que tenía en la mano.

.- Este libro aclarará tus dudas.

Era otro de los libros que su madre le había regalado el día de Navidad y lo tenía abierto por la página que le interesaba que Harry leyera. Cuando Draco se lo dio, el moreno se percató de que ese era el mismo libro que había leído junto a Hermione en una ocasión. Uno dedicado enteramente a la relación entre veelas y humanos.

_**Temporada de Celo**_

_Durante los meses de febrero y agosto todos los veelas entran en la conocida __**temporada de celo.**_

_En estas fechas, el __**deseo**__ del veela por __**renovar**__**la**__**unión**__ con su pareja se verá significativamente __**multiplicado**__. El veela no tendrá otra cosa en mente que el deseo sexual hacia su pareja. _

_Esto no supone ningún problema cuando son dos veelas los que están unidos porque comenzarían la temporada de celo simultáneamente. Pero cuando se trata de la unión entre un mago/bruja y un veela, la situación se torna un poco más complicada. _

_Aunque la pareja no entrará en celo, la unión con el veela provocará que se vea levemente __**afectada**__ por los efectos del celo de su veela. Esto significa que su apetito sexual aumentará ligeramente, en unos niveles tan bajos que no pueden ser calificados como "celo"._

_Es por ello que la pareja necesitará ingerir una __**poción**__ energética que suplirá la falta de comida y horas de sueño para poder seguir el ritmo de su veela. Si lo desea, también puede disponer de una poción afrodisíaca que incrementará el deseo sexual, aunque siempre distará un poco de la del propio veela, ya que no se ha logrado crear una poción lo suficientemente potente como para igualar los efectos del celo veela._

_Además, la temporada de celo se caracteriza por el incremento de los __**celos irracionales **__que____el veela ya de por sí siente durante todo el año. Se vuelve infinitamente más __**posesivo**__ y protector con su pareja. Esta es la razón por la que no es recomendable acercarse demasiado a la pareja de un veela durante el celo. _

_Como apunte final, nos gustaría hacer hincapié en el __**aislamiento voluntario**__ al que se verán sometidos tanto el veela como su pareja durante la temporada de celo, evitando cualquier tipo de problemas –algo bastante frecuente durante estas fechas debido a los celos irracionales- con otras personas. _

Cuando Harry terminó de leer -tratando de digerir toda la información con la que había sido bombardeado- miró al rubio y frunció el ceño.

.- ¿Te estás burlando de mí? – Preguntó el moreno al ver la sonrisita del veela.

.- ¿Qué? ¡No! – Harry levantó una ceja – Bueno, un poco… - Admitió finalmente.

.- Pues eres un cabrón… – Apenas había enfado en su voz – Bien calladito te lo tenías ¿eh? Este es el tipo de cosas que se _dicen_.

.- Tienes razón…– Respondió Draco – Quería decírtelo. Sólo esperaba el momento _adecuado_.

.- Eso no existe. El "momento adecuado" es sólo una patraña. Al final uno se acaba enterando de las cosas en el peor momento, te lo digo porque eso mismo decía yo cuando quería justificarme por no haberle contado a Ron lo nuestro. Buscaba el "momento oportuno", y mira cómo acabó la cosa - El rostro de Harry se ensombreció y Draco sintió una punzada de dolor al ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos verdes.

.- Todavía no ha acabado – Dijo intentando animarlo – Estoy seguro de que tendrás oportunidad de arreglarlo.

Harry le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, agradecido por sus palabras. Draco sintió que el pecho se le hinchaba de felicidad y orgullo.

.- Tendrías que haberte visto la cara cuando te dije lo del celo. Tu reacción no tuvo precio – Dijo riéndose un momento después, cambiando de tema para que Harry no siguiera triste pensando en su mejor amigo.

.- Cállate – Contestó bajando la vista de nuevo hacia el libro y sonrojándose por enésima vez.

0oº0oº0ºo0ºoº0oº0oº0oººo0ºoº0oº0oº0ºo0º0ºoº0oº0ºo0ºº0oº0º0oº0oº0oº0ºo0º0ºo0º0oº0oºº

.- ¿Y qué opinas sobre todo esto? – Preguntó más tarde, cuando ambos se habían sentado alrededor de la mesa para seguir leyendo un poco sobre el celo veela - ¿Te repugna la idea de que vaya a entrar en celo? – Su voz reflejaba ansiedad y _miedo_. No podía evitar pensar que la temporada de celo era algo propio de _animales_, no de magos.

Harry lo miró, sorprendido por la pregunta.

.- ¿Repugnarme? ¡Claro que no! ¿De dónde has sacado eso? – Dijo escandalizado – Escucha, es absolutamente _imposible_ que haya una sola cosa sobre ti que me repugne. Te quiero, lo sabes – como cada vez que le decía estas dos palabras, Draco notó una increíble calidez embargándolo – Es sólo que me… - murmuró algo tan bajito que el veela no pudo entenderlo.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Me… asusta un poco ¿Vale? – Dijo con algo de agresividad, retando al rubio a burlarse de él.

.- A mí también – Admitió Draco, sin haber tenido ninguna intención de mofarse de su pareja. Percibió que el moreno se relajaba instantáneamente.

.- Ven – Susurró Harry.

Cuando el veela se acercó, Harry lo abrazó, acariciando su espalda dulcemente.

.-. Pasaremos por esto juntos ¿De acuerdo?, así que intentemos no preocuparnos demasiado – susurró en su oído suavemente – Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará – Draco no dijo nada, totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras de su pareja.

0ºo0ºoº0oºo0º0oº0oº0º0o0oºº0oºo0º0ooº00ºoºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0o0º0oºo0ºoº0oº0º0oºo0º

.- Hay una cosa que no termino de entender – Dijo Harry de pronto.

Estaban echados en la cama del rubio, duchados, en ropa interior y completamente _satisfechos_. Se habían pajeado mutuamente esa misma tarde. Ya era de noche y estaban a punto de dormir. Era su último día durmiendo juntos porque al día siguiente llegarían los compañeros de Harry de vuelta de sus vacaciones debido a que faltaban dos días para que comenzaran las clases de nuevo. Era una pena. Les habría encantado seguir pasando todas las noches juntos, pero no querían arriesgarse a que se descubriera su relación.

.- ¿Y qué es?

.- Bueno… se supone que los veelas entran en celo dos veces al año, en febrero y en agosto – Draco asintió, aunque sabía que en la oscuridad de la habitación, Harry no podía verlo – y tú en agosto ya eras un veela… ¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Por qué no entraste en celo?

.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no entré en celo? – le preguntó con voz rasposa (había estado a un paso de caer dormido).

.- ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

.- Sí, en serio – Contestó con firmeza – La verdad es que agosto fue un mes muy extraño para mí. Disfruté tanto como sufrí. No fue hasta poco después, a principios de este curso, que fui consciente de que había pasado por la temporada de celo.

.- ¿Y qué fue lo que te ocurrió en agosto? ¿Qué quieres decir con que disfrutaste tanto como sufriste?

.- Vamos a ver por dónde empiezo… - susurró, pensativo - Una noche tuve un sueño erótico que luego se repitió noche tras noche, sin excepción. Soñaba que follaba con un chico al que no podía verle el rostro. Era moreno y tenía el pelo negro azabache, justo como el tuyo. Cuando me despertaba sufría mucho porque deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que el chico de mis sueños apareciera en la realidad – Draco no pudo evitar una sonrisita traviesa – Más tarde descubrí que mi deseo se había hecho realidad: ese muchacho eras tú.

.- ¿Cómo supiste que yo era ese chico? – Harry sentía su cara demasiado caliente.

.- Hombre, si te digo la verdad, fue muy fácil. A finales de agosto ya había dejado de tener esos sueños, así que, aunque yo no lo sabía, la temporada de celo había terminado. Sufrí más que nunca porque quería volver a ver a ese chico, aunque sólo fuera en mis sueños. Pero no volvió a aparecer. Y entonces, la misma noche del uno de septiembre, justo después de haberte visto en el banquete de bienvenida (y de haberme quedado sin respiración ante lo espectacularmente atractivo que te encontraba), se volvió a repetir ese sueño. Era el mismo chico, con el mismo cuerpo, el mismo pelo… cuando alcancé a verle el rostro, eras tú. Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando me desperté… pero, a pesar de eso, me masturbé pensando en ti en ese mismo momento, sin pararme a analizar la situación. Todo me daba igual. Mi cabeza sólo tenía espacio para tu sonrisa perfecta. Me imaginé haciéndote cositas malas, exactamente como lo hacía en mi sueño – Draco no lo podía ver, pero supo que Harry se había sonrojado. De hecho, esa había sido la intención del rubio al hablar de aquella manera, sin tapujos. Harry era demasiado tímido para su propio bien.

Pero había algo con lo que no había contado. La respiración del moreno se había acelerado ¿Acaso a Harry le calentaba que hablara sucio? Decidió seguir contando lo que había hecho en el mes de agosto. Tal vez así podría confirmar sus sospechas.

.- Volviendo a la temporada de celo… Como te había dicho, después de tener esos sueños húmedos estaba todo el día siguiente pensando en ese chico desconocido. Prácticamente no salía de mi casa porque lo único que quería hacer era tocar mi polla y correrme hasta que mis bolas quedaran vacías, reviviendo los sueños una y otra vez, en el baño, en mi cuarto, en la sala de estar, en la cocina, en el desván… Me arriesgaba a que alguno de mis padres me pillara en plena faena, pero eso sólo me calentaba más – Lentamente, deslizó su mano bajo la sábana hasta que encontró la entrepierna de Harry. Tal como había pensado, la tenía dura – Te encanta que diga guarradas ¿A que sí? – Dijo burlonamente, acariciando al moreno a través del bóxer.

Harry no contestó, demasiado ocupado en gemir y en aferrar las sábanas fuertemente entre sus puños. Entonces, Draco introdujo su mano bajo la ropa interior y, en ese momento, le pareció escuchar un siseo de la boca de su pareja, aunque no estaba muy seguro ¿Habría sido producto de su imaginación?

.- ¿Sabes que uno de mis elfos domésticos me pilló justo en el momento en el que _me corría_ sobre la cama del cuarto de invitados?

.- Aaahhh… ¡Mierda! ¡Joder! – En ese instante, Harry se sintió explotar. Unos segundos después, notó su propia corrida contra su piel.

Draco se las arreglaba para dar pequeños besitos por toda la cara de Harry y, entre beso y beso, soltar una carcajada, demasiado divertido por el reciente descubrimiento. A Harry le ponía cachondo que hablara lo más cochino posible.

Era un hallazgo muy… _interesante._

Ya tendría tiempo de explotarlo al máximo.

º0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0oºº0oº0oºo0º0ºo0º0o0ºoº0oº0º0oº0oºoºo0º0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0º

.- Copien las instrucciones y comiencen con la poción. Al final de la clase me entregarán una muestra para evaluar cómo de incompetentes pueden llegar a ser algunas personas – Dijo Snape, mirando deliberadamente a Harry. Las risitas de los Slytherins no se hicieron esperar.

A decir verdad, esto no sorprendió en lo más mínimo al moreno. Estaba acostumbrado a las burlas y humillaciones a las que solía someterlo su profesor de pociones ¿Por qué iba a ser aquel día una excepción? Odiaba a ese hombre y odiaba a los Slytherins. Bueno, no a todos.

Era lunes y su primer día de clases después de las vacaciones. Sólo tenía que soportar dos horas más en el aula de pociones y las clases se habrían terminado por ese día. Así podría pasar la tarde con su adorado veela. No veía el momento de acabar.

Harry estaba sentado con Hermione –Ron estaba sentado al final de la clase junto a Ernie Macmillan, un muchacho de Hufflepuff- y Draco se encontraba al lado de ellos, sentado con un alumno de Slytherin que, si Harry mal no recordaba, se apellidaba Zabini.

Draco ya había comenzado a elaborar su poción. Se lo veía totalmente concentrado en el trabajo. Su ceño y su nariz ligeramente arrugados. Harry sabía que pociones era su asignatura preferida. No había más que ver su expresión de fascinación mientras cortaba con mimo los ingredientes. Era indescriptiblemente hermoso.

.- Harry, despierta – Le susurró en el oído Hermione, dándole un pequeño empujón con el codo.

.- ¿Q-qué? – Balbuceó Harry, confundido, apartando los ojos del rubio. Hermione le sonreía burlonamente.

.- Te has quedado embobado mirando a tu veela ¿eh? – Harry bajó la cabeza hacia su propio caldero, sintiendo como si le hubieran acercado una cerilla encendida a su cara – Tienes que empezar ya o no te dará tiempo a terminar la poción – Le recordó más seriamente.

Harry asintió y comenzó a leer las instrucciones en la pizarra.

0o0ºo0º0oººo0ºo0º0oºo0º0oº0ooº0o0º0ºoº0oº0oºo0º0oºo0ºo0º0oº0oºo0º0oº0o0ºoo0ºo0ºoº

Metió un poco de la poción que había realizado con tanto esmero en un pequeño frasco de cristal. Estaba sorprendido de que Snape le hubiese dejado llegar hasta ese punto. Normalmente, el profesor se acercaba a él en algún momento durante la clase y, al comprobar lo desastrosamente mal que había hecho su poción, le vaciaba el caldero sin más y le ponía un cero, no sin antes burlarse de él en voz bien alta para que todos los alumnos (sobre todo los de Slytherin) se enteraran.

Se levantó de la silla para ir hacia la mesa de Snape. No se dio cuenta de que, en ese preciso momento, otra persona se levantaba también y se ponía justo detrás de él.

En cuanto dio el primer paso, sintió unas manos firmes empujándolo por la espalda. Se tropezó y cayó al suelo, soltando el frasquito en un desesperado intento por apoyar sus manos en el piso y evitar darse un golpe en la cara. Las patas de las sillas y las mesas, el suelo y los zapatos de los que habían estado cerca se embadurnaron con el líquido morado que se esparció cuando el frasquito se rompió.

.- ¡Potter! ¿Deleitándonos una vez más con su inutilidad? ¡Detención en cuanto termine la clase! ¡Va a limpiar este estropicio sin ayuda de su varita! – Gritó Snape muy enfadado – Ah… y veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por su total incompetencia… - Los alumnos de Slytherin, una vez más, rompieron en risas burlonas.

Harry se había quedado sin habla. Le parecía tan injusto que Snape lo hubiera castigado… ¡No había sido su culpa! Se levantó y se dio la vuelta, furioso, para descubrir al culpable de que lo hubieran dado en detención esa tarde.

.- ¿Pero qué…? – Balbuceó desconcertado al comprobar que la persona que lo había empujado había sido ni más ni menos que su _supuesto_ veela.

Se estaba riendo de la misma forma que el resto de compañeros de su casa, mofándose de Harry. El moreno se sintió cabreado y dolido. Deseó propinarle un buen puñetazo.

Ese no era Draco. Ese era _Malfoy_.

Reprimió el impulso de darle con el hombro cuando se dirigió de nuevo hacia su pupitre para coger otra muestra de su poción.

0oº0ºo0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºº0oº0oº0oºo0º0oo0ºo0ºo0ºoºoºoo00oºo0º0oºo0ºoºo0ºo0ºoºº00oº0o

Estaba agotado. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí encerrado. Probablemente un par de horas. Ya había desaparecido hasta el último rastro de la poción, pero Snape lo había obligado a seguir limpiando toda la clase, a pesar de que realmente no hacía mucha falta. Y con un paño ¡Un paño! Le dolía la espalda de haberse estado inclinando para limpiar el suelo. Además, había una pila de calderos sucios en una esquina y Harry sospechaba que también formarían parte de su castigo. Todavía le quedaba _mucho_. Suspiró, resignado.

Entonces, escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

.- Adelante – Susurró Snape levantando la ganchuda nariz del pergamino que había estado leyendo – Ah, señor Malfoy ¿Qué ocurre?

Al instante, Harry se levantó del suelo y se dio la vuelta para mirar al rubio. Tal vez así, de alguna forma, comprendería el comportamiento del veela durante la clase de pociones.

.- He pensado que a lo mejor estaba cansado de tener que soportar al inútil de Potter. Quizás prefiera ir a cenar. Yo me podría encargar de vigilarlo y, de paso, podría terminar mis deberes aquí – Harry abrió mucho los ojos ¿Qué era lo que tramaba?

La furia en él regresó con toda su fuerza cuando vio que volvía a tener aquella sonrisita sarcástica que durante tantos años había sacado de quicio al moreno. No lograba entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

.- Es usted muy amable – Contestó el profesor, dirigiendo su vista burlona a Harry – No estaría mal. Pero sólo durante un rato, para que pueda comer algo. No tardaré mucho en regresar.

.- No se preocupe, señor. Tómese el tiempo que desee… - Contestó aduladoramente el rubio.

Draco sonrió de una manera que a Harry no le hizo ninguna gracia. Era una sonrisa malvada, de las que solía tener cuando había sido su rival, como si estuviera planeando hacer algo malo. Como aquella vez que fingía que el brazo le dolía para que echaran a Hagrid y, posteriormente, ejecutaran a Buckbeack.

De pronto, sintió como si le hubieran clavado miles de agujas ardiendo en el estómago. Un miedo descomunal se esparció a través de todo su cuerpo ¿Y si había encontrado la forma de librarse de su lado veela? ¿Y si sólo había venido a demostrarle a Harry que ya no lo necesitaba y que le iba a hacer la vida imposible? La idea le pareció horrible. Le hacía sentirse desgraciado. Le partía el corazón. Luchó porque las lágrimas no se acumularan en los ojos. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a limpiar la superficie de una mesa furiosamente.

Oyó a Snape moverse hacia la salida.

.- Por cierto, Potter – Se giró de nuevo para escuchar lo que su profesor le tenía que decir – cuando termine de limpiar el suelo, las mesas y las sillas, continúe con esos calderos – Señaló al montón que Harry ya había visto.

.- Sí señor – Contestó sumisamente, demasiado afectado como para hablarle en un tono desafiante, como normalmente solía hacerlo. Un segundo después, Snape había desaparecido tras la puerta.

Malfoy y él se habían quedado _solos_ en el aula de pociones.

0oº0oºo0º0oºo0º0oººo0º0oº0oº0oº0oºº0º0o0oº0oºo0ºoºo0ºo0ºº0oº0oºo0ººo0º0oº0oºo0º0º0

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Ahí quedó… Ya tengo escrito gran parte del siguiente capítulo, así que no se apuren que no tardaré en publicar

Muchas gracias por leer.

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1


	20. Detención en el Aula de Pociones

Cap 19

**ADVERTENCIA:** Esta historia es **SLASH** (relación entre dos hombres), si no te gusta este tipo de temas te invito amablemente a salir de aquí. Además, contendrá **violación, violencia,** y situaciones de **angustia,** pero no sufran: saben que no soy dada a los finales tristes. 

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro.

**Cap 19. Detención en el Aula de Pociones.**

Malfoy caminaba hacia una de las mesas que se encontraban al fondo de la clase. No se dignó en dirigir su vista hacia Harry hasta que se hubo sentado y hubo sacado de su mochila un rollo de pergamino, una pluma y un bote con la tinta. Parecía que le había dicho la verdad a Snape: Planeaba hacer los deberes.

Se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que le diera una explicación. Pero cuando Malfoy lo miró, no dijo nada. En su lugar, mantenía aquella sonrisita sarcástica que a Harry no le gustaba ni un pelo.

.- ¿Por qué coño me empujaste? – Preguntó finalmente con agresividad, intentando ocultar lo dolido que en realidad se sentía.

.- Porque quería que Snape te diera en detención – contestó simplemente. Harry sintió su estómago revuelto.

.- Y… ¿Por qué? – El Slytherin ensanchó su sonrisa de superioridad, ignorando su pregunta. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba Harry. Cuando estuvo a sólo unos centímetros de separación, arrugó la nariz.

.- Apestas, Potter – Afirmó con una mueca.

Harry no sabía si pegarle un puñetazo o echarse a llorar. Lo empujó con brusquedad para alejarlo de él.

.- Hijo de puta – Escupió con frialdad. Le dio la espalda y siguió limpiando la mesa con la misma furia de antes. No iba a llorar, no iba a llorar, _no_ iba a llor… – Si tanto asco te doy, no te acerques a mí – No pudo impedir que su voz se quebrara un poco – Seguro que tú, de haber estado en mi lugar, limpiando durante horas, olerías a rosas – Sus últimas palabras estaban impregnadas de infinito sarcasmo.

Escuchó el movimiento del Slytherin a su espalda y sintió cómo sus brazos lo rodeaban. Intentó deshacerse del abrazo pero el rubio lo tenía agarrado firmemente. Notó su respiración cerca del oído izquierdoy todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

.- Nunca dije que me dieras asco – Susurró con una voz deliberadamente sexy. Un segundo después, había atrapado el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry entre sus dientes, provocado que la respiración del moreno se acelerara.

.- ¿Q-qué haces? – Preguntó con voz entrecortada cuando sintió a Draco lamiendo y chupando su oreja suavemente.

.- ¿A ti que te parece? – Contestó con esa voz sensualmente ronca que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo.

En un santiamén, había girado al moreno hasta tenerlo de frente. Luego, unió sus labios a los de Harry en un beso breve justo antes de ponerse de rodillas en el suelo. Levantó un segundo su cabeza para mirar a su pareja con picardía y dirigió sus manos hacia la bragueta de sus pantalones. Apenas le había dado tiempo a pestañear y Draco ya había liberado del bóxer su polla medio erecta.

Harry se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior. De esa manera, evitaba el profundo gemido que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

Draco comenzó a prodigarle unas cuantas caricias con la mano. Luego, sacó su lengua y lo lamió desde la base hasta la punta, hundiéndola en la pequeña hendidura.

El moreno pegó tal grito que deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no hubiera nadie cerca del aula de pociones: lo habrían oído con toda seguridad.

Draco lo estaba torturando. Acariciaba y lamía su erección, pero él deseaba que se la _metiera_ en la boca. Decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y empujar sus caderas hacia delante, logrando introducir su polla en la sensual cavidad que –_oh, Merlín- _estaba deliciosamente _húmeda_ y _caliente_.

El veela gimió ahogadamente. La última acción de su pareja le había parecido tan sexy… Le encantaba ese Harry desesperado y bruto. Lo ponía muy cachondo.

Draco le estaba haciendo temblar de placer. Y el alivio que sentía porque el rubio siguiera deseándolo sólo acrecentaba las increíbles sensaciones que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Era como cuando lograba atrapar la snitch en un partido de quidditch. _Victoria_. Dulce victoria. Draco seguía siendo _suyo_. Lo había atrapado –igual que a la snitch- y ya no lo dejaría marchar jamás.

Harry observó, hipnotizado, cómo la mayor parte de su sexo desaparecía una y otra vez dentro de la boca del veela. Y cuando pensó que aquello no podía ponerse mejor, sintió las manos de Draco agarrando sus bolas. Un momento después, la boca del rubio sustituía sus manos. Chupó y lamió sus testículos hasta que quedaron totalmente cubiertos de saliva. Sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlo. El rubio lo agarró antes de que cayera al suelo. Harry tenía los ojos cerrados y no dejaba de gimotear.

Draco continuaba acunando sus bolas entre las manos cuando su boca regresó a la erección del moreno que ya goteaba copiosamente.

Sentía esa maravillosa presión alrededor de su sexo y esa húmeda lengua que enviaba escalofríos por toda su columna. Su cordura se había trasladado hacia la zona sur, a su entrepierna, junto con su capacidad de hablar y pensar con coherencia.

El veela empezó a alternar las succiones y lamidas con ligeras mordidas. Apretaba y raspaba la carne levemente. Sabía que Harry estaba al límite. Sólo faltaba el toque de gracia para que pudiera alcanzar la culminación.

Draco relajó la garganta, preparándola. Luego se metió la polla de Harry en la boca de nuevo y echó su cabeza hacia delante, lentamente, hasta que _toda_ su extensión había desaparecido a través de sus labios.

.- ¡OHHHHostiaputajoder…! Sisisisi…– gimoteaba Harry incoherentemente.

El moreno se sintió engullido, como si Draco se lo estuviera _tragando…_ y era tan _delicioso_… Esa succión arrolladora, ese calor, esa increíble humedad… Era _casi_ doloroso. Un último y gentil tirón en sus bolas y Harry se estaba corriendo como nunca en su vida con un grito brutal.

Draco se paralizó.

Espera…

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Había sido _realmente_ un siseo?

Era la segunda vez que le había parecido escuchar a su pareja gemir en la lengua de las serpientes.

No… seguro que de nuevo había sido producto de su mente pervertida. A Draco le habría parecido de lo más erótico que hablara en pársel durante el sexo y por eso se lo había imaginado. Tal vez debería sugerírselo algún día… Aunque seguramente eso lo tacharía de pervertido y Harry tendría con qué vengarse por sus burlas sobre el fetiche que aparentemente tenía con el lenguaje _guarro_. Desestimó la voz que le aseguraba que lo que acababa de hacer –provocar que Snape castigara a Harry para hacerle una mamada en el aula de pociones- se podría considerar como una _clara_ perversión.

El veela se obligó a no apartar la boca hasta que su pareja se hubo liberado por completo, luchando por no ahogarse al tragar todo el espeso líquido caliente que caía en su garganta. Cuando Draco al fin liberó el miembro de Harry, apoyó su cabeza en el estómago del moreno. Se mantuvo en esa posición a la espera de que su pareja recuperara el aliento.

.- Eso ha sido… - Harry no terminó la frase. No pudo encontrar un adjetivo lo suficientemente bueno como para describir lo que Draco le había hecho sentir.

.- Lo sé – Contestó sin voz.

Tosió un poco en un inútil intento por recuperarla. Harry, al darse cuenta del "problemilla" de Draco, soltó una risita.

.- Eso es lo que yo llamo "_efectos secundarios_" – Draco le dio un pequeño manotazo en un costado como protesta, sonriendo avergonzadamente.

.- No te rías de mí, capullo – Pero como su voz salió aún más ronca en el segundo intento, obtuvo todo lo contrario.

Cuando Harry logró calmar el ataque de risa, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio unos pocos minutos más.

Draco sentía que podría permanecer en aquella posición toda la vida; en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el estómago de su pareja, mientras era mecida suavemente cuando llenaba y vaciaba sus pulmones de aire, rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

.- ¿Responde esto a tu primera pregunta? – Dijo Draco de repente. Su voz había mejorado ligeramente.

.- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

.- Antes me preguntaste por qué había querido que Snape te diera en detención. Aquí tienes tu respuesta: Quería chuparte la polla en el aula de pociones – Harry soltó una carcajada.

.- Ya veo – calló un momento, pensativo – Pero fuiste muy cruel… actuaste de una forma tan… _Malfoy_ – Dijo en un tono amargo que Draco comprendió no era ningún cumplido.

.- Lo siento… - Se disculpó - Era una de mis fantasías – Dijo queriendo justificarse – Quería recrear aquellos tiempos en los que nos llevábamos fatal y yo provocaba que Snape te castigara continuamente – Paró, pensativo - ¿Te imaginas si en alguno de aquellos castigos _realmente_ me hubiera ofrecido para vigilarte y hubiera terminado haciéndote una mamada? - Miró a Harry sonriendo con picardía - Habríamos aprovechado mejor el tiempo en los últimos años, eso seguro – Dijo soñadoramente.

.- Tonto… Tú y tus fantasías…- Murmuró tirando de un mechón rubio hasta que Draco profirió un quejido – Te mereces eso y más… Me pegaste un susto de muerte… - El rubio separó la cabeza de su estómago y lo miró a los ojos, extrañado.

.- ¿Por qué?

Harry tardó un momento en contestar, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

.- Creí… creí que habías dejado de quererme – Musitó en un hilo de voz – Pensé que habías encontrado una forma de suprimir tu lado veela y de evitar la unión… Creí que habías hecho todo esto para hacerme daño y demostrarme que ya no me necesitabas, burlarte de mí…

Draco se quedó helado. La culpabilidad haciendo estragos en su estómago, que de pronto se sentía demasiado pesado. No se movió ni dijo nada durante varios minutos. Luego, se levantó del suelo, ayudándose con temblorosas manos de las caderas del moreno. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta al percibir el dolor que habían transmitido las palabras de Harry por su miedo a dejara de amarlo. Miró a su pareja a los ojos y, cuando habló, lo hizo con toda la pasión de la que fue capaz.

.- Nunca ¿entiendes? _Nunca_ dejaré de quererte… Te amo más que a mi propia vida… Tanto que incluso duele…– Y con esta declaración, besó a Harry hasta quedarse sin aliento, acariciando su boca con el propósito de hacerle comprender lo enamorado que estaba de él, lo mucho que lo necesitaba y lo mucho que sufriría si se marchaba de su lado alguna vez. Cuando se separó, sonrió con picardía – Y eso a pesar de que, de vez en cuando, _necesites_ una _buena_ ducha.

.- ¡Oye…!

Sin dejarle tiempo para más protestas, agarró al moreno por los hombros y lo echó hacia atrás, logrando que su cabeza y la mitad de su espalda quedaran apoyadas sobre la mesa. Se inclinó hacia delante, colocando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Harry y, sonriendo traviesamente, unió sus labios con los de su pareja por enésima vez.

En ese mismo instante, se escucharon pasos fuera del aula de pociones. Lo único que a Draco le dio tiempo de hacer fue separar su boca de la de Harry y mirar hacia la puerta, aterrorizado, antes de que esta se abriera y apareciera la figura imponente de Severus Snape frente a ellos.

0oºo0º0oºoº0oº0º0ooº0º0o0oºoº0o0ººo0º0oºo0ºo0oº0ºo0º0oºo0º0oº0oºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0º0o

.- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – Preguntó con voz potente el jefe de Slytherin.

Tanto Draco como Harry lo miraban con ojos como platos. El cuerpo del rubio se había paralizado con sus manos agarrando los hombros del otro chico, que lo mantenían inmovilizado contra la mesa.

.- Le dejé a cargo de la vigilancia de Potter para que cumpliera su castigo, no para que se peleara con él – Le dijo en un claro tono de reproche.

Draco soltó el aire que ni siquiera sabía que había estado conteniendo.

_Peleara_.

Snape pensaba que habían estado peleándose. ¡Qué alivio!

.- Sí… lo sé, señor, tiene toda la razón…– Draco recompuso a toda velocidad su fría expresión habitual. Volvía a ser el Malfoy arrogante y engreído que Harry había conocido con once años.

El rubio se separó de Harry antes de volver a hablar.

.- Todo ha sido culpa de Potter, señor. Me insultó y luego vino a pegarme. Yo lo único que he hecho ha sido defenderme – La protesta de Harry murió en su boca cuando Draco hizo algo que el moreno no estaba seguro de haberle visto hacer con otra persona que no fuera él antes, al menos, no intencionadamente: bajó la cabeza con aire inocente, pero sin perder el contacto con los ojos negros, y pestañeó varias veces seguidas, utilizando sus encantos de veela en el proceso. Harry se dio cuenta de esto último porque, durante varios segundos, el rostro de Snape reflejó una desbordante lujuria animal.

Se estremeció, asqueado. Esa imagen de Snape mirando a _su_ veela como si fuera un trozo de carne le resultaba extremadamente repulsiva. Además, una desagradable punzada de celos atravesó su cuerpo como una cuchilla. Pero no duró mucho. Un momento después, el profesor estaba sacudiendo su cabeza con una expresión confundida adornando su rostro.

El moreno miró a su veela y, por su expresión de fingida inocencia, acabó deduciendo que Draco había utilizado a propósito sus encantos de veela durante un periodo de tiempo tan corto. De ese modo, había evitado una situación potencialmente incómoda, teniendo en cuenta que de haber permanecido utilizando sus encantos unos segundos más, el profesor podría haber terminado diciendo alguna tontería para impresionarlo o, peor aún, abalanzándose sobre el rubio.

.- Le creo… - Dijo el profesor finalmente cuando volvió a recuperar su acostumbrada expresión sombría - ¡Potter! – Harry dio un salto – Mañana va a volver a limpiar toda el aula de pociones y, además de eso, tendrá que destripar una gran cantidad de sapos que yo mismo me encargaré de proporcionarle, ya que parece que el castigo de hoy no ha sido lo suficientemente duro como para enderezarlo. Y como me vuelva a enterar de que ha intentado hechizar, pegar o insultar al _pobre_ e _inocente_ señor Malfoy, estará castigado hasta el final del curso – Aseguró en un tono tan amenazador que Harry tragó saliva con dificultad.

Un momento… ¿Pobre e inocente? ¡¿_Inocente_?! ¿Pero es que el mundo se había vuelto loco? Se pateó mentalmente. No, el mundo no era el que se había vuelto loco…

Era Snape, con ayuda de los encantos de veela de Draco, que debían de haber dejado residuos en la mente del profesor. O, al menos, esa fue a la conclusión a la que llegó Harry porque nadie en su _sano juicio_ calificaría a Draco Malfoy de _pobre_ e _inocente_. Ni siquiera Snape.

Aunque cabía otra posibilidad. El _murciélago_, a sabiendas de que Draco no era ninguna damisela en peligro –de hecho, Draco lo había tenido aprisionado cuando Snape había aparecido-, había utilizado aquellos dos adjetivos precisamente para cabrear a Harry y retarlo a que respondiera a la provocación. Así, Snape podría alargar su castigo y fastidiarle aún más.

Sí. Era el tipo de cosas que solía hacer su profesor de pociones.

Sus ojos acusadores buscaron al veela que lo había metido en semejante atolladero. Frunció el ceño.

Draco sonreía angelicalmente.

_Estúpido veela._

Se las iba a pagar todas juntas… Oh, sí… ¡Vaya que lo haría! Todavía no lo conocía lo suficientemente bien. Aprendería a no jugar con Harry Potter.

Siguió limpiando hasta bien entrada la noche. Su mente ocupada en todo momento con látigos, mordazas, esposas y demás objetos que podría utilizar como castigo sobre cierta criatura con la hermosa piel tan blanca como la porcelana –que siendo roja después de que Harry hubiera terminado con ella-, cabello tan claro que casi era blanco y que brillaba de manera antinatural, y ojos espectacularmente plateados…

0ºoºo0º0oº0o0ºoºo0º0oºo0º0oº0oºo0º0oºo0ºo0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0º0oº0oº0o

Estaba cabreado…

No, cabreado no era la palabra.

_Furioso._

Y el motivo de su furia tenía nombre, apellido, e incluso, un horroroso y vomitivo color de pelo rojo chillón.

Ron Weasley.

O, mejor dicho, _la comadreja. _

Estaba _harto_. No podía soportar ver a su pareja decaída cada dos por tres porque el gilipollas e insufrible pecoso larguirucho no fuera capaz de dejar sus prejuicios y su cabezonería a un lado para hablar con su _supuesto_ "mejor amigo".

_¿Mejor amigo? ¡Ja!_ ¡Y una mierda! ¿Qué clase de amigo era uno que miraba con odio a sus supuestos amigos y también con repulsión en el caso de Harry? Además… ¿No había estado siempre Weasleycolgado por Granger? ¿Cómo es que la trataba de aquella manera tan fría?

Bueno, para ser sinceros, a Draco le importaba un comino cómo Weasley tratara a Granger. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era cómo trataba a _su _pareja. Pero no entendía cómo iba a perdonar al moreno si no podía perdonar a una persona de la que supuestamente estaba enamorado.

Cada vez que percibía la tristeza de Harry por culpa del comportamiento de Weasley era como si una mano invisible apretara fuertemente las tripas de Draco. Sentía el dolor de su pareja físicamente como si fuera suyo. Dicho dolor, luego se transformaba en enfado cuando sus tripas se liberaban de esa mano invisible y comenzaban a expandirse como enredaderas venenosas a través de su cuerpo.

Aquello se les había ido de las manos. Ya deberían haber arreglado sus problemas y haber vuelto a ser el inseparable _trío maravilla._ Pero la cabezonería –o la estupidez, según se mire- de _la comadreja _ no conocía límites. Hasta su hermana pequeña había sido capaz de perdonar a Harry. Y eso que ella había salido bastante peor parada que su hermano con todo aquel asunto, al perder la posibilidad de mantener una relación amorosa con el chico que ella deseaba.

Apretó los dientes. Todavía lo atormentaba la imagen de aquella asquerosa besando a _su_ pareja.

La reconciliación entre ella y Harry había ocurrido a finales de aquella primera semana después de las vacaciones. Como Draco pronto comprobó, la popularidad de la pelirroja entre los chicos no era sólo un mito, y no tardó en buscarse a alguien en cuyo hombro llorar. Es decir, eso según él, porque estaba seguro de que era _imposible_ que hubiera dejado realmente de estar interesada en Harry y que ahora le gustara ese chico porque, a parte de que había pasado poco tiempo desde su desengaño amoroso, sabía de buena tinta que era absolutamente imposible desenamorarse de alguien tan guapo, atento, valiente, fuerte, simpático, encantador… Bueno, y un largísimo etcétera. Y menos por un _Hufflepuff _ –es decir: ¡Un _**Hufflepuff**_!- que no tenía ni punto de comparación con su glorioso Harry Potter.

Y esas eran _precisamente_ las razones por las que no le quitaría la vista de encima a la pelirroja.

Volviendo a la reconciliación entre la chica Weasley y Harry. Una de aquellas tardes, su pareja y él habían salido a los terrenos de Hogwarts para dar un paseo bajo la capa invisible. Cuando habían entrado de vuelta al castillo, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación del rubio, encontraron a Ginny Weasley en un pasillo de la mano de ese Hufflepuff (demasiado alto, musculoso y con un color de piel demasiado pálido, además de un cabello de color marrón mustio, nada que ver con el increíble negro azabache de Harry, y unos ojos azules que le recordaban a horrores precisamente a los del hermano de la chica, cosa que encontraba totalmente repulsiva) que cursaba séptimo curso. A pesar de la resistencia de Draco, que no se fiaba ni un pelo de aquella sabandija pelirroja, Harry lo convenció para que lo esperara en su cuarto y él pudiera acercarse a la chica para hablar y tratar de solucionar sus problemas.

.- _Es que cada vez que he intentado hablar con ella en la sala común, se ha largado corriendo a la habitación de las chicas _– Se había justificado ante sus quejas – _No ha dejado de evitarme y esta es una ocasión perfecta para que podamos solucionar las cosas sin que se me pueda escabullir._

Pero el rubio –como buen Slytherin que era, _muchas gracias_- acabó por hacer trampas.

Como él se había quedado con la capa de invisibilidad, decidió ponérsela y acercarse silenciosamente hacia los muchachos. Al igual que Draco, el chico de Hufflepuff se mostró al principio algo renuente de alejarse de Weasley. A ella tampoco parecía hacerle mucha gracia. Pero Harry insistió y ella acabó pidiéndole a su acompañante que los dejara hablar un momento. Él se alejó hasta que desapareció tras una esquina.

_La comadreja putona _y Harry se quedaron solos (o eso era lo que ellos creían) en el pasillo.

Escuchó en silencio la disculpa sincera de su pareja. Ella lo miraba con expresión inescrutable mientras Harry le explicaba lo que ocurría, lo del asunto veela. Le costó varios intentos convencerla de que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero finalmente le creyó y aceptó su disculpa.

La peor parte para Draco vino al final de la conversación, en la que ambos compartieron un abrazo que el rubio _sabía_ que, al menos para ella, era más que amistoso. Apretó fuertemente los puños y los dientes para no abalanzarse sobre ellos, separarlos y linchar a _la pequeña zorra. _

Más tarde, Draco se había sentido culpable por haber espiado a su pareja. Pero no se lo confesó. Temía demasiado a otra disputa con Harry. Y seguro que la habría tenido si se hubiera enterado de lo que Draco había hecho. Así que escondió esa porción de conciencia culpable en un rinconcito de su mente y siguió con su vida como si nada, animándose con la idea de que la frecuencia con la que Harry sonreiría sería ligeramente más elevada tras haber hecho las paces con Ginny Weasley.

_.- La verdad es que, después de todo, ella ha salido ganando con todo esto… – _había comentado Harry más tarde, cuando ambos estaban en la habitación de Draco, echados boca arriba en la cama.

.- _¿A qué te refieres?_

_.- Bueno… ¿Tú has visto bien a ese chico? - _Había dicho como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - _Es guapísimo – _Y cuando se había percatado de la expresión cabreada, celosa y dolida de Draco, había hablado de nuevo – _Me refiero a que es muchísimo más atractivo que yo, por lo que es mejor para ella. A eso me refería. Es como perder un knut y recibir un galeón a cambio – _Había dicho con toda naturalidad, dando por sentado que sus palabras eran totalmente correctas_ - ¿Y qué fue lo que se te pasó por la cabeza? ¿Que ese tío me gustaba?_

_.- Eh… ¿no? – _Había dicho el rubio, profundamente aliviado.

_.- Sí que lo creíste – _le había dicho señalándolo con un dedo acusador - _¿Estás chalado? ¿Teniéndote a ti? Vamos, ni de coña. No hay manera de compararlo contigo… Tú me quitas el hipo… Tú me vuelves loco. Te quiero, te adoro y no hay otra persona sobre la faz de la tierra que me interese lo más mínimo en ese sentido – _Entonces, Harry lo había besado con furia, utilizando mucha lengua, justo como le gustaba al Slytherin, convenciéndolo absolutamente de que estaba siendo sincero.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire y la mente de Draco había regresado de dondequiera que estuviera, analizó todo lo que Harry le había dicho.

_.- Espera un momento… ¿Has dicho que ese Hufflepuff es más guapo que tú?_

_.- ¡Toma!… ¡Claro!_

_.- ¿Y lo has comparado con un galeón y a ti, con un knut?- _Había vuelto a preguntar con una nota de enfado en la voz.

Harry, al ver la expresión del rubio, dudó.

.- _Sí_… - Había susurrado muy bajito.

_.- Pues esas son las mayores burradas que he escuchado en toda mi vida – _Y, entonces, justo después de haber alabado todas las cualidades de Harry -sus increíbles ojos verdes, su sedoso pelo negro azabache, su sonrisa arrebatadora, su apetecible piel ligeramente bronceada, sus perfectos músculos (_¿Músculos? ¿Desde cuándo él tenía músculos?), _su sexy culito respingón_…-, _el rubio le había empezado a informar de todos los fallos que, según él, tenía ese chico.

Harry sólo había empezado a reírse cuando se dio cuenta de que todos esos supuestos fallos eran los rasgos o cualidades que él no tenía. Era evidente que Draco miraba a todos los demás a través de los ojos del veela que había en él, y que estaba locamente enamorado de su pareja. Es decir, un punto de vista para nada objetivo.

Esto lo halagaba y lo tranquilizaba porque, en más de una ocasión, no había podido evitar que lo asaltara el pensamiento de que él desentonaba totalmente al lado de su espectacular novio y de que había una enorme cantidad de chicos más atractivos físicamente que él que quizás lo merecían más.

Por suerte, Draco hizo que todas esas ideas desaparecieran de su cabeza.

Al menos, por esa noche.

0oº0ºº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oºo0º0oºo0º0oo0ºo0ºo0ºoº0o0ºo0ºo0ºº0oºo00oºo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0

Toda aquella situación era estúpida (casi tanto como el propio Weasley).

Como Harry era el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y ya había tenido un par de entrenamientos después de las vacaciones, el moreno se las había tenido que ver con _la comadreja_ en varias ocasiones. Así que por fuerza había tenido que mantener algún contacto con él. Hecho polvo, le había explicado a Draco lo incómodo que habían sido aquellos entrenamientos.

Weasley había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de evitar mirarlo a los ojos y, cuando lo había hecho, sus ojos profesaban resentimiento, odio, asco... Cuando le había preguntado o explicado algo sobre el juego, _la comadreja_ le había dado respuestas cortas. Ni siquiera le había hecho caso cuando el moreno le había pedido que lo esperara tras un entrenamiento para hablar con él.

Draco había tenido el impulso de decirle que la solución estaba en echarlo del equipo de quidditch. Para algo era el capitán ¿No? Pero al final había acabado por morderse la lengua para evitar decir lo que pensaba, sabiendo que eso no ayudaría al moreno en lo más mínimo, al contrario, si tuviera que echarlo seguro que se deprimiría aún más.

Joder.

Estúpido Weasley. El idiota le estaba provocando más de un dolor de cabeza con su actitud.

No había otra opción.

Rechinando los dientes y completamente desganado, Draco tomó una decisión: _Él_ se encargaría de hablar con la jodida _comadreja_.

0oº0oº0oº0oºo0º0oºo0º0oº0ºoºo0º0oºo0oº0ºo0º0o0oºº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oºo00oº0ºo0ºoo0º

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Harry nunca pegó tal grito, fue un siseo, lo que pasa es que no se da cuenta de cuando habla en pársel, y por eso él cree que gritó.

¡Hola!

Primero que nada me gustaría empezar diciéndoles que, por fin, tengo beta: **serendipity.** Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por haber aceptado este pequeño trabajo sin remunerar y sin ninguna compensación salvo toda mi confianza, que quiero pensar, no es poco

Segundo, ya tengo parte del siguiente capítulo escrita, por lo que, una vez más, no tienen que preocuparse porque tarde demasiado en publicar…

Tercero y último, me gustaría recordarles lo feliz que me hacen los reviews y lo mucho que me ayudan e inspiran para seguir escribiendo, esa es toda la remuneración que pido

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1


	21. No te Alejes

¡Hola! Sí, aunque parezca increíble, soy yo de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de AP ^_^

**ADVERTENCIA:** Esta historia es **SLASH** (relación entre dos hombres), si no te gusta este tipo de temas te invito amablemente a salir de aquí. Además, contendrá **violación, violencia,** y situaciones de **angustia,** pero no sufran: saben que no soy dada a los finales tristes. 

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro.

**Cap 20. Nunca te Alejes**

Tras varios e infructuosos intentos, Draco finalmente consiguió atrapar a Weasley en uno de los cambios de clase, una mañana de finales de enero.

Como las veces anteriores no había hecho caso alguno al rubio cuando le había pedido que aguardara un momento, Draco optó en esta ocasión por cogerle del brazo y arrastrarlo, literalmente, hacia un aula vacía.

.- ¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo? – Preguntó agresivamente cuando Draco liberó su brazo.

.- La pregunta es ¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo _tú_?

.- No sé de qué demonios estás hablando – dijo fulminando al rubio con la mirada.

.- De tu estupidez, de tu inmadurez y de tu firme intención de amargarle la vida a Harry – Draco le devolvió la mirada de odio.

.- ¿Qué? No sé a qué te refieres…

.- Oh… Claro que lo sabes – Afirmó sin dejarse engañar por _la comadreja_ – Harry ha intentado hablar contigo un montón de veces y no le has dejado. Le miras como si te diera asco o, directamente, no le miras. No pienso permitir que sigas haciéndole sufrir – Espetó, levantando su dedo índice amenazadoramente.

.- ¡Ah! Ya veo lo que pasa… Como no ha logrado hablar conmigo por su cuenta ha enviado a su _amante_ para que haga el trabajo sucio ¿No? – Escupió fríamente.

.- No digas sandeces ¿Aunque qué se puede esperar de un estúpido como tú? - Weasley gruñó - Él no sabe nada… Hago esto por mi cuenta, porque me toca los cojones cómo estás tratando a _mi novio – _La comadreja adoptó aquella mueca de asco que solía adoptar cuando miraba a Harry. Por esta razón, Draco no la soportaba. Odiaba todo lo pudiera hacer daño a su pareja.

.- Me importa una mierda… Ha despreciado a mi hermana por ti, un futuro mortífago asqueroso… Que le den a ese traidor…

Lo que pasó después de que Ron pronunciara esas palabras no podría haber sido visto por ningún ojo humano. Draco había actuado con tal rapidez que el pelirrojo habría jurado que ambos se habían aparecido donde se encontraban en ese momento, a pesar de que sabía que la aparición era imposible dentro de Hogwarts. Ron estaba atrapado contra la pared por el agarre de acero del rubio, totalmente inmovilizado y con el frío y duro muro pegado a su espalda.

.- Escucha esto bien porque es muy, _muy_ importante… - Dijo con una voz tan baja y fría que el cuerpo del Gryffindor fue sacudido por un escalofrío – _Nunca_ vuelvas a insultar a _mi pareja _en mi presencia, o lo lamentarás…

El pelirrojo se quedó helado. Durante varios minutos no pudo hablar. Ese pánico que había sentido en los vestuarios cuando se había peleado con el rubio volvía a recorrer su cuerpo con una fuerza implacable. Era la certeza con la que aquellos ojos plateados le decían que iba a _morir. _Su voz había quedado atrapada en el nudo de su garganta. Se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Sintió un desagradable sudor frío en la frente y las manos.

Draco respiró profundamente tratando de controlarse. No iba por buen camino. Así no arreglaría nada entre Harry y Weasley. Lentamente, soltó al pelirrojo y se apartó a una distancia prudente. Posó su mirada tranquila en los asustados ojos azules. Ese terror que los había adornado desde que Draco lo estampara contra la pared fue desapareciendo paulatinamente.

.- Mira… - Dijo más relajado, esforzándose por utilizar un tono de voz suave y tranquilizador – Te lo voy a resumir: Soy un veela, Harry es mi pareja y estamos unidos. No tiene nada que ver con traiciones ni nada parecido, no tiene que ver con tu hermana. Es, simplemente, que las cosas no podrían haber sido de otra manera. Harry no ha tenido elección – Paró un momento y observó la expresión atónica de Weasley - Sigue siendo el mismo chico, con las mismas tontas ideas Gryffindoryescas…- Se detuvo, preparándose para lo que diría a continuación - _Yo_ soy el traidor… Yo soy quien ha cambiado de bando, no él. No soy mi padre y no tengo ninguna intención de seguir sus pasos como mortífago. Jamás le haría daño a Harry. Yo siempre seré quien se acople a él, y no a la inversa, porque es mi pareja y lo que más deseo en el mundo es que sea feliz – Dejó de hablar un momento, permitiendo que sus palabras se colaran poco a poco en el cerebro de Weasley - Aunque me fastidie decirlo, porque ni de lejos mereces tanta atención de él, tú eres una parte fundamental de su felicidad. Y con ello, el resto del clan Weasley… aunque tú eres el más importante para él, su supuesto "_mejor amigo"._

Terminó de hablar y se quedó totalmente quieto, mirando al otro a los ojos. Pasaron los minutos y ninguno habló. La expresión de Weasley era calculadora, como si estuviera sopesando las palabras del rubio.

.- ¿Un veela? – Susurró finalmente.

.- Sí – contestó con suavidad.

.- Eso… tiene sentido – Dijo más para sí mismo que para Draco. El rubio asintió al ver la comprensión en los ojos azules.

Entonces, decidió caminar hacia la salida. Creía haber logrado su objetivo.

.- Habla con él…– Dijo con firmeza cuando estuvo delante de la puerta - ¡Ah!... Por cierto, Weasley – Se permitió una sonrisita burlona - hazte un favor a ti mismo (y háznoslo a lo demás) y, justo después de haberle suplicado perdón por tu estúpido comportamiento, pídele a Granger que salga contigo… Francamente, los gryffindors tienen que estar hartos del culebrón que se traen ustedes dos entre manos – Después de decir esto, desapareció tras la puerta.

Ron miraba boquiabierto el lugar donde un momento antes había estado Malfoy. Permaneció quieto, en la misma posición, apoyado contra la pared, tratando de asimilar toda la información.

0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0ºo0º0oº0oº0ºo0oº0oº0oºº0oº0o0oºº0oº0oºo0º0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º

.- ¿Cómo te fue en el despacho de Dumbledore? – Preguntó Draco cuando vio entrar a su pareja en la habitación.

.- Bueno… Me preguntó por nosotros…Qué tal nos iba y eso, si habíamos tenido algún problema…. Creo que la culpa lo carcome todavía, y bien que me alegro por ello – Afirmó Harry. Todavía no había perdonado del todo al director por lo del castigo de Halloween.

.- Desde luego… ¿Y qué hizo? ¿Te enseñó algún hechizo nuevo?

.- No… Me enseñó recuerdos de Voldemort – Ignoró el estremecimiento de Draco - cuando todavía era un niño y estaba en un orfanato. Dice que entendiendo su pasado, comprenderé en lo que se ha convertido y me será más fácil derrotarlo.

.- ¿Der… derrotarlo? – Sintió como si algo helado hubiera comenzado a crecer en su estómago.

.- Hay algo sobre mí que no te he contado – La expresión en la cara de Harry hizo que el corazón de Draco explotara en su pecho y batiera un récord de latidos por minuto. De algún modo sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decirle era algo malo, _muy_ malo.

.- ¿Y qué es? – No pudo contener el temblor en su voz.

Harry lo miró durante lo que pareció una eternidad, sin decir nada.

.- Hay una profecía…

.- Sí, lo sé… - Lo interrumpió rápidamente – Pero, según tengo entendido, se rompió.

.- No, lo que se rompió fue el resguardo... Pero la profecía sigue siendo la misma

Y Harry se la contó. Le explicó todo lo que había visto a través del pensadero de Dumbledore el año anterior. Cuando terminó de hablar, Draco estaba alarmantemente pálido. Parecía que la sangre se hubiera esfumado de su cuerpo. El moreno, preocupado, se acercó a su veela para atraparlo entre sus brazos antes de que se diera contra el suelo.

Sentía su estómago revuelto. Iba a vomitar. Estaba seguro.

_Efectivamente._

Echó su cabeza hacia delante y comenzó a vaciar su estómago en el suelo enmoquetado de la habitación. Harry lo agarraba más firmemente y le apartaba el pelo de la cara mientras parecía que los intestinos del rubio iban a salir por su boca. Cuando al fin pudo reclinar su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja, notó el frío en su cara producto del sudor y su cabello pegado al cráneo y al cuello.

No estaba seguro de por qué le había sentado tan mal aquella noticia. En realidad, lo había visto venir. Había sabido acerca de la profecía que concernía a Harry y a Voldemort, pero nunca quiso pensar en lo que podría _verdaderamente_ significar. Creyó -o quiso creer- que todo aquel asunto de "El Elegido" no era más que una patraña. Algo inventado por _El Profeta._ Y, seguramente, así era, sólo que los periodistas estaban más acertados de lo que ellos mismos suponían.

_.- No. Ni hablar. No dejarás que tu pareja se ponga en peligro de esa manera _– Una voz en su cabeza se reveló. No había manera de que pudiera concebir a su chico frente Al-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado en una especie de batalla definitiva. Ya Harry le había contado cómo había escapado las otras veces. Una indudable valentía pero con unas cantidades masivas de buena suerte. Y ésta, estaba seguro, no duraba eternamente. _No quería_ que Harry fuera la única persona capaz de derrotarlo porque eso no quería decir que tuviera necesariamente que ser el vencedor. Sabía que era poderoso, pero el Señor Tenebroso lo era mucho más.

.- ¡¿Draco?! ¡Draco! – Era vagamente consciente de que Harry llevaba un rato llamándolo preocupadamente, pero el rubio sentía su cabeza demasiado embotada como para poder decir nada.

De pronto, una imagen apareció nítida en su mente. Era su pareja.

Y estaba _muerta_.

.- ¡No! – Draco se sorprendió de que semejante sonido hubiera podido salir de su boca. Había sido como un rugido, fuerte, salido del pecho – Nonononononono… - Comenzó a sollozar. Su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente. Se aferró a Harry con tanta fuerza que éste tuvo dificultades para respirar.

Cuando Harry logró apartar un poco la cabeza del veela para mirarlo a los ojos, se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, inundados en lágrimas.

No sabía qué hacer. No sabía qué decir. Nunca había visto a Draco de aquella manera.

Comenzó a dar pequeños besitos por toda su cara al tiempo que susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras. Limpió cada lágrima con sus labios. Cada porción del rostro de Draco había sido besada con mucho cuidado. Manteniendo al rubio atrapado en un brazo, llevó su mano libre hacia el bolsillo de la túnica y sacó su varita para limpiar el estropicio del suelo. Luego, lo llevó hacia el baño para darle un poco de agua.

Se le encogió el corazón al ver el pulso tembloroso del rubio cuando cogió el vaso. Entonces, lo volvió a colocar contra su cuerpo. Harry se dirigió de nuevo hacia el dormitorio, donde se echó en la cama, arrastrando al veela consigo, que seguía sollozando amargamente. Se mantuvo abrazado a él, acariciando su pelo, su espalda, sus brazos y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

_Tenía_ que tranquilizar a Draco. No soportaba verlo de aquella manera.

Nunca se habría esperado una reacción así. Harry estaba absolutamente perplejo.

0ºoº0oº0oº0oº0ºo0ºoº0o0ºo0ºoº0oº0ºo0ºoº0oº0ºoº0oºoº0ºoo0º0oººo0o0ºoº0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºº

Ninguno fue a clase a la mañana siguiente. Después de una noche de sueño reparador, Draco estaba un poco más calmado. Y, aunque todavía seguía muy nervioso, al menos, escuchó lo que Harry le tenía que decir.

.- Escúchame – Harry miró a Draco directamente a los ojos - Como con todo lo demás que hemos pasado, nos enfrentaremos a lo que venga juntos. Tú me protegerás y yo te protegeré, y por eso no nos ocurrirá nada. Además, Dumbledore lo que está haciendo precisamente es prepararme para que haya una victoria segura.

Draco sólo se lo quedó observando con una expresión desolada en el rostro.

.- Nunca te alejes de mí – Dijo al cabo de unos minutos con la voz rota y con ojos suplicantes.

.- Jamás – contestó Harry con firmeza.

.- No dejaré que te pase nada – afirmó.

.- Lo sé. Yo tampoco dejaré que te pase nada – dijo con todo el cariño y toda la pasión que pudo.

Oyó que Draco tragaba duramente. A pesar de estar más calmado, el miedo seguía reflejándose en su mirada. Y Harry lo único que quería era que en esos ojos sólo se pudiera leer felicidad. El moreno se acercó y lo besó. Un momento después, el veela habría su boca, correspondiendo al beso. En cuestión de segundos, la temperatura había subido considerablemente en la habitación. Harry estaba situado sobre Draco y ambos movían su pelvis rítmicamente, creando una fricción que los estaba llevando al límite.

En un momento de pasión, Harry introdujo sus manos bajo los calzoncillos del rubio y apretó sus nalgas con necesidad. El veela levantó sus caderas y gimió audiblemente. Rompieron el beso y se separaron unos milímetros para mirarse a los ojos.

.- Harry, estoy preparado. Quiero que nos unamos _de verdad_– dijo sin aliento – Una unión consentida por los dos.

El moreno jadeó con fuerza.

.- Yo también lo quiero – contestó sinceramente. Deseaba a Draco. Lo quería, lo amaba. La breve conversación que acababan de compartir le había hecho tomar plena conciencia de que ahora, más que nunca, se pertenecían el uno al otro, y era hora de demostrarlo físicamente. En esos momentos, lo que más anhelaba en el mundo era hacer a Draco suyo para siempre.

.-_Tómame – _Dijo Draco apasionadamente, justo antes de atrapar con una mano el cuello de su pareja y empujarlo hacia abajo, donde su boca lo esperaba ansiosa.

00º0oºoºoº0o0ooº0oº0oº0oº0oººo0º0ooº0ºo0ºº0o0ooºº0o0o0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ººoº0º00oºoºo0º

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchísimas gracias a mi beta, **serendipity** que, a pesar de mi ausencia prolongada, ha accedido a seguir siendo mi beta ^_^

Bueno, primero, muchas gracias a las personas que se han preguntado por mi salud por esta ausencia tan prolongada, pero la verdad es que no me ha pasado nada de nada, estoy perfectamente bien, eso sí, más ocupada, pero bien. Quiero pedirles perdón sinceramente a todos a los que les gusta (o gustaba) este fic y que han tenido que esperar tanto. Lo más gracioso de todo es que durante todo este tiempo, este capítulo estaba prácticamente terminado. Tuve un bloqueo en la inspiración porque no me gustaba el final de este capítulo y que dirigía la historia hacia unos derroteros que no me interesaban, entonces creí que tendría que borrar todo el capítulo y empezarlo de nuevo, y eso fue lo que realmente me desanimó y una de las razones por las que he estado tanto tiempo sin escribir. Pero el otro día volví a leerme la historia hasta llegar a este capítulo no publicado, y me di cuenta de que lo único que necesitaba borrar realmente era la última página, rescribirla y ya está. Eso es lo que he hecho.

En fin, háganme saber si siguen ahí ^_^

Un besote manolote.

OlgaxTomFelton1.


	22. La Verdadera Unión

¡Hola a todos!

Sí, me está costando bastante más escribir que hace un par de años, mayormente, porque estoy infinitamente más ocupada (es lo que tiene independizarse) pero, como ya les he dicho, NO tengo intención de dejar el fic sin terminar, así que en serio, de verdad, no piensen que lo dejaré a la mitad: las posibilidades de que eso ocurra son muy reducidas. Pues nada, que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Esta historia es **SLASH** (relación entre dos hombres), si no te gusta este tipo de temas te invito amablemente a salir de aquí. Además, contendrá **violación, violencia,** y situaciones de **angustia,** pero no sufran: saben que no soy dada a los finales tristes. 

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro.

**Capítulo 21. La Verdadera Unión.**

A Draco le estaba costando muchísimo mantener sus poderes de veela bajo control. Por esa razón, una gran parte de sus encantos se había escapado, y lo sabía porque su cabeza se encontraba envuelta en una neblina incoherente de placer. No se lo podía culpar.

Tenía a Harry sobre él y sus bocas estaban unidas, mojadas y calientes, las manos de su pareja estaban bajo la túnica del veela y recorrían desde los hombros hasta las caderas, pasando por el pecho y estómago. Pero lo que más lo estaba enloqueciendo era el continuo vaivén de las caderas de Harry sobre las suyas.

La situación del moreno no era muy diferente a la del Slytherin. Se sentía caliente, completamente absorbido por la sensualidad de su veela e inmensamente feliz. Sin embargo, había algo que no terminaba de cuajar. Notaba cierta tensión en el cuerpo de Draco. Había algo que, simplemente, no estaba bien.

_Oh._

.- Draco –el rubio pegó un quejido cuando Harry cortó el beso. Ambos respiraban contra la boca del otro aceleradamente–. Quiero que te olvides de tus poderes de veela. Déjalos ir. Ya he tomado mi decisión.

Y como intuyó, acertadamente, que si le hubiera dado la oportunidad, Draco le habría preguntado, tal y como hacía siempre: "¿Estás seguro?", decidió no dejarle ni un momento para abrir la boca, y regresó inmediatamente a su tarea de devorar los labios del rubio.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que su pareja le había dicho, pasados unos minutos, parecía que Draco se negaba a relajarse del todo, por lo que el moreno optó por volverlo loco de tal manera que no tuviera otro remedio que dejar marchar sus encantos de veela. Tenía que demostrarle que estaba completamente seguro, que nunca había estado tan convencido de ninguna otra cosa. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos con una expresión cargada de promesas. Metió las manos una vez más en los pantalones del rubio y tiró con fuerza hacia abajo, aunque habría sido mejor desabotonarlos y bajar la bragueta, y de esa forma, el sonido que hicieron como de tela rasgándose no se habría producido, pero Harry no se sentía especialmente paciente.

En el momento en el que apresó la erección del veela, éste gimió muy fuerte y se retorció de puro placer. Entonces, se lanzó a besar, morder y lamer su cuello, mientras movía su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, provocando que el otro gimiera extasiado. Harry finalmente había conseguido su objetivo, aunque en ese instante no se diera cuenta de ello porque su cabeza se había ido a tomar unas vacaciones: Draco ya no controlaba sus poderes.

.- ¡Más fuert… rápid… más! –gimoteaba incoherentemente el veela.

Pero aunque hubiera dicho algo con sentido, Harry no lo habría entendido. Estaba demasiado concentrado en todas y cada una de las sensaciones que lo envolvían. Sudaba, su mano estaba pegajosa sobre la erección del rubio y, lo mejor de todo, saboreaba el exquisito cuello de su novio con deleite. Estaba salado porque él también sudaba, y era _delicioso_. Succionaba y mordía su piel con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de que le dejaría cardenales, aunque esto no parecía importar a ninguno de los dos, especialmente a Harry, que en un acto inconsciente estaba marcando a Draco como _suyo_.

Cuando decidió que quería seguir probando la piel de su veela, comenzó a bajar con su boca abierta y húmeda a través de la clavícula, pero se dio cuenta de que todavía seguía vestido de cintura para arriba. Había que arreglar ese problema lo antes posible. Alargó la mano, atrapando la varita que reposaba sobre la mesilla de noche y murmuró un conjuro que había aprendido recientemente y con el que no sólo desaparecieron la túnica y la camisa del rubio, sino también los pantalones y calzoncillos enredados en sus pantorrillas.

Era algo muy pervertido, y lo sabía, pero le encantaba permanecer totalmente vestido y, al mismo tiempo, tener aprisionado al desnudo veela debajo. Le daba una sensación de poder y dominio que, para sorpresa de Harry, adoraba. Y es que él nunca había deseado obtener el control de ninguna situación; no obstante, parecía que con Draco todo era distinto. Se preguntó si ese nuevo Harry dominante y posesivo había aparecido a raíz de la unión de sus almas.

Succionó las tetillas del rubio con fuerza. Cuando las hubo torturado a su antojo, bajó con su lengua a través del estómago. Una vez llegó al ombligo, se entretuvo jugando a introducir y extraer la lengua durante unos minutos hasta que finalmente decidió trazar un camino húmedo a través de la pelusilla rubia que empezaba desde el ombligo de Draco y terminaba perdiéndose en la entrepierna.

El veela tenía las manos aferradas al edredón de la cama y los nudillos se le habían vuelto blancos debido a la fuerza con la que lo apretaba. Veía estrellitas de colores a través de sus párpados cerrados y gritaba sin ningún tipo de pudor, dejándose hacer por su pareja y confiando en ella si reparos. Todo lo que le hacía era maravilloso. Lo llevaba a desear exponerse más, dejarle que jugara con él todo lo que quisiera.

Harry colocó la cabeza entre los muslos de Draco y comenzó a morder y besar la piel de la ingle del rubio. Lo hacía a propósito, para desesperar a su veela aún más. Sabía que estaría muriéndose porque el moreno se metiera la erección en la boca de una vez y, aunque era extremadamente tentador, decidió seguir provocándolo, acercándose todo lo posible, pero sin llegar a tocarla en ningún momento. Era él quien mandaba. Sí, definitivamente, él era otra persona para con Draco.

.- Ha… Harry –lloriqueó el rubio.

.- ¿Sí? –susurró echando su aliento sobre la excitación de su amante y provocando un estremecimiento en este último.

.- P-por favor… yo… –estaba tan desesperado, excitado e ido por el placer y los encantos de veela que le estaba costando lo imposible hablar con sentido.

.- Por favor, ¿qué? –acercó sus dos manos a los muslos del veela, los acarició y los apretó fuertemente. Draco gimió desesperado.

.- Métetela en la boca, por favor –consiguió decir a duras penas. Harry se derritió. Había pronunciado esas palabras con tanta necesidad… como un niño que le suplica a su madre que le compre una golosina. Así que no sólo se puso aún más caliente, sino que se llenó de ternura. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo, comérselo…

.- ¡Harry! ¡Te lo suplico! –no necesitó que dijera otra palabra. Tampoco habría sido capaz de esperar ni un segundo más.

Sacó la lengua y recorrió toda la extensión del rubio, empapándola de saliva. Draco prácticamente lloraba de placer. Una de sus manos se mantuvo acariciando la ingle y el muslo derecho, mientras que la otra se dirigió hacia la erección, agarrándola por la base mientras se metía en la boca el resto.

El fuerte grito del veela no hizo sino encender y provocar aún más a Harry, quien ya estaba al límite. Comenzó a mover la cabeza con su boca cerrada en todo momento alrededor de Draco. La mano que hasta el momento había permanecido agarrando el muslo fue moviéndose lentamente hacia abajo, buscando a tientas la entrada del veela. Cuando su dedo la rozó, éste arqueó la espalda y empujó las caderas hacia delante, llegando hasta la garganta del moreno, que casi se atraganta. Aunque lo cierto es que no le importó, al contrario: una sonrisita de autosuficiencia se reflejó en su cara en el momento en el que separó la boca de la erección del rubio.

.- ¿Por qué te paras?– preguntó con lágrimas de puro placer en los ojos.

En lugar de contestar, Harry metió ligeramente el dedo que hasta el momento había estado rozando la entrada del rubio. Éste no pudo evitar una expresión de incomodidad en su rostro. El moreno levantó una ceja.

.- ¿No te parece que falta algo? –preguntó con una sonrisita arrogante– ¿Una… _ayudita_, quizás?

_Ah, claro._

.- Tengo aceite corporal en el baño –afirmó el rubio, comprendiendo al fin lo que su pareja le había querido decir– ¿Voy a buscarlo? –hizo ademán de levantarse. El dedo de Harry seguía introducido parcialmente en el veela.

.- Ni se te ocurra –dijo agrandando la sonrisita– Tú quédate aquí con las piernas bien abiertas –Draco asintió. Dos segundos más tarde, escuchó la dulce voz de su pareja.

.- Seguro que hay algún hechizo de lubricación –señaló cuando regresaba del baño con un recipiente de plástico repleto de una sustancia transparente– No siempre tendremos aceite corporal a mano– añadió con un deje de ironía.

.- Ya lo buscaremos en algún libro y nos lo aprenderemos bien. Está claro que se trata de un hechizo de primera necesidad: ya nos lo tendrían que haber enseñado los profesores –bromeó.

.- Desde luego– levantó una ceja divertido.

¡Qué visión hermosa era el veela! Tan hermoso, tan dispuesto, con sus piernas dobladas por la rodillas y totalmente abiertas, tal y como él le había pedido. Su dureza dio un respingo dentro de los pantalones.

Harry, con el recipiente en una mano, volvió a colocarse entre las piernas de Draco y le dio un beso con mucha lengua y gran pasión. Nada más separarse dejó caer un poco de aceite entre sus dedos. El rubio se mordía el labio inferior, excitado e impaciente. Y, para qué negarlo, algo temeroso.

.- ¿Estás preparado? –preguntó Harry una vez más.

.- Nací preparado –bromeó el veela con un deje tembloroso en la voz.

Su pareja le guiñó el ojo y se inclinó hacia adelante para rozar brevemente sus labios una vez más. Se separó y fijó su mirada en la del otro mientras llevaba un dedo embadurnado de aceite al acceso al cuerpo de Draco. Quería observar todas y cada una de las reacciones de su veela. Fue introduciéndolo lentamente con movimientos circulares, cuidándose de no hacerle daño. Con la mano izquierda acariciaba la erección del rubio. Éste cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

.- Abre los ojos, por favor –pidió Harry.

El veela hizo lo le pedían. Sus miradas volvieron a conectar, y era una conexión profunda, cargada de emociones y juramentos. Era amor y deseo en estado puro. Era el momento de sus vidas.

Eran conscientes de que aquel era el modo en que debían haberse unido por primera vez. Pero no valía la pena lamentarse por el pasado. En ese instante, la expresión _carpe diem _cobró más significado que nunca: hay que disfrutar de cada minuto, sin compadecerse por lo acontecido o por lo que acontecerá.

.- Te quiero, Harry –eran palabras salidas directamente del corazón.

.- No más que yo a ti –susurró.

.- Nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. Siempre ha sido así, aunque no nos diéramos cuenta al principio, y siempre será así.

.- Yo creo que en el fondo siempre lo supimos –acompañó estas palabras de un movimiento con su dedo que provocó que Draco abriera mucho los ojos y pegara un quejido– ¿Te hecho daño? –preguntó preocupado.

.- Nonono.... haz eso otra vez, por favor –suplicó, mirándolo con los ojos como platos. Y Harry le hizo caso– ¡Merlín bendito! ¡_Sí_! ¡Otra vez!

Satisfecho con el resultado que estaba teniendo la preparación, introdujo un segundo dedo, y un tercero, repitiendo el mismo ademán que parecía volver loco a su veela. Éste rodó los ojos hasta dejarlos en blanco durante unos segundos, luego los cerró, y todo esto fue acompañado de un movimiento hacia delante de caderas, cuyo propósito no era otro que el de enterrar en sus entrañas los dedos de su pareja de forma que desaparecieran dentro de su cuerpo.

.- ¿Te gusta? –susurró sin aliento el moreno. El espectáculo que le estaba dando el rubio era tan sensual que la garganta se le secaba. Se humedeció torpemente los labios con la lengua.

.- ¡Oh, sí! Sísisisi...

.- ¿Crees que ya podríamos pasar a mayores? –preguntó Harry con ansias.

.- Es que si no lo hicieras _podría matarte _–afirmó con los ojos aún cerrados–. Pero quítate la ropa antes –ordenó.

Eso fue todo lo que Harry necesitó para seguir adelante con confianza. Siguió estimulando a Draco con los dedos mientras su otra mano abandonaba la erección y se dirigía hacia la mesilla de noche donde se encontraba su varita. Cuando la agarró, repitió el mismo hechizo que había utilizado anteriormente con su novio para desaparecerle la ropa. Luego retiró los tres dedos del interior del rubio y atrapó el receptáculo repleto de aceite corporal, con el que se embadurnó su propia necesidad.

Draco abrió los ojos de nuevo. Su mirada era de impaciencia y anhelo, pero el moreno también pudo atisbar la inseguridad que lo embargaba. Sin más demora, tomó su sexo y lo dirigió a su paraíso personal.

.- Ahora sí –murmuró Harry– Ahora nos uniremos _de verdad_ –y empezó a empujar hacia adelante con parsimonia.

La expresión que mostraban los orbes de Draco era tan intensa que el moreno se quedó enganchado en ella, perdiendo el aliento por completo. El rubio abrió la boca y tomó aire profundamente a causa de las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo, tanto las físicas como las del corazón. Una vez que Harry se hubo hallado enteramente dentro de su compañero, se detuvo. Él respiraba agitadamente y continuaba con la mirada clavada en las verdes esmeraldas del moreno, quien todavía no se había permitido disfrutar por completo, ya que estaba demasiado preocupado de no dañar a su veela.

.- Ya puedes moverte, amor –susurró el rubio con voz ronca.

Y así lo hizo. Al principio con suavidad y luego fue aumentando la velocidad poco a poco. El cúmulo de sentimientos que atravesaba su cuerpo era tan grande que temió desmayarse en cualquier momento. Era volar, cantar, soñar, bailar, comer chocolate, todo al mismo tiempo. Era el gran objetivo de su vida, era lo que había esperado siempre. Cuando la garganta empezó a rasparle, se dio cuenta de que era debido a los tremendos sonidos que estaba dejando escapar y que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que era él quien los provocaba.

La situación de Draco no era muy diferente. Se aferraba con los dos brazos a la espalda de su pareja mientras ésta lo hundía cada vez más profundamente en el colchón; lloriqueaba casi sin ser capaz de tomar oxígeno; disfrutaba de cada roce, de cada suspiro, de cada gota de sudor. Tenía el bello de la nuca erizado, el cabello húmedo y pegado al cráneo y la cara empapada por las lágrimas de goce y alegría. Aquel momento pasó a convertirse en el número uno de toda su vida. No había ningún otro que se le pudiera comparar.

Mucho más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado, alcanzó un punto en el que la vista se le nubló y el placer era tal que su cuerpo no lo pudo soportar. Clavó inconscientemente las uñas en la espalda de su pareja y acabó por explotar en una nube incoherente que lo dejó todo a oscuras. No fue capaz siquiera de percibir el grito culminante de su pareja, ni la humedad que llenó su interior.

0ºo0ºo0ºoº0oº0oº0oºo0ºo0ºoºo0ºo0ºoºo0º0oºoºo0ºo0º0oº0oºo0ºoºo0ºo0ºo0º0ooº0oº0oº0o

.- ¿Draco? Cariño... ¿Puedes oírme? Draco, despierta –escuchaba una hermosa voz que parecía muy lejana, a kilómetros de distancia. Alguien zarandeaba su cuerpo con delicadeza. Abrió los párpados– ¿Draco? ¿Estás bien? –preguntaba su pareja angustiada encima de él.

En honor a la verdad, se encontraba molido. Sentía una cierta molestia en la parte baja de su espalda, le picaba la garganta y estaba pegajoso y exhausto. Sin embargo, también se hallaba en un estado de inmensa felicidad, relajado y en paz. Las mariposas en su estómago practicaban algún tipo de baile.

.- ¿Bromeas? –murmuró con voz rasposa, regalándole a su novio una sonrisa genuina– Nunca me he encontrado mejor.

Harry respiró aliviado.

.- ¿En serio? –susurró con algo de inseguridad.

En lugar de responderle, aferró el rostro moreno entre sus pálidas manos y lo acercó hacia sí, alcanzando sus labios para morderlos y lamerlos hasta quedar saciado. Harry correspondió a su arrebato pasional con entusiasmo.

.- ¿Y tú cómo te sientes? –inquirió al cabo de unos minutos, acariciándole la mejilla.

.- No tengo palabras –admitió el moreno, irradiando alegría. Pasado otro instante, que aprovecharon para memorizar sus bocas una vez más, volvió a hablar.

.- ¡Qué susto me pegaste! Creí que te había dado un yuyo o algo –Draco rió.

.- No ha sido nada. Eso sólo demuestra lo mucho que disfruté, que hasta me quedé sin aire, ni fuerzas, ni nada de nada.

.- Entonces... ¿Estuvo bien? ¿No te dolió? –preguntó más extrañado que ansioso, recordando la experiencia de la noche del castigo.

Draco se figuró acertadamente por qué le preocupaba tanto haberle herido. Algo dentro de su estómago se removió, haciéndolo sentir culpable por millonésima vez del daño que había inflingido a su pareja aquella fatídica noche del treinta y uno de octubre.

.- Ni un poquito. Todo estuvo fantástico –respondió tragándose su culpabilidad para no arruinar ese intervalo de dicha–, y si no fuera porque no me puedo ni mover, lo repetiríamos en este mismo instante– añadió travieso. El moreno rió.

Aliviado y con un torrente de sentimientos positivos atravesándole el corazón, Harry se inclinó hacia adelante para abrazar a su novio. Ambos permanecieron completamente quietos durante unos minutos. Después se echó hacia un lado para evitar seguir aplastando a su veela, produciendo un sonido no muy agradable cuando sus pieles pegajosas se separaron, y atrapó las manos pálidas, dando un beso a cada una. Draco suspiró contento. Segundos más tarde, ambos cayeron dormidos.

0ºo0ºoº0oº0o0ºo0ºoº0ºoº0ºoº0oº0oºoº0ooº0oº0º0oºo0oº0ºo0ºo0ºo0oºoºoº0oºoº0oº0ºo0o0º

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Gracias Serendipity por revisar el capítulo ^_^

Por fin, mis niños hacen el amor felizmente y, sobre todo, de manera sana, con salud, como tiene que ser. Claro que sí, cuánto amor ^_^

Y ahora a esperar las impresiones que hayan podido tener ustedes después de este nuevo capítulo ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Se imaginaban así La Unión (sabemos que no es realmente La Unión, pero para ellos es como si lo fuera)? Sé que algunas se desilusionarán por aquello del que le toca "arriba" y el que le toca "abajo", lo único que puedo decir es que, aunque me encantaría que fuera posible, no se puede hacer feliz a todo el mundo y, de todas formas, esta era la única manera en la que podía pasar la primera vez después de lo que ocurrió en el castigo. Al menos, esa es mi forma de pensar.

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1

PD: Recuerden que la época de celo queda está próxima ^_^ ¿A que dan ganas de leer? A mí, desde luego, me las daría xD


End file.
